United in Dinosaurs (A Dinosaur King rewritten)
by DecimalPlace
Summary: A 13 year (almost 14) old Ren Hounder has seen many places over her life time. Her parents travel a lot. Luckily, she has her partner, Ebony who's a stegosaurus, to keep her company. Her parents go to a small coastal town for their next meeting. This town was home to the D-Team!
1. Prologue

**A/n:** ** _DISCLAIMER:_** I decided to make this into more of a rewritten than just a fanfic. Also "episodes" won't be the exact words due to having a different character, but most/similar events will occur. Some new ones might happen and some might be left out. Got to read to find out.

 _One and a half years ago..._

12 almost 13 year-old Ren Hounder was talking a nature walk alone in an ebony forest. She didn't have many friends due to her parents traveling all the time. She knew she'd never see any of them again. She was rather lonely. She didn't have any siblings. Well, that's not exactly true. Ren remembered having a brother, but he was left when she was a younger age due to her parents feeling like they could not care for another child. She couldn't even remember his name. This contributed to her loneness. Her parents were a traveling business team, so they travelled all the time. Ren had long, wavy blonde hair that fell to her lower back tied back in a ponytail. Her eyes were a brilliant and radiant royal blue. Her casual outfit was a lavender colored hoodie over a pink shirt and long, black, baggy sweat pants. Ren wore a pair of pink, ankle-high boots on her feet. She had a standard pink wrist watch on her left wrist. She loved walking out in nature. It got her away from other arrogant students that tried to talk to her. She was walking when suddenly, she toppled over on a hole in the ground. Normally, the teenager wouldn't have thought anything of the seemingly normal hole in the earth. One glance back was all she needed to change her life forever.

There was something barely visible inside of the hole. Being a curious girl, she crawled over to the hole and peeked inside. It was a strange stone with a mountain shape on it and a card with a picture of a dinosaur. "What the..." Ren grabbed the stone and the card and studied it. "It's a stegosaurus" Ren observed. Then, she looked to the stone in her other hand. "And what's this?" Ren looked at the card and laughed. "Is this some sort of child game? You like swipe this card over the stone and you get points or something... right?" Ren said to herself as she ran the card over the stone. Unexpectedly, the card turned into a real life, full sized stegosaurus. Ren fell backwards from both shock and fright. "It's...! It's..! It's a real dinosaur!" In a frantic panic, Ren looked over the stone and noticed a dial looking thing on it. She turned it and the stegosaurus turned into a baby one.

Ren looked at the white and grey dinosaur in amazement. She knelt down next to the small dinosaur which looked up at her. "You're kind of cute." Ren smiled at the little stegosaurus. Ren looked at her watch. It was past 6:00. She was supposed to be at the apartment her family was staying at over half an hour ago. "Well, I got to go, little one." Ren told the stegosaurus. Without fully realizing, she put the stone in her pocket and began walking away. She turned around after about ten steps and realized that the stegosaurus was following her. "You want to come with me, don't you?" Ren smiled. The stegosaurus made a little dino noise in response to Ren's question. Ren smiled. "Very well, come on."

Ren got home quickly with the stegosaurus bounding at her heels. She made up a story during the walk home. The dinosaur was a stray dog and needs a home. Sounds convincing enough. After a long, thorough talk with her parents, they agreed to let Ren keep the "dog."  
"So, what are you going to call her?" Ren's mother asked. Ren was too caught up in the fact that there was a real dinosaur sitting in front of her. Wait, name? Did her mom just ask for a name? Ren tried to think. The whole night's been a blur. The hole, finding the stone and card, summoning her, all down a walk in an ebony forest. Wait... Ebony! "Ebony!" Ren blurted suddenly. There was a nod of approval from both of the parents. "Ebony's a fine name, Ren." Ren's father told the teen. Since then, Ren and Ebony went everywhere together. Little did they know, their dinosaur journey was only beginning.


	2. A New School

(A/n: This would take place just after the episode "Tanks a Lot!" and before "Bungle in the Jungle.")

Ren was off to her new school. She had Ebony walk with her on the way to school. Ren would put Ebony back in her card when she was about a block away. Ren has mastered the stone over the year and a half that she's had it. The school was about a block away now. Ren smiled down at Ebony. "Time to go back into your card. I'll let you out later." Ren told her. A purple light surrounded the stegosaurus before she was a card again and back in Ren's hand, which she put into her pocket in her hoodie.

As she approached, the school, she tried to get first impressions on some of the kids she met, whether they'd be popular, outcasts, nerds, rebels or anything related to those sorts. She was there the day before and got her tour around the school and who her teacher was, Miss Michelle. She couldn't quite remember the direction Michelle's classroom was in. So naturally, she asked the closest person to her. This person just happened to be a boy with spiky brown hair and chocolatey eyes. He wore a red and yellow short sleeved top with orange shorts. There was some sort of pack around his torso. To top it off, he wore a visor with horns representing one's of a triceratops. "Excuse me..." Ren started. "Do you know where Miss Michelle's room is at?" Ren asked the boy. The boy's eyes lit up. "You must be the new student! I'm Max Taylor! I'm actually heading there right now. I could show you the way. What's your name?"

"Oh... Um... Thanks I guess. My name's Ren" Ren responded and followed Max to the classroom. Michelle looked towards the two when they entered the classroom. "Oh hello!" Michelle walked up to and greeted Ren. "You must be Ren Hounder. I'm Miss Michelle." She walked to a desk. "This is where you'll sit. I see you know Max, so this is the seat next to him." The teacher told Ren. Max smiled. "Alright!" He cheered. Ren couldn't care more or less. Anywhere between a couple of weeks and a few months, her parents would move again. "Hey Ren, I have a good idea!" Max started. Ren simply looked at him. "I could introduce you to my friends!" Ren had a facial expression that said that she wasn't pleased with the idea, but would play along anyways. Max led Ren to a spot on schoolgrounds where the D-Team met up every day. "Hey guys!" Max said to two kids that were already standing in the meet up place. Ren looked at the two. She tried to keep her distance, but stayed close out of kindness and respect. "Hey, Max." A blonde haired boy said. The boy wore a blue jacket over a white shirt with brown pants. He wore a pair of blue sneakers on his feet. He had blonde hair and the same blue eyes as her own. The most noticeable feature about the boy that stuck to Ren was the dinosaur tooth that was around his neck. "Who's your friend?" The girl asked Max. The girl had pink hair tied up in pigtails with yellow hair ties. She had pink goggles set on top of her head. She wore a black, bare stomach, short-sleeved shirt with a red and orange vest over it. Her shorts matched the colors of her vest. She wore long black socks and green sneakers. She had green bracelets and a green choker. She had a smaller dinosaur tooth necklace. "This is Ren." Max said looking at the newcomer. "She's new in town. Ren, this is Rex and Zoe." Max pointed at them respectfully. Ren was lost in her own train of thought. She must have been staring at Rex because he waved a hand in front of her face. "Hello?" Rex asked. Ren shook her head. "Sorry... I was thinking. I'm fine." Ren said.

"So, what brings you to out town?" Zoe asked Ren. Ren was silent for a few minutes. "My parents travel, so I don't stay places for very long." Ren responded.

"At least you can keep in touch with your old friends through technology." Zoe said. Ren looked at the ground with a look of both sadness and regret. "I... I don't have any friends..." Ren admitted.

"Then I guess we'll just be your first ones!" Max said proudly. Ren hesitated. She pulled her hand out of her pocket and scratched the back of her head, making Ebony's card fell out of her pocket. Ren quickly picked up the card. The three others stared at her. "Was that.." Rex started. The three looked around to make sure no one was listening. "A dinosaur card?" The blonde haired boy finished. Ren was shocked. How did these three know about the dinosaurs? Simultaneously, all three of the kids pulled their own cards out of their pockets. Max showed Ren his triceratops card. "This is Chomp. He's a triceratops. He like to bite anything that can fit in his mouth." He told her. Ren giggled. Rex was next. "This is Ace. Ace is a Carnotaurus. I call him Ace because Ace means 1, and Ace was my very first dinosaur." Rex told Ren. Finally, Zoe showed Ren her card. "This is Paris. Paris is short for Parasaurolophus."

Ren nodded before showing her card to the others. "This is Ebony. We met in an ebony forest. Since my parents travel, they let me keep her to keep me company." Ren explained to the group.

"Aww!" Zoe remarked. "Ebony's so cute." Ren smiled at this comment. She looked down at her stegosaurus card. "Yeah... Paris is cute too." Ren smiled up at Zoe.

"Chomp's a electric dinosaur." Max said.

"Ace's is a wind one." Rex added.

"And Paris is a grass element." Zoe beamed.

"Ebony is an earth element." Ren told them.

"I have a super cool idea!" Max said suddenly. The entire ground looked at him. "After school we should show Ren and Ebony around the D-lab!" Ren looked puzzled as Max earned nods and smiles from the other two members of the group. "I guess..." Ren said.


	3. Bungle in the Jungle

The scene changes to the Alpha Gang's lair on a remote island out in the middle of the ocean. Ursula, an middle-aged women with green hair, light brown eyes, and a unique one-of-a-kind Alpha Gang uniform that consisted up a pinkish maroon jumpsuit and a maroon, pointed cloaked was playing chess against a taller, slimmer guy. This was Zander. Zander had black hair and black glasses over his eyes. He wore a black trench coat-looking suit over a red shirt with knee high, pointed green boots. Suddenly, Ursula knocks the board over except for her one queen piece winning the game. "That's not fair..." Zander sighed. An old man ran into the room waving a device in the air. "A DINOSAUR!" The man screeched. This old man was Dr. Z. Dr. Z was a short old man with a tuft of white hair and a pointed white beard, complete with a lab coat. Ed, another Alpha Gang member who was more rounded, wore a blue T-shirt with the Alpha Gang's red logo on it, brown shorts and spiky blue hair looked at the doctor. Ursula and Zander looked to the old man as well. Next thing they knew, they were heading to the Amazon in a boat hanging from a blimp with oars for direction and power.

Meanwhile, back at the D-lab, Max was introducing Ren and Ebony to his father. Dr. Taylor was a paleontologist. Ren was glad to see that Dr. Taylor was interested...… in Ebony. "So you have a dinosaur too? A stegosaurus by the looks of her." Dr. Taylor said observing Ebony playing with Chomp, Ace and Paris. Ren wasn't listening. She was watching Zoe's older sister, Reese, build a dino-holder like the ones Max, Rex and Zoe had. "And this is supposed to make summoning Ebony easier?" Ren asked Reese. Ren had gotten used to just using the stone. This high-tech device just might be more of a downgrade than an upgrade. "Yup, it's supposed to." Reese responded. As soon as the new dino-holder was finished, it started blinking and making noise. "What's it doing?" Ren asked.

"There's a new dinosaur!" Zoe announced.

"The signal's coming from the jungles of the Amazon." Reese said looking at a giant map.

"The Amazon, the world's largest rainforest. Home to lots of exotic plants and animals." Dr. Taylor said lost in a daydream. "Oh boy, what I wouldn't give to come along!"

"You say that every time, Dad, but you can't" Max put bluntly. Ren followed the three other kids onto a platform. "Leave everything to us, Dr. Taylor!" Rex said proudly.

"Alright then. Take this for insect bites." Dr. Taylor said putting a container in Max's arms. "Use this in case of stomach ache. Use this one for snake bites." Max could barely hold the three containers, but Dr. Taylor kept loading him up. "Use this to keep piranhas away. And this in case of bad breath."

"Thanks, Dad... " Max sighed.

"We better get going, Max, or the Alpha Gang's going to get there before us!" Zoe told him.

"Yeah, Good point." Max replied. Ren was mega confused by this point. She looked down at ebony who was just as confused. "Who's the Alpha Gang?" She asked.

"Bad guys who are trying to take all the dinosaurs for themselves." Rex explained.

"Well, got to go, Dad." Max told his father.

"Okay, you kids be careful, now!" Dr. Taylor called. Suddenly, the platform surrounded the four kids and dinosaurs in light. Ren and Ebony looked around in awe. They felt themselves started to fade out. Ren felt queasy for a moment, but it stopped when she felt herself stabilize again. They were in a dense forest covered in thick fog. "Which way to the dinosaur?" Max asked the group.

"The transporter only puts us in the general area, but doesn't tell us which way." Rex scratched the back of his head.

"But you're telling me that we're actually in the Amazon?" Ren said fully amazed. Zoe nodded before looking down at Paris. "Hear anything?" Zoe asked the small dinosaur. Paris responded with a dino noise that sounded like a no. "Remember this can be a dangerous environment." Max said beginning to walk off. "So be careful everyone one!" Max began screaming as he slipped and fell down a slope into a water puddle. "You ok?" Ren asked from above. Max sat himself up covered in mud. "Yeah... See what I mean?" Max said as he began to rub mud off of himself. Zoe led the way sliding down the slope followed by Paris, Ren, Ebony, Rex and Ace. "Need some help?" Zoe asked Max. Rex shrugged. "This could've been worse." he started, "Could've landed in quicksand." Zoe and Ren helped Max up. Max dusted what he could off. "That cliff should have a warning sign off it." Max grumbled. Max looked at his friends. "Hey, where's Chomp?" Max asked. The others all started looking around too. Ren thought for a moment. "He was with us when we transported..." she thought aloud.

"CHOMP!" Max yelled into the jungle.

(Quick side note, not including this note I'm at 860 words AKA 2.6 pages and only 5 minutes into the episode... This is going to be my most time consuming story yet...)

"Are you out there?" Max continued to shout. "Can you hear me?" The D-Team starts looked around bushes, tree, rocks but with no luck. "We're never going to find him in this place." Max sighed.

"What if we split up?' Ren suggested.

"Great idea, I'll go with Zoe." Rex said. Ren looked to Max. "I guess that leaves me with you." She told Max. The two groups split up to search for Chomp. Ren walked behind Max with her arms in her hoodie pockets and Ebony right by her side. "This place is huge." Max sighed. "How are we ever going to find Chomp in the Amazon?"

"You're fancy dino holder thing doesn't track him or something like that?" Ren asked.

"That's it!" Max pulled out his dino holder. "The dino holder can track Chomp." Max began messing with some buttons. With a big sigh, Max gave up. "It's dead, it must've gotten wet."

"I have one, but I don't think I have a signal." Ren looked at it. She tapped it on her hand. "Come on, give me something. "Maybe it just needs hit harder..." Ren whacked her dino holder against a tree and it shattered. She nervously laughed. She put the broken device in her pocket. "Let's keep searching." Ren suggested.

Meanwhile, Zoe and Rex where looking in another part of the jungle. "Any luck?" The blonde haired male asked the girl. Zoe sighed. "No, what about you?" She responded.

"Nothing here." Rex told Zoe. "If the pace keeps up like this, we'll get lost or worse, Max and Ren will. This trip is a disaster."

"Lets make sure Paris and Ace don't get lost in this jungle too." Zoe suggested.

"Good idea, let's keep them in their cards." Rex agreed. Zoe nodded. With that, the two kids called back their dinosaurs. A blue light surrounded the Carnotaurus and a green light around the Parasaurolophus until the two dinosaurs were cards again. A sudden roar was heard. The two kids briefly looked around the area. "Let's go!" Rex stated before him and Zoe took off.

Switch to the Alpha Gang in their boat/blimp hybrid. "Stroke! Stroke! Stroke!" Ursula ordered. "Come on you two, at this rate that dinosaur will be extinct again before we know it! Come on, hull! Pull that arm! Let's go guys! I'm helping as much as I can!" Ursula said lounging in the back of the boat with a megaphone commanding orders. Ed's head was pounding from all the orders and sweat was dripping from his forehead. "Maybe you can help a little less." Ed complained. Suddenly Zander sat up with wide eyes. "Ah! One spiky back Saltasaurus right ahead!"

"My, my! That's a good one too! Lucky I found him!" Ursula said before a small pause. "Wait, why haven't we landed yet? Get this gas bag on the ground!"

Ed shot a smirk and a glance to Zander. "Sounds like she wants us to land this in a hurry." He remarked.

"We better give the admiral what she wants." Zander smiled back. Suddenly, Zander and Ed let go of their oars. Suddenly the boat began to fell. "Uh-oh!" Ursula gasped. The boat crashed not far from where Zoe and Rex ran into the Saltasaurus. "There it is! It's a Saltasaurus!" Rex exclaimed.

"You're right! I can tell because it's got those bony plates on its back." Zoe told him.

"Yeah lucky for us, it's another herbivore and not a meat eater."

"No kidding..." Zoe murmured. Rex pulled out his dino-holder. "Alright Ace, time for you to get to work!" He said.

"Uh, oh!" Zoe exclaimed.

"What?" Rex looked up to see the Saltasuarus right in front of them about to trample them. "Run for it!" Rex hollered and nudged Zoe off to the side. The two darted out of the way of the massive dinosaur. Suddenly, a blue light appeared and a Spinosaurus appeared. The two dinosaurs roared at each other.

"What was that?" Max asked Ren.

"I don't know, but the next question is, do we really want to find out?" Ren replied.

Rex and Zoe looked at each other. "Haven't we seen that Spinosaurus before?" Rex asked. Then, once Rex realized he hung his head. "I remember..." He said disappointedly. Ursula laughed. "I hope you didn't forget us! If you need me to jog your memory: Ursula, Zander and Ed. Hi" She said.

"Oh joy, the old lady." Zoe pouted. Zander and Ed quickly grabbed Ursula was the green haired lady went berserk. "I AM NOT AN OLD LADY! TAKE IT BACK!" She screamed.

"She said bold lady not old." Ed quickly said trying his best to hold back Ursula.

"Right bold. Strong, brave!" Zander said. Suddenly Ursula stopped struggling in the men's arms. "Oh..." She said. "Get in there, Spiny and tear them all to pieces!" Ursula told the Spinosaurus pointing towards the Saltasaurus. Spiny toward at the giant plant eater. The Saltasaurus roared in return. Suddenly, Spiny jumped lunging at the Saltasaurus's back. The plates on the Saltasaurus's back protected it back Spiny's sharp teeth. "Hit them again!" The Alpha Gang yelled together.

"I don't think we want to put Paris and Ace out there." Rex told Zoe.

"What a lousy time for Max and Ren to disappear..." Zoe sighed.

In another part of the jungle, Max and Ren were walked and Max was trying to get his dino-holder sorted out. "I can't find Chomp, I can't find the new dinosaur, I can't even find us in this jungle without my dino-holder! Why won't this dumb thing power up? Come on!" Max said, then sighed. "It's hopeless." Max said and he sat down on a log and Ren sat next to him.

"We could try calling for Chomp again." She then suggested. Max nodded with agreement. "CHOMP!" He yelled. Back at the battlefield, Spiny charged at the Saltasaurus again. The Saltasaurus used it's neck to knock Spiny to the ground. Then, the Saltasaurus charged at Spiny and pushed him a great distance. "Wow, incredible!" Rex remarked.

"It looks like Saltasaurus is gonna win!" Zoe cheered. Zander looked to Ursula. "Ursula, this is not going well, throw in the towel." He told her.

"That thing is kicking Spiny's butt!" Ed added on. Ursula puffed. "Thank you both for your confidence. I have another trick up my sleeve. Do you remember that special card Dr. Z gave us?" She asked the two.

"Oh yeah, the move card!" Zander said.

"But... you don't have sleeves." Ed pointed out.

"It's just an expression!" Ursula hissed at Ed. "Now quit wasting time! Now swipe the card." Ursula threw the card to Zander. Zander grabbed the card and swiped it into his alpha scanner. "Now Spinosaurus! Tail Smash!" Zander said. Spiny turned and put all power into his tail and smacked the Saltasaurus with it. "Ah! Stay strong!" Zoe called out to the Saltasaurus. Spiny knocked the Saltasaurus over. "Come on! Get up!" Rex called out.

"This battle's over! Come on Spiny, hit them with one more shot!" Ursula cheered. Just as Spiny was about to deliver the final blow with a big chomp, Saltasaurus smacked Spiny's jaw with its tail. "I can't take the pressure anymore! Get in there, Spiny, and finish 'em off!" Ursula screeched.

"Ursula..." Zander started. Ursula looked to Zander holding the Alpha scanner with blinking lights. "This thing says his energy is low. Maybe he skipped breakfast?" Zander told the lady.

"The most important meal." Ed mumbled.

"What are you talking about?" Ursula demanded just as Spiny collapsed and turned back into his card. Rex nudged Zoe. "Hey look, Spiny turned back into a card!"

"And the other guy's leaving!" Zoe pointed out. The Saltasaurus was indeed fleeing from the scene. "Oh no! Let's go after it!" Rex exclaimed. Zoe looked to him and nodded. "Right!" She said. The two kids took after the dinosaur. ZAnder picked up Spiny's card from the ground. "What went wrong, Zander?" Ursula asked the slender man.

"Well, why don't we ask Spiny himself." Zander summoned Spiny again, but this time in his chibi form. Almost immediately, Spiny tried to bite off Ed's leg. "OW! That's my leg! Stop it!" Ed howled.

"See, he just needed a little breakfast, that's all." Zander sighed.

"Well from now on, keep that thing well fed!" Ursula hissed. Immediately Zander and Ed stood up and Spiny stopped trying to eat Ed's leg. "Yes, of course, Ursula!" Ed and Zander said together. Ursula looked off towards the direction Rex and Zoe ran off to. "Those little brats haven't seen the last of me!" She said.

"Chomp!" Ren yelled out into the jungle.

"Where are you? Answer me, Chomp!" Max called. Ren sighed and looked to Max. "We've been looking for hours." She told him.

"Wonder if he's out there looking for us too. What if I never see him again?" Max sighed. Suddenly, Ren slapped him across the face. "Don't say that! We'll find him!" She hissed at Max. Ebony made a determined dinosaur noise in agreement. A rumbling on the ground made the two kids and Ebony freeze. "What's that?" Max asked.

"It's a Saltasaurus!" Ren exclaimed. The two scrambling to turn and run away from the large dinosaur with Ebony on their heels. "Why are you chasing us? You eat plants and we're kids! We wouldn't be very tasty!" Max yelled.

"Where do you think it's going?" Rex and Zoe as they trailed the Saltasaurus.

"I don't know, but it looks like this chasing something." Zoe responding.

"HELP!" Max and Ren yelled together. Rex and Zoe froze for a moment. Then, they seen their friends running from the Saltasaurus on the other side of a river. "Max! Ren! Ebony!" Rex called out to them. Max turned around and waved at them. "Hi!"

"We need to get across the stream somehow." Rex thought aloud.

"That's not our only problem!" Zoe pointed to an oncoming boat. The Alpha Gang was rowing quickly to try to battle the stream current. "Row! And row!" Ursula commanded. "Renting this row boat was a really good idea, glad I thought of it." She smiled proudly. "Hey look, it's those kids again." Ursula said as they neared Rex and Zoe. Suddenly they both jumped from the shore into the boat. "Grab the oars, Zoe!" Rex told the pink haired girl.

"Are you crazy you could've jumped into the lake!" Ursula snapped out the kids. The kids grabbed the oars and shifted the boat over to the other side. "Technically, this would be considered a stream." Zander corrected. Once on the other side, Rex and Zoe got out of the boat. "Ok, there's your boat back, thanks for the ride." Zoe smiled.

"Why me, I try to be good, but they always set me up for a fall." Ursula sighed.

"A fall! A fall! A fall" Ed shouted.

"Yes, I just said that." Ursula murmured. She sat up realized Ed was talking about a waterfall. "Uh-oh!"

"A waterfall!" Ed screeched right before the boat tipped over the edge. The Alpha Gang flapped the oars for wings, but it was no use and the boat plummeted. The Alpha Gang screamed in unison. Max and Ren skidding to a halt at the edge of a cliff overhanging a lake below taking deep breaths. "There's no place left to go..." Ren sighed out of breath. The two kids turned around to face the nearing Saltasaurus. A lizard slithered at max's feet. The Saltasaurus neared closer. "Oh no!" Rex and Zoe said in unison taking in the situation. Max mustered every once of energy his had to let out a bellowing screech. "HEY CHOMP!"

"We got to help them, Zoe!" Rex told the girl.

"Should we call out our dinosaurs?" Zoe asked. Suddenly, Chomp lunged out of the bushes and charged to stand in front of Max. "Chomp!" Max cheered as he pulled out his dino-holder. "Alright, this better work!" Max power up his dino-holder which charged up fine. "Alright!" He cheered. Ren felt bad because she busted her dino-holder. a thought suddenly hit her. She pulled out her busted dino-holder and took the stone out of it. Ren looked at Ebony. "First fight, Ebony, let's go!" Ren said as she put Ebony into her card. Max put Chomp back in his card. "Ready to go, Chomp?" He asked. "Dino slash! Go Triceratops!" Max called as she slashed the card into the slot.

"Dino swipe!" Ren cheered swiping the card over the stone. "Rock and roll, Stegosaurus!" Full sized Comp and Ebony stood in front of the two kids. Chomp and Ebony charged at the Saltasaurus. The Saltasaurs turned so the two dinosaur hit the hard plates on its back. "It's going to be hard for Chomp and Ebony to get through those spikes..." Rex sighed. The Saltasaurus used it's tail to swipe away Chomp and Ebony. "Hang in there, Chomp!" Max called out.

"Get up, Ebony, you can do it!" Ren called.

"Watch out, it's coming!" Zoe yelled out towards the battlefield as the Saltasaurus charged towards Chomp and Ebony on the ground. Ebony being the slightly smaller dinosaur, got up and moved out of the way. The Saltasaurus reared up and stepped and Chomp until Chomp returned to a card. "Chomp!" Max called out and ran into to grab Chomp's card. Max was in disbelief. He couldn't believe Chomp lost. "Alright, Ebony, it's just you and me now!" Ren said. Ren had picked up a move card about a few weeks after she found the dinosaur card on a trip back to see if there was anything else. She pulled the card out of her pocket. "Spike Arrow!" Ren swiped the move card. Energy shined down Ebony's back in a purple light going to the end of her tail and into the spikes on her tail. The spike turned into projectiles that launched into the frontside of the Saltasaurus. Suddenly, the massive herbivore fell and turned into a card. "We... We did it, Ebony!" Ren ran over and picked out the Saltasaurus card. She walked up to Ebony and rubbed to dinosaur's forehead. "You're the best!" Ren smiled. Ebony suddenly fell in exhaustion and back into her card. Ren picked Ebony's card up and smiled. "Thank you."

Rex and Zoe ran over to join Max and Ren. "Ebony was great!" Zoe smiled.

"She really showed the brute!" Rex added on.

Max summoned Chomp in his chibi form and picked him up. "You fought so hard Chomp. I missed up. Let's never get separated again." Max nuzzled Chomp. Chomp playfully licked Max's nose. Ren looked at the Saltasaurus card. "It's a water element..."

"You can keep it too." Zoe smiled.

"You definitely get the credit for this one, Ren." Rex smiled. The lizard slithered by Chomp's feet. "A lizard!" Ren pointed out. "Wait isn't a Saltasaurus just a large lizard?"

"That's it!" Max said. "That Saltasaurus wasn't chasing us! It must've been chasing that lizard! It must've thought that lizard was family."

"Let's head home." Rex told the crew.


	4. Rubble Trouble

On the remote island home to the Alpha Gang, Zander was trying out some of Dr. Z's new inventions, pogo boots. They were like pogo sticks, but in boots. "Wow! This is fantastic!" Zander laughed. "I love this! I'm walking on air! I'll never take them off! I love them!" He laughed as he bounced around. Rod, a young dark haired boy wearing a mechanics uniform with a custom-made Alpha Gang belt and a pilot hat complete with goggles was watching nearby. Rod was the grandson of Dr. Z. "Cool, 'pa I think it's one of our best inventions so far." Rod said. Ed, who was sitting next to Rod watching Zander have fun, sighed. "I don't know. Zander won't take them off so I can find out." Ed mumbled. Rod leaned back in a relaxed manner proud that and invention he helped to partially make works. "If you wear those jumping shoes, you can cross a whole football field in five steps." Rod stated proudly. Suddenly, Zander was bouncing everywhere and eventually, bouncing away. "Hey how do I stop these crazy things? Help!" The slender, dark haired man asked trying to control his feet as he bounced away.

"Zander, remember these are a prototype! There's a button to shut them off somewhere, but I can't remember where!" Rod called after the bouncing runaway.

"Are you telling me I'm the first one to try these crazy things out?" Zander asked alarmed. "Thanks a lot!" Zander was bouncing towards a secret entrance to the inside of their ship and fell in. "Still going!" He called back. Zander bounced into another room where Ursula was putting on some make up. "Help Ursula! Help me!" Zander yelled right as he knocked to Ursula making her face plant into a table. Ursula growled in anger. Ursula began chasing Zander around the room. Ed, who must've been chasing Zander, chased Zander as well as the skinny member bounced about the room. "Stop Zander!" Ed called.

"I'd like to, but I can't" Zander cried. Zander began to knock stuff over and Ursula and Ed began to dive to catch their third member. "Ed, would you mind helping me out?" Ursula snapped at the rounded member of the team as she dove for Zander. This time Ed dove for Zander as Ursula picked herself up. "I'd love to, but it's like catching an eel!" Ed told her.

"Together now!" Ursula told Ed once Ed picked himself up. Together, Ursula and Ed dove for Zander and caught and landed on top of Zander.

"How can I rule an evil empire with this racket going on?!" Dr. Z yelled standing in the doorway. Ursula looked down at the ground before coming up with a snarky response, "Sorry, we were... admiring your invention." she told the doctor. Laura, Rod's sister with pink hair and an Alpha Gang robe with pink boots, was holding an alpha scanner. "Look, Grandpa! Another dinosaur!" She told Dr. Z. The old man turned around to face the girl with a sinister smile. "Show me where." He told her.

Soon, they were in another room looking at a giant map. "Looks like the dinosaur is located at The Great Wall of China." Rod said. "Did you know it's considered to be the greatest art of architecture of mankind? Pretty cool, huh, Grandpa?"

"I don't care if that wall has to stand in my way of me and my dinosaur kingdom! If you need make that wall a pile of rubble!" Dr. Z hissed. "And how do we do that?" Dr. Z gang the trio.

"By capturing dinosaur by using every dirty trick in the book!" Ursula responded. Suddenly, Ursula, Ed and Zander's eyes shrank as the fled in fear from the scene. Even Rod and Laura made an excuse of their homework to get away. "What did I say something?" Dr. Z asked.

"Doctor!" Helga, the masculine maid and cook that works for the Alpha Gang hissed at the doctor. Dr. Z froze, then timidly turned to face her. "Can you tell me why the room next door is a disaster?"

"I-It wasn't me! I-It was Zander!" The old man stuttered and shivered in fear.

"I'm not playing this game, Doctor! Just get over there and clean it up!" The muscular maid snapped at Dr. Z. Dr. Z sighed and left to go clean up the disaster zone.

Scene change to Max's backyard were Rex is seen using a trowel to dig away at some dirt. Chomp and Ace are playing some sort of tag game while Paris and Ebony try to sleep next to each other under the shade of a tree, but Chomp and Ace running in front of them keeps the two females awake. Ren is relaxing nestled in the branches of the tree above Ebony and Paris with her hood pulled over her head. Max crawls out from under a bush holding a mud covered object. "I found another stone!" He cheered. He wiped the object off to discover that it was only a rubber ball and pouted. "You didn't think it'd be that easy to find them, did you?" Zoe asked walking up to the brown haired boy.

"Well as a member of the D-Team it just so happens to be our mission to find the stones and cards to save the dinosaurs! Maybe you, Rex and Ren could be looking too?" Max huffed.

"Max they're scattered all over the world. It'd be pretty hard to believe if they'd be conveniently place in your back yard." Zoe told him.

"Right." Ren said sliding down from the tree. "I found mine in North Dakota." Ren said taking her earth stone from her pocket. Max sighed. Chomp and Ace ran over where Rex was busy digging. "Hey watch it!" He snapped at the two dinosaurs. "Hey Ace, could you and Chomp please calm down?"

"Let 'em play." Max shrugged. "I think it's great they're having fun together."

"I'm glad they're having fun, but could they do it somewhere else?" Rex sighed. Max chuckled slightly looking at the rubber ball in his hand. "This'll help. Hey Chomp! Hey Ace! Fetch!" Max launched the ball over the small dinosaurs' heads. Rex with back to digging. He pause once noticing a fossil of a snail shell and picked it up. "Hey look at this, an ammonite!" Rex smiled examining it. Max, Zoe and Ren looked over his shoulder to get a look at the fossil. "It's an animal fossil in perfect condition!" Rex told the three.

"Congratulations! That's nearly impossible to find!" Zoe told Rex.

"Way to go!" Max cheered.

"Awesome!" Ren exclaimed.

Nearby, Chomp and Ace were playing with that rubber ball. Suddenly, it bounced off of Ace's head and hit the fossil causing it to break. "Uh-oh..." Max gasped. Rex turned to face Max. "I told you they were playing too rough! So much for my perfect fossil!" Rex's eyes glared into Max's.

"They didn't do it on purpose..." Ren tried to reason. Rex just huffed and turned away to start picking up the broken pieces of his fossil. "Here let me help." Max said and began picking up pieces as well.

"Don't bother." Rex hissed. Max was taken back. Max shook his head. "Come on, Rex. Why are you mad at me? I didn't do anything!" Max told his best friend.

"Exactly you didn't do anything. You didn't stop them from playing!" Rex said bitterly. The two continued back and forth. "STOP FIGHTING!" Both Zoe and Ren said at the same time.

Scene changes again and we're back to the Alpha Gang nearing the Great Wall of China in a three-man hang-glider. Ed was in front, Zander in the middle and Ursula in the back. "There it is! The Great Wall of China, I can see it!" Ed took the other two henchmen.

"Do you see the dinosaur?" Ursula asked Ed unenthusiastically.

"The Great Wall of China is over 4,000 miles long. Maybe Dr. Z could've been more specific. Maybe a mile marker or something?" Zander pouted. Suddenly, a flock of birds flew straight towards the Alpha Gang. "Hey that could be a sign! The dinosaur must've scarred those birds! This is our lucky day!" Ursula beamed.

"Lucky day..." Ed frowned as birds began to eat of the hang-glider. The Alpha Gang screamed as the plummeted towards the ground. Suddenly, they all perked up bouncing up and down. "Ah-ha! Good thing I decided to where the jumping shoes! I knew they'd come in handy! You're welcome!" Zander said proud of himself.

"Well could you turn down some of the jump?" Ed asked.

"I... Still haven't found the off button." Zander admitted.

Once more, the scene changes to inside of the D-lab. Rex is very delicately trying to piece back together his perfect fossil with some tweezers. Ren is quietly watching over his shoulder. Suddenly, enter the Maximus who hoards some pieces to himself and tries to put them together. "Let me help!" He said. Rex sighed and tried to gather himself before saying anything. "You aren't really doing to the right way. The pieces need to match up precisely." Rex told the energetic member of the group.

"They do! I'm thinking it looks almost perfect again!" Max smiled. Ren Hounder sighed. At least he's trying. That also what Rex thought. "You know Max, thanks for trying to help me, but you're not." The blonde haired boy told the brunette. Ren backed away and went to go talk to Reese instead. Max shot a glance at Rex. "What do you mean? I'm putting it together, the same as you!" Max retorted.

Ren was fascinated by the giant map. She was intrigued by geography and how the world changes over time. History always was her best subject. "Hey, Ren?" Reese turned to the slightly younger girl. Ren snapped out of her tiny fantasy and turned to Reese. "Yeah, what's up?" Ren asked.

"I fixed your dino-holder." Reese handed Ren a fully functional dino-holder. Ren frowned. "It's nice, Reese, it really is, but I'd grown accustomed to the stone. I'd rather stick old school." Ren smiled and handed to back to Reese. Reese smiled and took it back. "I understand." The older teen told the thirteen-year old. Ren turned back to the map just as a red dot appeared and began blinking in China near the Great Wall. "Another dinosaur's appeared!" Rex Owen said grabbing his dino-holder. At that moment, Zoe and Dr. Taylor came into the room. The three kids ran to meet Ren by the map. "Where is it Reese?" Max asked.

"In the modern-day country of China near the Great Wall." Reese replied.

"What are we waiting for?" Ren asked. Ren, Rex and Max rushed to the teleporter. "Hey wait for me!" Zoe told them. Dr. Taylor chuckled and put his hand to his chin. "You do realize that the Great Wall of China is incredibly long, almost twice the size of the Japanese archipelago. As a doctor a paleontology, I spent a great deal of time studying that mighty wall and would be more-"  
"Dr. Taylor?" Reese interrupted. Dr. Taylor looked to her. "The children already left."

In China, the Alpha Team were tired of jumping, but still didn't know how to turn the boots off. "I don't know about you, but I'm feeling a bit jumpy." Zander said.

"I feel like just throwing up." Ed complained.

"Well I'm feeling hopping mad! Where's the off switch, Zander?" Ursula hissed.

"J-Just hang on. I can see the top of the wall from here! Just think of it as a trampoline." Zander tried to soothe. However, Ursula wasn't having any of it. "I hate trampolines!" She outraged. Suddenly as the three went down, a crowd ran towards them and trampled them. They all sighed. "We went from trampoline to trampled." Zander sighed. A roar broke the Alpha Gang's depressed mood. They all looked up to see a green T-Rex looking dinosaur. "There it is, the dinosaur!" Ursula cheered. "Its a Car... Chara… How do you pronounce that thing?"

"I think it's a Care... Kuri…. Kuridinosaurus?" Ed suggested.

"No you're both wrong. It's a carcharodontosaurus." Zander stated proudly. Inside of the Great Wall of China, the D-Team teleported in with their dinosaurs by their side. They all looked out and immediately at the giant lizard-like dinosaur. "Oh wow..." Ren said in awe. Zoe pulled her goggles down in front of her eyes. "That's a big one! See those razor sharp teeth? That's a carcharodontosaurus!" Zoe exclaimed using the camera feature in her goggles to zoom in on the dinosaur.

"It's also a carnivore look a T-Rex, but bigger!" Rex exclaimed. Max shrugged. "At least we beat the Alpha Gang here this time."

"Wrong! We got here first and that Cara-donta-stinkasaurus or whatever is ours!" Ursula called from a tram. Zoe pointed to it. "Look there's the old lady!" She announced. Ren snickered. Ursula began to rage. "I am not an old lady, you little brat! Besides this is a serious expedition that the Alpha Gang's on. Not a field trip for little kiddies, so why don't you pack up your lunch boxes and go home?"

"You won't get to the dinosaur before us!" Max shot back. The Alpha Gang was chanting the dinosaur's name... incorrectly. Suddenly, the carcharodontosaurus slammed into the tram car that held the Alpha Gang. "Hey you stupid big headed lizard with a name that nobody can pronounce! Do you know who you're knocking around?" Ursula asked angrily.

"I don't think this is the time to insult him!" Zander insisted. Ursula puffed. "Then I'll just introduce him to Terry! Alpha slash! Go get him Tyrannosaurus!" She cheered. Zander leaned next to Ed. "Please Ursula, not inside of the tram. It was too late, the massive beast destroyed the tram car from the inside out. The Alpha Gang all landed on their toes to prevent bouncing again. "I finally figured it out, the off button is located on the toe of the shoe." Zander stated. Terry and the carcharodontosaurus roared at each other. The sky turned various shades of yellow, pink and purple. "A battle's going on somewhere!" Zoe exclaimed. The D-Team ran to the side to the wall once they heard roaring. "It's Terry!" Rex said pointing out to the battlefield. Ren suddenly burst out laughing. "They named their T-Rex, Terry?" She couldn't stop laughing.

"They beat us to the dinosaur! I'm going down there!" Max said and began down a staircase descending to the bottom. Rex turned to Max. "What are you doing?" Rex asked.

"I'm going to capture that dinosaur before they do!" Max told him. Rex shook his head. "It'll be faster if you go that way." Rex pointed to another route. Max continued down his own route. "No this way's the shortcut!"

"No it's not Max! Fine! Suit yourself!" Rex took his secondary route. Zoe and Ren exchanged glances before they both followed Rex. Max darted down near the battlefield. Zoe suddenly stopped in front of Ren causing a small collision. Rex hold on! It's definitely faster going Max's way!" Zoe called. The carchardontosaurus fired a fireball. Terry dodged it. The fireball knocked straight into the wall right above where Zoe and Ren were standing. "Watch out!" Ren tackled Zoe to the floor to somewhat shield her friend from the blast. "Zoe!" Rex called. Max turned around to the wall. "Ren!" He called up. Max and Rex immediately got onto their dino-holders to contact Zoe's. "Zoe! Ren! Can you here me?" Max asked through the device.

"Ren! Zoe! Are you ok?" asked Rex's. Ren felt unbelievable pain on her right leg. A huge rock was crushing it. She could heat Max and Rex's voices through Zoe's dino-holder. She looked for Zoe. Her friend was less than five feet away trapped under the same pile of rocks. "A rock's on my leg. It's too heavy to move and I'm trapped under it." Ren looked worriedly to Zoe. Zoe sighed. She didn't know what to do. Her friend was being crushed by a boulder, and she couldn't move it without hurting Ren more. She seen her dino-holder laying to the side and grabbed it and began to contact the boys. From the outside of the rubble, Paris and Ebony tried to pull away the heavy rocks. They weren't in their full size, so they only got little tiny pebbles. Rex walked up to the pile next to the two female dinosaurs with Ace by his side. "Ok guys, we gotta figure out how to get inside of there somehow." Rex told the dinosaurs. Down below, Max rushed to where the rubble covered the ground. "Ren, Zoe, I'm coming hold on!" He called skidding to a halt beside the pile.

"Help us, Max, Rex." Zoe said into her dino-holder.

"Zoe! Are you two alright?" Max talked into his dino-holder.

"I'm fine..." Zoe said.

"Are you hurt at all?" Rex asked.

"No... But Ren's leg is under a boulder and we can't move it." Zoe explained. "We're both trapped in here."

"Don't worry, we're going to get you both out right away!" Max said. Rex looked down to his feet to see Paris and Ebony scrambling worriedly for their human companions. Ace soon began helping. Rex nodded and leaned over the edge of the wall. "Hey Max, the entrance is completely blocked. We need to move away all the rubble." The blonde explained. Max was begging to summon Chomp into his full size. "I'll just have Chomp do it in one move!" Max smiled. Rex growled. "No! That's dangerous!" Rex called down. However, Max didn't listen. "Let's go, Chomp! Dino slash! Triceratops, ROAR!" He called out. Chomp roared after being converted to his full size. "Ready to help Chomp?" Max asked his dinosaur. Chomp began to climb up the pile of rocks to get to where Ren and Zoe were more easily. "Max, I really think this is a bad idea!" Rex called to Max.

"It'll be fine!" Max replied. Chomp began digging his horns to the seemingly endless mountain of rocks to take some out. Several loose rocks caved in the hole that Ren and Zoe were trapped in. The two of the yelped in fear. Rex held onto the wall in case his part were to fall. "You're going to hurt them!" Rex yelled at Max. Max suddenly came to his senses. "Oh no" He murmured. "Chomp don't move anymore!" Max ordered. Chomp froze with his horns sticking into the pile. Rex brought he dino-holder to his mouth to speak again, "Zoe can you hear me? Are you ok?" He asked. Zoe was almost squished by a rock. "I'm... I'm not sure." She answered. Rex looked at his dino-holder as if it were Zoe herself with a puzzled look. "What do you mean you're not sure?" He asked. "Hang on, we're coming for you!"

"Well, don't bother. I can just us out on my own thank you." Zoe retorted. Ren stared at here blankly. "Ummm trapped under a rock, remember?" She motioned to her leg.

"What do you mean?" Max asked.

"I'm sick of you two fighting all the time." came Zoe's response. Rex and Max suddenly got a big taste of reality. "That's right. Even when it comes to saving somebody, you both can't stop being selfish and work as a team, so leave me alone." Zoe remarked.

Finally, back to the battlefield. The two fire element dinosaurs swung tails and chomped their jaws at the other. They roared pure fierceness at each other. Max sighed and looked up to Rex. "She's right, Rex. We need to start working together. I'll get Zoe out and you handle the dinosaurs."

"Right. Just let nothing happen to Zoe!" Rex said. Ren heard this through Zoe's dino-holder and became angry. "What about me!" She was about to just burst through the stone wall and tackle him, but as soon as that muscle contracted, she hissed in pain and relaxed again. Zoe knelt down beside her. "Are you okay?" Zoe asked Rex.

"Emotionally or physically?" Ren answered with another question.

"Both."

"Emotionally, I'm fine. Couldn't say the same for physically."

"They're going to get us out soon. We'll have my sister and Dr. Taylor look at your leg when we get back. Depending on how bad it is, you may or may not have to stay in the hospital."

"I hope not." Ren said with a bit of bitterness in her voice.

"Ok, Ace let's go!" Rex said getting ready to summon Ace in attack mode. The small carnotaurus turned to light and back into his card. Rex grabbed the card and slashed it. "Dino slash! Carnotaurus, roar!" He said.

(A/N: Ok pause. Rex actually said "Roar" in the episode?! That triggers me so much... so much that I'm not even gonna change it and let everyone be triggered with me.)

Ace let out a powerful roar. "Look Ace, don't let them get too close to us, ok?" Rex told his dinosaur. A rock was went flying towards the wall. Ace went to block is. "Great, now we got another dinosaur to deal with." Ursula sighed.

"It just keeps getting worse!" Zander added. Ed observed Ace before adding on his words. "But that carnotaurus isn't coming anywhere near us."

"You're right, Ed. It must be a setup of some kind." Ursula added.

"It might be possible he just doesn't feel like fighting right now." Zander suggested. Ed pointed at Chomp with his horns still in the rubble. "So what's the story with the Triceratops over there?" The rounder member of the Alpha Gang asked. Zander pondered the question. "Maybe he was bad and is taking a time out?" The skinny one suggested. The carcharodontosaurs slammed into Terry and Terry slid towards the wall. Ace braced himself and stopped Terry from sliding into the wall. "Rex, they're getting too close!" Max said at the carcharodontosaurus prepped for another fire attack. Rex pointed to it. "Ace go!" He ordered. The carnotaurus leaded over Terry and slammed into the carcharodontosaurus. However, the fire wall just nicked the wall causing some more rocks to shower onto Ren and Zoe who screamed as they huddled together. "Enough of this child's play!" Ursula hissed holding a move card. "Neck crusher!" She swiped the card. Terry charged at the carchardontosaurus and flung it into the air flying towards Chomp. "Ace you have to block him!" Rex told his dinosaur. Ace rushed and braced for impact. Ace barely blocked Chomp from being hit. "This isn't really fair. Three dinosaurs against my one? Come on Terry, show them you rule!" Ursula commanded. Terry roared then charged towards the carcharodontosaurs who was still on the ground. The carcharodontosaurus prepared another fireball. "Go! Cyclone!" Rex swiped the move card. Clouds swirled above Ace's head. A pillar of wind came down and surrounded Ace. Ace then charged at Terry and hit just before the fireball hit him. "Terry!" Ursula exclaimed. Terry landed on the ground hard and turned back into a card. The Alpha Gang hurriedly retrieved the card and fled the scene. "We did it!" Rex cheered. The happy moment didn't last for too long when the carcharodontosaurus began to get up. "What are you doing? We were just working together, remember?" Rex asked.

Max was pulling away rocks near Chomp's face. "Chomp, hold on, pal." He soothed. From the inside. Zoe went over to where she could see Chomp's horns poking through the rocks and rubble. "Hi Chomp." She said and she put a hand against one of his horns. "Thanks for helping out. I'll work from this side." Zoe began moving rocks. Ren hated feeling so useless. All she could do was watch.

Rex watched as the carcharodontosaurus prepared to attack. "I guess there's nothing else we can do but fight!" He said. Ace and the dinosaur collided and began to battle. "Good job, hang in there, Ace!" Rex complimented. Paris and Ebony were still padding at smaller rocks to get them pushed aside. Max looked to the battlefield. "Rex the battle's getting too close! Use your move card!" He told him.

"But what if we lose?" Rex asked.

"Ren and Zoe are in danger! There's a bigger risk than losing a fight!" Max told him. Rex looked at his card then to the field. "We need you, Ace. This is the most important battle we've ever fought. We can't loose this!" Rex said. _For them._ "Cyclone!" Rex swiped the move card again. The carcharodontosaurus went to use a fireball and Ace knocked straight into it's lower jaw. The hard blow knocked the carcharodontosaurus to the ground and it returned to a card with its move card beside it. "Yes!" Rex was filled with joy and happiness, then suddenly concern. "How's Zoe?" He asked.

Paris and Ebony were both now with Max scrambling at rocks. "I can hear them pretty good through the rocks now, we're almost there!" Max said. a small hold was created in the rock. Paris appeared in the hole. "Paris!" Zoe cheered. Max and Rex appeared next to Paris. "Hey!" Max smiled.

"Are you ok?" Rex asked. Before she could answer, Ebony darted through the hole, almost knocking Zoe over in desperate search for Ren. "Ebony!" Ren smiled through the pain. Zoe rushed over to Ren and with the both of the were able to life the rock high enough that Ren could slip out from underneath it. Zoe helped Ren out of the rubble.

Back in Max's back yard. Ren just came out of the house on a pair of crutches and her leg bandaged up. Ebony was close by her side. "Is it broke?" Zoe asked. Ren shook her head. "Just sprained pretty bad. Reese said I'll be out for the next couple of missions." She frowned.

"Hey cheer up. We got the carcharodontosaurus card and a fire cannon card. It's all thanks to Ace." Max said and rubbed the carnotaurus's head. With a smile, Max handed the cards to Rex. "Rex, these belong to you. If it weren't for Ace, then the whole mission would've been a flop!"

"It wasn't just Ace and I. It was thanks to Chomp and you, and Paris, and Ebony, And Ren and of course Zoe, too." Rex smiled. Zoe giggled. "See how teamwork can lead to victory?"

"Just like a always say, teamwork!" Max stated.

"Mmmhmm…" Zoe replied. The whole team was soon laughing and giggling.


	5. Hounder in Healing

The following day after Ren's leg had been sprained, it was a Sunday morning. She had her mom drop her off at the Taylor's house where she was going to hang out for the day. She got out of the sleek, black Tesla and braced herself on her crutches. Ebony hopped out behind her. "Thanks, Mom, see you later." Ren said and hobbled towards the door of the house. She entered with a smile. _This is what having true friends is like, isn't it?_ Ren thought proudly as she entered. "I'm here!" She announced. Her friends ran to greet her and help her onto the couch. Ebony jumped up and nestled herself against Ren's stomach. "This place is a mess, Max." Ren looked to the spiky haired boy. Max chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, my mom's out of town. We're supposed to keep the place clean while she's gone."

"That's right!" Zoey glared at him. "You and Rex need to finish your rooms while I tackle the kitchen!" She pointed to the stairs. The boys pouted and went to clean their rooms. "So you're taking the 'mom' role today huh?" Ren giggled. Zoe was flustered, but shook her head. "No! I'm just making sure the boys are following Aki's orders. Isn't that right, Paris?" Zoe looked down at the small Parasaurolophus. With a small dinosaur bark, Paris agreed. "So when are they going to do the living room? It's a mess!" Ren observed.

"After their rooms. Speaking about which, I should go check on them They've had all morning to do them." Zoe said before leaving Ren with Paris following at her heels. "Max! She called running towards the door. Zoe barged in and the room was still a mess. "MAX!" Zoe yelled.

"Zoe, haven't you ever heard of knocking?" Max asked.

"No! Don't change the subject! Clean your room!" Zoe ordered. Rex appeared behind the frustrated girl. "What's going on?" He asked. Zoe turned around and snarled at Rex. "What mess did you leave behind?" She questioned as briskly walked to Rex's room and opened the door. To her amazement, it was spotless. "So, do I pass?" Rex asked with some cockiness in his voice. Zoe glared at him. "Yes, now for the rest of the house!" She beamed. Rex pouted. He hoped doing his room well would buy him freedom from his labor. Zoe pushed Rex towards Max's room to help the brunette clean. "How much are you paying?" Rex asked.

"My payment is that I won't hurt you!" Zoe snapped at the both of them. "I'll be back in ten minutes to inspect!" With that, Zoe left to check on Ren. Rex and Max looked at each other dumbfoundedly.

Ren had gotten up and was getting a glass of water in the kitchen. She leaned on her crutches as she filled the glass with water. "Doing alright?" Zoe asked her. Ren looked to her. The blonde was slightly annoyed, but still thankful that her friend kept constant watch on her. "Yeah, I'm fine." Ren replied. She tried to grab her water and move on her crutches at the same time. It didn't work very well. "Here, let me take this." Zoe said as she grabbed the water from Ren's hand. Ren hated feeling so helpless, but smiled regardless. "Thanks." Ren told Zoe. A sudden blast of music came from the living room. Ren and Zoe exchanged a worried glance. Then, there was the sound of Paris screaming... or singing? Then, it really was a scream, a yelp rather. Zoe rushed out into the living room with Ren as fast as she could on her crutches. "What's going on?" Zoe said. The dinosaurs froze. Paris was whimpering from Chomp biting her tail. Ebony had her spiked tail pointed right below Ace's jawline. "Chomp stop!" Zoe said and pried the Triceratops from the Parasaurolophus's tail. Ren used her crutches to direct Ebony away from Ace. "Ebony, you should know better! I'm ashamed!" Ren frowned.

"Chomp, you and Ace are just as immature as your owners!" Zoe lashed. Ace turned to leave Zoe quickly grabbed his tail. "Not so fast, I want you guys to quit making a mess of the house." She tried to calm herself and the dinosaurs down.  
Flashback to a few minutes earlier to see what the dinosaurs were really up to. Chomp found a radio and began blaring music. Paris began singing. Chomp and Ace didn't like her singing. That's when Chomp bit Paris's tail to make her stop. Ace said something mean in dinosaur language. Ebony, being Paris best friend, took the stand and was about to attack Ace when Ren and Zoe came in. Only if the humans could understand.

End flash back. Zoe spotted Spike Taylor outside practicing his lasso skills. "Dr. Taylor needs to get in here and help Max and Rex clean the living room." Zoe said before going to retrieve the paleontologist. Ren sat back down on the couch. Ebony hopped up onto her lap. "Why did you try to attack Ace, huh?" Ren asked stroking Ebony's head. Ebony let out a small whine. There was no way that Ren could be able to comprehend the situation. "I can't stay mad at you, but don't attack your team members again. I don't care what they do." Ren sighed. "Yeah, I know it's hard getting used to friends and having a handful of them, but we don't need to be pushing away people anymore. Instead, let's try to enjoy where we're at this time." Ren turned Ebony around and touched her nose to the dinosaur's snout. "Alright? Good." Ren smiled.

Not long later, the boys came down from cleaning Max's room just as Zoe was coming inside with Dr. Taylor. "Great now get started while I go inspect Max's room." Zoe smiled. "Paris, stay down here to make sure things get done."

"Wait, I'll come with." Ren insisted. "Ebony, stay here with Paris. Be good!" The two girls went up the stairs. They entered Max's room which was very surprisingly clean. "Rex sure knows how to clean better than Max does." Zoe laughed. Ren chuckled before adding, "Definitely." The two girl scoured the room for any speck out of place. It took a couple of minutes, but everything was completely organized. "Impressive." Zoe admitted. Cries from downstairs distracted the girls' attention. They rushed as fast as they could back down. They both gasped upon seeing Paris and Ebony tied to a table. "Paris! What's going on here!" Zoe questioned.

"Ebony!" Ren limped on crutches next to Zoe. Both girls began untying their dinosaurs. "How dare they!" Ren hissed. Zoe picked up a letter sitting on the table and read aloud. "Sorry, got important research stuff to do. Clean later." She looked at the note, then at Ren, then back at the note. "No way!"

Suddenly, Zoe's dino-holder began blinking. "Gotta go, so sorry, Ren. I'll make sure Reese can check on you." Zoe said before her and Paris rushed out the door.

(A/N: If you couldn't have guessed by now, I'm gonna try to skip as many episodes that I can without making the plot go to waste. This chapter is definitely going to be shorter than usual and so will the next one or two. The plus side is that chapters will come out faster. I'm definitely not going to get all 30+ episodes of just season one in a reasonable range with my schedule if I only publish once per week. So, that's why I wanna try to cut some episodes out while mainly sticking to the episodes leading up to the season 1 finale. Enough said, back to the episode that's ending soon.)

The entire day has passed and Ren was fast asleep now in Max's bedroom with Ebony curled up against her. Reese moved Ren there thinking it was a better place for Ren to rest than on the uncomfortable couch. The older lab assistant checked on the new girl every now and again. Reese came in and prodded Ren awake. "Ren. Ren. The others are back." She told her. Ren stirred before slowly awakening. Ren grabbed her crutches and followed Reese down the stairs. Ren's friends smiled at her. Once Ren sat on the couch, the three others couldn't stop talking about their adventure with the Maiasaura and her newly hatched baby dinosaur.


	6. Say What?

Opening scene is at the Taylor's house. Chomp, Ace, Paris and Ebony are playing outside. Rex and Max watches from the patio just outside of the house with the sliding glass door open. On the inside was Zoe glued to the television eith Ren laying on the couch nearby watching the TV from afar. The gameshow host's voice was heard. "If you'd like to be on Gobble, Gobble Brain Bobble, we're accepting submissions for contestants; specially cute ones."

"Nobody's cuter than you, Tommy K!" Zoe fangirled. Ren gagged silently in the background. "Registrants need to be 13 or younger and the theme is dinosaur trivia!" Tommy sing-songed. This grabbed Max, Rex and Ren's attention. "What will the grand-prize winner take home? One cool million! And a solid gold triceratops not sold in any store!" Tommy showcased the trophy. Max jumped next to show now intrigued. "Oh yeah, I want that trophy!" Max stated. "Let's do it! The D-Team will win that show!"

"Yeah, it sounds like fun." Rex added on.

"And I'll get to meet Tommy K!" Zoe said still fantasizing.

"That show's three players per team, right?" Ren asked. "It's alright. Not like I could go anyways." She motioned to her injured leg. Dr. Taylor came in with the registration forms. "Better get all these registration forms sent in!" He told them. Dr. Taylor looked to Ren. "I could have Reese keep an eye on you." He told her. Ren shook her head. "I'll just get my mom to take me home. It's fine."

After a few minutes, Ren was in her own temporary home laying on the couch. Ebony was on a blanket on the floor. Her parents sat down on another couch across the room. "Ren, we've came to an important decision." her mom started. Ren perked up. "We're not moving again already, are we?" She asked harshly. Even Ebony sat up and barked in protest. "No." sighed her father. He looked to his wife, who nodded. "We haven't exactly been one-hundred percent truthful with you your entire life." Her mother said.

"What do you mean?" Ren questioned. With a sighed her parents looked at each other again before looking back at Ren. Together they said, "You're adopted."

Ren's jaw dropped. "Wait, wait, wait. Say what?" This is the closest Ren has ever been to crying in her entire life. However, Ren was still able to hold them back. "You randomly showed up on our doorstep one day. All you had was a name tag that said your name and the words, 'Take care of me.'" her mom explained.

"So... do you know my real parents?" Ren asked. Both parents shook their head. "But, we set up a DNA tester to help you find relatives in the nearest five hundred miles... and... there was one match." her father told Ren. He picked up a laptop sitting next to him and opened it. "Take a look for yourself." He said bringing the laptop to Ren. The one match... no...

Under the listing of matches, there was only one. A familiar looking boy with blonde hair and ice-water blue eyes. The picture sure enough was labeled, "Rex Owen." Ren couldn't believe her eyes. Under the spot where it said "relations" Ren stared blankly. "Rex... Rex is my brother?"

"We recognized the boy when he waits for you with the two others at school." Ren's mom said. Ren was confused about so many things. "But what about the story you said about giving my brother up?" She asked her newfound adoptive parents.

"A story, that's all it is. When you were younger, you kept asking for your brother, which we didn't know you had one. So we had to make up a story so you would stop asking, because we didn't know the truth. In fact, we still don't know the entire truth." Ren's father explained. Grief filled his voice. Memories flooded back to Ren. She remembered very  
briefly the presence of a brother. A brother named... Rex. Something clicked and Ren began crying. She couldn't tell if they were happy tears or sad tears. "We decided to leave you here, with him. He's your real family. I'll talk to Aki about you staying with them since Rex's dad is away." Her mom said with sadness.

"Wait! No!" Ren persisted.

"Ren, it's best. We'll stay in touch. Besides if you don't, you might never see him again." Her father added. Ren frowned. Her mother placed a hand on Ren's shoulder. "Try it for a month, we won't leave before then. We'll put you before our work." She comforted. Ren gave her a soft smile and a nod.

The day dragged on until the evening hours. Ren asked to be dropped off at the Taylor's house to talk to Rex. She brought a printed version of her DNA results. To her relief, the kids were back from the game show. They were half way through telling the story of the gameshow and how the Alpha Gang was the other team and how Chomp and Ace somehow starred in this terrible dinosaur movie and how a Utahraptor was involved when suddenly, Ren interrupted.  
"Sorry, can I talk to Rex for a moment?" She blurted.

"Yeah, sure, what's up?" He asked.

"Alone." Ren added a little more forcefully. The others were all puzzled, especially Rex. Ren on her crutches lead him upstairs and to Rex's room. She sat down on the bed. Rex sat next to her. "So, what's up?" He asked. Ren tried to refrain from crying again. She pulled the piece of paper from her pocket and unfolded it. "My parents just told me today that... I'm adopted. They ran a DNA test and well..." Ren handed him the paper. Rex stared blankly at it the look to Ren. "We're... related?" He asked amazed. Ren shook her head. "Not just that. Look under relations." She instructed. Rex did so. He dropped the paper after reading it. He began to tear up. "We're siblings?" He asked. Ren nodded before hugging her brother. Rex hugged back. "And my adoptive parents are going to leave me here... with you. Well, they want to at least." Ren explained.

"So, how long until we tell the others." Rex asked.

"I think they all 'ought to know." Ren replied. With a nod and another hug for good measure, they walked downstairs. They got puzzled looks from everyone. Soon, Ren explained everything. "So wait, you guys are brother and sister?" Max asked.

"I knew you two looked too much alike!" Zoe admitted. Ren smiled at Rex and he returned her smile now realizing their many similarities. They both chuckled with each other.

(A/N: And there's one of the biggest twists of the series! I started this before I found out that Rex was from the future, so I made a plot hole around that already, don't worry. But yeah, this was planned to be much later, but I was like, "It's going to take me three months to get there. I'll just spill the beans now XD" Welp GG)


	7. Dino Snore!

A couple of weeks had passed and Ren's leg was finally healed enough to go on missions again. Ren heard all the stories she missed out on. The Maiasaura, the Utahraptor, she's heard them. The most heartbreaking is the Styracosaurus that befriended Chomp in Maui only to be taken by the Alpha Gang.  
Ren had an air mattress in Rex's room where she's been sleeping for the past couple of weeks. Her and Ebony slept decently, while some construction nearby was going on. It was in the middle of the night. Rex stirred and put his pillow over his head. Even Ace had problems sleeping. The constant racket kept the two awake. Rex eventually sat up on his own air mattress. "Pretty hard to sleep around here, isn't it, Ace?" Rex whisper-said to the Carnotaurus. Ace mumbled in response followed by a yawn.  
The following morning, Rex still didn't have any sleep. Ren was still asleep. Max came down the stairs full of energy followed by Chomp, while Rex almost dozed off sitting at the table with Ace starting to fall asleep on the floor. Obliviously, Max walked by Rex. "Good morning everyone! Morning, Rex! Good day for a catch!" Max cheered. Max suddenly looked at Rex. "Woah... What's up? You look terrible!"  
Rex lifted his head to look at Max. Heavy bag were under his eyes. "Thank you. I couldn't sleep a wink last night with all of that noise going on last night." Rex told him. Ace was snoring on the floor as if to confirm the statement. "What do you mean? I didn't hear anything." Max admitted.  
"What? Are you telling me you didn't hear any of that loud construction going on all night long?" Rex asked angrily.  
"I guess I didn't. Did you Chomp?" Max looked at the Triceratops. The small orange and yellow dinosaur shook his head. Rex growled. "That must be nice. I wish I could be as oblivious to every little noise around me like you seem to be."  
"Yeah." Max laughed. "Chomp slept great too, right buddy?" Max asked Chomp. Chomp was playing with a ball which he rolled over to Ace. The ball bounced against Ace, but the blue and yellow Carnotaurus didn't flinch. "What's the big deal Rex? It's just some noise." Max reasoned.  
"I'll tell you who cares: me! Maybe if you weren't so clueless, you would too!" Rex retorted. Max growled with anger. "Well, it's better than being uptight like you!" Max lashed.  
"Well, if you weren't so clueless, I could explain to you why it's not better!" Rex hissed. Aki walked into the room with breakfast interrupting the argument. "Alright, alright that's enough. Time to eat." She tried to null the heated verbal fight as she laid food on the table next to the boys.  
"Excuse me for getting a good night sleep!" Max said.  
"Because you sleep so much your brain's going to rot!" Rex fought.  
"It's important for a kid to get ten hours of sleep right, Mom?" Max didn't even look at his mother; his eyes stayed focused on Rex's.  
"ENOUGH!" A voice hollered from the stairs cried catching the attention of both Max and Rex. A Stegosaurus cry echoed her owner's. Ren was finally awake, but was not happy about it. She grumpily walked down the remaining stairs with Ebony hopping steps behind her. Ren took her newly claimed place at the table that Aki had all set out for the kids. "How did you sleep, Ren?" Aki asked.  
"I didn't sleep until past midnight." Ren admitted looking at Mrs. Taylor. The boys took their places at the table across from each other. "I just toned out the noise after a while." Ren shrugged.  
"Hey, Rex, maybe you can take advice from your sister." Max chuckled before putting a spoonful of cereal in his mouth. Rex was about to retaliate when the girl glared at Max. If stares could burn holes, Max had holes one inch in diameter. "You are NOT dragging me into this!" Ren hissed. She shoved a spoonful down her throat. Aki sighed and in hopes to soothe the fight over she tried to calm all three of them. "Will you please calm down while you're at least eating. If you don't, you'll all get stomach aches." The mother said softly.  
"Fine, but Rex started it." Max faced away from the other boy.  
"No you did!" Rex snapped.  
"Just finish your breakfast." Aki replied. The two boys huffed and turned away. Suddenly, their dino-holders went off. "Finally my first dinosaur in weeks!" Ren cheered.  
Scene change to the Alpha Gang walking in a subway system where the dinosaur was meant to be and where a lot of construction was taking place. Ed was holding a flashlight so the team could see in the dark tunnels. "I don't like it down here, you sure we're in the right place?" Ursula asked.  
"According to Dr. Z, an Ankylosaurus was detected right in this area." Zander replied with certainty. Ursula shot him a glance before rolling her eyes. "Well that's comforting. You mean the same man that blows up his laboratory every other week?" She scoffed.  
"Yup! That's our fearless leader!" Both Zander and Ed chirped.  
"Let's keep looking, we can't go back empty handed." Zander said. Ed shined the flashlight around upon landing the beam of light on a long snake-like shape with a club on the end. It was orangish-brown in color. "What's that?" Ed asked as the trio walked up to it. "Is this part of an old subway car or something?" Suddenly, it moved. The Alpha Gang screamed at the top of their lungs. "It's a dinosaur!" They all chorused. The Ankylosaurus turned and swung its clubbed tail at the Alpha Gang before leaving. "Man, that was a close one! I could've lost my head!" Ed exclaimed.  
"Luckily you didn't, because then I wouldn't be able to hit you." Ursula said as she brought a closed fist on the top of Ed's head. "Now, let's go tail that dinosaur!"  
"But Ursula, it already has a tail..." Ed commented. The green haired lady glared at him. "Ed, it's just an expression." Ursula sighed.  
At the D-lab, Max burst in through the double doors followed by Rex, Ren and Zoe. "Reese! Where's the dinosaur?" The Taylor boy asked. Reese turned around in her chair. "Underground in our city." She said. Zoe looked around and realized the mysterious absence of the paleontologist. "Hey where's Dr. Taylor?" Zoe questioned aloud.  
"He said something about a very important errand." Reese replied. Max put his hand to his chin. "Now that I think of it, I haven't seen Dad all morning." He said.  
"That is odd..." Ren added. Rex scoffed looking at Max. "And you're just realizing that now? There's Max being totally clueless again." Rex smirked.  
"Oh boy..." Ren looked to Zoe. Zoe replicated Ren's worried yet annoyed expression. "Get off, Rex! No I am not!" Max fought in defense.  
"Just calling it as it is!" Rex added. Zoe burst through the two. "You two argue more than Reese and I and we're sisters!" She told the boys. Ren shrugged before looking to Rex. They haven't gotten into a fight yet. Well, excluding the times Ren tried to help break up the fights between Rex and Max. Perhaps that wasn't exactly a bad thing. At the same time, she wouldn't be surprised when Mother Nature runs her course and Rex and herself start arguing. Rex seemed to have a knack for it even. "Cut it out!" Zoe said leading the group onto the teleporter. "Here we go!" Ren cheered as the teleporter transported them to a bridge overlooking construction site.  
"Look at that." Max said leaning against a chicken wire fence. He was looking at an overturned bulldozer that was smoking. "Do you think it was the dinosaur that did this?" Zoe asked.  
"I wonder if it tried coming above ground, but got scared so it went under again." Rex thought aloud.  
"There's only one thing we can do." Ren started.  
"Look for it." Max finished as he lead the D-Team to ground level. They came to a split section right before the subway tunnels. "Hey Max, what if you went that way and I'll go this way?" Rex suggested. Zoe and Ren exchanged looks with each other. "Why can't we all just look together?" Zoe asked.  
"Because I'm sure Max doesn't want to look with an uptight guy like me." Rex turned his back on them. Zoe leaned into Ren while the boys glared and fought with each other using words. "What kind of argument did they get into?" Zoe asked in an almost whisper.  
"A stupid one." Ren replied with bitterness.  
"Fine then. Let's go, Chomp." Max took off down one corridor. Rex took off down another. "Come on, Ace." he said. Ren and Zoe looked at each other. "This is ridiculous." Zoe sighed before they quickly decided that Ren will follow Rex and Zoe will follow Max.  
"Hey dinosaur! Where are you? Come out!" Max called. His triceratops visor had lights in the horns that Max turned on so they could see better in the dark. They had somehow ended up in a sewer. "It smells awful down here." Zoe pouted.  
"Oh really?" Max sniffed and mocking Rex's words, he shrugged. "I don't smell anything."  
"What?" Zoe looked at him like he was crazy. Zoe looked down to Paris. "Now I can totally see what Rex is talking about."  
Max looked over his shoulder at Zoe. "Did you say something?" He asked. Zoe smiled and shook her head. "No. I didn't say anything." She stated. A sudden earthquake interrupted the conversation. The Ankylosaurus was walking through the sewer not too far from where Max and Zoe were standing. "There it is!" Max smiled.  
"It looks like an Ankylosaurus." Zoe observed. Max smiled before taking off. "Let's go!" He cheered. He suddenly stopped in his tracks once seeing the Alpha Gang was following the same dinosaur. "Those little brats followed us here again!" Zander told the other two members of the Alpha Gang. Ursula turned to face Max and Zoe. "And this is as far as they're going to go!" She said.  
"That's what you think, OLD LADY!" Zoe teased. Ursula instantly got triggered and Zander and Ed had to hold her back. "You make it very hard to be nice!" Ursula snapped at Zoe.  
"Calm down! Remember your breathing exercises!" Ed said nervously.  
"This dinosaur's all ours, so you can go home now." Zander told the D-Team.  
"Forget it! We're here for the dinosaur. Let's go, Chomp." Max said pulling out his dino-holder.  
"That's what you think!" Ursula sneered as Zander and Ed rushed to a contraption controlled by a wheel. Turns out this wheel controls the water pressure. "Time for the Alpha Gang to turn up the pressure!" Ursula boasted as the pipes suddenly broke due to excess of water pressure. "It's too strong, there's no way we could get through!" Max told Zoe. The blast of water separated the D-Team from the Alpha Gang. Ursula laughed. "Well if you can't go with the flow, then you probably better just go. Come on." Ursula said before going after the dinosaur again.  
"Hey get back here!" Max called. "Is there another way to go?" He asked Zoe. Zoe looked around the sewage system. "We could try coming in from above." Another sight suddenly distracted her. It was Dr. Taylor who was chasing after the Ankylosaurus. "Hey Ankylosaurus!" Dr. Taylor called trailing the ancient beast.  
"Look! It's my dad!" Max pointed to his father.  
Rex and Ren were just boarding a subway. "You better pretend that you're a dog, Ace." Rex told the carnotaurus. Ren looked to Ebony. "You too, Ebony."  
"Alright, let's go, Doggy. Be a good boy, no barking." Rex told Ace as the got onto the subway. Rex was utterly embarrassed. Ren was even more embarrassed. This is her brother's plan to get on without any suspicions that their dinosaurs are not dogs? This is torture. Rex and Ren sat down with their dinosaurs on their lap in an empty car. "We can look for that dinosaur from here." Rex told his sister. Ren nodded in approval. "Right." She added.  
Ren was glued to the window looking for the dinosaur. Ebony was now on the seat next to her sleeping. Ren didn't notice that both Rex and Ace were completely passed out. Suddenly the underground train came to an abrupt stop. Ren was knocked onto the floor. Rex and Ace jumped awake and fell down on the seat just where Ren was. Ebony somehow stayed perfectly in place. "What was that for?" Ren hissed, but only Rex and the dinos could hear her.  
"I wonder where we are." Rex asked.  
"Well, being underground makes it hard to tell." Ren shrugged. Zooming to the front of the subway, the conductor leaned outside his window. "What do we got up ahead?" He asked. "Did the tunnel collapse or something?" No, the tunnel did not collapse. It was the Ankylosaurus taking a snooze right in the middle of the track. Suddenly, it swung its tail. "What the? I'm getting out of here!" The conductor said getting out of the subway and fled away. He got out just in time before the dinosaur attacked the locomotive. "What kind of creature is that?" The conductor asked because everyone besides the D-Team and Alpha Gang inside the Dinosaur King are idiots because most of them don't even recognize Chomp as a Triceratops and more of a dog. Inside the subway, Rex and Ren stayed close to each other for dear life as the subway got bashed around. Rex poked his head out of the door. "Where is it? It's an Ankylosaurus!" He exclaimed seeing the clubbed tail dinosaur. Rex pulled back inside the car. "Ankylosaurus... Aren't those the ones with the big clubbed tails?" Ren asked.  
"Yeah, and this one's smacking the subway around like a kid destroying a Lego set!" Rex replied. Rex was just about to summon Ace into attack mode when a ferocious vibration made him loose hold on his dino-holder making it fall off of the subway. "My dino-holder!" Rex cried as he tried to reach it. The shaking made him loose his balance and fall back into the car. Rex and Ren were holding their dinosaurs and clutching a pole in the subway. Suddenly, a blast of rock music was heard with made the siblings look at each other in confusion. They both looked out the nearest window. It was the Alpha Gang on one of those carts where two people had to push down back and forth to make it go. Zander and Ed were doing the hard part. "Great the Alpha Gang is here." Rex mumbled.  
"Not again, it's some of those twerps again." Ursula said pointing to the window.  
"Right back 'atcha Old Lady!" Ren peeked her head out the door with a playful wink. Ursula puffed. "That's twice now today! How many times must I tell you brats that I'm not an old lady!" Ursula screeched.  
"Finally a reason to stop." Zander sighed.  
"Maybe for a lunch break?" Ed suggested.  
"Not until after we catch the Ankylosaurus, and the kids, and their dinosaurs, and initiate capture!" Ursula said. Ed pulled out an Alpha scanner with Tank's card. "Go Saichainia!" He cheered.  
"Wait hold on!" Ren said taking the earth stone from her pocket. "Don't you need one of these to summon a dinosaur of the earth element? There's no way you should be able to summon it! It's an earth element and I'm the one with the earth stone!" Ren protested. Ursula laughed. "That's where you're wrong girlie. Advanced technologies created by our top scientist allowed these Alpha Scanners to function properly without the need of a stone."  
"Advanced?" Rex asked.  
"The science pulls the dinosaur spirit from the card more than it would with a stone." Zander briefly explained. Ren growled. "But that will hurt it!"  
"You're just fine, aren't you, Tank?" Ed asked the Saichainia. Tank roared loudly, echoing throughout the tunnels.  
Max looked at Zoe. "Did you hear that?" He asked. Zoe nodded firmly. "Sounds like a battle's going on somewhere." She told Max. Max looked down at his dino-holder hoping to trace the signal of the dinosaurs with it. "We've got to go find it." Max stated boldly.  
Tank ran to the subway and slammed into it. Ren clutched onto her stone and Ebony. "Rex, get out to the front if you can, sounds like the Ankylosaurus is gone. I'll handle Tank." Ren told her brother, who nodded in response and began to head towards the front of the subway. Ren called Ebony back to her card. "Dino swipe!" She called swiping the card over the surface of the stone. "Let's rock and roll, Stegosaurus!" Ebony landed on the ground with a thud and roared at Tank. Suddenly, Ren got her real answer if the Ankylosaurus was gone or not. The subway got ran into from the front side, while Tank charged at Ebony. Their sides collided and it was just a battle over pure strength in hopes to knock the other one over. "Come on, Ebony! You can do it!" Ren called hanging on to the side of the door to keep herself up as the Ankylosaurus bashed into the subway train. Ren turned around and watched Rex try to carefully make his way to the front. She turned around just in time to see the Stegosaurus flying just past the subway, barely missing it. "Ebony!" Ren cried. Ebony turned back into her card as soon as she hit the ground. Ren ran out to grab the card. "Way to go, Tank!" Ed cheered.  
"Way to show that Stegosaurus!" Ursula added on. Ren growled in disgust. There's no way that a fake summoned dinosaur should be able to defeat her real one. Ren went back into the subway to find Rex. Tank smacked into the subway from behind. Ren was swiped off her feet. She looked around seeing her brother protecting Ace with his body and holding onto one of the poles to keep them steady. "Rex, Ebony's down!" Ren called over the noise of the smacking from the dinosaurs. Rex frowned. "I wish I had my dino-holder." He said. Suddenly, Ace squirmed out from underneath Rex and ran towards the front of the subway. "Ace, where are you going?" Rex called and chased after him. Ren followed closely behind. Ace hopped out from the front of the train and took on the Ankylosaurus even without his full size. "Ace has guts, no doubt about that." Ren watched the small Carnotaurus attack the much larger earth dinosaur. The Ankylosaurus swung its tail at Ace, knocking him hard to the ground. "Ace!" Rex ran over to his dinosaur. The Ankylosaurus hit the roof above them and some rubble collapse near Rex, blocking him and Ace off from Ren, the Ankylosaurus, and the Alpha Gang. "Rex!" Ren ran over to the pile. "Can you hear me?" She asked.  
"I'm fine." Rex replied. "I'll meet up with you on the surface."  
"Right." Ren replied and took off to find the exit.  
"The brats are getting away!" Ursula said.  
"They left us the dinosaur! Come on Tank, Dino Sweep!" Zander called and swiped a move card. Tank bounded towards the Ankylosaurus and grabbed it by the tail and swung it around it circles before throwing it to the wall. The Ankylosaurus landed on its back and couldn't get up. Tank took this opportunity to jump on top of the Ankylosaurus. The orangish dinosaur disappeared through the ground. "Where did it go?" Ursula asked.  
"Looks like Tank beat that Ankylosaurus right into the ground!" Ed exclaimed. An earthquake feeling made them all shriek. "Don't you know that it's bad luck to predict a battle before it ends?" Ursula yelled. The Ankylosaurus jumped up out of the ground right under Tank sending her flying into the air. Tank landed on her back. The other earth element dinosaur whacked Tank's underside with its clubbed tail. Tank turned back into a card, then the Ankylosaurus walked away. The Alpha Gang were dumbfounded. "That was impressive." They said together.  
"It would appear that the Ankylosaurus just used mole attack, and that's a hard one to dodge." Zander told the other members of the Alpha Gang.  
Brief time skip to where the Alpha Gang were just about to take off on their cart again when a voice stopped them. "Max look!" Zoe said pointing to the Alpha Gang.  
"You'll pay for what you did!" Max glared.  
"Oh please, not you two again. I thought we flushed you down a sewer. Cue the exit music." Ursula snapped her fingers and the horrible rock music started playing again. Zander and Ed pumped the teeter totter like lever and the cart took off. "Oh man they're getting away!" Max said and began to follow them. He was stopped by Chomp barking aggressively at something. "What is it Chomp?" Max asked walking over to where the Triceratops was standing. Both Max and Zoe looked at the object. "It's Rex's dino-holder." Zoe said worriedly. Max picked it up.  
"You ok, Ace?" Rex asked the Carnotaurus as they sat in an empty tunnel. "You really scared me pal. I'm sorry. I wish I didn't drop my dino-holder." Ace began to lick Rex's face which made him smile. "I'm proud of you. You really surprised me when you took on that Ankylosaurus. Good job, buddy." The subways made some loud noises and screeches. "The subways can get pretty loud. I guess that Ankylosaurus had to sleep through as big of a racket as I did last night. Good thing Max isn't here or else he'd be making fun of me again." Rex said before he stood up. "Anyway, let's go find a way out so we can meet up with Ren."  
Ren had Ebony out in her small chibi form. The two walked around. "The tunnels sure are dark. They're kind of creepy. I hope nothing jumps out at us." Ren sighed before shaking her head. "This is no time to be afraid of the dark. Rex is counting on me to get out of here."  
In another tunnel, the blast of rock music is heard. The Ankylosaurus was awoken from its small nap on the track. "Look there it is! I knew if we pushed a little faster we would find it! All of our hard work has paid off." Ursula cheered.  
"Who's hard work?" Zander shot a glance to Ursula.  
"Never mind just get 'em." Ursula told him. Zander threw a lasso and hooked it around the Ankylosaurus's tail. "Now that's how us cowboys do it on the ranch." Zander said proudly. He tied the other end of the rope to the cart. The Ankylosaurus began running, dragging the small cart with it. "But Zander, you don't have a ranch." Ed commented. Zander thought for a few moments and shrugged. "I've had plenty of ranch dressing." Zander replied. Ursula leaned back in her chair. "This is almost too easy. Who knew the best way to tail a dinosaur is to actually have him by the tail?  
The loud blast of music hit Rex's ears like a freight train. "Ow... what's that?" He asked. He looked up to see the Ankylosaurus trying to get away from the loud music. "It's too loud! That poor dinosaur is just trying to run away from all that noise." Rex told Ace. "Let's go."  
Ren found a clearing on ground level and walked out. "Finally, we're out of there." She sighed smiling at Ebony. Nearby, she spotted Max and Zoe. "Max! Zoe!" Ren called as she ran over to meet them.  
"Ren! Where's Rex?" Zoe asked. Ren shrugged. "Wait what's that?" Ren asked pointing at the Alpha Gang's cart soaring through the air.  
"The dinosaur!" Max said and pointed to the Ankylosaurus standing on top of a bridge overlooking the street they were on. Sirens and helicopters filled the air with noise as firetrucks, police cars and news helicopters gathered around. "Stand back! Everyone stand back!" A police officer yelled through a megaphone. The Ankylosaurus roared loudly. "Everyone's got to stop all of the noise! The noise is scaring the dinosaur! Please stop!" A boy yelled from the bridge.  
"It's Rex!" Zoe exclaimed.  
"Rex!" Max called up to him.  
"Max, Zoe, Ren! You're here!" Rex smiled to his friends. Max parkoured onto some cars. "Catch!" Max threw Rex's dino-holder up to the bridge. Rex grabbed it. "Ah great! Thanks, Max!" Rex said before turning Ace into a card. "Dino slash!" Rex said as he slashed his card into the slot. "Go, Carnotaurus! Blow them away!" Soon a full sized Carnotaurus was also standing on the bridge. Ace charged the Ankylosaurus. The Ankylosaurus knocked Ace back and off of the bridge. "Ace!" Rex called looking over the bridge.  
"Ace is fine." Ren called up to Rex. The Ankylosaurus jumped off of the bridge. Ace got up and overturned the Ankylosaurus. Ace beat the Ankylosaurus until it disappeared. "Where did it go?" Rex asked. Suddenly, the Ankylosaurus appeared out of the ground and threw Ace into the air. "What kind of move was that?" Rex asked.  
"I think Ace is hurt this time!" Zoe said. Max turned to Rex. "Use your move card!" He called.  
"Here we go." Rex asked taking out his move card. "Cyclone!" Rex called as he swipe the card. A pillar of air surrounded Ace before Ace charged at the Ankylosaurus. The dinosaur was sent into the air and hit the ground with a heavy thud and turned into two cards: the dinosaur card and its move card. "Alright Ace!" Rex cheered as he found his exit off of the bridge. Ren picked up the two cards. "This is so awesome we got the dinosaur card and the move card." Max smiled. Rex turned Ace into a card then into his small form. Rex hugged Ace. "You were amazing! We won and it's all because of you!" Rex smiled. Ren handed the cards to Rex. Rex looked down at the dinosaur card. "I think all it wanted was some peace and quiet. It couldn't handle all the noise in the city, so it went underground. It turned out to be just as noisy down there. So, I guess that made it go berserk." Rex said.  
"Probably. How in the world did you figure that one out?" Zoe asked. Rex chuckled before turning to Max. "Just like the Ankylosaurus, I'm a little uptight too, right Max?" He asked. Max laughed a little and scratched the back of his head. "I don't know. About this morning, I'm sorry I got a little carried away." Max apologized.  
"A little?" Ren mumbled.  
"That's ok. Thanks for getting my dino-holder back. Sorry I called you clueless, because that's not true at all. So all is forgiven right?" Rex held is hand out for Max to shake it.  
"Yeah." Max said and shook Rex's hand. The two smiled at each other before pulling their hands away. "Well, I'm glad that's over." Zoe said with a smile. Ren nodded. "Agreed." She added. "Rex?"  
"Yeah what's up?" Rex looked to his sister.  
"You wouldn't mind if I just take this..." Ren took the Mole Attack card from Rex's hands. "Would you?"  
Rex laughed. "No, not at all. Besides I couldn't even use it. You can get more out of it than I could." He told her. She smiled putting the card in her pocket. "Thanks." Ren smiled.  
"Hey kids!" Dr. Taylor called running towards them with many plastic sacks in his hands. The D-Team turned towards him. "Dad! Where you been?" Max asked his father.  
"I was watching your battle. Rex, good job." Dr. Taylor replied. Rex pointed at the bags. "What's in those?" He asked. Dr. Taylor got a huge smile on his face. "Something very exciting! Wait and see!" The paleontologist beamed.  
Back at the Taylor's house, Max and Ren were looking at all of Dr. Taylor's new dinosaur items. "This was your important errand?" Max asked.  
"Looks like a big waste to me." Ren shrugged.  
"These are all very rare and I had to wait in a long line to get them!" Dr. Taylor said with pride. "So be careful!" Max was playing with a dinosaur egg pillow. Ren watched Ebony crawl inside of a dinosaur shaped tent. "Don't worry, we will." Max said. Dr. Taylor rushed over and took the pillow from Max. "Don't break them or else I'll have to wait in a very long line to get them again next year!" He said loudly.  
"It's a pillow." Ren murmured. Zoe poked her head out of the glass door. "Shhh! Quiet down you guys!" She said. Rex was passed out on the couch catching up on his sleep. "I'm glad Rex is getting some sleep. Kids need to sleep a lot so they'll get big and strong." Aki said in a half whisper.  
"In that case, I'll be huge!" Max smiled.  
"So if Paris and Chomp keep sleeping as much as they do, could you imagine what'll happen to them?" Zoe asked. Max turned to her with an "Uh-oh" look. Zoe, Max, Ren and Spike looked at the two smaller dinosaurs with worried expressions, while Aki just smiled.


	8. Downtown Runaround

Ren was hanging out at the Drake's house today. Zoe thought it was a good idea to dress Paris up in a cute yellow top and a blue and white striped scarf. "There all done! You look beautiful, Paris. The blue and white striped scarf was exactly the right touch." Zoe smiled. Ren nodded in agreement. "Doesn't Paris look cute, Ebony? You're next!" Ren smiled at the white Stegosaurus. Ebony tilted her head in confusion. Paris didn't look so happy about it. The green and blue dinosaur grabbed the scarf and began ripping it. Before either of the girls could stop Paris, Ebony decided that it looked like fun and joined in ripping the scarf. The two girls stared blankly at the dinosaurs. "I guess scarves aren't for everyone." Zoe sighed. Ren pointed at the destroyed scarf. "Wasn't that your sister's?" Ren asked Zoe. As if right on cue, Reese walked into the room. Ren and Zoe tried their best to hide the evidence. "Hi, Reese! Back from the lab so soon?" Zoe asked her sister nervously.

"Hi." Reese said walking over to the couch and putting her hand down on the spot where she thought she left her scarf. "That's odd. I could've swore I left my brand new blue and white striped scarf right here." She said. Ren and Zoe exchanged nervous glances. "Have you two seen it? A blue and white stiped scarf. Expensive too."

"Sure haven't!" Ren started.

"Yep! Haven't seen any scarves around here!" Zoe added on. Reese looked briefly around the area. "I suppose it will turn up eventually. Keep your eyes open, you two. I'd hate to loose it." Reese told the two before she left the room. Zoe looked to Ren. "Now what do we do?"

Scene change to Rod and Laura playing a video game against Ursula and Zander. It looked to be a battle of birds, and not very fair. "Let's go eagle!" Rod cheered as the virtual eagle swooped down at an albatross. Laura moved her joystick and a bunch of trash got dumped onto the albatross. "All right!" Laura said. Zander looked to Ursula in disappointment. "We're losing again." Ursula pouted.

"That's because we get stuck with the albatross every time." Zander added. The eagle flew up high. "Now let's finish it!" Rod said with determination. The albatross squawked. "Come on albatross!" Zander encouraged. Ursula laughed as the eagle neared. "We've just lured you right into our trap! Albatross, albatross kick!" Ursula said. The virtual albatross went to kick the eagle and missed. The eagle come swooping back around and attacked the albatross. A ding signified victory for Rod and Laura. Just then, Dr. Z walked into the room. "What is all this squawking going on?" Dr. Z hissed. The screen showed an "X" over the albatross and the eagle standing in victory. Rod turned around to face Dr. Z. "Hey, Grandpa, we're playing a new game I invented." Rod stated proudly. Laura nodded excitedly. "So far, Ursula and Zander's team lost 97 times in a row and we even gave them a head start!" She said eagerly. Ursula and Zander were fed up. "That's because you keep making us play as the loser albatross character!" Ursula hissed. Zander pleaded, "Let us be the eagle next time!"

"No way!" Rod scoffed. Laura shook her head. "Forget it!" She added on. Dr. Z looked at his two henchmen and shrugged. "No chance." He told them. Ursula and Zander were heartbroken. Dr. Z then turned to Rod and Laura. "Where is that dimwit, Ed, anyway?" He asked them. Rod shrugged his shoulders. "He said he had to search the internet for some top secret research he was doing." Rod explained.

Ed in another room was sitting in front of a computer. "Yes now I can finally watch Survivor of the Next Super Model in peace and quiet." Ed said, playing the video. "Don't worry, Bethany! I voted for you!" Ed said glued to the screen. Suddenly Laura popped up from nowhere. "Hey! I love this show! Is Ashley still on?" She asked. Ed began having a mental breakdown. "Is this a rerun?" Dr. Z asked appearing behind Ed. Next, Ursula was there too. "That Bethany girl is just rancid." She added. Rod was also suddenly there. "How's that secret research going, Ed?" He asked. Ed sighed. "Well, you see." He started before Zander popped up in front of Ed. He scanned the multiple tabs Ed had opened before pointing to one. "Hey, don't we know that man?" He asked. The tab was a screen of a man sitting on a blanket. The trio all gasped. "Well, who is he?" Dr. Z asked.

"It's the crazy pilot who flew us to Switzerland." Ursula said. Zander growled, "The old geezer who bailed on us at 10,000 feet!" He hissed. Ursula scowled at the screen. "And he didn't even serve us one measly meal." She said. Dr. Z leaned closer to the screen. "Look!" He pointed. The two kids looked confused. "What is it, Grandpa? Are you having one of your spells?" Rod asked.

"Do you know that man, too?" Laura asked the scientist. Dr. Z shook his head. "Not him, look!" Dr. Z pointed to a book full of dinosaur cards in front of the man. "It's a card-folio! It's loaded with dinosaur cards!" He cheered. Ursula had to lean in closer to get a better look herself. "How'd a pilot get something like that?" She asked angrily. Rod shrugged. "You never know, they could be fakes." He suggested. Dr. Z shook his head. "We should at least take a look! Alpha Gang, you have a mission!" He screeched. Ursula, Zander and Ed raised their arms to a salute position. "Aye-Aye!" They said in unison.

Ren and Zoe had arrived at the Taylor's with Zoe's brilliant plan. "You want to go to the Mega Mall?" Max asked unenthused. Rex shared the same expression. Ren smiled and nudged Rex. "Come on it'll be fun. There'd be lots of cool stuff!" Ren tried to persuade.

"Yeah!" Zoe added on. "And Max, I'll even buy you some sort of food on a stick." She said knowing Max's weakness to food. Max sighed giving into temptation. "Ok, I guess." He said. Zoe smiled. "Ok it's decided then!" She said holding up a bag. "These are for Chomp, Ace and Ebony!" Fast forward to a few minutes later, Ace was in a suit, Ebony was a knight, and Chomp was in a baby outfit. "They're adorable!" Ren exclaimed. Max looked dumbfounded. "You got them clothes?" He asked Zoe. Zoe smiled. "Yeah! They love 'em too!" She said proudly. Rex chuckled. "I don't know about that, but they don't hate them since they haven't ripped them off yet." Rex said. Ren and Zoe remembered the mishap with Paris earlier. "That's true." Zoe and Ren said in unison. Zoe looked to Paris. "See Paris, they like them." She told the Parasaurolophus. Paris turned away with what sounded like a "hmph." Ren admired the dinosaurs. "If you ask me, Ebony and Chomp should switch, but then Ebony's spikes would tear through the fabric." Ren laughed and rubbed Ebony's forehead. The metal was definitely a better choice for a Stegosaurus. "Why is it so important that they have clothes anyways?" Rex asked the girls.

"Because we're going to the Mega Mall! You have to look your best when you go there!" Zoe explained. Rex shrugged. "Well I'm just wearing this." He said. Ren shrugged. She was wearing a hoodie and sweats, but the dinosaurs were still looking as cute as ever. "So what's Paris going to wear?" Max asked Zoe. Zoe sweated a little from nervousness. "I'm getting Paris something new when we get there." Zoe made her excuse. "Well, let's get going!" Zoe smiled.

A little while later, the D-Team were on a train. Chomp and Ace began hating their clothes, so Ren and Zoe helped them take the clothes off. However, Ebony loved hers, so she kept hers on. Chomp and Ebony were looking out a window. Suddenly, the mask part of the knight's helmet came down on Ebony and she fell backwards. Ren caught the dinosaur. With a small laugh, Ren lifted the mask part back up. Paris was sleeping next to Zoe and Ace was sitting in Rex's lap. Meanwhile, Zoe was explaining the real reason they were going to the Mega Mall. "So we're going to get a scarf?" Max asked. Zoe sighed. "Yeah. The truth is I was messing around with Reese's favorite scarf and decided to put it on Paris, and Paris tore it to shreds. The real thing is probably way too expensive for me to afford, so I'm hoping to find a knock off." Zoe admitted. Rex was confused. "Why do that? Just tell her what's happened and that you're sorry. She'll understand." He said. Zoe looked to Rex with concern. "Really? Have you met Reese? She's not really the forgiving type." Zoe told Rex. Max coughed. "You can say that again." He mumbled. "Don't you remember the other day when Chomp and Ace were messing around in the lab, and Reese got upset and used confetti dynamite to scare them, so they'd stop messing around?"

A voice came over the intercom of the train. "The next stop, the Mega Mall!" Ren held Ebony in her lap. Ren looked to Zoe. "Well since you're going to be in trouble later, let's have fun now." She smiled hoping to raise Zoe's spirits. The D-Team slipped collars onto their dinosaurs and clipped leashes to them just before the train stopped. Chomp had a red collar, Ace's was blue, Paris's was pink, and Ebony had a purple collar. The kids were walking them and they walked by a robot cardboard cutout. Suddenly, Chomp jumped at it and began trying to eat it. "Chomp, cut it out! Get down!" Max tried prying the small herbivore off of the cutout. Meanwhile, Ace was trying to tackle a giant inflatable. He bounced back into Rex's arms. "Ace, behave yourself." Rex told his dinosaur. Max walked over after finally getting Chomp to stop attacking the robot cutout. "I guess we have to keep tighter leashes on these two." Max laughed. Rex nodded in agreement. "What's that place over there?" He pointed to a building. Max's eyes lit up with excitement. "Is that an arcade?" He asked before taking off. Rex was hot on his heels. "Let's see what games they have!" Rex said eagerly. Ren looked to Zoe and sighed. "Boys will be boys." Ren said.

"Their dinosaurs aren't the only ones that could use a tight leash." Zoe said sarcastically. Suddenly, she dropped Paris's leash. "A jewelry store!" Zoe squealed and ran off. Ren frowned. "Hey!" She called, but Zoe was already out of sight. Once Ren realized Paris was beginning to get away, she stepped on the end of the leash and bent down to pick it up. "I guess it's just us now, huh?" Ren asked the two best dinosaur friends. Suddenly, both the dinosaurs began to drag Ren. "Help!" Ren yelled. Zoe heard the yelp and looked to see her best friend being dragged by the two dinosaurs. "Ren!" Zoe ran to catch up. "Paris stop!"

"Ebony slow down!" Ren said as she struggled to hold onto the leashes. The two dinosaurs spotted a hamburger about to be eaten by a man sitting on a blanket. The two leashes slipped from Ren's hands and she went sliding into the sidewalk. Paris leaped and grabbed the burger. She grabbed the meat and flung it from between the buns. Paris and Ebony began eating the veggies on the inside. Zoe stopped to help Ren up. "Paris! Ebony! NO!" The two girls said in unison, but it was obvious that they were late. "That's not yours!" Zoe scolded the two dinosaurs. The man turned to the girls and smiled. "It's alright." He told them. Suddenly, both Paris and Ebony were rubbing against the man's legs. The man rubbed Paris's head and put his other arm around Ebony. "These two are good girls." He said. "Say, these are two cute dinosaurs you girls have."  
"Thanks." They both said in unison. Instantly after, they froze. Zoe was quick on an excuse. "Hey what do you mean? They're dogs!" She said. The man looked up at the girls in confusion. "Dinosaurs? Here? That's silly!" Ren said.

"Wait a minute, are those all dinosaur cards?" Zoe asked pointing at the book. Ren noticed it too. "Yup, that's exactly what they are." The man replied. Ren and Zoe exchanged shocked glances. "Do you mind watching these two for a moment, we'll be right back." Ren said right before taking Zoe's arm and leading her to the arcade to get Rex and Max.

Soon, they were back with the man with Rex and Max. The kids were leaned over the card-folio while Chomp and Ace were playing off to the side, Paris was in the man's lap and Ebony was to his side. "Wow, I can't believe how many dinosaur cards you have, sir." Max told the man. Rex looked to Max. "Yeah, but who knows if they're the real thing?" Rex asked Max. Max looked up at the man. "Well there's one way we can know for sure." Max said. Ren nodded. "Sir do you mind if I take one of these for a second?" She asked. The man motioned to the book. "Help yourself." He told her. Ren pulled a card from a sleeve and pulled her stone from her pocket. She swiped the card over the stone. "Too bad, it's a bootleg." Max said. Ren flipped the card over. "It's a wind type. Here Rex, you should try it." Ren handed the card to her brother. Rex took the card. "Alright." Rex said as he took the card. Rex swiped it in his dino-holder. The full-sized dinosaur appeared in front of them. The D-Team stood in awe for a few moments in awe of the dinosaur. Soon, Rex returned it back into its card. "This one's real." Zoe told Rex. Max looked to the man. "Sir, if you don't mind telling us, where'd you get all of these?" Max asked.

"Well..." The man started. The D-Team leaned in. "I forget." The man finished. The D-Team sighed. "If you were to sell us all of these cards, how much would it cost?" Rex asked. The man pondered it for a few moments. A voice suddenly burst out. "Hold it, you!" Ursula yelled from a block away. The Alpha Gang approached the man's station. "It's the old lady again." Zoe said. Ren snickered. "I'm not an old lady! Stop calling me that!" Ursula snapped. Ed shrank slightly. "Sometimes old is a sign of respect." He told her. Ursula grabbed Ed by his shirt and shook him. "Respect this!" She hissed. Zander stepped behind the D-Team in front of the man. "Excuse us, do you remember us from that lovely flight to Switzerland?" He asked the man. Ursula slid in place next to Zander. "I've never enjoyed a more dangerous flight. The one you somehow forgot to fill up with gas. I'm sure you remember bailing out on us in the middle of the Alps with no pilot, yes?" She added on. The man thought for a moment. "Nope!" He said with a smile. The Alpha Gang stared at him blankly. "Doesn't ring a bell?" Ursula asked. Zander waved his hand. "That doesn't matter now. What does matter now is that we want that card-folio. Name your price." Zander said. The D-Team gasped before growling at the Alpha Gang. "We were here first!" Max said.

"And we were already working a deal!" Rex added on. Zoe jumped in, "So buzz off!"

"Too-da-loo!" Ren snapped. The Alpha Gang squared up to the D-Team. "Why don't you buzz off and too-da-loo. Go home and watch cartoons or whatever brats do!" Ursula told the kids before turning to the man. "Unless you're a worse businessman than a pilot, you'll sell them to us!" Ursula partially threatened. Max turned to the man. "Please sir, don't sell the cards too them, please!" Max pleaded. Paris and Ebony found the man's French fries and began eating them. "No Paris!" Zoe scolded.

"Don't eat his fries!" Ren added on. Chomp lunges at the man's bald head and began chewing on it. "No, Chomp, don't eat his head." Max said pulling Chomp off of the man's head. Ace was running around the place. "Ace, you settle down too!" Rex told the Carnotaurus. The man looked at the kids and smiled. "Don't worry about them. I really love dinosaurs." The man said. The kids let their dinosaurs down. The dinosaurs surrounded the book and began pawing at the cards. "Careful, Chomp." Max told his Triceratops. The man looked at the dinosaurs, then at Max. "He's alright, son." The man said before he looked back down at the dinosaurs. "Looks like they recognize some friends. Here, you kids take the card-folio." The man said pushing the book of cards towards the D-Team. The Alpha Gang were astonished. "Really are you sure?" Max asked the man.

"Yup, seems you kids love dinosaurs the same as me!" The man smiled. Chomp grabbed the card-folio and handed it to Max. Max took it and smiled at all the newly acquired cards. "Wow!" Rex, Ren and Zoe said in unison looking at the cards. The D-Team looked at the man. "Thank you so much, mister!" All four of them said at the same time. A robot hand took the card-folio and it landed in Ursula's arms. "Thank you so much, punks." Zander said before the Alpha Gang ran off with the book. "Let's go!" Rex told the rest of the team as they took off after the Alpha Gang. Their dinosaurs were right on their heels. The D-Team quickly lost the Alpha Gang. They smiled at each other and nodded. "That old lady sure disappeared quick." Max said. Rex took a couple of steps walking around. "She makes good time for an old lady." He called into the crowd. Ren looked around. "I agree, that old lady is quick for her age." Ren said. Zoe called in another direction, "You wouldn't think that an old lady would be so hard to spot!" she exclaimed. Ursula burst out from around a corner with Ed and Zander trying to pull her back. "Nice try, but it's not going to work!" Ursula lashed. Ursula had steam coming off of her. "It worked!" Max cheered and pointed to the Alpha Gang. The Alpha Gang quickly took off again. The D-Team followed closely behind.

They made their way downtown. The Alpha Gang posed as some mannequins. The D-Team stopped in front of them. "Where'd those creeps go?" Ren asked. Ed burped and gave away their position. "There they are!" Rex said. The chase continued until Zander, who was carrying the card-folio at this time, slipped on a banana peel. The card-folio went flying into Zoe's hands. "We got it!" Zoe cheered before the D-Team took off to gain distance between them and the Alpha Gang. Ursula and Ed ran after them. "Good going, Butterfingers, let's go!" Ursula hissed at Zander as she ran by him. Zander sighed before he picked himself up and followed the others. "You'd think tiny dinosaurs wouldn't be hard to spot." Ursula said. Right on cue, Max and Rex were running with their dinosaurs across a street. "There's those half-pints! Get them!" Zander said as the Alpha Gang chased after the boys. Zoe and Ren poked out from behind their hiding spot and walked the other direction. Zoe was holding the card-folio. Unfortunately, Ed seen them. "Hey there goes the girls and they've got the card-folio!" He told his fellow Alpha Gang members. Ursula and Zander stopped in their tracks and began chasing Zoe and Ren. "I hope you're right." Ursula grumbled.

"Quick over here!" Zoe told Ren as they scaled a small hill and she slipped through some bars in a fence. The Alpha Gang was hot on their trail. "Quick before they escape!" Ursula hissed. Paris slipped through the bars. Ren slipped through just after. "Ebony, come on!" Ren told the Stegosaurus. Ebony was trying to slip through, but her outfit was proving that to be difficult. Zander came up behind the dinosaur and grabbed her. "Ebony!" Zoe halted. "Let's go, Paris!" Zoe was about to turn Paris into a card and fight.

"Zoe, you need to continue with the card-folio! This is just time to stall!" Ren told her. Zoe nodded. "Right! Come on Paris!" Zoe told the Parasaurolophus. Paris was hesitant, but soon followed Zoe. "The twerp with the card-folio's getting away!" Ed exclaimed. Ren slipped back threw the bars and with the force of momentum, kicked Zander in the face. Zander flinched and dropped Ebony. Ren grabbed her dinosaur and took off the outfit quickly. Ren and Ebony swiftly slid and slithered through the bars. "There's a gate over there, let's go!" Ursula said. Meanwhile, Zoe hid the card-folio in a statue in the middle of a fountain. Unknowingly on her way there, a card fell out of the card-folio. Ren caught up with Zoe. "Where's the card-folio?" Ren freaked out.

"Hidden." Zoe responded. They turned around to come face to face with the Alpha Gang. "The chase is up, card thieves!" Ursula said. Zoe, Ren and Ebony began to run, while Paris let out an ear-deafening sound. "That sound I can't take it much longer!" Zander said. Ursula pulled out her Alpha scanner and Terry's card. "Go Terry!" She said. In seconds, a full sized T-Rex was there. Max and Rex spotted the giant dinosaur over the trees. They exchanged glances. "We gotta get over there!" Max said before the two ran in the direction of Terry.

"The man gave the card-folio to us!" Zoe lashed at the Alpha Gang. Ursula stepped forward. "And we've come to steal it from you. Wait! What did you do with it?" Ursula snapped. Zoe shrugged her shoulder and avertedly looked to the statue. Ed was the first one to spot it. "Over there! She put it in the statue!" He said. The Alpha Gang ran for it. "Victory is so close! I can taste it!" Zander said. They were only but a few feet away when the fountain that surrounded the statue launched it's water. The Alpha Gang went flying in the stream of water. Zoe pulled out her dino-holder. "Dino slash!" Zoe said as she slashed her card. "Parasaurolophus, bloom!" In a few moments, Paris was in her full size. The city transformed into a jungle. The Alpha Gang landed with a thud. "How'd we end up here?" Ed asked. Max and Rex were just arriving on the scene. Ren smiled to them. "Look Rex, the whole city's gone." Max said.

"Maybe a battlefield?" Rex suggested.

"Perhaps we're in the dinosaur age?" Ren shrugged. Terry launched himself at Paris. Paris dodged and rammed into Terry's side. "Good, Paris! Hang in there!" Zoe encouraged. Terry grabbed Paris by the crest and threw her into a rock. "Oh no!" Zoe said. Max and Rex ran up behind Zoe. "Leave it to me, Zoe." Max said as he put Chomp into attack mode. "Dino slash! Go Triceratops! Roar!" Max called. Now, a life sized Triceratops joined the battlefield. Terry was nearing in on Paris when Chomp rammed into Terry's side. Terry went rolling across the ground. Chomp ran over to Terry and slammed his front paws into Terry's side. Ursula growled. "Go Terry! Take them both down at once! Volcano Burst!" Ursula swiped a move card. Terry got up and flames came from his mouth. Both Chomp and Paris were surrounded in pillars of fire. "Chomp!" Max called.

"Paris!" Zoe called out onto the field. Ren and Rex were about to summon in their own dinosaurs. Zoe looked down to the ground and noticed a move card. "What's this?" She asked picking it up. Zoe swiped the card. "Please, we need your help!" Suddenly, three Pteranodons came out of the card and flew up towards the sky. Both sides were frozen, one from awe and the other in fear. "Where did those things come from?" Zander asked.

"Those are Pteranodons!" Ursula exclaimed.

"They're heading straight for Terry!" Ed said. The Pteranodons were straight towards the Tyrannosaurus Rex and one after the another, hit Terry with wings like steel. Terry fell and turned back into a card. The city came back replacing the jungle. "Hey we're back." Ren said.

"Look who has the card-folio!" Zander cheered before the Alpha Gang ran off.

"Oh no!" Max exclaimed. Rex put a hand on Max's shoulder "We can't stop them now. We should head back." He said. Back at the D-Lab, Zoe frowned at the one new card. "There were so many cards in that card-folio and we only made it back with one. I feel like we've failed." She pouted.

"Sounds to me that it's pretty cool you got one!" Dr. Taylor said proudly. Ren put an arm around Zoe. "There'll be other chances to kick the Alpha Gang's butt and get them back." She laughed.

"You got that right! I'm going to crème the Alpha Gang next time!" Max said full of determination.

"So Zoe, how'd you know that the cards where going to be at the Mega Mall? Your dino-holder responds to dinosaurs, not cards." Reese asked. Ren and Zoe exchanged glances. "Welp gotta go, bye!" Ren booked it out of there as quickly as possible.


	9. Alpha Bets It All!

It was a decent morning at the Taylor house. Max, Rex, Ren and Aki were outside watching the three dinosaurs eat from a rather large dog bowl. Two thirds of the bowl was full with dog food that only used plants while the other third was a wet dog food that only used meat. The dinosaurs finished and looked up at the humans as if they were expecting more. "You're still not full?" Max exclaimed. The dinosaurs all wagged their tails. Aki smiled. "They sure can eat can't they?" Aki smiled. Max poured the herbivores some more food. "Well, they are still pretty young, so they need to eat a lot." He told his mother. Aki looked at Chomp devour the food, even eating most of Ebony's share. "Chomp sure eats a lot more than any dog I've ever seen. I'll have to start ordering dog food by the truckload." Aki laughed. Max nervously joined in the laughter. "This is nothing, Mom! Just wait until they're full grown!" Max said. Rex and Ren looked at each other. Aki was astonished. "You're not saying they'll grow bigger than this?" Aki asked Max. Rex and Ren put their hands around Max's mouth. "Don't worry Mrs. Taylor." Ren started. She might as well have been exercising, because she was covered with nervous sweat. "Max is just joking around." Rex ensured. Aki sighed with a smile. "Well that's a relief." She told the kids. Max nodded and mumbled in agreement. "Hold on and I'll bring seconds for Ace." Aki said as she walked back inside the house. Rex and Ren let go off Max. All three of them sighed in relief. Suddenly, Max and Rex's dino-holders blinked detecting a dinosaur. "A dinosaur!" Ren said looking over Rex's shoulder at his dino-holder. The kids looked to their dinosaurs. "Chomp, Ace, Ebony, it's time to go!" Rex told the dinosaurs and the three kids rushed off to the D-Lab.

"There it is, right on the Mediterranean Coast. It looks like Italy." Dr. Taylor said looking at the map. Ren, being a geography expert, took the chance to step in. "Actually, Dr. Taylor. That's Monaco. Monaco is the second smallest country in the world." Ren beamed proudly. Dr. Taylor smiled at Ren. "We all know that the smallest country in the world is Rhode Island." He stated. Ren frowned. How could someone that's supposed to be so smart be so dumb? "Rhode Island isn't a country." Max laughed.

"Let's head out!" Zoe said to the others. The D-Team neared the teleporter. "I'll be right behind you!" Dr. Taylor said. The D-Team looked at each other. "Dr. Taylor, we'll be back before you're halfway there." Rex said.

"Oh yeah. Then bring me a souvenir cup!" Spike Taylor said.

"How about a new dinosaur card?" Max said as the team teleported.

Ed was sweating as he used a big palm tree leaf to fan Ursula. Zander was holding an umbrella over Ursula, his own back exposed to the sun. Both men were panting. They were only in their boxers. "It's hot Ursula." Ed whined. Ursula adjusted the sunglasses on her face. "I know. In fact, it'd be lovely if you brought me an ice cold lemonade, Ed." Ursula told the blue haired man. Ed stopped fanning Ursula. "How am I supposed to do that?" He asked her. Ursula sat up in her lounging chair and moved her sunglasses from her eyes. "Go buy one!" She snapped.

"You spent every penny we had on that royal family souvenir auction." Zander piped up. Ed nodded. "Yeah, you even sold our tickets home." Ed pouted. "You even made us sell the clothes right off our backs. You kept saying those Princess Grey Sunglasses were made for you."

"We're practically naked, but at least you have your precious knock off sunglasses." Zander remarked. Ursula huffed and turned her nose to the air. "These are real, they even came with a warranty. Besides, men's underwear looks just like swimwear." She puffed. A crowd walked by and snickered at the two men in their underpants. "Something tells me they're not admiring my trunks." Zander blushed from embarrassment. Just then, Ed's Alpha Scanner beeped indicating a dinosaur. Ed grabbed it. "Hey a dinosaur! According to this, it's close too!" He told the other two. Ursula's jaw dropped. "Don't tell me. You mean Dr. Z was right?" She asked.

"He did predict that one would show up here." Zander added. The video screen on Ed's Alpha Scanner turned on. "Look who's future telling was right yet again!" Dr. Z said. He took another look at the screen. "Zander and Ed what are you wearing?" He asked. Ed quickly looked to Zander and back at the screen. "I don't know what you're talking about. We're just awaiting your orders." Ed told the doctor. Rod and Laura scoffed in the background. "I hope you're also awaiting some pants." Rod said.

"What happened? Did you forget to pack your bathing suits or something?" Laura asked. Zander began with a little chuckle. "Funny you should ask, Laura. We're undercover, so we're blending in with the crowd." He said. Rod laughed and pointed to the screen. "That's blending in?"

"Anyways!" Ursula interrupted. "We've got a dinosaur to catch."

"You better do it too!" Dr. Z yelled at the screen. Next, the screen turned off. "What do you think their chances are?" Rod asked his grandpa. Dr. Z folded his arms. "Bad." The old geezer responded. Laura looked to Rod hopefully. "But they did get a good head start with Grandpa predicting the location." She said. Dr. Z began rambling, hardly anyone could understand what he was saying. Rod shrugged and looked to his sister. "I don't believe in that fortune telling stuff anyway. There's no science to it." He said.

"That's it!" Dr. Z suddenly cried. The two kids looked to the scientist. "What's it, Grandpa?" Laura asked. The kids looked hopeful. Dr. Z turned around to face his grandchildren. "I'll make a new prediction on if those three bozos will succeed!" Dr. Z claimed. Rod and Laura sighed with disappointment. "Here we go again." Laura said. Her and Rod began to walk out of the room.

"Alright boys! Let's get out there and find that dinosaur!" Ursula said with a smile. The guys began to take the lead. "Right!" They both said together. They then realized Ursula wasn't following them. "Hey aren't you coming?" Ed asked Ursula. Ursula stood up and stretched. "Well don't you think one of us should stay here and enjoy the beauty of Monaco?" Ursula asked. Zander growled silently at Ursula. "We're not here on vacation!" He snapped. Ursula waved them off. "You've got Spiny and Tank, what more do you need?" Ursula asked a little more annoyed. Zander clenched his fists. "Isn't it bad enough we have to do this in our underpants?" He questioned. Ed took a step forward. "Yeah Ursula! We need you and Terry too since we don't even know what kind of dinosaur we're up against." He tried to persuade. Ursula sighed in defeat. "Good grief, can't I catch a break?" She grumbled following the guys.

The D-Team teleported in near a dock. "I guess this is where it showed up." Max said. Ren and Zoe both nodded in agreement. "From what I've read about Monaco, it's not only a resort. It has tropical wildlife preserves and marine museums." Rex said. Ren smiled at that fact someone other than her knew something about the tiny country. "That's right!" She told them. "It's got a world famous aquarium. On top of that, many celebrities come here for vacations."

Zoe leaned into Ren. "Celebrities?" She asked excitedly. Ren nodded in return. Three men with spears ran by the D-Team yelling things like "Let's get it," and "Come on." The kids all exchanged puzzled expressions. "What's going on?" Max asked the men. A man halted to respond to Max's question. "A monster came out of the sea! We've got to chase it away before it devours everything!" He said to the kids. The D-Team all gasped. They all shared the same thought: a dinosaur. "Did the monster look like a dinosaur?" Max asked the man. The man thought for a moment. "Come to think of it, it kinda did, but how'd you know that?" The man asked the kids.

"We came here to catch it!" Rex said without thinking. Ren elbowed his side. "Way to go..." She whispered. The man was confused and tilted his head. "How are you kids going to do that?" The man asked. He then noticed the four small dinosaurs that were around the D-Team's feet. "What are those things?" He asked and turned to the kids.

"They're just our dogs, sir!" Zoe lied on the spot. The man stepped towards them. "Those aren't dogs." The man said more forcefully. A small crowd of people came running by and screamed. One guy fell to the ground. "Are you ok?" Max asked the guy. The guy shook his head. "The monster returned and it's eating everything!" He told the D-Team.

"Don't worry, mister. We'll catch it!" Zoe said with a smile. The man with the spear gasped upon seeing Ace leaning over a crate of fish. The Carnotaurus began to devour the load. "Ace, get out of there!" Rex demanded. The guy from the crowd pointed to Ace. "That thing looks like the sea creature, just smaller!" He exclaimed. The speared man turned towards the kids. "You kids say you catch dinosaurs, but you have a little dinosaur walking around with you!" He said brutally. The D-Team flinched and took a few steps backwards. "It isn't what it looks like!" Max told them. The two men neared in on them. "It looks fishy." The spear bearing man said.

"We're here to help!" Ren pleaded. The men didn't listen. They dragged the D-Team to a small room on a boat and pushed them in. They took their dino-holders and Ren's stone. "I'll hold onto these things." The spear bearer said. Just before the door shut, Max ran to it. "You're making a mistake!" He insisted. The door was slammed in his face. Their dinosaurs were in a crowded cage outside of the room. Ace was trying to bite through the bars. Chomp just looked outside of it being depressed. Paris and Ebony huddled up next to each other for comfort and support. "How do you think we knew about the dinosaurs?" Rex called.

"That's what we'd like to know." The guy from the crowd said. Zoe walked up to the closed and locked door. "If you don't believe us, you can contact the D-Lab who sent us here." She told them. The spear bearer looked to the door. "What's that? A lab that sends out kids and baby dinosaurs? That sounds even more suspicious!" He lashed. A few yards away, the Alpha Gang were watching the whole thing unfold. "Oh great, those kids beat us here!" Ed complained. Zander shook his head. "Doesn't matter. They've managed to get themselves locked up somehow." He said.

"And now the dinosaur's ours for the taking, let's go!" Ursula said with determination. Ed looked to Ursula with a frown. "I don't know, Ursula. The beach was bad enough, but do we really have to walk around town in our undies?" He asked her. Ursula pushed the two boys out from their hiding spots. "Just act casual." She scolded them.

"Let us out!" Max called from inside the room. He pounded on the door as if it would open. "You can't just leave us here!" Rex yelled.

"Where are our animals?" Zoe asked. Max looked out a small window in the door and spotted the cage that had their dinosaurs. Ren was leaning calmly against some boxes along the side of the room. "This is because Ace had to go and eat those guys' fish." She looked to Rex. Rex turned towards his sister. "Don't blame him! You'd get sick of dog food too eventually!" He retorted.

"He wouldn't have done it if his hunger was better controlled." Ren mumbled. Rex stepped towards Ren. "Remind me again whose dinosaur dragged her owner across a mall for some lettuce?" Rex hissed. Ren stood up and was about to retaliate. "ENOUGH!" Zoe screamed making the siblings turn to her. "Forget about fighting, this town's in real trouble if we don't catch that dinosaur soon."

"If we only had our dino-holders, we could get a chance to fix all this." Rex told the D-Team. Ren looked to him and folded her arms. "Ok, smart one, what's the plan to bust out?" She scoffed. Just then, an earthquake feeling rocked the boat. The D-Team all screamed in fear. Rex, Max and Zoe pushed their faces against the small window. Ren was trying to push through to see. "That dinosaur looked like a Spinosaurus!" Max exclaimed.

"Except it was smaller. I think it was a Suchomimus." Rex said.

"Suchomimus?" Zoe asked. Rex nodded. "Its skeleton was first excavated in Africa. They were carnivorous, but were believed to feed on fish, so that makes sense!" He explained. Max and Ren were now pressed against the window looking out of it. "The only way those fishermen would believe us is if we caught that dinosaur." Zoe said. Ren noticed the Alpha Gang walking and pointed to them. "Hey guys, the old lady's here." Ren told the crew. Ursula began looking around. After being unable to detect the source, she clenched her fists and began throwing a tantrum. "I don't ever want to hear those words again! I'm not an old lady! I'm a beautiful young woman!" Ursula yelled. Ed walked up to her. "Who are you talking to, Ursula?" He asked. Ursula calmed down in an instant, crossed her arms and turned away. "I was just thinking aloud." She told him.

Max had a "brilliant" plan to punch the door until it opened. The fishermen were now in view through the small window. "I'm going to keep punching this door until you open it!" Max roared. Unexpectedly, the door swung open, and Max accidentally punched the big guy in the stomach. "Oh... Sorry about that." Max told the man. The man was knelt over in pain. He held his stomach. "Some guy claiming to be your dad is calling on your little TV thing." The man gave Max his dino-holder. Max took it and held it so his face was visible on the screen. "Hey Dad, it's a Suchomimus!" Max told Dr. Taylor. Spike nodded. "You need to catch it quick, but in order to do that, you need to show these men what you can do with the cards. Give them a little taste." Dr. Taylor winked.

"Alright!" Max said. The fishermen let the D-Team outside, but kept close watch on them. Max called Chomp into his card through the bars of the cage. The fishermen gasped in astonishment. "Your sea monster is a Suchomimus. We'll use this to catch it." Max explained then smiled at the Triceratops card in his hand. "Dino slash!" Max said as he slashed the card. "Go Triceratops! Roar!" Chomp in his full size and glory stood in front of the fishermen. Then, Max called Chomp back into his card. The fishermen huddled up and whispered between themselves. They kept looking at the D-Team, then went back to the two-man huddle. The two broke out from their huddle. "We'll let one of you go." One of them said. The D-Team briefly celebrated. "Alright! It should be me!" Max said. Rex glared at Max. "Why you? Ace and I are the fastest!" Rex rebutted.

"Well Chomp and I are the strongest!" Max hit back.

"Ebony can take the most hits, it should be us!" Ren piped up casually.

"Guys, I think Rex should go." Zoe admitted. Ren and Max turned to Zoe with fire in their eyes. "Why him?" They said. Zoe sighed heavily. "That Suchomimus was pretty quick. Ace is the only one we have who's fast enough to catch it." Zoe explained to the two. Max looked to Rex. "I suppose." He sighed.

"Awesome!" Rex cheered. "We'll catch it and be back in no time!"

"Good luck to both you and Ace." Zoe smiled. Ren faced her brother and hugged him. "Don't screw this up, alright? We're counting on you, bro." Ren told Rex. Rex smiled before breaking off from the hug. "Don't worry, sis. Ace and I will have that dinosaur captured before you know it!" He smiled with a thumbs up.

"What are we doing in an aquarium, Ed?" Ursula asked the smallest member. Ed was messing around with his Alpha Scanner. "The dinosaur's last known position was right around here." Ed said. Suddenly, the Suchomimus swam right in front of the Alpha Gang. "I think I just found the dinosaur." Zander pointed at the giant lizard.

"Correction, it found us!" Ed replied. The Suchomimus used its tail to smash a hole in the glass. Water gushed into the corridor of the aquarium. Then, Ursula and Ed clutched onto a pole. "Luckily we were dressed for this right, Zander?" Ed asked. Zander was holding onto a nearby sign. "Yeah... lucky." Zander sighed.

Rex and Ace were in a back of one of the fishermen's pickup trucks with a load of fish. "I hope luring this dinosaur out isn't a mistake." The fisherman looked in his rearview mirror. On the boat, Max, Ren and Zoe were under careful watch of the other fisherman. "I hope Rex is ok out there." Zoe said. Ren laughed. "He's my brother, he'll be fine." She ensured. Max huffed with his arms crossed. "I still think it should've been me." He grumbled.

"Come on Max, you should give Rex some more credit." Zoe told Max. Max turned to Zoe. "Yeah, but even if the plan of using fish for bait does work, Ace would probably just help the other dinosaur eat it all." Max said. Zoe laughed trying not to picture it. "Rex can control Ace better than that!" She told him.

Rex was looking off to the side from the back of the truck as they drove near the edge of the water. The very back of the Suchomimus peeked out from the water. Then, it disappeared again. Rex stayed focused on the spot where it appeared. "Where'd it go?" He asked. The Suchomimus popped up in front of the truck. The driver swerved to avoid hitting it and went under it. The Suchomimus turned around and began chasing the truck. "I guess your fish bait worked," The fisherman called back to Rex. Rex leaned to where he could be heard by the driver. "Yeah, but can you stop the truck?" Rex asked. The fisherman looked in the side mirror. "Are you crazy? No!" Came the response. Rex looked back to the approaching Suchomimus. "Mister, you have to pull the truck over!" Rex said. The driver kept driving. Rex looked to Ace. "I guess we'll have to do this the hard way." He told the Carnotaurus. He turned Ace into a card and swiped it in his dino-holder. "Dino slash! Carnotaurus, blow them away!" Rex called. Ace was soon in his full size in attack mode. The skies fades into a vast array of colors. "A battlefield!" Ren exclaimed from the boat. Max pumped his fist into the air. "That means Rex found the dinosaur!" Max smiled proudly.

The Alpha Gang were running through an alley and were just coming out to face a street. The truck that held Rex and the fish bait came right in front of them. The Alpha Gang skidded to a halt. The Suchomimus ran in front of them and made them all squeal. Next, Ace ran by. "That brat, he already has his dinosaur out there!" Ursula said. Zander pulled out his Alpha Scanner and Spiny's card. "Fine then, we'll send one of ours out too." He said and slashed the Spinosaurus card. Spiny appeared in full size. "Spiny, go follow those dinosaurs and step on it!" Zander told the dinosaur. The truck went quickly around a U-turn. The Suchomimus was close behind, followed by Ace. Next, Spiny jumped the small peninsula of land between the streets to gain more ground on the dinosaurs. The driver looked in his rearview mirror. "Great I gotten myself into the Dinosaur Gran-Prix, and the winner gets me for lunch!" He scowled. The truck pulled down a road that was clearly visible from the boat that Max, Ren and Zoe were on. "You're almost there!" Max called.

"You can do it, Ace!" Zoe cheered. Ren noticed the Spinosaurus behind Ace. "Isn't that the Alpha Gang's Spinosaurus?" Ren asked pointing at Spiny. Both Max and Zoe nodded. "That's Spiny alright." Max said. The truck continued to zoom down the street. Rex threw out some fish in hopes to slow the Suchomimus down a little and have Ace catch up to it. The Suchomimus just devoured the fish while it ran. The truck continued to zoom down the street. Spiny was beginning to slow down and become exhausted from the chase. "Spiny looks like he's running out of gas already." Zander told his fellow henchmen. Ursula shook a fist at him. "Then do something about it!" She scolded. Spiny stopped in the middle of the road to catch breath. Unexpectedly, the Spinosaurus began jumping on rooftops. "Look, he's taking a shortcut!" Zander pointed to Spiny. Ed frowned and looked to Zander. "But isn't that cheating?" He asked the tallest one of the trio. The lady laughed. "No, it's only cheating if you get caught!" Ursula told Ed. The truck continued to race down the road. Spiny jumped down in front of the truck. The driver gasped and swerved, turning the truck over onto its side. Rex screamed in fear as he was thrown from the back of the truck. The truck continued to roll on the street. Spiny took his opportunity to lunge at the Suchomimus. Ace came around and headbutted the Spinosaurus. Rex smiled at his dinosaur. "Good job, Ace." He praised. Spiny roared as he went to charge at Ace. The Carnotaurus turned around and smacked the Spinosaurus with its tail. Spiny went sliding into the concrete. Ace took his chance and charged at Spiny. He clamed his jaws around the larger dinosaur's neck. The smaller, agile dinosaur picked the Spinosaurus by the neck and flung Spiny into the water. Rex smiled and got up in time to see a blue light coming from the water and Spiny's card washed up on the beach. "Alright!" Rex cheered. He turned to congratulate his dinosaur only to see the Suchomimus charging at Ace. "Look out Ace!" He called out to his Carnotaurus. He was too late. The Suchomimus rammed right into Ace. The smaller dinosaur slid across the asphalt. The Suchomimus charged at Ace. Ace turned to swing his tail at the larger, green dinosaur. The Suchomimus jumped and dodged Ace. It landed directly on top of the Carnotaurus. Ace got knocked down onto his side and slid a few yards. "Oh no!" Rex exclaimed. The Suchomimus ran towards Ace while he was down. Suchomimus clamped its jaws around Ace's neck. Rex fought back a few tears. "Ace, you used up all your energy in the race, you're too tired to fight." Rex sighed. The Carnotaurus roared in ferocious pain. "No!" Rex yelled. Just when it seemed Ace was finished, he kicked the Suchomimus off of him and stood up. "Alright! Now let's finish this once and for all!" Rex smiled at his dinosaur. He pulled Ace's move card out of its holder and slashed it. "Cyclone!" Rex hollered. The all familiar pillar of strong wind surrounded Ace. With the force, Ace launched himself at the Suchomimus. The Suchomimus went flying and landed hard on the ground. It struggled for a few seconds before it turned into a card. "Way to go! You did it, Ace!" Rex cheered. Rex ran over to pick the Suchomimus card up. "Awesome, we got another dinosaur card!" Rex smiled. He turned to the fisherman who was driving the truck. "You guys can go back to fishing now." Rex said proudly. The fisherman poked out from behind his truck. "You kids really are dinosaur hunters, aren't you?" The man asked Rex.

"Nah, we're not dinosaur hunters." Rex replied. The man looked puzzled. "We're more like dinosaur friends." Rex finished with a nod. The fisherman came out completely from behind his truck. "Either way, you're pretty brave." He told Rex. Ace roared with pride. Rex laughed.

Ed squinted down at his Alpha Scanner. "We lost Spiny's signal." He told the other two members of the trio. Zander and Ursula looked around the area. "That's strange I wonder where he could've gone." Zander said. Suddenly, Ursula gasped. The two boys looked to her. "That's Spiny's card in the water!" She exclaimed and pointed at the card that floated on top of the water. All three Alpha Gang members dove into the water to retrieve the card.

Rex was now back with the rest of the D-Team. "Good job, Rex. I knew you'd catch that dinosaur for us." Max stated. Ren coughed loudly. Zoe crossed her arms. "Really Max? That's not how I remember it. Just after they left, wasn't it you who said that Ace would just end up eating the bait fish himself?" Zoe questioned. Max laughed nervously. "Can't anybody back me up when I exaggerate?" He looked at both Ren and Zoe. Ren casually shrugged her shoulders. "That doesn't matter now. What matters now is that we did it!" Rex smiled as he picked up Ace. The Carnotaurus cheered along with his owner, but in dino language. "Too bad we doubted you kids. To make up for it, we'll let your dino- dogs eat as much fish as they want." The spear bearing fisherman told the D-Team. Max, Ren and Zoe sighed heavily. "Too bad Ebony, Chomp and Paris are all herbivores." Ren said. Ren looked to the fishermen, hoping that they had some vegetables on hand. "Yeah..." Max sighed in agreement. Zoe turned to them with a smile. "That's alright, because Ace did most of the work anyways." She told them.

"You failed again!" Dr. Z told the trio of henchmen through a screen. "Not only did you fail to catch the dinosaur, you made the Alpha Gang into an underwear wearing laughing stock! As punishment, I refuse to pay for your tickets home!" The scientist lashed at the giant screen. The Alpha Gang gasped with a mix of horror, fear, and surprise. "But we don't have any money." Ursula pleaded. Ed nodded along. "And it's hard to get a job without-" Zander started before Dr. Z cut off the communication. The old geezer was obviously upset. "DR. Z!" A voice boomed from behind him. Dr. Z whipped around. "What do you want!" Dr. Z screamed. He froze upon seeing Helga. "A little cranky, are we? Looks like you're not eating then. Too bad, I made your favorite: Liverwurst pancakes." Helga said as she walked away. Dr. Z blinked. "But wait! Please! I love liverwurst!" He called back to her.

"Step right up, folks! Best food on the beach!" Ed announced. He rotated some corn on the cob. "With prices to match! You can't beat the Alpha Gourmet!" Zander called. He tossed some noodles on a grill. Ed pulled out a fan and began to fan the corn to cool it down. "Corn on the cob roasted to perfect and seasoned just the way you like it! Come and get it!" Ed yelled out to the long line of customers. Zander looked to Ed with a smile. "The way this stuff's selling, we could be flying back home as soon as tomorrow! We may even have enough money scraped in to buy a couple pairs of pants!" He told his buddy. Ursula tilted her sunglasses down to look at the boys as she relaxed on her lounging chair. "Not until we hit the party scene. With these sunglasses, my picture will be on so many magazines, I'll be famous!" She told them. Ed frowned and looked away from his corn on the cob. "Yeah but they'll be talking about you so much, your ears will be burning." He said. Ursula scowled at Ed. "Watch it, your ears are burning." She said. Ed looked back to the ears of corn on the grill and gasped. He grabbed one with his bare hand. It burnt his hand. Ed yelped in pain and threw it. The corn landed in Ursula's ear and she screamed in pain. She got up and ran for the sea. "My ear is burning! My ear is burning!" She called. Ursula dove into the salt water. Ed looked at the long line of customers, then he looked to where Ursula dove into the water. "Ursula could you bring that corn back? The customers are waiting!" He yelled down the beach. Ursula came out of the water steaming mad. "Oh I'll bring it back alright! When I do, you'll be getting an earful!" She screamed.


	10. Alpha's Zeta Point

On the solitary island belonging to the Alpha Gang, more specifically, Zeta Point, multiple machines worked hard. Robots operated the running machines. "Any luck fixing the time machine, Seth?" Rod asked the taller and older guy. Seth had blue, spiky hair and red marks on his face. He wore a long cloak in Alpha Gang colors. "I'm afraid not. Without those replacement parts, it's almost useless." Seth replied. He controlled a hovering platform that helped them inspect their work. Rod was sitting in a couch like feature near the back of the hovercraft. A laptop sat on his lap. "What if you were to run a bypass of the command system and energize the coupler's manually?" Rod asked typing into the keypad before he turned it around. "Like this?" Rod added. Seth turned around to look at the computer screen and scratched his chin. "Interesting. I'll give that a try right now, Rod." Seth told the child. Seth sent the hovercraft down to the ground. "You won't be able to time travel, but at least you can transport from place to place." Rod said to the older boy. Seth parked the hovercraft safely. "Good thinking, thanks for your help." Seth looked to Rod. Rod got off of the couch. "Yup! If there's anything else I can do to help, you know where to find me!" He waved good-bye to Seth before he walked off.

Outside the base on the small island, a fish leaped out of a pond. Spiny in his little chibi form came up underneath it and gobbled it whole. Tank, also in tiny form, swam by the Spinosaurus. Then, they both went under the water. Terry in attack mode looked around as if looking for something. He sniffed the air and looked down to see droids with meat strapped to their backs running. "Run. Run. Run." They all said in a robotic, monotone voice. Terry began to chase the droids and lunged at them.

Later, in another part of the small forest, a small army of droids were standing in front of a cage-looking thing with the henchmen trio. "Alright, Alpha Droids, pay attention. I want you to lure Terry to the Alpha Transporter and capture him!" Ursula commanded and pointed to the cage. "Understood?" She added. The robots all moved in place at once. "Lure, capture. Lure, capture." The Alpha Droids echoed Ursula's words. Zander sighed. "And this time, don't get caught." He added on. The droids began somewhat dancing while they repeated, "Lure, capture. Lure, capture."

Ursula's shoulders slumped. "This is a joke. Just when I thought there wasn't anyone dumber than the two of you." Ursula told the guys. Terry's roar was heard over the trees. "Here he comes!" Ed exclaimed. Ursula stood upright and held her arm out pointing towards the forest. "Go! Start to lure!" She directed. The Alpha Droids began running all different directions and began to mess around. A small group of them carried meat strapped of their backs ran towards the giant cage thing with Terry on their robotic heels. The Alpha Gang perked up and ran. "We're out of here!" The trio said in unison. The bots decided to follow the Alpha Gang, thus Terry chased them in return. "At lease the Alpha Droids have the luring part right." Ed said. He, the other two trio members, and the bots all ran from the giant T-Rex that was chasing them. "But they weren't supposed to use us as the bait!" Ursula called over the sound of the thundering Tyrannosaurus steps. The Alpha Gang and the robots all ran into the cage and the door slammed shut behind them. Terry circled the cage. In a nearby tower, Laura watched the Alpha Gang through binoculars. Rod came up the stairs to the top of the tower. "That's unbelievable." Laura said and removed the binoculars from her face. Rod looked down to his sister with confusion. "What are you talking about?" He asked Laura. Laura looked up to her brother. "I was just watching while Ursula and her team try to train the Alpha Droids, and they just got themselves caught in their own trap." She said. Rod put his hands behind his head. "Well, Grandpa does make a lot of defective stuff." He explained. Laura leaned into her brother. "Maybe you should tell him that." Laura smiled. Rod looked down to her as if she were crazy. "Are you kidding me?" He responded.

Dr. Z had all of the dinosaur cards laid out in an orderly fashion. "Look at all of my beautiful dinosaur cards!" He said proudly. He took one familiar electric attributed card and put it inside a machine. "Hello my little Styracosaurus. I'm going to turn you into a worthy Alpha dinosaur." Dr. Z started the machine. A flash of light was apparent, then disappeared once finished. "Wah-lah! You're all mine!" Dr. Z kissed the card. Then, the old scientist slid back over to the table the rest of the cards were laid out upon. "Now which one of you should be next to receive training?" He asked. Dr. Z just grabbed all of them and began to shuffle them. "Pick a card any card! Let's shuffle the deck!" He said loudly. His shuffle went out of control, and the mad scientist fell on his back. Cards were scattered everywhere. Helga walked into the room with a vacuum. She began to head towards the cards. Dr. Z dove for the cards. "No Helga, you stupid fool! Don't suck up those cards! Turn off this blasted machine!" He called as he picked up a couple of his cards. Helga lifted up the vacuum with a Dr. Z attached to it. "What were you saying, Doctor?" Helga asked. Dr. Z continued to get sucked further into the vacuum. "I've told you not to vacuum while I'm working. You know how important these cards are to me!" He called slowly sliding farther into the vacuum. His body was now 3/4 the way in the vacuum. Helga began to try to shake him out. "If they are so important, why are they on the floor?" Helga asked forcefully. A card floated towards the back of the vacuum where the air comes out. It just so happened to be a wind attribute. It turned to be full size behind Helga.

Meanwhile at the D-Lab, Max raced with Chomp. He turned around. "Looks like I beat you!" He cheered. Max accidentally backed into a shelf and knocked a CD off of it. Then, the Roomba that cleans the floor ran over the CD, breaking it. Max gasped and ran over. He pushed the Roomba out of the way examining the broken disk. "This is bad." Max told the Triceratops. Spike walked into the D-Lab in search of his son. "Oh, Max!" He called. Max froze before he slowly stood up. Spike seen Max and walked over to him. "I left a data disk over there. Do you see it?" Dr. Taylor had his question answered when he seen the destroyed disk on the floor. Max rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, I seen Chomp with it. I tried to stop him. I'm sure he didn't mean it." Max lied. Spike picked the disk up. Dr. Taylor went to a computer to see if the disk would still somehow work. As expected, it didn't. "I'm real sorry, Dad." Max said apologetically. Dr. Taylor didn't turn around. He simply crossed his arms. "I know, but that's beside the point." Spike said. Max's jaw dropped. "What do you mean? You always tell me it's good to apologize." Max said. The paleontologist turned his chair around to face his son. "The apology isn't the problem. You tried to blame Chomp for something you did. It's Chomp you should apologize to." Spike said disappointedly. Max took a step back with surprise an astonishment. He looked down at his dinosaur. Chomp blinked up at Max in response. Max knelt down to Chomp and petted his forehead. "Chomp, I'm sorry I tried to blame it all on you." He said his apology.

"That's better. As punishment, you have D-Lab janitor duty for three days." Dr. Taylor told Max. The boy looked from the Triceratops to his father. "Janitor?" He asked. Dr. Taylor gave Max a bucket of bathroom cleaning supplies. Max sighed with defeat, took the bucket and went to go clean the bathrooms. Max was in the middle of scrubbing a toilet when Rex, Ren and Zoe showed up. Ren leaned against the doorway. Rex leaned against the door and held it open. Zoe stood in the middle. "You got off easy if you ask me." Rex said as a conversation starter. Max glared back at the blonde haired boy. "Easy for you to say because you're not the one scrubbing. If you ask me, Dad's way too strict." Max said. He turned to scrub the toilet again. "It's your fault for lying about it, you know." Zoe told Max.

"You're lucky to have a father, a real father, who keeps you in line." Ren said followed by a small sigh. Max faced his friends for a moment then turned back to his bathroom duties. "Please, you're all sounding like Dad. If you're not going to help me with this crummy job, then go make your speeches somewhere else." Max huffed. Suddenly, the four dinosaurs ran into the bathroom and ran around in circles. Chomp tripped and bumped into Max. The bucket a icky bathroom supplies ended up on Max's head and water spilled everywhere. "Chomp, don't you have other places you can play?" Max asked angrily. A beeping sound caught all the kids' attentions. Max, Rex and Zoe pulled out their dino-holders. They all rushed to Reese's station to see where the dinosaur was. Ren was the first one to the giant map. "It's coming from the middle of the Pacific Ocean? There's no land there!" She said squinting closer at the map.

"Hawaii again?" Zoe asked. Ren shook her head with certainty. "There's no land there. See, Hawaii's here." Ren pointed to the chain of islands. Dr. Taylor entered the room. "There you are! Is that your idea of cleaning the bathroom: throwing water all over it?" He asked furiously. Max turned towards his dad with pleading eyes. "Can I finish it later? A new dinosaur just showed up." He explained. Dr. Taylor walked towards them. "It did?" The paleontologist asked. The D-Team ran towards the teleporter followed by their dinosaurs. "Come on!" Max called. Rex jumped up onto the teleporter. "Let's go!" He cheered. Ren slowly got onto the teleporter. "I'm still not too sure. There's no recorded land where this dinosaur is, what if we teleport into the ocean?" She asked. Max turned towards her with a determined smile. "Then we just take the chance! We can always teleport back." Max ensured.

Once teleported, Ren reluctantly opened her eyes. "We're on land? This must be one of those islands that are so small they don't appear on maps. Even big ones like the D-Lab's. Fascinating." She said looking around. Rex noticed the multi-colored sky. "A battlefield!" He exclaimed. Roars broke out over the small forest. "Over here!" Zoe pointed towards the sound. The D-Team headed off in that direction. They arrived to see a Ceratosaurus being beaten by Terry and the Alpha Gang's other two dinosaurs. "That Ceratosaurus is being beaten to a pulp! The Alpha Gang must be close." Max said. He was about to summon Chomp. "Closer than we think, look!" Ren said and pointed to the familiar three goons accompanied by an old man and two kids. Zoe pulled her camera goggles down in front of her eyes. "They've got kids with them!" She exclaimed and began to take pictures. She got pictures of the trio, the old man and the kids. The old man held an Alpha Scanner and slashed a move card. Terry rushed the Ceratosaurus and used Neck Crusher. Terry launched the dinosaur into the air. The Ceratosaurus landed harshly and turned into a card. The card blew off. "Victory! Victory! Victory!" The trio of henchmen cheered. Dr. Z was also caught up in the moment of celebration. Laura tugged on her grandpa's lab coat. "Hey, Grandpa? The card blew off." She told him. Dr. Z turned to the henchmen, specially the woman. "Ursula you nitwit! Go retrieve that card this instant!" He yelled. Ursula put on one of her best smiles. "Yes, Dr. Z. Right away!" Ursula turned to Ed and Zander. "Go get that card back you nitwits!" She demanded them.

"But you're the nitwit he asked." Ed reiterated to Ursula. Ursula's face molded into a scowl. "Just go get it." She said. She tried her best to contain her anger. Zander and Ed sighed and walked off to find the card. "Man, why do we let Ursula boss us around like that?" Zander asked Ed. Rex found the card in the grass and picked it up right in front of Zander and Ed. Both henchmen gasped and pointed to Rex. "You're that kid!" They said together. Max, Ren, Zoe and their dinosaurs came out of the bushes. They turned to Zander and Ed. "Come on guys. They spotted us." Max said before they D-Team ran into some more cover.

Zander and Ed came back to Dr. Z and Ursula. "Good news!" Zander tried to put on his best happy expression. Ed slid up next to him. "But bad news too." The smallest member contributed. Ursula folded her arms already expecting disappointment. "We'll take the good news." Ursula looked between the two guys. Zander scratched the back of his head. "We found the card, but those brats showed up and took it." The slender man said. The doctor had to let off some steam. "We only asked for the good news!" He yelled.

The D-Team picked up their dinosaurs and ran with them. Zoe looked back and her eyes widened. Terry was chasing them. "Oh no!" She called. Max looked back as he continued to run. He turned back around just in time to smack face first into a tree. Max fell to the ground. "Get up!" Ren went over and started to drag Max upward. Rex ran over to help his sister. "Max what are you doing? We gotta go!" Rex told the other boy. Max rubbed his head from pain and groaned. "Give me a break. That tree came out of nowhere." Max moaned as he became stable on his feet again. Zoe turned around again. This time not only was Terry after them, Spiny and Tank were with him. Frantically, she looked around. She spotted a pipe that led into the ground. It was big enough that the kids could slide down. "Over there, it's a pipe! Let's go down!" Zoe said and pointed at it. Zoe and Paris were the first two down. She was followed by Ren and Ebony. They were followed by Rex and Ace. Finally, Max dove through the pipe. Just after Max went threw, Terry slammed into the pipe, but not hurting anyone. All four kids screamed going down the pipe that seemed to last forever. They all landed painfully on their rear ends. They held their dinosaurs close. "Where are we?" Rex asked the group. Ren coughed. "Like any of us are supposed to know." She looked at him. Zoe quickly put herself between the two. "This isn't the time!" She said.

Meanwhile on the surface, the henchmen had the Alpha Droids remove the pipe and then had the bots go down it. The three Alpha dinosaurs were in their tiny forms. Tank swayed her tail back and forth. Terry turned to her and snapped at Tank's tail each time it came close. Ursula looked down at the three small dinos. "Well, get down there!" Ursula commanded. The three dinosaurs neared the hole and tried to jump down it at the same time. "Go chase down those brats while we supervise from up here." Zander said. The three dinosaurs got stuck against each other. Dr. Z began to throw a tantrum. "If anyone's going to be supervising, it's me! Now get down there!" He pushed Ursula down on top of the dinosaurs. The dinosaurs came loose with Ursula's weight on top of them. Next, Dr. Z pushed Zander down, then Ed.

The D-Team explored the underground building. Max suddenly stopped. He pointed at a door that had a very familiar logo on it. "Look the mark of the Alpha Gang." said Max. The members of the D-Team all looked at each other. "That can only mean one thing." Rex started. The whole team gasped in fear. "We just fell straight into their secret headquarters!" Both Ren and Zoe said. Robotic voices echoed throughout the hallways. "They're coming!" Max said before he led the team down another corridor. They ran into a dead end with a single door. Max tried to push it open. "Come on, Max!" Ren encouraged. The sounds of the robots were getting closer. "I'm trying, but it won't budge!" Max said as he struggled to open the door. Rex looked from down the hall to Max. "Maybe there's a passcode." He said. Max stood back from the door. "Good idea." Max briefly praised. "How about OPEN SESAME!" Max called. The rest of the teams faces drew a blank, especially when the door didn't open. "Original." Rex scoffed. Unexpectedly, the door slid open. "Hey it worked!" Zoe smiled. Max pumped a fist to the ceiling. "I did it!" He cheered. The siblings looked at each other. "Unbelievable." They said in unison. Robots started to come down the hallway the D-Team were in. The kids scrambled in and the door shut behind them. They continued to run with their dinosaurs following closely. "I think it's time we find a way out of here." Max said.

"We've already got the dinosaur card, I say we just find a way out of here." Zoe said. Ren ran side by side with Zoe. "And Max, once we get out of here, we need to tell your dad where the Alpha Gang's secret hideout is." She said. Max looked back to her. "We can call him over our dino-holders. Come on this is our big chance! We can finally uncover the truth behind the Alpha Gang!" Max smiled proudly. Zoe frowned at the idea. "Can't we save it for next time?" She asked. Rex looked to Zoe. "You're saying there's going to be a next time?" He questioned with a hint of fury in his voice. Max, still looking back at the other members while they ran, smiled. "Remember that card-folio they stole from us? While we're here we can get all of those dinosaur cards back!" He said. Max turned around. And the team continued running down the hallways.

Alpha Droids tried to pry open the coded door. There was failure after failure. "Useless pile of junk! That's not how you open a locked door! You have to use a passcode! Open Ma-SHE ME!" Ursula called and expected the door to open. It stayed shut. "I remember the password! OPEN SALAMI!" Zander said. The door still did not open. "You're both wrong! It's: OPEN SALAMI SANDWICH!" Ed cheered to the door. However, the door did not budge. Ursula looked at the two. "Who would come up with a dumb password like that?" She glared at them. Zander had a smile spread across his face. "Obviously a guy who likes good sandwiches, though they could add some cheese." He said like he just became the world's most brilliant comedian. Ursula shook her head. "Its not open salami, or open sesame, or open pastrami, or..." Ursula's words trailed off as the door slid open. Zander beamed as he practically skipped in. "I knew it was a deli meat." He told the others. The dinosaurs followed him. They were followed by Ursula and Ed, who were then followed by the Alpha Droids. The robots began to scour the area. The dinosaurs, who were still in tiny form, were even looking. Tank growled and focused on one spot. The Alpha Gang were grumbling about how the kids guessed the password. Tank's dinosaur noises sounded like barks as she chased after the trio. On the other side of where Tank was growling, the D-Team were crouched in a crowded space. "The coast is clear." Rex whispered. Max pulled out his dino-holder. "Let's report in." said Max. He dialed the D-Lab and waited patiently for his father to answer. The rest of the D-Team leaned in around Max to see the screen. Spike picked up and Max filled him in. "You're where? Alpha Gang's Headquarters?" Dr. Taylor asked full of disbelief.

"We're fine, Dr. Taylor." Ren ensured the paleontologist. Dr. Taylor sighed with both defeat and regret. "We'll get out of here as soon as we complete our mission." Max told his dad. Spike growled at the screen. "Are you all out of your minds? It's far too dangerous. Come home now." He ordered. The screen went fuzzy, then blanked off. Reese messed with her computer before she turned to face Spike. "Dr. Taylor, the frequency's jammed." She told the paleontologist. Dr. Taylor whipped around to look at her. "We can't reach them?" He asked. He turned back to the blank screen and scowled at it. "That's not good." said Dr. Taylor.

"I've intercepted a signal coming from here on the island." Rod told his Grandpa while he messed around with a machine. Dr. Z beamed proud at his grandson. "Good, where's the source?" He asked. Rod looked to a device that showed the layout of the base and a single red dot. The D-Team stared blankly at the fuzzy screen. "We got cut off." Max said. The rest of the members looked between themselves. "That could mean that they caught it and are jamming us. Quick, Max turn it off before they trace it to us!" Rex whispered. The other three members gasped. Ren held Ebony close. Rod frowned at the machine. "We lost the signal." He sighed. Dr. Z began into one of his tantrums again. "I want those pesky intruders located! Where's Ursula and those two bozos? Haven't they found them yet?" Dr. Z looked between his two grandchildren. Laura looked up to the old man. "They're probably with the Alpha Droids somewhere in the basement." Laura told him. Dr. Z clenched a fist and shook it in anger and agony. "I should've known better than to send them in the first place? What kind of mad scientist am I if I can't even get rid of intruders in my own secret lair?" He shouted. Rod looked to Dr. Z with a grin across his face. "Don't worry, Grandpa. I think I have just the thing that'd lure them out into the open for ya." He smiled. Dr. Z jumped up with a meticulous smile. "That's my boy!"

Zoe peered around a corner of a hallway. "The coast is clear. Let's get out of here before those two guys and the old lady-" Zoe started before Ren covered Zoe's mouth with a hand. Too late, Ursula was running down the hallway. The green haired lady kicked up dust behind her as she ran. The Alpha Gang must really need to sweep. "Take that back you ankle biters! Who are you calling old?" Ursula hissed. Her eyes glowed red. "She found us!" Rex exclaimed. The D-Team charged down the next hallway. Ren noticed a door and slid to a stop. "This way!" She said and pulled the door open. They slammed it shut behind them. Ursula ran to the door and tried to ram into it. She hoped to knock the door straight onto the floor. Zander and Ed brought up the rear. "Wow, you sure are quick when you're insulted." Zander panted. He swiped some sweat from his forehead. Ed stopped behind him and panted heavily. "You must've been something when you were younger." He added. Ursula's head immediately snapped towards them. Her eyes were still a bright, flaming red. "What's that supposed to mean?" She lashed. Ursula smacked both men on the head. The guys held their heads in pain. The D-Team propped some boxes and a broom against the door to hold it shut. "Open this door!" Ursula pounded on the green door. The kids and their dinosaurs slowly backed up from the door. "That was close." Max sighed and looked at his fellow D-Team members. Zoe scratched the back of her head. "Sorry guys, I should watch what I'm saying. I'll try not to use the words old lady-" Zoe started. Ren slapped her hand over Zoe's mouth. Ursula slammed into the door with more force, but did not break through. "I heard that! You said it again!" Ursula called angrily from the outside. Max looked to the door. "What's with that old lady anyways?" He muttered. Ursula rammed into the door again. "I heard that!" Ursula yelled. Rex poked his head around the room. "Hey there's some kind of slide back here!" He said. The D-Team grabbed their dinosaurs and took the slide. They hoped it would take them to someplace safer. They stopped near the ceiling of another room. "Where are we?" Ren asked.

"Shhh, somebody's in here." Rex whispered. He pointed down to a woman. "They've left this room a filthy mess! What kind of manners is Dr. Z teaching them?" Helga ranted. She began to clean the room. "Who's that?" Max asked. Zoe shrugged. "Probably another old lad-" Zoe started. The other three cut her off. Rex scanned the room. His eyes widened. He tapped Zoe's shoulder and pointed at what he seen. Max, Ren and Zoe all followed his finger. Scattered on the floor were a bunch of dinosaur cards. Helga spotted the cards too. She went over to them. "I keep telling them if the cards are so important: Put them away!" She ranted some more. She quickly picked the cards up with a speed that couldn't have possibly been human. A sudden sound screeched into the room. Paris smiled and squirmed out of Zoe's arms. The Parasaurolophus jumped down from the hiding spot to follow the sound. "No Paris! Get back here!" Zoe chased after Paris. Max, Ren and Rex picked up their dinosaurs and followed Zoe. "Zoe wait!" Rex called after her.

"STOP RIGHT THERE YOU!" Helga glared at them. Rex, Ren and Max froze in place. Max turned around with a smile. "Hello, ma'am. We're safety inspectors." Max lied. The three began to run off after Zoe and Paris. "I don't believe that." Helga grumbled and put her hands to her hips. Zoe continued to chase Paris down hallways. "Paris, where are you going?" Zoe called after the blue and green dinosaur. They ran through a section that had multiple paths. When Max, Ren and Rex got there, they looked around. "Which way do we go?" Ren asked. Rex and Max looked around the room at the different hallways. "Whichever way the sound's coming from." Rex said.

"But which way is that?" Max asked. The sound echoed again. "Listen, that sounds like a cry of a dinosaur!" Max told the crew. Just then, Chomp ran off down a different hallway than Zoe went down. "Max wait!" Ren called after him. She was about to run after him, when another ear piercing soundwave played into the first, but from a different direction. Ebony ran down another hallway. "Ebony!" Ren ran after the Stegosaurus. Rex was torn between chasing after Max or Ren. "Help!" Zoe cried. Rex looked down the hallway Zoe's scream came from. "Zoe! Come on, Ace!" Rex looked to his Carnotaurus before he charged down the hallway.

Zoe held Paris in her arms and backed away from the Spinosaurus that was in front of her. Off to the side were two speakers with Dr. Z, Zander and Rod standing next to them. "I cast off a soundwave of a Parasaurolophus calling one of its own, and they all came. Then, I also set up one for a Stegosaurus. That one's with Laura." Rod boasted. Dr. Z threw his arms into the air. "Brilliant idea, Rod! Excellent work!" Dr. Z praised. Zoe's eyes widened even more in fear. "Ebony! Come on Paris, we have to get there!" Zoe told Paris. She scrambled for the door. A metal door covered the exit. "You're not getting away." Dr. Z sneered. Zoe turned around and put Paris on the ground. "Have it your way then!" She said before Paris was a card. Zoe slashed the card. "Dino slash! Parasaurolophus, bloom!" She called. Paris was full sized and ready to fight. Rex ran to the metal covered door. "Zoe! Oh no! We'll have to find another door, Ace." Rex told the blue and yellow striped dinosaur. The two ran off. Max noticed the surroundings slightly changing. "Someone's in a battle! Chomp wait!" Max called. They ran into a room. Standing there was low and behold, the Styracosaurus. "Hey, it's you again! You're the Styracosaurus we found in Hawaii." Max said. Memories flashed through his mind of Chomp and the Styracosaurus playing together. Chomp's tail wagged excitedly. "We were hoping to see you again." Max smiled. The Styracosaurus reared up. Max grabbed Chomp. "Look out!" Max called and rolled with the Triceratops out of the way. Chomp and I are your friends, remember?" Max asked. Max's pupils shrank as a small orb revealed itself that circled the Styracosaurus. "He's no friend of yours, he's our friend now." Ursula said from a higher level. Max looked up. "Did you really think you could wander into our head quarters and not pay the price? Go Terry!" Ursula slashed the Tyrannosaurus card into her Alpha Scanner. Terry turned full sized and roared at Chomp. "Come on, Chomp. We'll have to fight 'em." Max told him. Max turned Chomp to a card and slashed it. "Dino slash! Go Triceratops! ROAR!" Max shouted out. Chomp came into attack mode and roared. The Styracosaurus charged at Chomp. Their crests pushed against the other's. Terry ran towards Chomp. Chomp seen him and moved to the side and dodged. "That's it Chomp! Good job!" Max called. Suddenly, Max was grabbed from behind by Alpha Droids. "Hey let go of me! Stop it!" Max called as he struggled.

"Shockwave!" Zander called and slashed the move card. A pillar of water surrounded Paris and Spiny slammed into her. Paris turned to a card. "Oh no, Paris!" Zoe said as she ran for Paris's card. Dr. Z laughed manically. "Now you've seen the strength of my Alpha Dinosaurs!" He cheered. Zoe ran for Paris's card. She reached out for it when Alpha Droids separated her from the card.

"Ebony! Get back here!" Ren called. She slid to a halt in a room that the familiar full size Saichainia in the middle of the room. Ed and Laura were on an upper level with a couple of speakers next to them. "Rod's invention worked great! Imitating a Stegosaurus call was brilliant!" Laura smiled. Ren grabbed Ebony. "Come on, Ebony. Let's go." Ren tried to make her way back the way she came. "Not so fast!" Ed sneered. With the push of a button, the metal door slid shut. Ren growled and turned around. She put Ebony down. "Ready Ebony?" Ren asked the white and grey dinosaur. She smiled back up at her owner. Ren pulled her stone out and called Ebony back to a card. She swiped the card over the stone. "Dino swipe! Let's rock and roll, Stegosaurus!" Ren yelled. Ebony grew to her full attack mode size. "I'm not letting this falsely summoned dinosaur beat me again!" She hissed at Ed. Ed laughed at the young girl's determination. "We'll see about that!" He said. He pulled out a move card and slashed it into his Alpha Scanner. "Earthquake!" He called. The ground shook violently. A crevice appeared in the ground and opened out wide enough to make Ebony fall into. "Ebony! Climb out!" Ren called out to the Stegosaurus. Alpha Droids came up behind Ren and grabbed her. "Get your claws off!" Ren hissed and kicked. She helplessly watched as the fissure pushed in on Ebony and Ebony turned into a card. Ren froze. She couldn't move to run out and grab the card. The stupid fake dinosaur beat her again. Ed called Tank back to a card once he was on ground level. The crack in the floor disappeared with the battlefield. Ed picked up Ebony's card. "Thanks for the Stegosaurus!" He said. Ren growled at him.

"Max where are you? Max!" Rex called down a hallway. Right in front of him, Chomp flew threw a wall. Rex froze. The Styracosaurus ran in and continually hit Chomp with its horn. "Let's go Ace!" Rex said and called Ace back into a card. He slashed the card in his dino-holder. "Dino slash! Carnotaurus, blow them away!" Rex said as Ace was turned big. Ace began to charge at the Styracosaurus when Terry came through the opening between Ace and Chomp. "It's Terry." Rex growled. Some of the dust from the wall break cleared. Rex froze. Ursula and Zander with some Alpha Droids were there. They had Max. "Max!" Rex called. The Styracosaurus continued to beat Chomp. Chomp turned back into a card. Ace was surrounded. Rex was about to use Ace's Cyclone. "Don't do it!" A voice said from behind Rex. Rex turned around. "If you care about your friends that is." Dr. Z finished. Ed, Rod and Laura were next to him. Two small groups of Alpha Droids were next to them. One group held Zoe. "Sorry, Rex." Zoe's eyes were full of tears from fear and sadness. The other group held Ren. "Sorry, bro." Ren couldn't bother to look up at Rex or anyone for that matter. She didn't want anyone to know her eyes were full of tears from agony. Dr. Z looked to her with a slightly puzzled look. "They got you guys too?" Rex exclaimed. Max fought against the Alpha Droids that were holding him captive. "Let me go!" Max lashed out and squirmed in the grasp of the bots. Ursula went over to him and pulled his cheek. "Dr. Z is speaking!" She scolded. Dr. Z took one step closer to Rex. "Hello, Rex. You're just in time to watch us deal away with your Carnotaurus." He said proudly. Rex's eyes twitched from anger as he fought back some tears. "Ace!" Rex called as he turned around and tried to motivate his dinosaur to stand up against them all. The Styracosaurus had Ace pressed against a wall. It walked back to prepare for a charge. The Styracosaurus ran and slammed full force into Ace. "Now for the finishing touch!" Ursula grabbed one of Terry's move cards and swiped it in the slot in her Alpha Scanner. "Volcano Burst!" She called out. A red light shone from the card. Terry roared and fire could be seen in his mouth. There was nothing that Rex could do. Ace was stuck against the wall. He wiped tears with the sleeve of his jacket. Terry launched the fire at Ace's feet and a pillar of fire surrounded Ace. The Carnotaurus roared furiously in pain as the flames got too much for him. Ace emitted one more roar before a light blue beam of light practically blinded everyone in the corridor. The Carnotaurus's card floated slowly to the floor. The D-Team all froze with jaws dropped and pupils shrank in horror as they watched Ace's card fall to the ground. "What now?" Max asked. Dr. Z began to laugh like a maniac. He had won. All four of the D-Team's dinosaurs were in his possession. How will the D-Team get out of this? Stay tuned to find out.


	11. Escape From Zeta Point

(A/N: IT IS GOOD TO BE BACK! I finally decided to bring this story back to life! I think I was kind of drifting and this break was definitely what I needed. Happy reading!)

After the disappointing loss of the D-Team, Ed called the Styracosaurus and Terry back to their cards. Ed then resummoned Terry back into his tiny form. Spiny and Tank ran over to Terry and the three immediately got into a three way wrestling match. Laura used a robotic arm to grab Ace's card and handed the card to Dr. Z. The old man laughed as he held all four of the D-Team's dinosaurs in his hands. "Yes, my dinosaurs have come back to me!" He smiled. Max's eyes narrowed at the scientist. "What do you mean your dinosaurs? Chomp isn't your dinosaur, none of them are!" He snapped. Dr. Z glanced over at the brunette. "Oh yes, the dinosaurs that became cards are mine you snappy brat. I'm going to put your four little friends here to work building my dinosaur kingdom." Dr. Z told the kids. Rex tried his best to contain his anger, but his anger was boiling over. "What's that supposed to mean?" He hissed.

"They'll never obey you!" Zoe added. Ren fought against the Alpha Droids that were holding her back. "Those dinosaurs belong to us!" She stated. Max nodded in agreement as he also struggled against the droids. "Our dinosaurs aren't your slaves you old fossil face!" He shot. Dr. Z slowly turned his head from the cards to Max. "What did you call me?" He asked. Ursula grabbed Max by the chin and turned his face to meet her glaring eyes. "You better start minding your manners, little boy. You can start right now by apologizing!" She told him. Max tried to pull away from Ursula's grip. "I'll never apologize to him, forget it!" He yelled. Rod looked his grandpa professor. "So what are we going to do with them. We just can't let them go can we?" He asked. Dr. Z thought about it for a few moments. Zander waved his hand excitedly. "Dr. Z, you could have them work for Ed and I!" He suggested quickly. Ed immediately jumped in on the new idea. "Yeah! We could have them go and get lunch for us and stuff and really boss them around!" The shorter team member chimed. Ursula glared at them. "Are you kidding me? You two aren't even qualified to boss around a worm!" She told them. Zander smiled at her. "What do you mean? I just tell them to go from right to left, right to left-"

"Put a sock in it!" Ursula scowled. "The only one who would be bossing them around is me!" Zander and Ed cowered in fear and hugged each other. They whimpered as Ursula yelled at them. "Alright, I can live with that." Ed said quietly. Dr. Z stomped his feet. "Quiet! I'm the one in charge around here and don't you forget it!" Dr. Z said. He then looked off to the side to see Rex with another dinosaur card about to summon it. "Hey what are you doing? That's mine!" Dr. Z told him. Rex held up the Ceratosaurus card. "The Ceratosaurus that you were beating up before is now mine! Let's go!" Rex swiped the card. It was the D-Team's only hope. A light blue light surrounded the dinosaur as it grew into attack mode. "Go Ceratosaurus! Pay them back for what they did to you now!" Rex told the dinosaur. The giant blue and purple dinosaur roared as it reared up. Dr. Z, Ed, Ursula and Zander all screamed and ran from the dinosaur. While they were distracted by the Ceratosaurus, Rex turned to the other D-Team members. "Guys, let's go!" He said. Max nodded. He did a half flip, putting his weight on his back and the droid that was holding him in place. That droid began to break under the pressure. With no wasted time, Max kicked the other droid that has holding him hostage and landed back on his feet. Ren brought up a knee and kicked a droid in the chest, then body slammed the other one to the ground and kicked it. Rex and Max dealt with the two that surrounded Zoe. Ren, Max and Zoe still had their hands tied behind their backs. The ran down the nearest hallway looking for an exit. "Alpha Droids, catch those brats!" Ursula commanded as she ran. Rex ran up to an elevator door and pressed it open for Max, Ren and Zoe. The D-Team ran inside. The door slid shut right before the Alpha Droids got to them. "That was a close one." Zoe said. Rex began to undo the ropes on Max's hands. Max looked to Zoe. "But we still need to get our cards back! There's no way I'm letting the Alpha Gang keep Chomp." Max said. He felt the ropes around his wrists loosen and he was able to pull them apart and in front of him as the rope fell to the ground. "Or Paris, but there's only three of us!" Zoe added. Rex began to work on the ropes around Zoe's hands. "We're definitely outnumbered, but the bonds we have with our dinosaurs isn't something we're going to give up so easily. Ebony and the others are counting on us." Ren told them. Rex nodded as Zoe's hands were now free and he moved to work on his sister's. "If we can't rely on numbers, we'll have to outsmart them. The Alpha Gang isn't the smartest bunch out there." Rex said.

"Yeah." Max agreed. Ren's hands were finally freed and the elevator doors opened. The room the D-Team walked into was Seth's laboratory. The room was gigantic and there was so much going on at once. "What kind of place is this?" Max asked. The D-Team ran to the nearest wall of a corner to spy and give them some cover. "I don't know. What do all these machines have to do with dinosaurs?" Ren asked. The D-Team observed as robots did various tasks around the large room. "And there's a whole bunch of robots, that's what's so weird." Zoe adding. Rex thought for a bit. "Robots and droids, maybe they're from a different planet." Rex sounded optimistic and intrigued. Ren tried to keep from laughing. "Yeah that makes sense, they're Martians." She teased. Max pointed to the hover car that Seth controls. "Someone's up there! He must be controlling this whole thing!" Max said a little loudly. Seth turned his head to look down at the D-Team. "Max, I think you said that a little loud." Ren said. The D-Team ducked in for cover and crammed themselves together. They found themselves on top of one another. "Do you think he saw us?" Zoe asked. Robots began moving towards them with red eyes. "Intruder. Intruder. Intruder." The robots said. The D-Team quickly got to their feet and ready to run. "I think that's a yes." Rex said before they all bolted the opposite direction back toward the elevator. The door slid shut and the D-Team heard the robots clanging against the doors of the elevator. They all let out a sigh of relief. Zoe looked at the controls to the elevator. "It looks like we're going up, but where?" She asked. Max said. "Anyplace is better than there." He replied. Ren slipped her handed into her hoodie's pocket. "That depends who's waiting for us when the door opens." She said. The elevator dinged. The D-Team simultaneously looked at the door as it opened. Standing there was the same old lady that Max, Ren and Rex ran into while trying to follow Paris and Zoe. All four of them screamed. Helga dragged all four of them with one hand. Rex, Zoe and Max all protested, but Ren just crossed her arms and let it happen, she was tired of running and standing for that matter. From left to right looking down on the four it was Ren, Max, Rex then Zoe. "You children have some learning to do." Helga said. Max looked between Rex on his left and Rex on his right. "Learn?" He asked. There was snickering above them that Zoe recognized instantly. "It's those kids!" She exclaimed. Rod and Laura were watching them get dragged by the maid from the top of a staircase. "You four may have escaped from the Alpha Droids, but you're going to wish you never ran into Helga." Rod said. Laura laughed. "Good luck guys!" Laura joined in the mockery. Helga looked up at them. "If you two have nothing better to do than laugh, get down here or I'll give you a real reason to laugh!" She threatened. Rod and Laura looked at each other before walking alongside Helga to their normal study room. Helga let the D-Team rise to their feet. "You children have some studying to do." She said.

"Study?" Max said as if he were disgusted. Helga began to push the four into the room. "We don't even live here!" Ren added. The D-Team tried to push back, but it's like Helga had super strength or something. "I did all my homework last night!" Rex added. Helga grabbed Rex and Max by the collar of their shirts. "What do you expect us to study anyways?" Zoe asked as Laura shut the door behind them. Helga sat Max and Rex down at some computers. "Quiet. You are children, and children must study." She said. The computers flashed on. There was very complex math and science equations that popped up. "What is this?" Max asked. Rod walked up and leaned his weight against one of the computers. "You know, geometry and arithmetic, from the general theory of relativity?" Rod asked Max. Max looked dumbfounded. Laura sat at one of the other computers. "You're kidding me, you don't know this?" She asked. Ren came up behind Rex and looked at his screen. She felt her head spinning. Since she travels and changes schools so much, she's pretty behind in math and any other classes for a girl her age. "Hey this is pretty cool!" Rex said. Max looked at his best friend. "You're kidding, you get this?" Max asked. Rex said and chuckled a little. "Actually, not at all." He said.

Dr. Z was in the same room he had all of the other cards in. "Those little brats thought they could infiltrate my hidey hole and get away with it?" Dr. Z laid down five cards across a table. Chomp, Ace, Paris, Ebony, and the Ceratosaurus card. "I've had the last laugh too. Now I have all my precious cards back. They won't be interfering with that anymore." Dr. Z looked around the room and realized that all of his other cards were gone. "They're gone! All my precious dinosaur cards are gone! I bet those rotten kids have them!" Dr. Z said and ran out of the room. "Ursula, get you and you're filthy goons out here this instant and get to the bottom of this!"

Max fell asleep staring at his geometry. Ren poked his shoulder. "Max wake up! We don't want to get caught sleeping!" She said. Max wearily looked at her. "What can she do, give us detention? We're already prisoners." He replied. Ren put her hands on her hips. "Yeah, but if we get that old lady-" Ren started before Max covered her mouth frantically. Ren grabbed his hand and moved it from her mouth. "Not that one. I meant the other one." Ren giggled a little. Zoe was sitting at another computer next to Laura on the other side of the table. "Yeah, I don't think it's smart to get her mad." Zoe added. Ren nodded. "If we get her mad, we'll never get out of here!" She said. Rex looked around. "Where is she anyways?" He pointed out. Rod shrugged "Probably cleaning something." He suggested. Max jumped up from his computer. "Then let's go!" He cheered. The rest of the D-Team got up and headed for the door. "So you think you're just going to walk right on out of here?" Rod asked. Max opened the door. "I don't see why not, the door is open." Max said. He took one step outside the door. Helga suddenly appeared at super speed, making some tufts of Max's hair move from the breeze. The D-Team's pupils all shrank with horror. "We missed you!" Max lied. Helga's face was flat. "So you're a comedian." Helga seen straight through the lie. Zoe pushed her way to the front. "Is everything ok?" She asked. Helga looked at her square in the eyes. "Nice try missy!" She snapped. Ren looked at Helga's pocket and noticed the stack of dinosaur cards. "Where do you four think you were going? Study time is not over!" Helga told them. Rex thought of a quick reply. "We were going to go to the bathroom, but come back here right away!" He said. The others nodded in agreement with his lie. "What kind of dummy do you think I am?" Helga asked and pointed to the bathroom that was inside the study room. Helga slammed the door in their faces. "You won't get anything by Helga." Rod told the D-Team. Max glanced at the bathroom again. "Actually, I do need to go." Max ran to the door, shut it, then opened it a few seconds later. "Guys I found a way for us to escape!" He said. Ren, Rex and Zoe came up to him. "Did you find a window we can climb out of?" Ren asked sarcastically. Max looked to Rod and Laura. "If you guys are tired of studying, come here and help" Max said. The siblings looked between each other, then back at Max puzzled. "You want our help?" Laura asked. Regardless, they still joined in. Max opened the bathroom door more. "So where's the window?" Rex asked. Max turned around once at a door to the bathroom closet. "I never said window, look." Max opened the closet and pointed at a wrench that just so happened to be inside.

Helga was sweeping when she had a super sense that the children were leaving the room. She opened the door to find Max drenched in water. "What do you think you're doing?" She commanded. Max looked up at her. "Sorry Helga, the toilet just blew up." He replied. She glared at him. "You are lying!" She hissed, then she looked at all the rest of the kids who were also drenched in water. "Then why are you soaking wet?" Helga asked. Ren shrugged and simply responded, "The toilet." Helga looked to the bathroom and quickly walked to it. "Oh my! This is very bad!" She said. Ren walked up with her. "Yup big trouble right?" She asked. As Helga was looking over the damage from her spot, Ren tried reaching for the cards in Helga's pocket. Helga slapped Ren's hand back as the maid walked into the bathroom. "Ren, we gotta go now!" Max whispered. Ren looked back at them and nodded. The kids all left the room and Rod and Laura took the D-Team to an elevator which took them to the surface. "That was fun." Rod said stepping out of the elevator. Laura, followed by the D-Team, also stepped out after her brother. "Yeah, we never escaped Helga before." She added. Ren pondered about the cards that were just inches from being in her reach. "I almost had the whole deck of dinosaur cards..." She said. Max's eyes lit up. "You did?" He said. Ren sighed. "Yeah but that stupid maid lady knew I was going for them, they're in the pocket in her apron." She said. Rex eyed the two kids in front of them. "So who are you two and what are you doing here anyways?" He asked. Rod and Laura led the team and talked as they walked. They introduced themselves. "And you're the D-Team! Max Taylor, Rex Owen, Ren Hounder, and Zoe Drake!" Laura stated. The D-Team's jaws dropped. "How do you know this? Have you been spying on us or something?" Rex asked. Rod shrugged. "Everybody knows you since you were on that gameshow and everything." Rod replied coolly. Ren shook her head. "But I wasn't there." She said softly. Nobody heard her. "Are you a part of the Alpha Gang?" Zoe asked the two kids. Rod laughed a little. "Sorta, kind of. We do a bunch of stuff to help out our grandpa." Rod chuckled.

"That mean guy is you're grandpa?" Ren asked. Laura looked at her. "He's not really that mean. He just gets excited about dinosaurs. He has this big dream of being the dinosaur king someday." She said. Max tilted his head. "Dinosaur king?" He asked. Rod nodded. "That's right! He's also devoted his entire life to building his dinosaur kingdom." He replied.

"He acts more like a lunatic than a king if you ask me." Rex replied. Rod put his hands behind his head. "I don't remember asking. Besides, Grandpa didn't create the cards to begin with." He said. The D-Team looked between each other. "Then, who did?" Ren asked. Rod threw his shoulders up, shrugging them. "Can't tell." Rod said. Laura just laughed as she looked back at them, specifically at Ren and Rex and laughed. The two blondes looked at each other and then shrugged. "So after we told you that Grandpa is trying to collect all the dinosaur cards, will you stop interfering with his plans?" Rod asked and stopped walking to face the D-Team. Laura also turned around and the D-Team stopped walking. "Can you just leave him alone?" Laura asked.

"Leave him alone? The dinosaurs are in trouble because of him and they're asking for help!" Max retorted. The others nodded in confirmation. "And whatever your grandfather says he wants with the dinosaurs, it's not what they want at all." Rex said. Zoe took a step forward. "And you know the old la-" Zoe started before Ren covered her mouth. Ren mouth her hand a few moments later. "I mean Ursula and the other two. You must see how horrible they treat their dinosaurs like they don't even matter and stuff." Zoe finished. Ren folded her arms. "That Saichainia especially. The Ed guy doesn't even summon that poor dinosaur properly. That advanced scanner must be hurting that Saichainia when it gets summoned. I should know because I have the stone he needs to summon the dinosaur for real." She said with a bit of saltiness in her voice. Rod and Laura looked behind the D-Team. "Yup, that is too bad..." Rod said.

"You were about to call be an old lady, weren't you?" Ursula's voice boomed over the conversation. The D-Team slowly turned around to see the Alpha Gang trio with an army of Alpha Droids. The droids circled the D-Team. "Capture. Capture. Capture." All the bots said. Ursula held her Alpha Scanner that had Dr. Z on call and he was cackling. "They found us." Max said. Rod shrugged and pulled out another Alpha Scanner. "Oh that? I sent them our coordinates." He said. Laura giggled. "Now you're going to be prisoners again!" She said cheerfully. Dr. Z smiled into the camera. "Good work, kids. Good work." He said. The trio approached the D-Team. "There's no escape for you this time." Zander said. He wiggled his fingers as he neared. "Not that we can think of." Ed said. He took a step closer. The D-Team stepped back. "Not without dinosaurs." Ursula added. Suddenly, a plane swooped from overhead, almost straight into everybody. "Max I'm here!" Spike called through a window. Everyone's jaws dropped. "D-Dad?!" Max exclaimed. Everyone followed the track of the plane. "Who's that?" Rod asked.

"Don't worry kids, I'm coming in for the rescue!" Spike said. Reese, who was driving the aircraft, frowned. "There's nowhere for me to land this hydroplane." She told Dr. Taylor. Dr. Taylor put on a parachute. "Don't worry, I'm ready for anything!" Spike got prepared to jump. Reese looked in her mirror at him. "Do you know how to work that?" She asked him. Spike approached the door and held onto his hat. "No clue! But how difficult can it be?" Dr. Taylor opened the door and jumped. He struggled to figure out how to open the parachute. He then figured out he had it on upside down when he opened it, then floated into the trees head first. Max and the rest of the D-Team broke away while everyone was in shock of what just happened. "Dad!" Max called. They raced to where Spike had landed. They found him hanging upside down a foot above the ground from a tree. "Max I've come just in time to save you! But first, can you save me?" Dr. Taylor asked. Ren facepalmed. "No problem..." She said. Zoe pointed to the oncoming rush from Ursula and her gang. "We better hurry up, because here they come!" She exclaimed. Rex got into position to release the parachute from Max's father. "Are you ready?" Rex asked before unhooking the parachute. Ursula and her trio were followed by all of their Alpha Droids. "Quit running away you brats!" Ursula called. Dr. Taylor whipped out his lasso and pointed it at the Alpha Gang. "I recognize you three! You're the Alpha Gang monsters who are always threatening my kids!" Spike said. Ursula held up her Alpha Scanner that was still on the call with Dr. Z. "What? And who are you supposed to be, Buffalo Bill?" Dr. Z asked. Spike stood tall with pride. "I'm dinosaur expert Spike Taylor. PhD. Sworn Dinosaur Protector." He stated.

"You're obviously not much of a parachuter." Ursula said flatly. Dr. Taylor stepped in front of the D-Team. "The important thing is that I'm here to rescue these kids, that's what parents do. You know me as a brave paleontologist, but I'm also a concerned dad." Spike said. Max smiled and had to wipe a tear out of his eye. "So now villains, you will take my whip of extreme justice!" Spike whipped his lasso a couple of times to the side as warning. He was about to use it against the Alpha Gang when his lasso got caught in a tree. "So much for that." Ren said. Dr. Z growled. "Listen up! You kids give back the cards you stole or this paleontologist dad is going to be Terry's next meal!" Dr. Z yelled through the speakers. The yelled was so loud the Ursula's arms shook. "Who?" Dr. Taylor asked.

"ATTACK!" Dr. Z yelled. The Alpha Gang pulled out their scanners and their respective cards. "Alpha Slash!" The trio chimed. All three of their dinosaurs roared all at once. "Ready, run for it!" Dr. Taylor yelled. The D-Team all ran into the forest. "This way!" Rex yelled. Dr. Taylor and Max were behind the others. "Why, what's this way?" Dr. Taylor asked. max didn't look at his dad, he kept his eyes on where he was going. "A ventilation duct. We have to get Chomp and the other cards back." Max said. Spike looked down at his son. "But I thought the old man said you had all of the cards." He said puzzled. Max's eyes narrowed remembering what Ren said about the cards being in Helga's pocket. "He doesn't know his cleaning lady has them." he replied. The D-Team approached the hole where air enters the base from. Zoey dove in first. She was followed by Rex, who was followed by Ren. Max leaped in after Ren and Spike after Max. They ran to the coded door. "Open Sesame!" Max called. The door slid open, then back closed after everyone was back inside.

Dr. Z ran for the room he left the five cards in. "Time to summon a dinosaur. I'll start with this one!" Dr. Z picked up Chomp's card. "I'll take much joy from turning that squirt's Triceratops into one of my Alpha Dinosaurs." Dr. Z placed Chomp's card into position. Suddenly, Dr. Z got a call. "What is it?" He asked. The video popped up of Seth. "Dr., part of the engine is operational. I would like for you to come and test it out." Seth told the doctor. Dr. Z's eyes lit up. "Oh really? That's the only thing going right around here today. Proceed! Let's get this thing going!" Dr. Z demanded. Seth nodded. "Very good, Doctor. Over and out." Seth hung up the called. Dr. Z returned to his machine and powered it up. the process was just about to happen when Dr. Taylor's lasso stuck onto the card and whipped it away from the machine in time. "Oh no you don't! These cards don't belong to you!" Spike said. Dr. Z started a rampage. "I had to explain this before, all cards belong to me including that one you have and the four on the table in front of you!" He fussed. Rex grabbed all four cards from the table and handed Paris to Zoe and Ebony to Ren and kept Ace in hand. Max got chomp from his father. "Not good." Dr. Z said. Rex put the Ceratosaurus card into his pocket. "Don't you know better than to leave your cards lying around?" Rex asked. The D-Team summoned their dinosaurs into their small forms. Chomp leaped up onto Max. "It's great to see you too, Chomp. Are you ok?" Max asked. Rex smiled down at his Carnotaurus. "Glad to have you back, Ace." He said. Zoe knelt down by Paris. "Welcome back!" She beamed. Ren got onto her knees and rubbed Ebony's forehead. "I missed you, Ebony." Ren grinned. Footsteps were heard which distracted the D-Team from their reunion with their dinosaurs. "Ok, so you're good at escaping, I'll give you that. Dr. Z, we'll get rid of these pests for you." Ursula said. The D-Team picked up their dinosaurs. She pulled out her Alpha Scanner. Ed and Zander also pulled out their Alpha Scanners. "Here we go!" They were just about to summon their dinosaurs when Helga walked into the room with some soup. "Dr. Z, your lizard soup is ready!" She called. The D-Team turned towards Helga. "Yuck!" The all said in unison. A miniature earthquake seemed to happen. Max moved in towards Helga. The earthquake made him trip. Chomp leaped from his arms and ripped the pocket of Helga's apron open. The dinosaur cards flew into the air. Spike lassoed them up and got them into his hand. "Now we have all the cards! Let's find a way out of here!" Spike stated proudly. The D-Team quickly fled the scene in search for an exit. "Don't let them get away!" Dr. Z howled.

The D-Team ended up on the surface looking for Reese's plane. "Is this where you told Reese to meet us with the plane, Dr. Taylor?" Zoe asked. Dr. Taylor walked toward the end of the pier where Reese was supposed to land the plane. "Yes, this is the location we agreed upon." Dr. Taylor said. Ren walked up beside Spike. "Is it me, or are we and the whole island moving?" She asked. The other squinted hard before they could also tell the island was moving. "That means the whole island is artificial." Dr. Taylor said. Rex looked out of the ocean. "Who are these guys..." He asked. Ferocious roars were heard from behind them. The D-Team turned around to see Terry, Spiny, Tank and the Styracosaurus facing them. "This is the end of the line! Terry and his friends are going to finish you off!" Ursula said. Max recognized the other electricity orientated dinosaur. "It's Styracosaurus! I forget about him. This is going to make things a lot harder. Are you up for it, Chomp? Let's save your friend!" Max turned Chomp into a card and slash it. "Dino slash! Triceratops, ROAR!" Max called. Rex turned Ace into a card. "Dino slash! Carnotaurus, blow them away!" Rex called as he slashed his card. Zoe turned Paris into a card. "Dino slash! Go Parasaurolophus, bloom!" She called out. Ren eyes narrowed as she pulled out the stone in her pocket. She turned Ebony to a card and swiped the card over the surface of the stone. "Dino swipe! Let's rock and roll, Stegosaurus!" The D-Team's dinosaurs were all ready to go. Dr. Taylor handed four moved cards out to the kids one per each type of their dinosaur. "These move cards were in that pack, give them a try." he said. Max took them with a smile and handed them out. Rex slashed his "Ninja Attack!" Ace ran at super speed. It was like he tripled himself. He surrounded Spiny and attacked from all angles until Spiny was a card again. Ren slashed hers. "Earthquake!" Tank dropped into a crevice and slammed shut onto Tank. "This is karma at its finest. Using your own move against your stupid fake ways of summoning dinosaurs. This is to prove the real thing is always better than a rip off!" Ren told Ed as Tank turned into a card. Zoe slashed hers. "Stomping Hammer!" Paris ran to the Styracosaurus and knocked it over. Then, Paris stomped on it until it turned into a card. Max slashed his. "Go, Lightning Spear!" Max slashed the card. Chomp charged Terry and launched the T-Rex into the air and a spear of lightning came down and struck Terry. Terry turned into a card. All of the D-Team's dinosaurs roared in victory. They all got called back to their respective owners and Ace, Paris, Chomp and Ebony were turned into their chibi forms. Chomp ran by and grabbed the Styracosaurus card and handed it to Max. "Good job, Chomp." Max congratulated.

Reese landed the hydroplane not far off shore. "Hurry up kids!" Dr. Taylor was the first person out there. He opened the door and the kids climbed into after turning their dinos into cards again. "So that's a dad..." Rod said. He and Laura watched Dr. Taylor help the kids into the plane before getting in himself. "Kinda nice, isn't it." Laura added.


	12. Child's Play!

The D-Team found themselves waiting in a very long line for some limited edition pudding. They were all bored out of their minds. "I get that this pudding is limited edition, but this line is ridiculous." Zoe said. Ren had picked up a purple and black yo-yo at some point because she was leaning against the wall of the building right next to Rex playing with it while she waited. "Agreed." Ren added. Rex looked around for a moment. "Wait, where did Max go?" He asked. Zoe put her hands on her hips. "Yeah, this whole thing is his idea in the first place!" She said. Max was heard from across the street laughing as he flipped through a comic book that was on a stand outside a store. "Hey Max, come on!" Rex called out to his best friend. Max looked away from his comic book over at his friends. Max set the comic book back on the stand and smiled as he ran back over to join his friends. "Sorry. I got bored waiting." Max said. Ren caught the yo-yo as she pulled it back up and looked at Max. "You want pudding, right? If you can't stay in line, we're not going to keep holding your place. Everybody else is waiting patiently." Ren glared at Max before going back to playing with her yo-yo. Max jumped in front and behind people in line. "That doesn't mean you can't have fun!" He said laughing. Zoe grabbed Max by the ear. "Can't you stay in one place?" Zoe snapped at Max. Suddenly, Max perked up. He looked around, then he looked at his friends. Somebody, somewhere, said the word: dinosaur. "Did you hear that? I sure I just heard somebody say dinosaur." Max told the D-Team. Ren focused on her yo-yo. "Yeah right. Remember what I said, we're not holding your place in line." She said. Max ran off to see if he could find whoever said dinosaur. "You can forget about that pudding too!" Zoe called after him. Suddenly, Rex's dino holder began to beep. He pulled it out of his pocket. "The dino holder's showing something." Rex said. Ren stopped playing with her yo-yo and put it in her sweatpants pocket on her right side. She looked over her brother's shoulder at the dino holder. "It's in Italy! Looks like it's somewhere around Rome." Ren pointed out. Rex looked up at the girls. "Let's go." He said before they all took off and followed Max. They found Max glued to a TV screen. "Now time for international news, an incredible report from Italy, claiming that the Leaning Tower of Pisa was mysteriously straightened by a dinosaur!" The news reporter stated. The camera showed an almost raptor looking dinosaur that was orange in color except for the blinding light that came from its head. "A Pachycephalosaurus?" Max asked.  
Meanwhile on Zeta Point, Dr. Z got cable TV and was watching the newscast. "The latest reports from Rome say that the dinosaur is heading to the center of Rome." The news reporter claimed. Dr. Z watched in awe as the dinosaur trampled through the ancient city. "This is amazing! It's the moment that I've been waiting for!" Dr. Z cheered. Ursula watched the overly excited doctor with a flat face. "I don't see what the big deal is, so you finally got cable TV." The green haired lady said bluntly. Ed put a finger on his chin. "Do you think we could get the cooking channel?" The shorter member asked. Dr. Z turned from the TV to face the trio. "I'm talking about the dinosaur you dimwits! It's a secret one of my own creation!" Dr. Z pointed to himself and smiled proudly. The trio blinked a couple of times and stared blankly at Dr. Z. "A secret dinosaur?" They all asked simultaneously. Dr. Z nodded and put his hands on his hips. "That Pachycephalosaurus is a bold invention of mine that took years of experiments to develop and would allow me to create a new secret super breed of dinosaurs!" Dr. Z said. A flashback happened to Dr. Z holding a dinosaur egg and showing it's development as he talked. "I knew the moment I found that Pachycephalosaurus egg that I knew how special it was! I even hatched it myself. Ah, the joy of watching its birth and gazing into those eyes, so innocent and trusting. I fused together its card with a move card and fused that onto its super strong head. The process was a success, and through its head shined all the colors of the rainbow." As Dr. Z was finishing his story, the flashback ended. Ed and Zander were moved and in tears. Zander wiped some tears from his eyes. "That's so sweet. It's like your its daddy, Dr. Z." Zander said. Ed nodded along. "Yeah I even see a slight family resemblance." He added on. Dr. Z put his hands on his hips again. "I'm the daddy of that dinosaur, and now its like a runaway teenager. We got to get him back or my hard work is for nothing!" Dr. Z said. The trio all saluted. "Aye, Aye! You can count on us." They said. Dr. Z turned to face the TV again. "Don't be ridiculous, I can't count on you for anything. That's why I'm going with you!" Dr. Z said. Ursula brought her hand down. "I'm sorry, you'll be going where?" She said. Dr. Z quickly turned to face them again. "ROME! I'm going with you to Rome!" He yelled.  
Meanwhile at the D-Lab, Dr. Taylor was fascinated watching the news report with Reese. "OOH! It's a Pachycephalosaurus!" He said intrigued. Reese was typing some stuff into her computer. "Yeah, but something's not quite right about it. Look at its head." Reese said. After come quick commands, the video pause then zoomed in on the dinosaur's head. "Oh there's some kind of light beaming from it." Spike pointed out. The D-Team burst in through the doors. "So where's the Pachycephalosaurus now?" Max asked as the came up right next to the teleporter. Reese turned to face them. "It's just entered the heart of Rome." She said. The D-Team clambered onto the teleporter. "But what about my pudding?" Dr. Taylor asked. The D-Team waited to be teleported in. "We'll have to get it later, Dad." Max said. Then, the D-Team teleported. Once they materialized into Rome, a horde of people began to run at them. The D-Team watched the people run by. They were running from something. The D-Team looked to see the Pachycephalosaurus. "There it is!" Rex pointed. The Pachycephalosaurus turned to look at them. The light from it's head shone brightly before it ran off in another direction. "Did you guys see that bright light that was on it's head?" Ren asked. The others all nodded. "That was pretty weird." Zoe added. Max looked around to see four bikes laying on the ground. "We can borrow those!" Max exclaimed. Rex looked to Max. "But we don't have helmets." He said. Max and Ren were already mounting their bikes. "They're back at our houses, we'll have to go without, bro." Ren said.  
The Alpha Gang had arrived in Rome and found some of the Pachycephalosuarus's tracks and some trampled flowers. "We've missed him, but just look at the destruction he's caused. I'm so proud my Pachycephalosaurus had grown up to become a fierce dinosaur. What a chip off the old block!" Dr. Z told the Alpha Gang trio proudly. Ursula looked around the area. "Something's not right here. I was told Italian men love garlic, so I ate a bunch and practically bathed in it, but all I seem to be attracting is weird looks." She pouted. Ed's face fell. "I'd wish you'd attract a breath mint." He said. Suddenly, a wave of people, specifically men, ran towards the Alpha Gang. "I obviously spoke too soon. My new scent is driving men out of their senses!" Ursula clapped her hands. Next thing they knew, the Alpha Gang were pummeled to the ground by the crowd, except for Dr. Z. The scientist looked up from the trio to where the crowd of people came from. "Ah! There he is!" Dr. Z pointed to the Pachycephalosaurus. The dinosaur turned to face the Alpha Gang. The trio covered their eyes with their arms. "It's like staring straight into the sun!" Zander cried. Dr. Z pulled out a pair of sun glasses from his pocket. "Oh yeah, you'd need sunglasses for this." He said. Ed moved his arm a little to look at Dr. Z. "That was an important point. I hope you brought enough for everyone." Ed said. Dr. Z turned to face Ed. "So what, I'm supposed to feed, clothe and bathe you?!" He rebelled. Ursula tapped Dr. Z's shoulder. "Where'd the dinosaur go?" She asked. Dr. Z turned to where the Pachycephalosaurus last stood. "Oh no! Where did he go? After him!" Dr. Z dragged the trio and ran to try to find his dino son.  
The D-Team slid to a stop on their bikes. "Don't tell me we lost it already." Max said looking around. Rex pointed to a light that was moving under a platform that was held up with columns. "Over there!" Rex said. Ren's jaw dropped. "That thing's fast!" She exclaimed. Rex pulled out his dino holder and Ace's card. "Don't worry, sis. If it's speed we need, leave it to Ace." Rex said and slashed Ace's card. "Dino slash! Carnotaurus, blow it away!" Rex called. Ace grown to full attack mode size. The atmosphere changed into a battlefield. The Pachycephalosaurus ran through the rows of columns. Ace followed close behind. Suddenly, the Pachycephalosaurus seemed to disappear. Ace stopped running and looked around for the opposing dinosaur. Max seen the other dinosaur first. It was behind Ace about to go in for a charge. "Behind you, Ace!" Max called. Rex then got a visual on the Pachycephalosaurus. "Look out!" The blonde haired boy called out to his dinosaur. The Pachycephalosaurus charged at Ace and rammed its powerful skull into Ace's side. Ace landed on the ground hard and slid back several yards. "No Ace!" Rex called. The Pachycephalosaurus ran straight for one of the pillars and ran into it. The column fell, hitting the next column. It was a domino effect until one was about to land on Ace. "Let's get out of there!" Rex called Ace back into a card. The D-Team stared at the strange dinosaur. "That Pachycephalosaurus is strong. The only way we're going to beat strength is with a tank." Ren said pulling out her stone and Ebony's card. She swiped the card over the surface of the stone. "Dino swipe! Let's rock and roll, Stegosaurus!" Ren called. Ebony grew into her full attack mode size. The white Stegosaurus curved around her tail defensively. The Pachycephalosaurus turned towards Ebony and charged at her. Ebony swung her tail, but failed to make contact before the other dinosaur rammed into her shoulder. Ebony slid back a couple of yards. The Stegosaurus swung her tail and made contact. It wasn't enough however to make the Pachycephalosaurus turn into the card. It rammed into Ebony's side. Ebony roared in pain and turned back into a card. "Ebony no!" Ren called out. The blonde haired girl ran out to retrieve her Stegosaurus card. Clouds that were over the sun parted, letting the sunshine rain down. The Pachycephalosaurus looked at it roared, and ran in the general direction of the sun. "Let's go!" Max hollered. The D-Team rode on their bikes after the Pachycephalosaurus.  
The Alpha Gang were following the battlefield in search of the Pachycephalosaurus. "Hey the battle field disappeared!" said Ed. The Alpha Gang stopped running. "I think those brats captured your dinosaur." Ursula said. Dr. Z turned around and accidentally bopped Ed on the nose. "Are you assuming my creating got beat by a bunch of kids! Him and I are so close, I practically feel his presence!" Dr. Z yelled. Ed felt a shiver go up his spine and hot breath on the back of his neck. "Me too! In fact it's like he's breathing down the back of my neck!" He said. Zander turned around to see the dinosaur face to face. "That's because he is!" Zander exclaimed. The trio dropped Dr. Z and ran for their lives, leaving the old man next to the Pachycephalosaurus. Dr. Z looked up at the dino and smiled. "There you are my magnificent child! Look at how big and strong you've grown! I remember when you were just an egg!" Dr. Z told the large dinosaur. Dr. Z stood up to face his "son" with open arms. "Come back home with me where you belong, and you'll be the masterpiece of my dinosaur kingdom!" The old scientist told the Pachycephalosaurus. The trio peered out from behind a light pole. "He doesn't seem too happy to see his dad again." Ursula said. Zander pulled out a Kleenex and wiped away some tears. "Teenagers can be so unappreciative." He said.  
The D-Team rode in on their bikes. "It's that old man scientist dude!" Rex said. Dr. Z looked at the kids. "We meet again, but this time's going to be different as my Pachycephalosaurus is going to tear you to shreds!" Dr. Z said. Max scowled. "Yeah, that's what you think! You should've stayed on your dumb island! Max called. Ren took a step forward. "And you should've kept the old lady there with you!" She said. Ursula came out from behind the pole and stomped her feet. "I'm not an old lady!" Ursula hissed. Dr. Z went from looking at Ursula to back at the kids. "Never mind her, I'll make you an offer you can't refuse. Give me back all the dinosaur cards, and maybe I won't have my super dinosaur stomp you into jelly!" He said. The D-Team flinched back. "What do you mean 'Super Dinosaur?'" Max asked.  
"Yeah, what did you do to that Pachycephalosaurus?" Zoe added. Dr. Z stood by his secret dinosaur. "I merely improved his design. And now it's time to test my ultimate creation by destroying you four. ATTACK!" Dr. Z ordered and pointed at the D-Team. Instead of charging at the D-Team, the Pachycephalosaurus ran the opposite direction and slammed into a shop window. "That dinosaur is confused. It doesn't know what to do." Max said. Ren smirked. "That reminds me of someone else I know, Max." Ren teased.  
"Follows instructions just as well too." Rex added. Max frowned. Dr. Z waved his fists around. "Why won't you listen to me! I'm your creator, you should listen to me!" Dr. Z screamed. Ed pulled out Tank's card from his pocket. "Tank and I will take care of this! It's showtime!" Ed said. Ren's face turned dark. She ran over and body slammed Ed to the ground. "I'm not letting you hurt that dinosaur anymore!" She hissed. Tank's card floated into the air until the wind caught it and blown it further away. "Look what you did you brat!" Ed told Ren as he got up off of the ground. Ren folded her arms. "I don't see the problem here. That Saichainia is probably happier with nobody at all than with you anyways. At least your ways of summoning it won't make it distressed anymore." Ren said. Lost in the moment and in anger, Ed shoved Ren to the ground. "How dare you say that! Tank loves me very much. Come on Zander, let's go get her back." Ed stormed away after the card. Zander followed quickly behind. "We'll save you Tank!" He called. Max helped Ren up off of the ground. Dr. Z used his robotic extension arm to hold onto the Pachycephalosaurus and climb onto its back. The Pachycephalosaurus began to try to shake the doctor off. "He's riding it like it's a rodeo!" Zoe exclaimed. The rest of the D-Team watched the scientist blankly. "Now we know for sure that he's crazy." Rex replied. Dr. Z clung onto the dinosaur for dear life. "Why are you acting this way, my child? Have you forgotten about me? Now that you're back, I'll never let you go!" He said. The Pachycephalosaurus began to run to try to throw the doctor off from its back. Ursula ran after him. The D-Team hopped on their bikes and rode after them. They all passed Ursula. "Out of my way, old lady!" Zoe said. Ursula growled at her. "Watch it, old lady!" Rex and Ren both said as they rode by. Ursula was just about to protest when Max came up to her. "Move, old lady!" He called. Ursula turned to him. "I'll get you, you little brat!" Ursula said. She jumped onto the back of Max's bike. Max struggled to keep going with the added weight to the bike. "Let go, get off!" Max told Ursula. Ursula growled. "Keep quiet and keep pedaling!" Ursula hissed at him.  
Tank's card flew to a statue and landed inside the mouth. Ed and Zander approached it slowly. "That's the Mouth of Truth. They say if you reach inside and you're hiding or lying about something, the mouth will bite off your hand!" Zander said. Ed looked to Zander. "But that's just a silly old superstition isn't it?" Ed asked the taller guy. Zander looked down at Ed. "If we want that card back, we're about to find out." He replied. They both put their hands in at the same time. A few moments later, they tried to pull their hands out. "Now my hand won't come out, you're hiding something from me!" Zander hissed at Ed. Ed looked to Zander in disbelief. "No I'm not, so you must be lying about something to me!" Ed replied. The two got into a fight.  
"Can't you pedal any faster? Pick it up!" Ursula snapped at Max. Max was on the verge of collapsing. "I'm trying, maybe if you lost weight!" Max replied. Ursula grabbed Max's cheeks. "Listen here, I'm perfect the way I am!" Ursula shouted. Max lost the balance of the bike, and the bike fell over. "You're perfect alright, perfectly evil!" Max shot. Ursula waved a fist. "I'm a villain, that comes with a territory!" She shot back. Max stood up. "Does old come with it too?" He retorted. Ursula growled as she stood up. "Now look who's being evil!" She replied. Dr. Z was still trying to hang onto the Pachycephalosaurus. "Think about all the happy times we had together and all the good times to come!" He yelled. Zoe put a hand to her mouth to call out to the doctor, "You should jump off before he throws you off!" She yelled. Dr. Z continued to hang on. "Who asked you? Deep down, my boy knows he belongs to me and there's no way he'll ever throw me off!" Dr. Z yelled right before the Pachycephalosaurus threw the old man off of his back. Ursula went up to him. "Umm... Doctor Z?" Ursula asked concerned. Dr. Z began to sob. "Where did I go wrong? He hates me!" Dr. Z cried. Ursula patted Dr. Z and comforted him. "Don't say that, maybe this is his rebellious stage." She said. A plane flew overhead and light shone off of its belly. The Pachycephalosaurus roared and began to follow it. "Look at that!" Ren exclaimed. Ren mounted her bike. The rest of the D-Team got ready to follow it. Rex nodded. "Yeah, it's like it's attracted to things that shine or reflect light! Let's go!" Rex said as he took off. Zoe was close behind. Ren was about to take off when Ursula grabbed the hood on her sweatshirt. "Not so fast!" The antagonist said. She pulled Ren off of the bike and hopped on it herself. "What'd you do that for?" Ren hissed. Ursula turned to face the scientist. "Dr. Z, climb aboard this bicycle I just found!" She said. Dr. Z hopped on the back of the bike. "Excellent!" He said. Ursula and Dr. Z rode off. Ren hopped up off of the ground. "Get back here!" Ren called. Max pulled up on his bike next to the blonde. "Ren, get on." Max said. Ren nodded and hopped on the back of Max's bike. The two followed behind the rest of the crowd.  
The Pachycephalosaurus entered the Roman Colosseum. Ursula and Dr. Z were the first ones there. "Ooh! The Colosseum, what a perfect place to begin my dinosaur kingdom!" Dr. Z told Ursula. The two looked around for the Pachycephalosaurus. "There he is!" Ursula pointed at the dinosaur. The two walked up to the Pachycephalosaurus. "Son, I don't know why you keep running away, but I must put a stop to it." Dr. Z said as he pulled out an Alpha Scanner. Dr. Z pushed a couple buttons on the Alpha Scanner until an Alpha Ball popped out of it and moved towards the Pachycephalosaurus. The Alpha Ball delivered a painful shock to the large, orange dinosaur. The Pachycephalosaurus roared painfully as it got electrocuted. "Doing this hurts me more than it hurts you! Actually, it's probably the other way around." Dr. Z said. The D-Team arrived on the scene. Ren's eyes narrowed seeing the dinosaur being shocked. These guys simply enjoy harming dinosaurs, don't they? "Turn it off! You're hurting him!" Max called out to Dr. Z. Dr. Z looked to the D-Team. "The only important thing in that my Alpha Ball will make him do anything I tell him to do! Now attack those brats!" Dr. Z yelled. The Pachycephalosaurus roared more in pain from the shock. Ren took a step forward. "You guys disgust me! Harming dinosaurs to force them to battle alongside you. It's not right!" She growled. Dr. Z waved his hand dismissively. "You don't get to become king of the dinosaurs without having to enforce yourself. Now attack!" The scientist told the dinosaur. The Pachycephalosaurus whacked the Alpha Ball and it went flying into the wall and shattered. "Oops, that didn't go so well." Dr. Z said. Slowly, the Pachycephalosaurus turned to face his creator and his henchwoman. The Pachycephalosaur roared fiercely at them. Dr. Z and Ursula took a step backwards. "Ursula, talk some sense into him!" Dr. Z told the green haired woman. Ursula began waving her hands nervously. "How can you do this after all that Dr. Z did for you! Show him a little gratitude!" She said quickly. The Pachycephalosaurus took several steps towards the pair. "I guess we'll just never understand each other you and I. I didn't want to have to end it like this, but I think I need to teach you a little lesson!" The old scientist told the dinosaur. Ursula pulled out her Alpha Scanner and Spiny's card. "Here we go! Come on out, Spinosaurus!" Ursula grinned as she slashed the card into the slot. A blue light surrounded the Spinosaurus as it grew into full size. Dr. Z pulled out Terry's card. "Tyrannosaurus, Volcano Burst!" He called. Terry grew into his full attack mode. The two dinosaurs moved in on the special one. "He's using two dinosaurs to crush his own Pachycephalosaurus!" Zoe exclaimed.  
"We got to help it!" Max added. Rex nodded. "Let's make this an all out battle!" He said. Max slashed Chomp's card into his dino holder. "Dino slash! Go Triceratops, roar!" He shouted. Chomp was summoned into attack mode. Rex slashed Ace's card. "Dino slash! Carnotaurus, blow them away!" Rex called. Ace was ready for battle. Zoe slashed Paris's card. "Dino slash! Parasaurolophus bloom!" Zoe said. Paris leaped onto the battle field. Ren pulled out her stone and Ebony's card from her pocket and swiped the card over the surface of the stone. "Dino swipe! Stegosaurus, let's rock and roll!" Ren called. All four of the D-Team's dinosaurs roared out and were ready for battle. "Alright, let's save that Pachycephalosaurus, you guys!" Max called as he pointed towards the dinosaur in trouble. The D-Team's dinos charged out onto the battlefield. Chomp immediately charged at Terry. Chomp made contact with the Tyrannosaurus Rex and made the massive dinosaur slide back several feet. Meanwhile, Ace went to take on Spiny. Naturally, Ebony joined Ace and double teamed the Spinosaurus. The Pachycephalosaurus looked up at the run, then ran for the stands and jumped up like it was trying to run for the sun.  
Scene change back at the Mouth of Truth where Ed and Zander are still going at it. "You know, we don't both have to hold the card." Ed said. Zander nodded. "Right, so you hold onto the card, I'll pull my hand out and then leave to come back with some help for you." The skinnier member stated. Ed got in Zander's face. "If that's a lie, your hand is going to be bitten off, you know." Ed told Zander. Zander let out a heavy sigh and didn't reply. "Why are you so quiet all of a sudden? You were lying about getting help, weren't you?" Ed asked Zander. The black haired man fell to his knees. "It's true." He wailed. Ed sighed and dropped next to Zander. "What now?" He asked.  
Meanwhile back at the Colosseum, the Pachycephalosaurus kept charging up the stands towards the sun. Spiny somehow managed to escape both Ace and Ebony, as he was now following closely behind the Pachycephalosaurus. Paris wasn't too far behind Spiny. Chomp was about to attempt to climb the steps. As the Triceratops put his front two legs on the edge of the stands to start to climb, Terry came over and rammed into Chomp making him fly over and land hard onto the ground. "Hey, leave him alone!" Max shouted at Terry. Dr. Z held up a move card. "That's what happens when somebody disobeys me, even my own dinosaur! Now Neck Crusher!" Dr. Z swiped the move card. Terry ran at Chomp and launched the quadruped into the air. As Chomp fell, Terry hit Chomp with his tail sending him flying towards a wall. Ebony seen the Triceratops flying and leaped in the way of Chomp and the wall. Ebony took the majority of the shock from the hit as well as the shock from hitting the wall. Ebony turned into a purple light and transformed back into a card. "Ebony no!" Ren ran out to grab Ebony's card. Max was frozen in shock. "She was protecting Chomp..." He said softly. Spiny rushed the Pachycephalosaurus. Zoe slashed a move card. "Stomping Hammer!" Zoe called. Paris was about to execute the move when Spiny turned around and smacked her with his tail, sending the Parasaurolophus flying down the stairs. She landed hard and a green light emitted from her and she was turned back into a card. Zoe quickly ran to get Paris's card. "Ace, go help Pachycephalosaurus!" Rex called to his Carnotaurus. Ace jumped the ledge to the stands and ran for the two dinosaurs. "Oh please, I don't think so! Tail Smash!" Ursula slashed the move card. Spiny spun around to create force and momentum behind the move. The Pachycephalosaurus jumped onto Ace and ran down the stairs. "Oh no!" Rex exclaimed. Spiny's move smacked Ace several times across the face with his tail. Ace landed hard on the ground. A light blue light shone from Ace and in the blink of an eye, Ace was a card again. "Ace!" Rex called as he raced to pick up his dinosaur card. The sun disappeared behind some clouds again. The Pachycephalosaurus roared fiercely before he charged at Spiny and began to attack him, knocking Spiny to the ground.. "Hey pal! Have you forgotten that you're supposed to be on our side?" Ursula asked. Zoe flinched back. "What's happening to it? It's acting more violent than ever!" She exclaimed. The Pachycephalosaurus rammed its strong cranium against Spiny's side. A royal blue light shone in place of Spiny as the Spinosaurus's card floated to the ground. "Spiny!" Ursula exclaimed as she ran up the stairs to retrieve the card. Terry and Chomp were in a showdown waiting for one to attack the other. Suddenly, the Pachycephalosaurus came in between the two. The biped, orange dinosaur looked at Chomp before it hopped onto the Triceratop's back and began to repeatedly beat its skull onto Chomp. "What are you doing? Can't you see we're the ones trying to help you?" Max asked the dinosaur. Ren shook her head and folded her arms. "That's don't going to do anything. He doesn't know who's on his side or not." She told Max. The Pachycephalosaurus jumped off of Chomp's back and prepared a light beam sort of attack by gathering light and energy into his head. "Dr. Z, what's that light mean?" Ursula asked the scientist. Dr. Z's eyes lit up. "It's a super move! Or something like that..." Dr. Z scratched his chin. Ursula turned her head to look at him. "You have no idea, do you..." She put bluntly. The Pachycephalosaurus 's attack was all charged up and pointed straight at both Chomp and Terry. The attack hit both of them and sent them flying. Terry turned back into a card before he landed back on the ground. Chomp landed with a thud, but didn't turn back into a card yet. "Chomp are you ok?" Max asked. Him and the rest of the D-Team ran up to the Triceratops. Ursula caught Terry's card as is floated back down. The Pachycephalosaurus walked up to Ursula and Dr. Z. "Look! My baby has realized his error and is returning to me!" Dr. Z exclaimed. The Pachycephalosaurus lowered its head. "You finally remembered at last who your father is! Come here, my boy!" Dr. Z hugged the Pachycephalosaurus on the head. Suddenly, the dinosaur launched the scientist into the air. Dr. Z screamed as he was thrown. "Not even his own dinosaur likes him." Max said very confused by everything. Ren was playing with her yo-yo. "After how much he's hurt that dino, I don't blame it a bit." She said. Ursula held a handkerchief to her eyes. "Why do we always hurl the ones we love?" She asked. The clouds began to part and the sun shone through. The Pachycephalosaurus roared and charged off. "Where's he going now?" Zoe asked.  
"I think he's trying to get all the way to the sun!" Rex exclaimed. Max turned to Chomp. "Chomp, please I need you to try to get up so we can stop it." He told his Triceratops. Chomp tried to get up and failed. The D-Team watched as the Pachycephalosaurus ran up the side of the Colosseum and jumped towards the sun. He let off a Laser Ray attack before it started to plummet back down. The Pachycephalosaurus turned back into a card before hitting the ground. "That jump used up whatever amount of energy he had left!" Ren exclaimed. The D-Team ran for the card. "Get the card!" Zoe called. Ursula was also scrambling for the card. "Oh no you don't! Keep your hands off of that card. Instead, why don't you take a little trip!" Ursula said as she threw and handful of marbles towards the D-Team's feet. The D-Team all fell at once. Ursula picked up the card and laughed. "That was a dirty trick!" Max hollered at her. Ursula examined the card. "It's not about how you play the game, it's whether you win or loose, and it looks like I've won this one!" Ursula cheered. Suddenly, Dr. Z came crashing back down to Earth and landed directly on top of Ursula. The Pachycephalosaurus card fluttered from Ursula's hand. The wind blew the card right in front of Max. He held it up to the sun. "Alright! The dinosaur card is all ours!" He cheered.  
"Ready? 1, 2, 3!" Ed and Zander who were still at the Mouth of Truth said. On 3, they both pulled their hands out at the same time successfully. They both celebrated in being free. Ed looked at his hands, then Zander's. "But wait, where's the card?" He asked. They both looked back towards the Mouth of Truth. "It's still in the mouth." Zander sighed heavily. At the same time, both Zander and Ed stuck their hands back into the Mouth of Truth at the same time. "I've got the card!" Ed cheered. Zander's shoulders slumped over. "But now our hands are stuck again." He told Ed. The rounder Alpha Gang member turned towards the tallest member. "This all happened because you lied to me the first time!" Ed accused. Zander's eyebrows furrowed. "But then I admitted I was lying, so the lie became a truth!" Zander shouted back. Ed shook his free hand in a fist. "If you're lying about the truth about lying, pull your hand out!" Ed yelled.  
Meanwhile at the D-Lab, Reese was entering the newly acquired data on the secret dinosaur into her computer's database. The picture of the card appeared on the screen. "It's pretty cool how that light shines from its head" Max said. Zoe crossed her arms. "Sure, it's cool on a card, but not cool when we had to battle him." She said. Ren nodded along in agreement. "You can say that again." Ren added to the conversation. Reese picked up the actual card. "Looks like he did an experiment on it, fusing its card with a move card." Reese said flipping the card from the front to the back. Zoe huffed. "I can't believe he'd experiment on dinosaurs like that." She told the others. Ren nodded. "There are so many things that the Alpha Gang is doing wrong." She said. Max looked over at his father who had his back turned to the group. "Dad what are you doing, this is important!" Max told his dad. Spike turned around with a pudding cup. "Not only important, this is really good! I got the very last cup of pudding!" He cheered. Max tackled Spike to the ground. "You better give me some!" He yelled. The two wrestled around until the pudding spilled onto the ground. "Now look what you did, the pudding's ruined!" Both Taylors cried. Ren crossed her arms. "Are they both always like this?" She asked. Reese glance back at the Hounder. "This would be a case of like father, like son." Reese replied. The four dinos in their chibi forms went to snack on the spilt pudding. "Ebony, save me some of that!" Dr. Taylor wailed.


	13. Titan Master

One morning in the Taylor household, Ren woke up shivering. Rex was already up and downstairs. Ren looked at the clock on the wall. It was 7:45 a.m. Ren looked to the window to see it open. Ren assumed that Rex must've opened it to get some fresh air. Since the siblings shared a room, it wasn't a huge mystery if something was touch or moved. Ren went over and closed the window. When Ren turned around, she noticed Ebony wasn't in the room either. She shrugged and assumed Ebony was downstairs eating breakfast with the others already. After a quick change of clothes, all Ren still needed was her signature purple hoodie. For some reason, she couldn't find it. Ren wasn't the most organized person, but she wasn't trashy like Max. However, the hoodie was always placed on the shelf closest to her bed. She ended up looking around the entire room and couldn't find anything. "No, no. no. no. no! My move cards are in there, as well as my stone! I can't fight with Ebony without them!" Ren said. This could just be a prank. Maybe it's something as simple as Rex moved it to get washed and set the cards and stone somewhere else. "REX! Get up here!" Ren called down for her brother. Rex was eating a bowl of cereal before hearing his sister call his name. Ace looked up at Rex. "Come on, Ace. Let's go see what the bedhead and Ebony need now." Rex and Ace went up the stairs. After he let out a deep breath, Rex pushed open the door to find Ren still scouring the room. "What are you looking for, Ren?" Rex asked. Ren looked to him. "You didn't move my sweatshirt did you? You know the one with my stone and my cards in it?" Ren asked frantically. Rex shook his head. "Where's Ebony?" Rex questioned realizing the missing dinosaur. Ren froze. Her heart pounded. "Y-You mean she wasn't down there with you guys?" Ren began to panic. Rex shook his head. Ren began to pace around the room. After passing by the window, she stopped. "You didn't open the window earlier, did you?" Ren asked. Rex shook his head again. "No. Why?" He asked and joined his sister by the window. They both looked outside and were horrified to see a ladder leaning up against the house to the window. They looked at each other before they raced down the stairs with Ace right behind them. Max looked at them as they quickly began to put on their shoes. "Where are you guys going?" He asked. Rex looked at him. "We'll fill you in later. Just follow us and call Zoe." Rex told Max. Max quickly finished his breakfast. "Come on, Chomp." Max said. The Triceratops followed Max to the door where he put on his shoes and followed the sibling duo and called Zoe.

After Zoe joined the team, Rex and Ren filled them in on what happened. "So you're saying somebody broke into your room and took Ren's sweatshirt with her cards and the stone in it, as well as Ebony and we don't know where they are? Why wouldn't they take Rex's too? It doesn't make sense." Zoe said. Ren looked around the neighborhood. "I don't know, all I know is that they took Ebony." Ren said. Suddenly, the dino holder began to beep. "Ren, duty calls, as important as this is, we'll have to look later." Rex put a hand on Ren's shoulder. Ren frowned, but this dinosaur wasn't going to get help without the D-Team. The D-Team walked to the D-Lab. Once there, Reese looked to them. "The signal is in town somewhere along Main Street." She said. The dino holders blinked again and the dinosaur moved as it walked along main street. "Let's go! We don't need the teleporter for this one!" Max said.

The D-Team arrived on Main Street to see an Olorotitan rampaging down one of the streets. "It's an Olorotitan! Paris, it's showtime!" Zoe smiled. Zoe pulled out her dino holder and was about to turn Paris into a card to slash it. Suddenly a boy appeared from nowhere. This kid had dirty blond hair and a standard body shape for a 15 year old. He wore a black tee shirt and standard blue jeans with a brown leather belt with a very familiar device hooked onto it. A black scarf was wrapped around his neck and it flapped in the very light breeze. He also had a familiar purple hoodie wrapped around his waist. "I know that kid. His name is Gabriel Dallison. He's in my class." Ren said. She pointed to the boy. "Ren Hounder, a surprise to see you out here." Gabriel told his classmate. Ren looked at her hoodie that was around his waist. "Where'd you get that hoodie, Gabe?" She asked. Ren folded her arms. "I retrieved it for an old man who said it had something valuable in it. His dinosaur cards and a stone that can make the dinosaurs become real. He said a group of kids have been stealing his dinosaurs from him. I didn't believe him at first until he made a Tyrannosaurus Rex appear in front of my eyes. It was a lot to take in at first, but I understand everything now. You four stealing from an old man? That's just wrong. You know those three dinosaurs shouldn't belong to you." He gestured to Chomp, Ace and Paris. "You've been lied to!" Rex shouted. Max took a step forward. "That old man is hurting the dinosaurs and we're trying to help them!" He added. Ren looked at the hoodie around Gabe's waist. "You stole it from me! You broke into the Taylor's house and stole it from me!" She yelled at him. Gabe untied it and pulled the stone and all four cards from the pocket, Ebony's card and her three move cards. "Oh your not worried about the hoodie, are you? You're worried about these, right?" He asked in a mocking tone. Ren growled. "Give her back!" Ren barked. Gabe put the move cards and the stone back into the sweatshirt's pocket. "No can do, but he did say I'd need a dinosaur in order to retrieve this Olorotitan for him. He also said that I'd need one of these." Gabe unhooked the device from his belt. The device was an Alpha Scanner. He slashed the card in his hand, Ebony's card. "Capture is on! Stegosaurus, let's go!" He called. Ren's eyes widened. Somebody else was using Ebony that was against her. That device didn't have the stone in it. The white Stegosaurus appeared and bellowed. Ren frowned. That wasn't a "ready to battle roar." It was a sign of pain and distress. "Ebony! Listen to me, this is Ren, get that scanner away from Gabe!" Ren called out to her dinosaur. Gabriel laughed. "Oh please! The old man told me this let's me control any dinosaur's even if it was one that you had. Your Stegosaurus is going to be returned to that man after we take down this Olorotitan!" He responded. Ren flinched. Gabe turned back towards Ebony. "Now Stegosaurus, charge Olorotitan and hit it with your tail!" He called. Ebony followed orders and attacked the Olorotitan. Ren sensed something was very wrong. There was no way to convince Gabe that they were telling the truth. Ebony struck the Olorotitan with her spiked tail. Gabe pulled out a move card and slashed it. "Mole Attack!" He called. Ebony roared before she burrowed underground. Ren looked to Max. "We have to do something, but we can't hurt Ebony! That scanner is hurting her enough!" Ren cried out. Rex put an arm around Ren's shoulder. "There's not much that we can do without hurting her, Ren." Rex tried to comfort his sister. Ebony appeared underneath the Olorotitan and flung it into the air. It landed on the ground with a thud. The gray and white dinosaur started to get up again. Ebony charged at it and repeatedly whacked her spiked tail onto the Olorotitan. The new dinosaur turned a bright green light and disappeared with its card in its place. Gabe called Ebony back to a card. He walked up and picked up the Olorotitan card. "Capture complete!" He smiled and readjusted his scarf. He put Ebony's card back into the hoodie pocket.

"Well, lookie what we got here." A familiar older voice said. Dr. Z and the trio were behind Gabe. Gabe turned around. "Oh it's you!" Gabriel said once he saw the older man. Dr. Z walked up to Gabe. "I see you did well capturing that Olorotitan. You may keep it for now to aid you with future captures. However, before we make you an official member of the Alpha Gang." Dr. Z started. Ed popped up next to them. "Which is a super exclusive club for only the coolest of dinosaur people." He said. Dr. Z pushed Ed aside. "Did you succeed in getting that Stegosaurus back for me?" Dr. Z asked. Gabe nodded and handed him the sweatshirt. "The stone, the dinosaur card, and three move cards are in here." Gabe stated proudly. Dr. Z grinned and greedily snatched the sweatshirt. Zander did a little twirl towards the newest Alpha Gang member before handing him a three inch wide, fabric wristband with a red Alpha Gang logo. "Limited Edition." Zander stated boldly. Ed frowned. "How come I didn't get one?" He pouted. Zander sighed nervously. "Limited Edition meaning so limited there was only one in stock." He said. Max looked to the others. "Come on guys, we have to get Ebony back!" Max said. Max, Rex, and Zoe pulled out their Dino holders and their cards. "Dino slash! Parasaurolophus, bloom!" Zoe called. Paris appeared and was ready to battle. Rex slashed his card. "Dino slash! Carnotaurus, blow them away!" Rex yelled out. Ace appeared ready to attack. Max swiped his card. "Dino slash! Go Triceratops! ROAR!" Max shouted. The three horned quadruped appeared and got ready to fight. The Alpha Gang in returned slashes their cards. "Alpha Slash! Gush out Spinosaurus!" Zander called. The bipedal roared ferociously as the opposing side. The atmosphere began to shift into a battlefield. "Alpha Slash! Shake 'em up, Saichainia!" Ed called. The earth attributed dinosaur appeared on the battlefield. It swung its clubbed tail ready for battle. "Alpha Slash! Fire up, Tyrannosaurus!" Ursula called. The fearsome T-Rex appeared on the field and roared. "And now they got one more! Odis, this is our first battle alongside each other, let's make it count! Alpha Slash! Let's mow these weeds, Olorotitan!" Gabe called as he slashed the card. Ursula looked to Gabe. "Ooh! Odis, I like that name." She said. Ren fumbled for her stone, but remembered she didn't have it. "They have the numbers, but doesn't mean we're going to be beaten so easily!" Max said. The two lines of dinosaurs eyed each other. Terry made the first move by swinging his tail at Chomp. Chomp stepped back and dodged the move. Odis lowered his head and hit Paris with his crest on her side. Tank and Spiny rush at Ace. Ace being the quicker dinosaur, swiftly moved aside. Ursula slashed a move card. "Volcano Burst!" She yelled. Terry unleashed some fire balls at Chomp. Chomp didn't have the time to move, so he turned his face away from the fire and let them hit on the side of his crest. Rex slashed a move card. "Ninja Attack!" He called. Ace ran at super speed and circled Spiny. Ace attacked the Spinosaurus from all angles. Spiny turned a natural blue color of light before his card floated in the air down to the ground. "Spiny!" Zander called as he ran out to pick up the Spinosaurus card. Ren tried to sneak around all the fighting to try to nab her sweatshirt from Dr. Z. Gabe slashed a move card. "Thorn Whip!" He called. A green vine sprouted up from the ground and smacked Pairs along her sides. Zoe slashed one of hers in return. "Metal Wing!" She yelled. Three Pteranodon flew from the skies and sliced at Odis with their wings. Odis whacked them away all at once with his tail. Ren looked over Dr. Z's shoulder to see him looking over Ebony's move cards. He had the hoodie on the ground with the stone and the Stegosaurus card on top of it. She quickly nabbed them. Ursula slashed another move card. "Neck Crusher, Terry!" Ursula called.

"Dino swipe! Let's rock and roll Stegosaurus! Help us out!" Ren called. Ebony charged into battle in attack mode and rammed into Terry before the T-Rex was able to use its move against Chomp. Dr. Z looked up from the move cards to see Ren next to him with the Earth stone in hand. "Hey that's mine!" Dr. Z yelled at the girl. He set the cards down and lunged at her. Ren jumped back and out of the way. Dr. Z got up and tried to run for her again. Ren backed up and ran towards Dr. Z and jumped over the short scientist. Ren bent over and scooped up the three move cards and her hoodie. She tied the hoodie around her waist. "No fair! I'm short!" Dr. Z complained. Ren shrugged her shoulders. "That's not my problem." She responded. Gabe slashed a normal move card. "Atomic Bomb!" He called out. Odis knocked Paris over before he jumped into the air. The Olorotitan landed on the Parasaurolophus and stomped on her until the blue and green dinosaur emitted a green light and turned back into a card. "Paris!" Zoe called she went out to retrieve the card. However, she was inches away when Gabe picked it up. "This card's going back to its rightful owner. Odis will take you all down and we will return those stolen cards to their rightful owner." Gabe said and took a couple of steps back before he pocketed the card. Zoe growled. "Give that back!" She demanded. Gabe shook his head. "You stole that card from an old man! What kind of person steals from an old man?" Gabe asked. He was obviously both disgusted and offended.

"You've got it all wrong! We're helping the dinosaurs!" Zoe said. Gabe folded his arms. "People like you always think you're helping when you're actually not, so just stop. Come on Odis." Gabe turned his Olorotitan back into a card and walked away. He looked to Dr. Z. "I'll be at the meeting place when you're done with this to claim your card." Gabe said before walking away. Ursula turned to him. "Where you going? We still have a battle to finish!" She called. Gabe just lifted a hand and waved without turning back or saying anything. When Ursula turned back to the battlefield, Terry landed right in front of her and turned into a card. Chomp stood on the other side. "Terry!" She exclaimed and swooped up the card. Ren pulled a single move card from her hand and swiped it. "Spike Arrow!" Ren called. Energy in form of a purple light shone on Ebony's back and moved its way down her back and to her tail. The spikes on her tail got engulfed by the light and the light shot out like arrows at Tank. Tank let off a blinding light before turning back into a card. Ed picked up the card. "You may have won this time, but we'll get all of my dinosaur cards!" Dr. Z called. The D-Team looked at each other. "They took Paris!" Zoe cried. Rex immediately took off running. "Let's follow that Gabriel person. He's got Paris." He said. The other D-Team members looked between each other before they decided to follow Rex. "They mentioned a 'meeting place.' That has to be where he's going." Ren said. Gabriel turned multiple corners, but the D-Team stayed in a close distance behind the boy. He turned into an alley way. When the D-Team followed into the alley, Gabe was facing them with his arms crossed. "He knew we were following him!" Max exclaimed. Gabriel chuckled. "Of course I knew. You four are the worst sneakers ever. I could've heard you from a mile away! Listen, I don't feel bad taking that Parasaurolophus. In fact, you shouldn't feel sadness. It's not yours. It's that old man's. He misses all of his dinosaurs dearly. I'm simply returning them to him. Now get lost before I make you." He said. The D-Team all took a step forwards toward Gabe. "Paris is mine and all of our friend! We're not leaving without her!" Zoe hissed. Gabriel shrugged. He pulled out his Olorotitan and the Alpha Scanner. "Suit yourself. Odis and I will take you all down!" Gabe said and slashed the dinosaur card. "Alpha Slash! Olorotitan, let's mow these weeds!" Gabe called out as Odis grew to full attack mode size. Rex stepped in front of everyone. "I can handle this. Try to get Paris back." Rex said full of determination. Zoe smiled and felt her heart pounding. "Right." She nodded. Rex pulled out his dino holder and Ace's card. "Dino Slash! Carnotaurus, blow 'em away!" He yelled. The Carnotaurus roared at the herbivore. Ace charged in towards the Olorotitan and rammed his horns into its side. Odis roars and he turns and smacks Ace back with his tail. Gabe pulled out a grass type move card. Gabriel slashed the move card into the Alpha Scanner. "Thorn Whip, Odis!" The boy called out. His scarf moved a little with the boy's intensity. The green, thorny vine came up from the ground. It hit Ace along his side. While this was going on, Zoe was behind Gabe and seen Paris's card in Gabe's back pocket. She reached for it when Gabe reached back and grabbed her wrist. "I don't think so." He glanced back at Zoe. Zoe pulled her wrist free. Then, the girl went quick for the card. Gabe had to turn from the battle to prevent Zoe from getting the Parasaurolophus card. The two had a back and forth match of getting closer and pushing away. This went on while the two dinosaurs fought until Zoe was able to barely start pulling out Paris's card from Gabe's pocket. Gabriel caught sight of Zoe's dino holder and caught her off guard and snatched it. Zoe grabbed the other end of the dino holder and now it was a tug of war. Zoe accidentally pressed the button that revealed her move cards. Thinking quick, Gabe snatched one randomly and let go of the dino holder. He looked over the card. "Nature's Blessing. Heal an ally's dinosaur to maximum energy." Gabe read before he looked up at Zoe. "Keep your dinosaur for now, I'll take this instead." He turned to the fight. He ran towards the battle and hopped onto Odis's back. "Let's get out of here, Odis!" Gabriel told his Olorotitan. The large herbivore slammed Ace to the ground. Ace emitted a bright light before turning back into a card. The dinosaur and his master rode off until out of sight. "Ace!" Rex picked up the card. He looked to Zoe. "Sorry I lost." Rex apologized. Zoe stared at him blankly. "Are you kidding me? If you didn't battle, I wouldn't have been able to keep Gabriel's mind at least half occupied so I could get Paris back. Thank you, Rex!" Zoe hugged the boy. Rex was in shock at first and a small blush came across his face. Rex slowly accepted the hug and hugged back. Ren and Max exchanged grins with each other before they giggled about it. Finally, Zoe broke the hug. "He still made off with one of my move cards." Zoe sighed. Max took a step forward. "Don't worry, Zoe. We'll get it back!" He stated boldly.

At a pier after dark, Gabe stood there with the move card in his hand. It's not exactly what the man wanted, but all the cards are his. His scarf flapped behind him in the night time breeze. "Gabriel, my boy, you still have that dinosaur card, don't you?" A voice asked. Gabe turned his head to see Dr. Z. "Sorry, those kids took it back from me. However, I do not aim to disappoint. I grabbed this from the girl with the pink hair." Gabe said and showed Dr. Z the move card. The scientist took the card and examined it. "Nature's Blessing. With this card you can heal your allies' dinosaurs to maximum energy. If you're going to stay an official member of the Alpha Gang, this might prove helpful to you in the future." Dr. Z said and handed the card back to Gabe. Gabe took the card and put it in his pocket. "Wow! Thanks mister!" Gabe told the doctor. The old man held out one hand while he kept the other behind his back. "Please, Gabriel. Call me Dr. Z." He said. Gabe took the old man's hand and shook it. "Alright Dr. Z. And please, call me Gabe." The boy said before they went their separate ways and disappeared into the night.


	14. All Fired Up!

(A/n: I'm well aware that I cut "Volcanic Panic." If I don't cut episodes, then I'd be well into college when I finish this XD Also, I'm very sorry you guys. I had this chapter up on Quotev forever! I totally forgot to put it on fanfiction! Luckily for you guys! You'll get a double chapter release this weekend instead of just the one! I have yet another chapter that's going up soon!)

A news helicopter flown over head. A camera was pointed at a new reporter. She held a microphone to her mouth. "This is not a prime time drama, folks. This is reality television we got right here! We're flying high above a dinosaur battle, yes dinosaurs! The city is up in flames!" She exclaimed. The camera switched to an Acrocanthosaurus surrounded by fire and it used a flamethrower like attack at a familiar white Stegosaurus before it switched back to the news reporter. "We'll bring you the latest news for as long as possible." The reporter sold the viewers. Suddenly an all familiar blue and green Parasaurolophus roared and charged in at the Acrocanthosaurus. "It looks like a third dinosaur has joined the battle! We just received words from our expects that it's a Parasaurolophus, Acrocanthosaurus, and a Stegosaurus in what looks like a three way free for all!" The news reporter said. Paris jumped over the Acrocanthosaurus and pushed the Acrocanthosaurus with her legs and jumped off of it. "This is the story of the millennium, and I'll be bringing you all the exclusive news as it happens! Now a word from our sponsors."  
Six hours earlier, Dr. Z was hard at work on a new creation. The old scientist wore a welding mask in front of his face. The old geezer mumbled to himself. Meanwhile, Ursula, Zander, and Ed were sitting on a sofa that was in the laboratory watching the doctor at work. Zander had his Alpha Scanner out and was on call with Gabe and let him watch the action. "I wonder what Dr. Z is making this time." Ed pondered. The three dinosaurs in their chibi forms ran in front of the trio. Terry was running from Spiny, who was on top of Tank, who was curled into a ball of spikes. "Whatever it is, I'm sure there'll be a big bang and a huge cloud of smoke coming any minute now." Ursula said. Gabe laughed from the other end of the call. "You could say that again." The boy laughed. Zander looked from his Alpha Scanner's screen to Ursula, then back to Dr. Z. "Maybe this one will be different. Maybe it'll actually work." The tallest member said hopefully. As soon as Zander finished his sentenced, a loud bang echoed through the room. The three dinosaurs fell from the vibration of the boom. A thick cloud of black smoke filled the air. "It's a failure. No doubt about it." Gabe said while he tried to contain a few chuckles. Suddenly, Dr. Z began to laugh in triumph. "Finally, my Dinosaur Super Controller is finally complete1" He cheered. The trio leaned in and even Gabe squinted at his screen. "Let me demonstrate using the Acrocanthosaurus card I've recently obtained. I simply insert the card into this slot and turn it on!" Dr. Z said. The scientist inserted the Acrocanthosaurus card into the slot and electricity began to flow around the fire attributed card. When the machine powered itself off, it spat the card back out. Dr. Z took the card which now had a Super Acrocanthosaurus, which was very powerful and a force to be reckoned with. "Behold!" Dr. Z held the card into the air. The color and the background behind the dinosaur turned to vibrant pinks, oranges, and reds. "It's a much prettier color now." Ed pointed out. Dr. Z walked up to the trio. "Forget the color, you dimwit! This Acrocanthosaurus is now insanely powerful. When you summon it, it will also be under your complete control!" The scientist exclaimed. Dr. Z handed the card to Ursula. The woman stared blankly at the card. She flipped it to look at the back, then she turned it back to the front. "That's nice and all, but where do we come in?" She asked. Dr. Z calmly folded his arms. "You'll use it to get back all the other cards those brats stole from me!" He told them. The trio flinched back. "What?" The all exclaimed. Gabe tapped the camera on his Alpha Scanner. "I thought that's what I'm here for." He said. Dr. Z looked to Zander's Alpha Scanner's screen at the boy. "You're the back up. IF this plan somehow fails, which it wont, I still need a plan B." The scientist told Gabriel. The three dinosaurs were back to playing and they chased each other around the lab. "I'm so confident that you four will succeed, your dinosaurs can have the day off to play." Dr. Z said. Gabe tilted his head. "You four? You still want me to go, but what about Odis?" Gabriel tilted his head. Dr. Z laughed. "You can leave your Olorotitan at home. It's you're not going to be using it, Might as well not risk those punks to take it from you." Dr. Z told the newest member of the Alpha Gang. Gabe nodded in response.  
The scene changed to the D-Team pitching a tent with Spike. "There's nothing like camping in the great outdoors, right kids? Let's get this tent put up, then we can eat!" Dr. Taylor told the kids. Max and Zoe drove two spikes into the ground with a wooden hammer. Rex and Ren held the poles in place so did wouldn't move on Max and Zoe. Ebony was sleeping under a shady tree. Paris was watching the humans work. Chomp and Ace were playing tag. Chomp ran under the line Max was trying to hammer into the group and caught his horns on it. Ren's hands slipped loose and the pole went flying out of place. "Hey!" Max and Ren said at the same time. The tent collapsed and Ace, who was chasing Chomp, got caught underneath the fallen tent. Ace tried to run with the tent draped over him. "Watch out Ace, you're heading straight for the cliff!" Rex called. Ren kind of laughed. The cliff was barely a two foot long drop. The rest of the pole fell out of the tent and Ace fell over the edge and into the water below. Ace thrashed around in the water. Rex immediately ran for his dinosaur. He slowly came up into his Carnotaurus. "Easy. Easy." Rex coaxed before he was able to pick his dinosaur up out of the water. "You really hate going into the water, don't 'cha Ace? It's okay, you're alright now." Rex comforted the Carnotaurus as he walked out of the water.  
A while later, the D-Team were finishing for their super. Max pulled a fish out of the water. Ren reeled in a catch. "I think I have one too!" She exclaimed. She tossed the fish onto a cart. She looked over her shoulder to see the Carnotaurus staring at the fish. "Ace, if you eat that fish, I'll throw you into the water and you can catch your own!" The blonde girl scowled. Rex glared at Ren. "Don't scare him! You know Ace doesn't like going in the water!" Rex defended. Ren shrugged. "It's true and you know it too." She replied. Rex growled at his sister. "Leave Ace alone, he hasn't done anything bad, yet." Rex retorted. Ren chuckled a little. "Yet." She pointed to Ace who was nibbling on a bar of the cart, and suddenly began to push it down the hill towards the camp site. Zoe was feeding Chomp and Paris a few slices of carrots and pushed the rest aside for Ebony, who was still asleep. Suddenly, Ace and the cart ran over everything in their path including Dr. Taylor, Zoe, the table, and the barbeque grill. Charcoals went everywhere. One landed on Ebony's tail. The Stegosaurus woke up and began roaring in pain. "Ebony!" Ren realized the cry immediately and put her rod down and ran to where her dinosaur was sleeping. She picked Ebony up, knocking the charcoal onto the ground. She stomped it out with her foot. She immediately ran to the river and let Ebony stand in it, relieving the burning pain from her tail. Some of the other charcoals landed on the tent. The tent began to be engulf by flames. Max looked over his shoulder soon after Ren left to see the huge fire that took over the tent. "Look Rex, a fire!" He called and immediately jumped to his feet. Rex was right behind his best friend. "The dino holders are in that tent!" The blonde haired boy called. Zoe and Spike were already getting buckets of water and throwing them onto the tent to put out the fire. Soon, the fire was extinguished. "Whew! Glad Zoe and I weren't working too closely to the tent!" Dr. Taylor said to try to brighten the mood. Max frowned and looked off into the distance. "But poor Ebony almost got her tail burnt off." Ren glared at Rex and Ace. Rex seen that, but stayed quiet. "Yeah, and the dino holders got burnt up and that's just as bad." He wailed. Zoe's face fell as she looked to Max. "Wow, thanks for your concern, Max." Zoe said sarcastically. Max messed around on the dino holder before he tried to call Reese. "Reese, come in." Max said. Suddenly, the Dino holder died and the screen turned blank. "We can't even make a call." Max told the others. Rex and Zoe looked at their burnt dino holders. Dr. Taylor took the burnt holders from the children. "Don't worry kids, we'll take them back to the lab and Reese will fix 'em up and good as new!" Spike said.  
Meanwhile, the Alpha Gang trio were in a submarine that required oars to move. Alpha Droids were lined up from both sides of the submarine and rowed. "We're going to slow! Pick up there pace! I want to see you move double time!" Ursula commanded the droids as she kicked a droid. The entire unit started to row much faster. Ursula had to quickly cling to a seat to prevent herself from being thrown to the back of the submarine. "I think this is more like quadruple time!" Ed exclaimed as he got pushed against the back of his seat. Zander struggled to steer the submarine. He glanced at Ursula. "Maybe you should watch what you're saying, Ursula!" Zander told the woman of the group. Zander looked back to the water and quickly steered to avoid crashing into a large rock. "Maybe you should watch where you're steering!" Ursula shot back. The swerve caused the Alpha Gang to head straight for land at full speed. The Alpha Gang screamed in fear. The submarine crash with a thud. The vessel crashed into pieces. The Alpha Gang stood up in the shallow water. Ursula growled as she pulled an octopus from her head and threw it back down into the water. "Well at least we got here in one piece." Ursula sighed. The boys both frowned. They thought otherwise of their little adventure. "Yeah, but where is here? What's the map say, Ed?" Zander asked looking up the small hill. Ed froze up as he realized that he was supposed to bring the map when he thought the Zander had brought the map. "Map? I thought you grabbed the map!" Ed exclaimed.  
Back at the D-Lab, Reese examined the ruined Dino Holders. "Sorry to hear about your camping trip, but at least you're all ok." Reese told the D-Team. Ren held Ebony in her arms. The small, chibi dinosaur had some Aloe Vera lotion slathered all her tail and white bandages wrapped around it to keep anything else from irritating the burn. "Thank Reese, but the main thing now is fixing our Dino Holders. How long do you think it's going to take?" Zoe asked her older sister. Reese had Zoe's holder in her hands and was inspecting the damage. "Not long. I should have them working again in an hour or so." Reese told the kids. The kids and smiled and laughed in relief. Rex handed his to Reese. "You should do mine first." He said. Max pushed past Rex before h= handed his Dino Holder to the young inventor. "No way! You should fix mine first!" Max said. Rex pushed Max back. "Quit jabbing me aside, Max!" Rex hissed. Max turned to face Rex. "Sorry, but what if something happens and we need Chomp? He wouldn't be able to use him!" Max looked to Chomp and Ace who were play fighting. "So who cares? We'd use Ace." Rex said. Max turned back to Rex. "No way! Chomp is tougher!" The brunette told the blonde. Ren began to get fed up with all of the fighting. "Boys! Have you forgotten who doesn't need a Dino Holder to summon her dinosaur? It doesn't matter who's first, because we have Ebony!" Ren shouted. The boys both frowned. Rex rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess you're right." Rex sighed. Max silently cheered as a smiled spread across his face. He turned towards Reese. "I guess I'm first then." Max said. His smile fell when he seen Reese already working on Zoe's Dino Holder. "It looks like I'm first." Zoe laughed.  
The Alpha Gang just climbed their way up the hill to the mainland. They were just outside the town when Gabe joined them. "Did you guys decide to take a swim?" Gabe joked. The three glared at him. "We don't want to talk about it." Ursula replied. Zander looked at the town as it was illuminated by its street lights in the darkness below. "Now it's our turn to visit the brats were they live." Zander said. The rest of the Alpha Gang looked down at the town before they looked back up at each other. "Now let's get the Acrocanthosaurus out and see how much stronger it really is!" Ursula said as she pulled out the card and her Alpha Scanner. Suddenly, Gabe snatched the card. "I wanna do it! Alpha Slash! Let's blaze, Acrocanthosaurus!" Gabe called. The Alpha Gang were like mice when compared to the now gigantic dinosaur. "He looks a lot bigger than what I remember him!" Ed quivered. An Alpha Ball circled around the Acrocanthosaurus. "A lot meaner too!" Ursula added. Gabe thought that if the dinosaur would actually obey him. "Acrocanthosaurus, roar!" Gabe shouted out. The large and powerful dinosaur roared loudly. "Now turn in a circle!" Gabe smiled. The Acrocanthosaurus turned in a circle. Gabe liked the feeling of having this strong dinosaur obey his every command. "The dinosaur's actually obeying you!" Ed exclaimed. Gabe looked down at his Alpha Scanner as the rest of the Alpha Gang chatting happily amongst themselves. Gabe wondered if this was going to be too easy. Things always went wrong when something seems like they're going too easy. "The Acrocanthosaurus should introduce himself, Gabe." Zander nudged Gabriel. Gabe nodded and faced the Acrocanthosaurus. "Dinosaur, say hello!" The 15 year old smiled. The Acrocanthosaurus bent down to get on eye level with the Alpha Gang. Suddenly, a fire ball leaped from its mouth and hit the Alpha Gang as well as the tree behind them. The Alpha Gang shook the soot off of themselves. The Acrocanthosaurus looked at and admire the fire that had engulfed the tree. "I think this dinosaur lives having fire around him." Ed observed. Ursula looked back to the city. "Well then let's go to town and show the folks a hot time." She said. The rest of the Alpha Gang nodded and they walked towards the town with the Acrocanthosaurus right behind them. The footsteps from the Acrocanthosaurus were so hot that the forest behind them caught on fire. As soon as the Alpha Gang made it onto a street, a man who was driving a car, pulled over and got out to run away from the giant dinosaur. The Alpha Gang looked to each other and shrugged. The Acrocanthosaurus's footprints were smoldering hot and lets indentions in the middle of the road. Ursula frowned as she noticed the lack of the D-Team. "I'm hurt those kids haven't showed up to welcome us." She told the others. Gabe shrugged. "Honestly, the less those brats show their face, the better." The youngest member replied. The Alpha Gang were nearing a gas station. "Hold up. I don't think it's smart to go by a gas station with a dinosaur that's pretty much on fire." Ed said. Gabe nodded. "That wouldn't end well." He said. Gabe's Alpha Scanner had some sparks emitting from it. The Alpha Ball that circled the dinosaur was sparking as the Acrocanthosaurus stomped towards the gas station. "No stop!" Gabe yelled. "Something's haywire with these controls!" He said. Gabriel tried shaking the Alpha Scanner in hopes something with fall back into place. The Alpha Gang froze. Then they ran back about a block. "He's not moving." Gabe said. Zander wiped some sweat from his forehead. "Maybe he does listen to you." Zander told the boy. Ursula turned to Gabe. "If you have so much control over him, tell him to quit smoking at the gas station!" She yelled. Suddenly, a big boom happed and the force wiped the Alpha Gang off of their feet.  
The rumbled from the explosion reached the D-Lab. The D-Team rushed outside followed by Spike. "Woah! There's a fire! It looks to be along the coast road and a big one too!" Dr. Taylor exclaimed. Max ran off. "I'm going to check it out!" He hopped onto his bike. Max began to ride off. "Max wear your helmet!" Dr. Taylor called after his son. Max arrived on the scene wear firemen raced to contain the fire. A news helicopter appeared on the scene. The new reporter looked into the camera. "We're coming to you live on what looks like a giant gas station fire. Reports are still unclear at this point, but some witnesses say the fire was started by a mysterious appearance of a dinosaur!" She told screens all around town. Max pulled up on his bike and froze once he saw the giant dinosaur. "Woah! Is that the same Acrocanthosaurus? it's a lot bigger and stronger than what I remember. I better go and get some help." Max said to himself. Firefighters using hoses to spray down the dinosaur and the surrounding fire. Max looked off to the side to see the four Alpha Gang members trying to flee from the scene. "It's the old lady, except you're all burnt." Max said. Ursula turned towards Max and growled at the brunette. "I may be burnt, but I'm not old!" Ursula shouted back at Max. Zander pointed at Max. "We've been looking for you, kid!" He told Max. Max glared at them. "You creeps are probably the ones who started this fire!" He said. Gabe laughed trying to distract Max from thinking it was their fault. "It's nice to see you again." Gabriel said with a serious face. Zander stood up straight and put his hands on his hips. "That's our new and improved model." He stated. Max tilted his head at the Alpha Gang. "New and improved?" He asked. Gabe took a step forward. "And now you know the new power of this Acrocanthosaurus, give us back all those dinosaur cards you stole from Dr. Z, or we'll burn this town to the ground!" He roared. Max turned on his bike. "No deal! You won't get away with this!" Max called. Max rode away on his bike back towards the D-Lab.  
Reese handed Zoe her good as new Dino Holder. "Here you are, it's all fixed." Reese told her sister. Zoe smiled as she took her Dino Holder from Reese. Zoe looked up at her sister. "Thank you, Reese. You're awesome!" She said. Suddenly, some beeps were heard as a video call was coming in from Max. Reese answered the call. "Bad news you guys, the fire was started by a dinosaur the Alpha Gang brought to town." He said. The D-Team were all shocked. "Which one? One that we know?" Rex asked. Max nodded. "Yeah that Acrocanthosaurus they captured a couple of days ago. But now it's stronger, and totally on fire!" Max exclaimed. Ebony barked from Ren's arms. Ren looked from the Stegosaurus to the screen. "On fire?" Ren asked Max. Max nodded again. "Yeah and they want their cards back or else they're going to burn down the entire town! I'm heading back to the D-Lab. Be there soon." Max said before he hung up. Ren and Zoe exchanged looks. Dr. Taylor switched to the news where it showed the Acrocanthosaurus surrounded by fire and roaring at anyone who got close to it. "The dinosaur is spreading fire quicker than the fire crews can up them out!" The reporter exclaimed. The kids leaned into towards the television. "That's strange the dinosaur seems fine in the fire." Rex said. Ren growled. "I'm not letting that Alpha Gang get away with hurting another dinosaur. I'm heading over there." Ren said. She pulled out her stone and turned Ebony into a card and put the card and the stone back into her hoodie pocket. "Wait up, Ren! I'm coming too!" Zoe called. They girls left as soon as Max arrived. Max ran into the D-Lab. "Reese if my Dino Holder ready?" Max asked. Reese shook her head at the boy. "I just finished Zoe's, but I'm working on yours now." She replied. Max frowned and folded his arms. There was a dinosaur that was out there and he couldn't do anything about it.  
Ren and Zoe appeared on scene and they watched the dinosaur march down the street towards downtown. The helicopter followed from above. "The fire breathing dinosaur is heading straight for downtown following the coast road. If it isn't stopped soon, the whole city could be up in flames! We've gotten word that local authorities have declared this an emergency and is urging citizens to evacuate." The news reporter spoke into her microphone. Ren and Zoe began to follow the dinosaur. "The Acrocanthosaurus looks dangerous!" Zoe exclaimed. Ren looked to Zoe with a smile. "So are we!" She said as she pulled out her stone and the card. Ren swiped the card over the stone. "Dino swipe! Let's rock and roll, Stegosaurus!" Ren called. Ebony hopped onto the street ahead of the Acrocanthosaurus and roared at it. Zoe slashed Paris's card. "Dino slash! Parasaurolophus, bloom!" The pink haired girl called. Paris joined Ebony in the fight. Paris charged at the Acrocanthosaurus and jumped over it and kicked and pushed over off its back. Paris's feet immediately got burnt and she fell to the ground. Paris shook off her legs and tried to cool them off. "Try to avoid direct his, Paris!" Zoe called out. Ebony charged the Acrocanthosaurus and whacked her spiked tail out the fire attributed dinosaur's side. Ebony turned around to stand beside Paris as the Parasaurolophus got back up. The Acrocanthosaurus swung around and sent both dinosaurs flying with its tail. They both fell hard to the ground. "They can't take too many more hits like that!" Ren told Zoe. Paris and Ebony turned to get up, but the Acrocanthosaurus used its flamethrower attack at the two girls. Paris and Ebony roared before the collapsed. Green and purple lights took their place. "Oh, Paris!" Zoe called. She ran out to the middle of the street. "Ebony!" Ren ran out after her best friend. The Alpha Gang laughed. "Nothing can beat our super dinosaur!" Ursula chuckled. Ren and Zoe picked up their cards. Suddenly a van pulled up next to them. Dr. Taylor and Max got out of the van followed by Chomp. Dr. Taylor was wearing a white suit. "Mr. Taylor, if you don't mind me asking, what are you wearing?" Ren asked the paleontologist. Spike smiled at her. "Glad you asked, Ren. This is a suit made from fireproof materials. It's help protect you from the flames. I brought extras!" Spike reached back into the van and pulled out three extra suits. A few embers from the fire landed on the extras and they immediately went up in flames. Dr. Taylor threw them to the ground and the kids began to stomp out the fire while Spike hurried to take his suit off. Max held up his repaired Dino Holder. "Never mind that, I have my Dino Holder fixed, so let's go, Chomp!" Max smiled down at his Triceratops. Max called Chomp back into a card which flew into his hand and swiped it in his Dino Holder. "Dino slash! Go Triceratops! ROAR!" Max shouted. Chomp landed on the battlefield. The Triceratops charged the Acrocanthosaurus and rammed into it with his horns and flipped it over. The Acrocanthosaurus roared as it hit the ground. However, the super dinosaur got up again quickly and used its flamethrower against Chomp. The Triceratops was surrounded by flames. "Chomp can't get close to 'em because of the fire!" Max growled. The Acrocanthosaurus lunged at Chomp and swung its tail, and smacked Chomp across the face. The larger dinosaur turned around for another flamethrower attack. Chomp roared some more in pain. "Chomp can't do this alone!" Max exclaimed. Ren helplessly watched as the Triceratops she admired and adored to watch battle suffer in the flames. "W-We need Ace..." Ren said quietly.  
Rex was annoyed that he knew that his friends were out there battling the Acrocanthosaurus without him. He watched Reese continue to work on his Dino Holder. "In a new development, three different dinosaurs arrived on the scene and appear to be trying to keep the fire breathing dinosaur from entering the city." The news reporter read out. This made Rex look away from the Dino Holder and at the TV screen. "Poor Chomp..." Rex said to himself. He glanced back down at his Dino Holder and seen the wind stone laying inside of it. He quickly grabbed it. "Hey!" Reese exclaimed. Rex began to ran out the door. "Sorry Reese. My friends need me!" Rex called over his shoulder as he ran out of the D-Lab.  
The Acrocanthosaurus leaped at Chomp. The Triceratops swiftly dodged to the side. The super dinosaur turned around and began to talk near Chomp. Chomp backed up in the direction of the Alpha Gang. "He's coming straight towards us!" Gabe exclaimed. The Alpha Gang began to freak out. "Put this dinosaur back into drive!" Ed screamed. The Acrocanthosaurus fired a flamethrower at Chomp. Chomp leaped out of the way. The Alpha Gang dove off on the edge of the road and landed in the water. The Alpha Ball that was controlling the dinosaur exploded. The Acrocanthosaurus leaped at Chomp with a mighty roar. The super powerful dinosaur raged another flamethrower attack, them immediately whacked Chomp with its tail. The Triceratops fell to the ground and emitted a blinding yellow light. "No, Chomp!" Max called out. He raced to go to pick up his precious triceratops card. At that moment, Rex rode in on his bike. "There you are!" Zoe sighed in relief. Max looked up from the card in his hand to Rex. "You've got your Dino Holder, right?" Max asked his best friend. Rex laughed nervously before he reached into his jacket pocket. "Kind of... not actually. All I have is this." Rex sighed. He pulled the wind stone from his pocket. The rest of the D-Team gathered around to look at it. "It's a stone." Max pointed out. Ren snatched it and examined it. "You know how to work this, don't you? It's pretty complicated and it took me a few weeks of basically non stop practice to master." She told her brother. Ren handed the stone back to its rightful owner. Rex took it back. "I mean kind of. I watch you do it all the time. It can't be the hard right?" Rex asked. He grabbed his Carnotaurus card. Rex swiped the card across the surface of the stone. "Dino Slash! Carnotaurus-" Rex was cut short when he realized Ace wasn't appearing in front of him in attack mode. However, Ace was in front of him in chibi form. Ren facepalmed and tired not to laugh. "Rex, you swiped the card in the wrong direction. Try again." Ren told her brother. Rex called Ace back into a card and swiped it again, this time in the opposite direction. "This time better work! Dino swipe! Carnotaurus, blow them away!" Rex shouted out. The Carnotaurus jumped onto the battle field in attack mode. The predator roared at the Acrocanthosaurus. "Ace, keep your distance!" Zoe called to the dinosaur. Ace charged at the Acrocanthosaurus. The super dinosaur fired a flamethrower at the Carnotaurus. Ace leaped over the fire and bit his jaws into the side of the Acrocanthosaurus. Ace felt heat began to overwhelm his mouth and jaws. He let go and jumped off of the super dinosaur. Rex pulled out a move card and swiped it. "Cyclone!" Rex called. A big pillar of air circled around Ace as he charged at the Acrocanthosaurus. He made contact, but the Acrocanthosaurus fired a flamethrower, which knocked Ace away. The embers from the fire fluttered quickly around in the wind created by the Carnotaurus. The rest of the D-Team shielded their faces with their arms against the massive current of air. "Rex, you can't beat that dinosaur with Cyclone! All that wind is doing is whipping up the flames even more!" Dr. Taylor exclaimed. Zoe took a step forward. "He's right, Rex! You have to beat fire with water!" Zoe called over the wind storm. Ren shook her head. "But Ace hates getting wet." The blonde girl said. Her long, blonde hair whipped in the wind behind her. The wind suddenly stopped blowing. "There may be a way we can still make Ace's Cyclone work for us, but Ace will have to get a little bit wet. When you mix wind with water, you get a hurricane. That may be just what you need to beat this flaming dinosaur!" Spike told the kids. Rex frowned and looked down at his move card. He turned towards the ocean. "We have all the sea water we could possibly need right here, but the question it: would Ace do it?" Rex asked. The Acrocanthosaurus turned away from Ace and started to make its way back towards the city. The D-Team dove out of the way of the rampaging dinosaur. The Acrocanthosaurus stepped on the van that Max and his dad had arrived in. Immediately, the van caught fire, then blew up. "If we don't come up with something quick, our whole town in going to be in flames!" Max clenched a fist. Rex gritted his teeth. "I know..." He said from between his teeth. Rex took off running for the water. "Hey Rex!" The rest of the D-Team called after the boy. Rex jumped over the bridge and into the water. "Hey Ace, come here!" Rex called. The Carnotaurus peered over the bridge at where Rex jumped off. "You'll be ok, I promise. Just stay close!" Rex soothed the dinosaur. Ace shook his head and refused to jump into the water below. The Carnotaurus took a few steps back away from the edge. "You can do it, Ace!" Rex encouraged. The dinosaur prepped himself before launching himself over the edge and joining Rex in the sea. Rex turned around and smiled at his dinosaur. "Ready to battle again?" Rex asked before holding up the move card and swiping it on the stone. "Cyclone!" Rex called. The pillar of air came crashing down again. This time, the air picked up almost all of the water in the surrounding area. The Alpha Gang were trying to swim on the now dry land, except for Gabe who was now standing and staring blankly at the idiotic trio. "Why aren't we getting anywhere?" Ed asked the other members. Gabe folded his arms and rolled his eyes. "Maybe because the water vanished?" The youngest member suggested. The Alpha Gang stood up. "Where's the water?" Ursula asked. Gabe pointed to the Carnotaurus surrounded by a pillar of water. "You had to ask?" Zander and Ed exclaimed. Ace moved in the water column towards the Acrocanthosaurus. Ace rushed the super dinosaur. The Acrocanthosaurus turned around and tried to hit Ace with a flamethrower attack. The attack was deflected by the water that surrounded the Carnotaurus on every side. Ace sucked the Acrocanthosaurus into the water with him. The super dinosaur thrashed around and tried to escape from the water. Once unsuccessful, the Alpha Gang's secret weapon turned into a bright red light and landed as a card onto the ground. The water cyclone depleted and the water rained down on the battlefield. Max ran over to pick of the Acrocanthosaurus card. "Alright, I got him!" Max exclaimed. Suddenly a fish came down from the sky and landed straight onto Spike's head. "Holy mackerel! I got a mackerel!" Dr. Taylor said as the fish flopped into his arms. Rex climbed back up over the ledge. Ace now in chibi form ran over to greet his owner. Rex bent down and picked up the small Carnotaurus. "You were great, Ace! I'm sorry for making you jump into the water. I'm proud of you, buddy." Rex told his dinosaur. Ace shook some water from off of his scaly body.  
"And that wraps up our live coverage. The dinosaurs disappeared as mysteriously as they appeared. For now at least, it seems the city has escaped a dangerous and fiery end." The new reporter ended her report. The helicopter left the scene. "The things we go through for Dr. Z!" Zander complained. The Alpha Gang were compiled onto a bunch of rocks. "Does he care that we've been baked, boiled and flambéed?" Ursula asked with a flat face. Suddenly, her Alpha Scanner began to beep. Ursula pulled the scanner out from her back pocket. "What do you mean you've lost the Acrocanthosaurus card?" Dr. Z yelled. Gabe looked off to the side, not even at the screen. "Those stupid kids showed up and took it. Need a more simple explanation?" Gabe asked. The trio all looked to the child in disbelief with the tone he just used at Dr. Z. The scientist looked furious. "Don't use that tone with me. You work for me remember?!" Dr. Z threw a wrench at the screen. The trio flinched while Gabe didn't move. "At least he couldn't actually hurt us through the other side of the screen." Ed said. Karma came to collect the debt as always when the scanner's screen began to crack. "Think again!" Dr. Z told the crew. Suddenly, Ursula's Alpha Scanner blew up in her hands and left the crew choking on black smoke and covered in soot. "All of his inventions blow up on us sooner or later." The quartette said in unison. They all sigh and began to return to their rightful homes.


	15. Filler Episode: Guts and Hearts

A/N: I'm terribly sorry with my lack of updates! Im gonna to make it up to you by making a filler mini episode solely based around the two D-Team ships I want to eventually make apparent along the actual story: Stegoceratops (Ren x Max) and Carnosauropholus (Rex x Zoe). I want them to kind of gradually grow, and I don't want "A Ninja Nightmare" to come along here soon and suddenly they all feel something for each other. There are also other ships in the story. You can choose which ship you like more. There's other ship with Ren herself and you can choose who you want her to be Stegoceratops or Stegolotitan (Ren x Gabe) or since Ren is a year or two older than the rest of the D-Team I can see her being in another ship Stegochainia (Ren x Ed). It's really anybody's choice and I guess all of them will have their moments. Other ships like Angel (Zander x Reese) will be in this story since it's cannon and Parasaurceratops (Zoe x Max) will also be in here making it an awkward love triangle/square thing XD ANYWAYS Without further ado, I bring you a mini filler episode "Guts and Hearts."

Ren yawned. She stretched out on the air mattress below her. Eventually, she got up from her inflatable mattress. Ebony, who was at the foot of the mattress, stirred before she blinked open her round eyes. The Stegosaurus looked up at Ren. Ren smiled back to Ebony. It was a Saturday, so the kids didn't have to worry about school. Ren looked up and across the room to her brother's bed. Rex was still asleep and Ace was curled up next to him. Ren then looked out the window. It was very early in the morning and the sun was barely beginning to peer over the horizon. The girl's long, blonde hair was a frizzy mess, but it was still too early to worry about that. Her stomach rumbled and scratched her stomach begging her for food. Ren opened the door to the room silently and closed it after her and Ebony walked through. Max would still be asleep. Quietly, Ren sneaked down the stairs with Ebony on her heels. She walked into the kitchen to grab a bite to eat. She scoured the fridge for anything that was ready to eat and wouldn't make a ton of noise that would wake up Rex. "Hey Ren. I didn't know you got up this early." Said a familiar voice from behind her. Ren turned around and seen Max holding Chomp in his arms. Though in his pajamas, he still wore his visor with the horns lit up to help him lead the way. "Says the one who usually gets ten hours of sleep." Ren teased with a smirk as she shut the fridge and walked up to Max. Max blinked at her a couple of times before he laughed along. "You got me." He chuckled. 

"So why are you up this early, Max?" Ren asked the brunette. Max looked at the ground. "To tell you the truth, I couldn't sleep at all last night." Max said. Ren walked a motioned for Max to follow her into the living room. "How come?" Ren asked. Ebony followed behind the two kids. Ren sat on the couch. Max sat down beside her. Ebony curled up on the floor beside Ren's feet. Max hesitated to answer Ren's question. "I uh... I guess it's just because the Alpha Gang hasn't done anything in a while and I'm just uh... cautious! Yep cautious!" Max laughed with a little nervousness fluttering in his voice. Ren put and arm around Max's shoulder. "Max, I know you better than that. If the Alpha Gang hasn't done anything, you're sleeping like a baby because that means all the current dinosaurs are safe. Come on what's wrong?" Ren asked. Max had a red tone dusted on his cheeks. He looked a Ren then back at the ground. "You won't laugh right?" Max asked her. Ren blinked a couple of times. "Max, I would never—" Ren stopped herself. "I won't laugh this time. Promise." She replied with a warm smile. Max took a deep breath and whipped his head to look at Ren. "I'mScarredOfTheDark! There I said it!" Max said. He knew to himself it was a lie, but he didn't know how to tell Ren the truth. Wether Ren knew the truth or not, she sighed. Ren was trying to contain her laughter. After all, she promised she wouldn't laugh. Eventually she composed herself. "Is that why your visor's horns can light up?" She asked and pointed to the glowing horns on his head. Max looked up at them. "Yup absolutely!" Max said quickly. Ren nodded. "Welp we both better get at least another hour of sleep in. See you, doofus." She's smirked at Max as she got up and ruffled his hair before walking up the stairs back to her room. Max stares at the blonde until she disappeared. He then looked down at the small triceratops in his arms. Chomp Gabe Max a small growl of disapproval. "I know Chomp, I had the perfect opportunity, but I still just didn't know how to tell her." 

After breakfast, Ren invited Zoe over to hang out with her and the boys that day. The decided to play soccer. Ren, Max, Ebony and Chomp were on one team. Zoe, Rex, Ace, and Paris on another team. Ebony was the goalie for team #1. Paris was the goalie for team #2. Max places the ball in the center and backed off to square up against Rex. "Go!" Zoe yelled. The two boys rushed to kick the ball away from each other. Max got it away from Rex first. Max laughed as he neared in on the goal. Suddenly, Ace come from the side and head butted the ball away from Max. The speedy dinosaur was hard to keep up with. Ace kicked the ball at the goal, Ebony head butted the ball away from the goal. Ren took the ball up the field to score. Zoe challenged Ren and the two darted a foot in either direction to throw each other off. Ren kicked the ball to the side to Chomp. Chomp did a smaller kick to Max. Max kicked the ball toward the goal and Paris blocked it with her tail to Rex. Rex was nearing in on the goal. Rex kicked the ball to score. Ebony swung her tail to defend the goal. Instead of knocking the ball back, Ebony poked several holes into the ball with her spiked tail. The kids blinked a couple of times before laughing. Ren walked over and picked Ebony up. "Maybe a Stegosaurus isn't the best goalie." Ren said snuggling her dinosaur with a giggle. 

The D-Team headed inside for some water. Max and Rex poured water into bowls for the dinosaurs. Ren got cups for everybody. The D-Team stood around the kitchen gulping down down and wiping sweat from their heads. "It sure is hot out today." Zoe remarked. 

"You can say that again." Rex agreed. Max took the cup of water from his lips. "What should we do now?" He asked. Ren chugged the rest of her water and sat the cup on the counter. "Here's an idea, what if we did a battle Royale four way flag tag? Each of us will be paired with our dinosaurs and each of us will have a flag. One on you and one on your dinosaur The neighborhood is our limits. Once both flags are taken out, you come back here. There'll be a secret twist for the last two in. Sound fun?" Ren asked. 

"That sounds awesome!" The other three replied. Ren nodded and left with Ebony following behind her to get the flags. She returned shortly. She gave red flags to Max and Chomp, blue flags to Rex and Ace, green flags to Zoe and Paris, and kept purple flags for herself and Ebony. "We get a five minute grace period to spread out. Once those five minutes are up, the game begins. Ready?" Ren asked the others. 

"Ready!" The others cheered. 

"Then scatter!" Ren cheered. The D-Team all burst out the doors all splitting off on seperate directions. Ren went to the backward and began to scale a tree. Ebony watched her climb from below. Ren looked down at the Stegosaurus. "Ebony, you'll be my chaser! Chase down anyone that you see that gets close to this tree." Ren instructed. Ebony barked back. Zoe ran a couple of blocks and turned a corner. She dove into some bushes. Paris followed her in. Rex patrolled that streets. With a dinosaur as fast as Ace, he wasn't worried about anyone getting both flags. Max walked aimlessly. His strategy was to go all out trying to take the flags from the other teams and go all out. The five minute grace period was over the game begins!

Rex caught eye of Max and Chomp. "Let's go, Ace!" Rex told the Carnotaurus. The duo began to chase down the red team. Chomp seen them first and barked to Max to get his attention. "What is it, buddy?" Max said turning to face Chomp. He looked up to see Ace leading Rex charging straight at them. "Run!" Max hollered. The two ran. Ace caught up with Chomp. Chomp turned to face the Carnotaurus. Ace lunged from the Triceratops's flag. The blue and yellow dinosaur had the red flag in his mouth. Chomp also had a blue flag in his. Both of the dinosaurs got the other flag at the same time. Rex and Max both called their dinosaurs back into their cards. "That flag is mine!" Max pointed to Rex's flag. "You gotta catch me first!" Rex called back to Max as he did a 180 and began bolting down the street. Max chased after Rex. Max cut as many corners as he could. Suddenly, Rex tripped on a rock and fell. Of course, it happened in front of Zoe. "Rex, are you ok?" Zoe asked popping out of the bush. Max wasn't too far behind. "Run, Zoe!" Rex told her as he began to get up. Zoe climbed out of the bush. "Let's go Paris." Zoe told her Parasaurolophus. Zoe began to run down the street hoping to find another place to hide. Max tackled Rex back down and took his flag. "Yes you have been defeated!" Max cheered. The brunette climb off of the blonde. "It's only because I tripped." Rex said with a smile admitting his defeat.

"I would've gotten you eventually anyways." Max said cockily. Rex flared up at him. "No you wouldn't have!" He barked. Max threw his hands up. "I guess we would never know. I gotta go catch Zoe." Max took off. Rex sighed and headed back for the Taylors'. Zoe looked behing her. There was no sign of Max. He must've gotten caught up gloating to Rex. She looked around for another hiding spot.

Rex arrived back at the Taylors'. He past by the backyard and seen Ebony patrolling around a tree. He looked up the tree to see his sister. "Ren? You've stayed here the entire time?" Rex couldn't believe that he didn't think to check around the house. Ren looked down to meet her brother's gaze. "Yup, are you out already?" Ren asked. Rex sighed in disappointment. "Yep." He said. He looked back up to Ren. "You know that's probably cheating, right? You're the only one who can climb quickly." Rex told Ren disapprovingly. Ren shrugged and put on her hood. "I said the neighborhood is our limit not the ground." She replied. Rex folded his arms. "What happens when there's just two left and the other can't climb or simply can't find you?" Rex asked. Ren rolled her eyes. The other two have dinoholders, and I'm here by the house. We'll contact whoever's left if they can't find me within fifteen minutes of the next person being out and we'll have a showdown in the forest where you guys found your dinos. By that, we'll see if they're up for a dinosaur battle." Ren smirked down to Rex. Rex's jaw gaped open. "You didn't say anything about a spar before now!" He exclaimed. Ren laughed. "That's the point of a secret twist. I was kind of hoping you and I would get to spar. It'd be a fun sibling rivalry." Ren said smirking at Rex. Rex sighed. "Whatever, it's hot out here, I'm going in for some water." Rex said before he left.

Max looked around before he spotted Zoe. He began to run after her. Zoe turned around to see Max. "Come on, Paris." She said and quickened her pace. Max ran hard after her. Despite her efforts, it wasn't long until Max had caught up with Zoe and Paris. Soon the flags were in Max's hand. 

"Alright! Two down, one to go!" Max cheered. Chomp looked up at Max and barked happily. Zoe picked up Paris. "Just you and Ren. Careful, she's tricky." Zoe told Max. 

"I don't think she'll be much of a problem." Max said cockily. As Zoe walked back to the Taylor's, she seen Ebony and the bottom of the three and like Rex, she looked up to see Ren. "You really like climbing, don't you, Ren?" She asked. Ren looked down from her perch in the tree. "Yup. You're out?" Ren asked. Zoe sighed. "Yup, Max got me." She said. 

"Awesome!" Ren exclaimed. Zoe looked at her best friend with a hurt look on her face. "For me at least. Call Max on your Dino-holder. Tell him to meet us back her for the secret twist." Ren told Zoe. 

After Max arrived back at his house, he seen Ren climbing her way down the tree. Rex and Zoe were also outside. Rex knew what was going to come next. "Don't tell me you were up there the entire time..." He said. Ren laughed. "Yep!" Ren landed on the ground and picked up Ebony. Max shook his head in disappointment. "I should've known." Max told her. He picked up Chomp. "You did great, Chomp." He told his Triceratops. Chomp happily barked back at Max and wagged his tail. Ren walked up to Max. "Ready for the secret twist?" She asked. Max chuckled. "You better believe I am! What is it?" He asked. Ren smirked. "We're going to have us a dinosaur battle." 

"What?" Both Max and Zoe said at the same time. Rex shrugged. "I was just as surprised when she told me." He said. Rex just stared right into Max's eyes. "So what will it be, Tri-Horns?" She asked. 

"You're on, Spike-Tail." Max replied with an added chuckle. For a few moments it was a friendly rivalry spark between the two as they glared at each other. Were Max's eyes always that sparkly when he was excited to fight? "So are we going?" Rex asked. Her brother's question broke Ren's trance. "Oh uh yes! To the forest!" She declared. 

As the group arrived in the forest. Max and Ren gave plenty of room between them for their dinosaurs to battle. Almost simultaneously, Max and Ren called their dinosaurs into their cards. "Dino Slash! Triceratops, roar!" Max called as he summoned Chomp into attack mode. Chomp landed on the battlefield. "Dino swipe! Let's rock and roll, Stegosaurus!" She cheered. Ebony appeared on the battlefield in attack mode. 

Chomp charged toward Ebony. Ebony took a step back and prepared her tail to swing. "Watch out for that tail, Chomp!" Max called out. Chomp lower his head his hopes to deflect the spikes on Ebony's tail with his horns. As Chomp grew nearer, ebony swung her tail and made contact with the side of Chomp's face. Chomp barreled into Ebony, and though not at full force, his horns pushed the Stegosaurus back. 

Rex and Zoe sat in the shade of a leafy tree watching the spar. "Chomp is the heaviest attack on our team. I'm rooting for Max." Rex said. Rex crosses his feet and leaned against the trunk of the tree. "No way! Ebony is the tank! She'll endure Chomp's attacks and Ren will win for sure!" Zoe retorted. Rex chuckled. "It'll be close, that's for sure." He said. He turned from the battle to look at Zoe. The way she concentrated on the battle was with extreme vigilance. She wanted to soak up every detail in case she battled Ren or Max someday. She really wanted to use this to her advantage and make herself a better battler. Rex admired that. Of course he's had a crush on Zoe Drake ever since they were in elementary school. He never knew how to tell how he actually felt. Even now, when they were just sitting together, and nobody else would hear, Rex still couldn't bring himself to tell her. As much as he wanted to, he just couldn't. Zoe looked back over her shoulder to see Rex looking at her. "Hmm? Something wrong, Rex?" She asked. Rex's trance was immediately broken as he face turned red. "Umm n-no! Nothing at all!" He waved his hands if front of him almost entirely out of nervousness. "Alright." Zoe smiled and turned her attention back to the battle. 

The battle has been going on for a while now. Max pulled a love card from his Dino-holder. He slashed the card. "Lightning Strike!" He called. Sparks of electricity emitted between Chomp's upper two horns. "Quick Ebony, counter with Spike Arrow!" Ren said as she swiped the move card. Purple energy moved from Ebony's back and moved into her tail and to her spikes. Both moves launched to the other dinosaur at the same time. They collided and created a small explosion. Both dinosaurs got pushed back from the force of the explosion, but they were both still standing. The dinosaurs were both exhausted. "Not bad, Electro-boy." Ren called to Max.

"Not bad yourself, Back-spines." Max hollered back. Ren smirked as she pulled out another move card. "But it's time we ended this. Ebony, Mole Attack!" She said as she swiped the card. Ebony dug her way into the ground. "Be careful, Chomp. Ebony could pop up from anywhere." Max told his dinosaur. Suddenly, Ebony appeared underneath Chomp and launced him into the air. Both dinosaurs were airborne for a few moments. Then, they landed on the ground almost causing an earthquake. Dust swirled up and surrounded the two dinosaurs. Max and Ren shielded their eyes from the flying dirt. "Wow look at that!" Rex exclaimed to Zoe. Zoe didn't miss anything. Her eyes were just, if not more, focused on the battle than Rex's.

As the dust cleared, both dinosaurs were still standing. They both wavered on their feet. "Come on, Chomp! Stick it out, you can do it!" Max encouraged his Triceratops. Ren took a step forward. "Come on, Ebony. Show that Triceratops whose boss!" She called. The two dinosaurs huffed for a few more minutes. It was a stand off to see which dinosaur would fall first. Suddenly, a thud echoed throughout the air as the massive yellow nad orange Triceratops fells to the ground. A bright yellow light shone from the Triceratops as he turned back into a card. Max was devasted that he lost. He walked into the middle of the battlefield and picked up Chomp's card. "Hey, great battle." Ren said in front a Max and held her hand out. Max shook it. "You too."


	16. Big Apple Grapple

It was Rex's birthday and the Taylor house was getting everything set up for a birthday party. Spike and Aki were setting the table and laying a vast array of food across the surface. Ren and Max were working together to put up the last of the birthday streamers and balloons. The door opened and Zoe and Reese walked into the house. "Hey you guys, we're here!" The sisters both say in unison. Aki turned to them and smiled. Ren finished the last of the decorations and jumped up to go over to talk to her best friend. "Tonight's gonna be awesome!" Ren started. Zoe nodded and handed Ren a present. "Here's Rex's present from us!" She said. Ren took the present and walked over to a table filled with presents for her brother. Zoe followed right behind her. "It kind of feels nice to have one night where we know that we can just catch a break." Ren said. The blonde leaned against the nearest wall. Ebony ran inside with Paris right behind her, leaving Chomp and Ace by themselves in the yard. The two dinosaurs circled around the dinner table seemingly playing chase before running back outside. The two girls giggled as they watched their dinosaurs. "Yeah, Paris and the others are loving it too." Zoe added. Aki walked up to Reese. "It's so nice to see you and Zoe again!" She said. Aki turned to her son. "Max, go get the guest of honor." She told him. Max just finished tying the last balloon. "Right!" He said. He went upstairs to fetch Rex. Rex was staring out his window at the starry night sky. He wore a longing look on his face. Max knocked on Rex's door before opening it. "Rex, come on, everybody's waiting! You ready to come down?" Max said. Rex flinched at the sudden noise of the knock, but turned around, his expression unchanged. "I guess." Rex sighed. Max noticed this and frowned. "You don't seem very excited. Come on it's your birthday, Rex!" Max smiled trying to lighten the mood. Rex smiled a bit and closed his eyes with a sigh. "I think you guys are making a big deal out of this. It's just the day my dad picked me up. It's not my real birthday." Rex looked at his best friend. Max frowned again. "That doesn't matter! It's still the day your met the person you call 'Dad' and that's still something special." Max told Rex. The blonde looked to the floor with another heavy sigh. "Yeah..." He said. Max walked up to Rex. "A birthday is a day to celebrate yourself, and you deserve it! Now come on! Let's go celebrate!" Max smiled and dragged Rex by the arm back downstairs. Rex didn't resist.

Meanwhile, Spike was getting a video call set up on their TV with Dr. Owen, Rex's adoptive father. The video got connected as soon as Max and Rex joined the others downstairs. "What's all the FOSSIL about?" Dr. Owen said. Dr. Taylor had a huge grin across his face. "Dinosaur bones!" He cheered. The two paleontologists began their little cheer and dance they made up themselves. "We are dino fossil finding friends. Dino Doctors to the end!" They both cheered and laughed. Rex face palmed. "Oh boy." He said. Dr. Owen heard Rex's voice. "Hey Rex! How's the birthday boy? Happy Birthday, 12-year old!" He asked. The other three kids held up party poppers. "Happy Birthday, Rex!" They cheered and set off their party poppers. The dinosaurs played around in the confetti. "Wow thank you, Dad. Thank you all!" Rex exclaimed with a small blush of embarrassment from all of the attention. Aki held a cake just below Rex's face with candles. "Make a wish!" She said. Rex froze for and instant before he came up with a wish. Then, he blew the candles out. Everybody else cheered. "It's your favorite! Chocolate cake with strawberry filling and lemon icing!" Aki told Rex. Dr. Owen looked at the camera and spotted Ren. "You must been Ren, Rex's sister! Spike's told me so much about you!" He said. Ren faced the screen. she gave a small smile and a wave. Dr. Taylor put his hands on her shoulders. "Yup, this is Ren. It was quite a surprise to us all when we all found out she's Rex's biological sister. She's older by at least a couple of years. Her adoptive parents left her with us until you got back so they could discuss adoption of Ren from them to you." Spike said. Ren stayed quiet not really knowing what to say. "Does she have on of those little dino-" Dr. Owen started before seeing Aki. "One of those little dogs too?" Dr. Owen asked. Ren nodded before she bent over and picked up Ebony. "This is Ebony." She said. Dr. Owen adjusted his glasses. "She's a mighty fine Stego- dog you got there." He said. Ren kind of chuckled before she placed Ebony back onto the floor the play with the others. "Thanks." Ren replied. Zoe and Max were getting presents from the table and handing them to Rex. "This one's from me and Reese." Zoe said and handed Rex the present she brought in. Rex took it from her. "This is from me!" He said. Ren frowned since she didn't have a job or her adoptive parents to pay for a gift, she didn't have anything to give to her brother. Aki piled another present on top. "This is from Dr. Taylor and I." She said before she a looked over at Ren with a small smile. "And Ren." She added. Ren looked to her and gave her a smile. Rex looked at all the wrapped gifts in his arms. "Wow thanks everyone, I don't know what to say!" Rex exclaimed.

"Rex?" Dr. Taylor said from the screen. He had a much more serious tone of voice. Rex turned to face the screen. "Yes Dad?" Came the reply. Rex walked up to the screen. "I'm sorry. Once again, I wasn't able to get you the gift I really wanted to give you. But I did get you something else instead." He said. Rex's eyes lit up knowing that his dad was able to go out and get him a present. "What is it?" He asked excitedly. Dr. Owen looked to Dr. Taylor. "Did it arrive yet, Spike?" He asked. Dr. Taylor nodded. "It sure did. Here you are, Rex." Dr. Taylor said as he handed the small packaged gift to Rex. The blonde haired boy took the gift and smiled. "That's really nice of you. Thanks, Dad." Rex smiled. He looked back down of the gift and wondered what could be inside. "Go ahead, open it!" Dr. Owen told his son. Rex unwrapped the gift. It was a book. He tried to maintain a fake smile as he read out the title. "100 Sure-Fire Ways to be Popular with Girls, Even if You're a Dinosaur Geek Who's Always Out Looking for Fossils?" Rex looked up from the book at his father. Dr. Owen could not contain his excitement. "That's right! This book totally changed my life when I was your age, my boy! Read it, and it'll do the same for you!" He cheered. Spike was moved by the gift and was in tears of joy. "Leave it to you! I never even knew a book like this existed! You're always one step ahead with the ladies and the fossils! Isn't that an incredible present Rex?" Dr. Taylor said and he looked to the birthday boy. Rex gave a fake smile. "Sure is!" Rex replied. Spike nudged his son. "Max when he's done reading it, maybe you should read it too! Maybe I'll flip through it myself." He said with a small blush. Aki stood right behind him. "Oh really?" She asked in a stern tone. Spike froze up and felt his wife's eyes glaring at him. Dr. Taylor quickly pointed to the kitchen. "I think something's burning!" Spike yelled. Aki quickly ran towards the kitchen. "Oh no the chicken!" She exclaimed. The kids all sighed. Zoe looked to Rex. "So what do you think your dad was talking about when he said the gift he really wanted to get you?" She asked him. Rex shrugged and looked at the screen to see his father ranting about the book the he gave Rex as a present. "I don't know. He's always wanted to get me this one perfect gift, but he's never told me what it is." He replied. Dr. Taylor walked up to the screen. "By the way, is it really true that you found a huge amber in a Seismosaurus skeleton the other day?" He asked. The caught all of the children's attentions. They walked up behind Spike. "You mean this one?" Dr. Owen held out a protective case. A huge amber on a soft cushion lain inside of it. "It's humongous!" Max said. Dr. Taylor's eyes lit what. "What an incredible specimen!" Spike said. Dr. Owen nodded his head. "Remarkable isn't it? It may be the largest ever found! Luckily we doubled our security!" Dr. Owen smiled.

"You should've tripled it!" A familiar voice said from behind Dr. Owen. The paleontologist turned around to face the Alpha Gang led by Dr. Z. "Who are you and how'd you'd get in here?" Dr. Owen demanded. The D-Team looked in between each other. "The Alpha Gang." The all said in unison. Ren took note Gabriel wasn't with them. Dr. Z probably wanted to maintain his nice standing with her classmate. Dr. Z looked to Dr. Owen's computer screen. "What do you know. We got an audience for our little performance." The scientist said. Ren's eyes narrowed. "Yeah. You're show is terrible. Can you do anything else?" Ren said. Dr. Z laughed. "You haven't even seen the best part where we get away with the dino-mond and you get left with a blank screen!" Dr. Z said before he cut off the communication. The D-Team's screen went fuzzy. The D-Team scowled with anger. "What are they doing there anyway?" Max asked. Zoe turned towards Max. "They said that they were stealing some kind of dino-thing!" Zoe said. Ren with her arms folded looked to Zoe. "They said a dino-mond." She added. Dr. Taylor looked at the girls. "They're there to steal the amber!" He exclaimed.

Dr. Z threw the case that held the amber to the ground. "Curses! Why won't it break? How am I supposed to get my treasure out of there if it won't open up!" He hissed. Dr. Owen scoffed. "That case is made from a special acrylic I invented and not even high explosives can break it. It can only be opened with a special key." He told the old scientist. Dr. Z turned to face Dr. Owen. "So what are you waiting for? Hand over that key!" He demanded. Dr. Owen leaned in towards the shorted scientist. It wasn't by much since now Zander had ahold of him instead of Ursula. "Why do you want that amber anyway?" He asked. Dr. Z stood up straight a cockily. "Since you can't stop me, I'll tell you anyway. Ambers this large are also know as dino-monds and can easily be harnessed to create generous amounts of raw power!" He stated. Dr. Owen cocked and eyebrow. "Why do you need such power?" Dr. Owen asked. Ursula stepped in front of Dr. Owen. "Silly man, to take over the world, of course. Don't you watch TV?" Ursula asked the last part in in a joke. Dr. Owen stared in Ursula's eyes and a small blush overcame him. "So are you going to hand over that key or what?" Ursula asked. Dr. Owen was beginning to fall in love... with Ursula. "Um hello? Excuse me?" Ursula asked. She waved a hand in front of his face. "You know, you're really quite beautiful up close." Dr. Owen said. Ursula had to take a step back. She started to become flustered. "Listen to me. I know this is sudden, but I think I'm in love with you." He told her. Ursula folded her hands over her heart. "Don't toy with my heart." She said. Dr. Z pushed his way in front of Ursula. "He's stalling so he doesn't have to give up the key! You want to play games?" Dr. Z asked as he pulled out an Alpha Scanner. "Play with this!" He slashed Terry's card. A full fledged T-Rex stood in front of Dr. Owen.

Back at the Taylor household, Spike was getting on the phone. "I'm going to call the NYPD!" He said. Dr. Taylor continued to punch in the number. "Tell them to hurry!" Rex told him with fists clenched. Suddenly, Max heard a beeping from his dino-holder and looked at it. "Woah! A new dinosaur's appeared!" He said. Ren looked over his shoulder at the device. "So much for our night off. Anyway, let's go to the D-Lab!" She said. Everybody else nodded and rushed out the door. "Good news! I got the chicken out just in time!" Aki said coming from the kitchen. She then noticed that nobody was there. "Huh, that's strange." She said.

Terry stared down Dr. Owen as he stood in attack mode ready to strike if needed. "Amazing!" Dr. Owen said. He took a step forward. "You better stay back if you know what's good for you." Ursula said. Dr. Owen took another step. "A real Tyrannosaurus!" He excited. He looked to Terry with wonder and amazement. "And he can eat you in one bite!" Dr. Z added. Dr. Owen turned around to face the doctor. "Oh, it would be an honor to be eaten by a magnificent creature such as this!" He said. Dr. Z and Ursula exchanged glances. Terry bent down and roared right in front of Dr. Owen. "Oh, I think you have a little cavity." Dr. Owen said examining Terry's teeth. He placed a finger on one tooth. Terry pulled back in pain and roared. "Hmmm... yes that tooth is definitely rotten. What have you been eating big fella?" Dr. Owen asked as he looked up to Terry. Ursula leaned over to Dr. Z. "I've never seen anyone handle a dinosaur so bravely..." She said. Dr. Z took a step back and looked at her. Then he clenched his fists. "You want to see bravery?" He asked. "Come on, Terry. I'll fix that cavity for you." Dr. Z said. He began walking towards his Tyrannosaurus. Ursula reached out an arm as if she were going to try to stop him. "That's not bravery, that's stupidity!" She said. Ed grabbed onto one of his doctor's arms. "It's the same thing." Dr. Z said. He tried to pull his arm free from Ed. "But we can't let you get eaten!" Ed exclaimed. Zander leaned down by Dr. Z. "Let's get back to the dino-mond shall we?" He asked trying to change the subject. Dr. Z looked to the tallest member of the Alpha Gang. "Oh yeah... I forgot about that, but how do I get the key away from him if he has no fear for his life?" He asked. His gaze switched to look to Dr. Owen who was trying to get Terry's attention away from some ancient fossils. "Don't ruin those fossils, big guy. They're all we have left to teach us what dinosaurs like you were like. Please don't smash the fossils please!" He begged.

"That's it!" Dr. Z exclaimed. "Give up the key or I'll have Terry smash all the fossils!" He said. Dr. Owen turned around to face Dr. Z. "You wouldn't dare!" He lashed. A loud crash caught the paleontologist's attention. He turned around a Terry was smashing glass cases and the fossils inside of them. "Please stop!" Dr. Owen told the giant dinosaur. He winced knowing what he had to do. "Alright, I'll give you the key, just please make him stop." Dr. Owen told Dr. Z. The short scientist didn't seem too impressed. "You know, Doctor... You could've just saved us a lot of time and trouble if you had just given it to us in the first place." He said before turning to his dinosaur. "Ok, Terry, no more smashing." He commanded. Terry didn't seem like he wanted to stop, because he just rammed into the next fossil. "Terry! I said no more!" Dr. Z called. Terry still didn't listen. He headed straight for the Seismosaurus skeleton. "No! Not my Seismosaurus!" He called. Terry ran into the giant skeleton and through the dust, a move card fluttered to the ground undetected.

At the D-Lab, the kids rushed to the teleporter. "The dinosaur is in New York City!" Ren said. Rex turned to his sister. "That's where my dad's at!" He said. Ren nodded. "So let's hurry!" She stated. The kids were all ready to teleport when Max looked at his dino-holder. "That's weird." He said. Zoe leaned over to look. "What's weird?" She asked. Rex and Ren leaned over to see too. "We just lost the signal to the dinosaur." Reese told them. Ren looked to her. "It couldn't have just disappeared could it?"

Dr. Z slid the key into the keyhole. "Now the moment I've been waiting for." He said and unlocked the case. He lifted up the glass acrylic lid. Dr. Z grabbed the amber. "It's all ours!" Dr. Z said. The Alpha Gang laughed. Suddenly, police sirens cut their laugh short. "Attention intruders!" A policeman yelled into a microphone on his uniform. The Alpha Gang peered out a window to see the museum surrounded. "That's not good." Dr. Z pointed out.

"We have the building surrounded! This is your only warning! Come out with your hands up!" The policeman said. Dr. Z looked between the trio. "Let's give them a little warning of our own." The Alpha Gang laughed as the trio all pulled out Alpha Scanners and their usual dinosaur cards. "Alpha Slash!" The three chorused. Terry, Spiny and Tank ran the policemen away from the museum and further down the street. Dr. Z laughed. "They never said who exactly they wanted to come out." He sneered. Terry and the others trampled any cars that were in their way, including the vehicle the Alpha Gang got there in. "Hey wasn't that our ride home?" Ursula exclaimed. Dr. Z growled. "Which one of you fools is the fool who parked there?" He hissed. Ed shrank down. "Parking is expensive in midtown." He said. The rest of the trio sighed in defeat. "My insurance won't cover that." Zander said.

Meanwhile, Rex is on the phone trying to contact his dad. He growled in frustration. "It's no use, Dad isn't answering!" He said. Reese turned around in her chair. "Evidentially, the dinosaur that appeared and disappeared wasn't a new one." She said. Zoe looked to her sister, then to her sister's computer. "How do you know that, Reese?" Zoe asked. Reese held up Max's dino-holder. "From the dino-holder Max has. I modified it last week to not only detect new dinosaurs, but ones you've already seen to keep better track of them." She said. Ren folded her arms. "So the dinosaur was one we've already helped? But we have all of those cards... or so I thought..." She said. Reese shrugged. "While not likely, it's still possible. It's also possible it could be an Alpha Gang dinosaur." Reese said. Rex clenched his fists. "But my dad is with them!" He said. Spike put a hand on Rex's shoulder. "Rex, if I know your father, it's going to take a lot more than the Alpha Gang to get the better of him." He ensured. Rex looked down to the ground. "I hope so..." Rex sighed. Suddenly, Max's dino-holder started beeping again. "It's back!" Max exclaimed. Ren was already climbing onto the teleporter. "Let's go!"

The D-Team teleported into the New York Museum. "Man this place is a mess." Ren observed. The museum was littered in destroyed displays. "Dad where are you?" Rex called out. Zoe began to rush off as she spotted the paleontologist tied up and duct tape over his mouth. "Over here, Rex!" She said. Rex dashed over to his father. "Dad are you alright? Here let me get that off." Rex spoke quickly. He ripped the duct tape off of Dr. Owens mouth, which miraculously somehow didn't pull off some of his beard and mustache. Ren began to work on untying him. "I'm fine, Rex, but those Alpha people got away with the amber." He said. Max took a step forward in determination. "Don't worry, we'll get it back." He told Dr. Owen. Zoe was looking off when she spotted the move card from the Seismosaurus skeleton lying in its rubble. "Hey look what I found guys!" Zoe said. She bent over and picked it up. "It looks like a move card." Max said appearing at her side. Rex walked over to look at the card. "It's got a picture of a Seismosaurus on it." Rex said. Zoe flipped the card over. "Hey it's got the grass crest, Paris!" She exclaimed and looked down at her mini Parasaurolophus. Paris chirped back at Zoe. "And done!" Ren said getting the last bit up rope off of Dr. Owen. He stood up. "Huzzah! When the Seismosaurus skeleton shattered, it became a Seismosaurus card? That's simply incredible!" He exclaimed. Max turned to the paleontologist. "Dr. Owen, you got to help us find the Alpha Gang!" He said.

Next thing the D-Team knew was that they were in Dr. Owen's yellow convertible chasing down the Alpha Gang who were driving a stolen police car. Rex was in the passenger's seat and Ren, Max and Zoe were in the back in that order. Dr. Owen was speeding down the streets searching for the police car. "Dr. Owen, maybe we should drive slower while we're in the city?" She asked. Dr. Owen stole a glance back at her before turning back to the road. "Don't worry, my dear. In my younger days, I did a lot of cruising around like this and with pretty girls on my arms." He asked. Zoe looked to his son. "Your dad sure is full of surprises isn't he, Rex?" Zoe asked. Ren turned to Max. "Except, we're missing one point. Those were his younger days." She said.

The Alpha Gang were stopped behind a barrage of cars. "What's the hold up?" Dr. Z yelled from the backseat. "There's a traffic jam, sir." Zander, who was driving, replied. Dr. Z scoffed. "Well we won't let that get in our way." He said and leaned out the car window. "Full speed ahead, Terry! Crush anything that gets in your way!" He yelled. The Tyrannosaurus nodded before sending people panicking out of their cars as he trampled his way across the field of metal machines. "Not exactly helpful..." Zander said. Dr. Z opened his car door. "We'll just have to hoof it then!" He said. The Alpha Gang started to make their way through the maze of smashed cars.

Dr. Owen pulled up behind the police car. "There they are!" Rex said pointing to the Alpha Gang. They were just about to the other side of the traffic jam. "But we can't get past all these cars!" Zoe exclaimed. Dr. Owen smiled. "Oh yes we can!" He said. Dr. Owen pressed a button and suddenly, the car was higher than the others on slender legs that had the wheels at the bottom. Dr. Owen droved through the traffic jam. "What's this thing called again?" Max asked.

"Well, I call it stylin'" Dr. Owen laughed. Ren looked to Dr. Owen. As much as he hated that joke, she was glad the person she may be spending the rest of her childhood under had a sense of humor.

The Alpha Gang stole a semitruck next. The dinosaurs were riding on the bed of the truck. Zander was once again at the wheel. "How much further do we have to go?" Ed asked. Ursula had her elbow leaning against the dashboard and that hand was supporting her head. "Hopefully not much further, we're on an island, you know." She said sarcastically. Dr. Z had his teeth clenched. "I spoke with Seth and he said he gave us a rendezvous point. He said it's out on the water, a big statue of a woman holding an ice cream cone. Gabriel is going to meet us there too." He said. Ed smiled. "Holding an ice cream cone? That sounds like my kind of woman!" He said happily. Zander looked in the rearview mirror. "Gah! Look who's behind us!" He exclaimed. All at once, the other Alpha Gang members looked behind them. They all spotted the same yellow convertible with the same four kids and the same paleontologist that they were trying to stay away from. "Alright pull it over amber-jackers!" Dr. Owen called to the Alpha Gang. The truck leaped off of a ledge and landed on a cruise ship. The ship started pulling away. "So long suckers! Good luck catching up to us now!" Dr. Z called to the D-Team. Dr. Owen got out of the car. "That's a challenge I'd like to take him up on! Follow me, kids. Tally ho!" Dr. Owen said as he jumped off the ledge towards the water. The rest of the D-Team just blinked for a couple of moments. "Ok now he's officially crazy." Ren said. The D-Team rushed to the ledge and peered over. Dr. Owen was standing in a small boat. "Don't just stand there hop in!" The paleontologist called up to them.

When the Alpha Gang arrived at the island, Gabe came on one of the Alpha Gang's machines. He crashed it into the base of the statue. He hopped down to meet the rest of the Alpha Gang. "I'm just glad I don't have to drive that back." He said with a smile.

The D-team was soon off with Dr. Owen driving the small speed boat towards the giant cruise ship and Liberty Island. "Rex, your dad is the coolest!" Ren told her brother. He smiled at her. "Are you kidding? He's the best paleontologist ever!" Zoe cheered. Max's smile faded and he looked to Zoe. "Wow thanks a lot..." He scowled. When they got up on land, they were met with four dinosaurs in attack mode, a Tyrannosaurus, a Saichainia, a Spinosaurus, and an Olorotitan. "They're beautiful!" Dr. Owen exclaimed. The D-Team looked down at their dinosaurs. "Let's go, Chomp!" Max said.

"And Ace." Rex added.

"And Paris." said Zoe.

"And Ebony!" Ren said.

"We're counting on you!" The four kids said at once and turned their dinosaurs into their cards. Max slashed his card first. "Dino slash! Triceratops, ROAR!" He said. Chomp appeared in attack mode and roared ferociously. Rex slashed his next. "Dino slash! Carnotaurus, blow them away!" Rex called. Ace appeared and he was ready for battle. Then it was Zoe next. "Dino slash! Go, Parasaurolophus! Bloom!" She hollered. Paris landed on the battle field. Ren swiped her Stegosaurus card. "Dino swipe! Stegosaurus, let's rock and roll!" Ren told her dinosaur. Ebony was the last dinosaur on the battlefield and she wavered her tail ready to strike. "This is so incredible! I can't believe it's real!" Dr. Owen cheered. The D-Team's dinosaurs charged the Alpha Gang's dinosaurs. Chomp took on Terry, Ace took on Spiny, Ebony took on Tank, and Paris took on Odis. "I never expected to see a live dinosaur with my own eyes! This is a dream!" Dr. Owen said. He then seen the Alpha Gang trying to get to a higher point on the statue. "Follow them!" He said. Dr. Owen took off after them. "Wait Dad!" Rex called. He looked between the D-Team and Ace, then back at his dad. "Cover for me!" He said before rushing off. Ren looked between Ebony and her brother. "Hold up, you're not going anywhere without me! Cover for me too, guys!" She said as she rushed after Rex. 

"Are you crazy? We need you back there!" Ren said when she caught up to Rex. Rex looked to his sister. "As far as I'm concerned you also just left them." He said. Ren bit her lip. Yes she did. "Well, there's only one thing to do now. Catch up to your dad!" Ren said. Rex nodded. "Right." 

Dr. Z looked up and pointed to Lady Liberty's torch. "Alright there's the ice cream cone we're looking for. We have to go towards it." He said. The rest of the Alpha Gang were panting. "Doc, that's a torch not an ice cream cone." Gabe said. Dr. Z waved him off. "Torch, ice cream cone, same difference." He said. Gabe sighed in defeat. "Dr. Z, we're not going all the way to the top are we?" Ed asked. Dr. Z pointed to the torch again. "We're going to the top!" He shouted. Ed felt like he was going to faint. "Is an elevator too much to ask for?" He asked. Dr. Owen caught up to the resting and tired Alpha Gang. "Alright the chase is up now!" He said. The Alpha Gang turned around. "Not you again!" Dr. Z said. Gabriel tilted his head. "Who's this lunatic?" He whispered to Zander. Zander leaned back to Gabe. "A crazy paleontologist that's helping the brats." He said. Right on cue Rex and Ren came running through the entryway. "Dad!" Rex said. 

"Dr. Owen!" Ren called. Dr. Owen turned around upon seeing his son and future adoptive daughter behind him. "Dad?" The Alpha Gang all said at once. They all exchanged confused glances. "Is that another way of saying your that brat's father?" Ursula asked. Dr. Owen closed his eyes for a moment and smiled. "Of course. Ren is also his biological sister and my soon to be new daughter." Dr. Owen started. The Alpha Gang looked between the two siblings. "Sister?" They exclaimed. Dr. Owen nodded. "And now that you're all here, they can both meet their new mother." He said. Dr. Z had the most visible confusion on his face. Dr. Owen turned to face Ursula. "Wait, me? You want me to be their mother?" She asked half offendedly. Dr. Owen walked to her and held up a case and opened it. Inside was a ring that had a small amber on it. "Ursula, will you marry me?" He asked. Ursula took a step back. "What?" She asked. 

"What?" The rest of the Alpha Gang said in unison. 

"What are you saying?" Rex and Ren harmonized. Rex place one foot in front of the other. "Please don't tell me that's why you were chasing these guys!" He said. Dr. Owen turned around to face the kids. "Of course!" He said and turned back around to face Ursula. "The truth is I ran after you because I'm desperately in love with you and I want you to be my wife." Dr. Owen told the woman of the Alpha Gang. Ursula flusters and stammers to find words. "I... I don't know what to say." She tells Dr. Owen.

"I'll tell you what to say! Two words N-O!" Zander piped up.

"Yeah Ursula, I don't really see it working out." Ed said. Gabe stayed quiet. He looked at Ren. He hadn't known her for very long, but if he said anything, he could be altering a choice for her. Ursula just stared at Dr. Owen still not sure what to say. She looked back to the Alpha Gang. "It seems to me that I'm the one who should get to make this decision." She said. The other members of the Alpha Gang's jaws all dropped. "You don't mean!" Gabriel started. Ursula held out an arm as if to tell him to stop talking. "What would a kid like you know about true love?" She hissed before softening up. "I mean... It's not everyday a girl gets proposed to..." She said looking up at Dr. Owen. Dr. Z came straight up behind her. "Ursula, remember who you are!" He hissed. Ursula immediately straightened up. "A member of the Alpha Gang!" She then sighed. "Listen Dr. WhateverYourNameIs, I really appreciate your offer, but the fact is, you're not really my type. But it's so crazy it might work..." She said looking to the ground. The boys of the Alpha Gang took a step forwards at the same time. "No it won't!" They said simultaneously. There went Gabe's plan for staying silent. "It'll be a huge disaster!" Zander said.

"Besides what about the amber they stole?" Rex said. Gabe looked to Dr. Z. "Wait you guys stole an amber?" He asked. Dr. Z began sweating. "You see, my boy, they ummm… they stole it from us first!" Dr. Z lied. Gabe clenched his fist as he glared at Rex and Ren and shook his head. He was falling for more of Dr. Z's lies. "You see, I was going to ask Dr. Z for it back as a sort of wedding gift if everything worked out ok." Dr. Owen said. Dr. Z looked up to the taller man. "Good grief, man! What planet do you come from?" He asked. Ed came up behind Dr. Z. "Maybe I could be the DJ at the wedding." He said. Dr. Z turned around and shook his fists at Ed. "There's not going to be a wedding!" He exclaimed. A sudden roar caught the attention of the group as they all peered over the edge. The roar came from Terry who was now on the ground underneath Chomp.

Max seized the opportunity. He pulled out a move card and jumped as he slashed it. "Lightning strike!" He called. Electricity flared up between Chomp's two higher up horns and formed a ball. Chomp reared back and roared as he released the beam of electrical energy at Terry and the others. The Alpha dinosaurs got electrocuted by Chomp's attack. Zoe seen an opportunity of her own and pulled out her new move card that she had gotten from the Seismosaurus skeleton. "Here we go, Paris! Big foot assault!" She called as she slashed the move card in her dino-holder. "Summon Seismosaurus!" Zoe said. Leaves sprang up and swirled around Paris and she roared into the sky that became clouded with storm clouds. Suddenly, down from the sky a giant foot came down upon Terry. The giant Tyrannosaurus turned into a bright red light and turned back into a card. Similar looking legs came down and stomped on Spiny, Tank and Odis until they all also turned back into their cards. The clouds cleared and the full Seismosaurus was visible who stood in triumph. "Hey, that's a Seismosaurus!" Dr. Z said. Gabe chuckled a little. "Talk about putting your foot down." He said and couldn't resist the joke. Zander looked up to the sky. "Yes! Our ride's here." He said. A small purple plane with Alpha Gang logos on the wings pulled over the Statue of Liberty. From underneath the plane, robotic arms extended out and grabbed the five Alpha Gang members that were on the ground and another arm retrieved their cards. "Wait my darling!" Dr. Owen called after Ursula. He went to the very ledge and extended his arm out to her. "At least except this ring!" He called out. He raised the ring towards the sky. "It wouldn't work! Our love just wasn't meant to be. Let's face it, if we can't make it here, we can't make it anywhere!" Ursula told him. Then the robotic arms ducked back into the belly of the plane. The Alpha Gang members took their seats in the mini jet. Seth turned the wheel and took off back towards Zeta Point. "Oh Ursula..." Dr. Owen sighed. Suddenly, he lost his balance and fell. "Dad!" Rex called. He lunged to help his dad. "Dr. Owen!" Ren said and jumped in to help her brother. Dr. Owen's hat could be seen fluttering down towards the ground. Rex and Ren were both leaning over the edge holding onto Dr. Owen's arm. "We've got you, Dad!" Rex said. Dr. Owen looked up to the kids. "I'm sorry, Rex, and I guess you too, Ren. I was really determined this year to get you, Rex, a mother as a birthday gift, but I'm afraid I've failed you once again." He said. Rex shook his head. "Forget about that! Let's just get you up here!" He said. Suddenly, Dr. Owen's arm began to slip through the sibling's grasps. "I'm slipping!" Dr. Owen said as he slid out of Rex and Ren's hold. Dr. Owen landed safely upon the Seismosaurus's head. "Now that's what I call sticking your neck out to help someone!" He laughed. Rex and Ren looked at each other and laughed with relief.

Back at the museum, Dr. Owen was helping to shine some light on the mysteries of Rex's past. "So this is really the exact spot you found Rex?" Zoe asked. They were standing in front of an exhibit. Dr. Owen nodded. "Yup this is where I found him, took him home and adopted him, and he's been the best son ever since." He said. Ren smiled, but it soon faded as she remembered that she shown up on her parent's doorstep. "So how did I end up with my parents, just on their doorstep?" Ren asked. Dr. Owen frowned. "I'm sorry, young lady. I'm afraid I can't answer that." He said. Ren was disappointed. Everything she thought she knew about herself had been a lie. There was plenty about her own past that she is yet to uncover. "Since I'm a bachelor, Rex had never known what it's like to have a mother. I always felt bad about that. And with my work taking me around the world, that's why I decided he should stay with you, Max. So he could always have family around him." Dr. Owen said and put a hand on Max's shoulder. Rex laughed. "And his mom is a really good cook!" He added. Max turned to Rex. "So the dinosaurs protected you when you were a baby." He said. Rex smiled. "I guess you're right. I also guess that's why I feel like it's my duty to protect them." He said and rubbed Ace's forehead. That moment, Ren just walked away from everyone else. Her family never decided to make her stay with one person until the past several months. Did they really just not care? No... of course they cared. They wanted to make sure they found her actual family to put her with. Ren felt jealousy at her brother that he didn't have to move around and she did as she walked outside and sat on the front steps of the museum. Perhaps it was fate that way and they found each other. It sure seemed like it. Ren pulled out Ebony's card and her stone. She summoned Ebony in her chibi form. She picked up her Stegosaurus and place the white dinosaur on her lap. "Ebony, some day we're going to learn where I came from. How I got to the point I gotten to so far. We're going to uncover the mysteries to my past. That's my goal. Everything will be clear in no time, I can feel it."


	17. Just Plane Crazy

"Shake a bone! Shake a bone! Shake a bone stew! Ride your own dinosaur two by two!" Dr. Z called as he shook a handful of small dinosaur bones and then threw them onto a map. Ursula, Ed, Zander, and Gabriel were all sitting on the couch unimpressed. Gabriel thought it was nice of the old man to send Seth out to get him to do some prime dinosaur training, but so far, this didn't look like training to him. Dr. Z pointed to the location. "The dinosaur bones have shown where the next dinosaur is going to be! Get to it!" He told them. Simultaneously, they all hopped up. "Right away!" The trio said. Gabe looked to them. "Wait he meant like now?" He asked. Suddenly the panel below them opened up and the quartet fell down it. They all screamed as they fell. "What kind of training is this?" Gabriel screeched. They all landed inside a rocket harshly on their seats. "You think by now we've learned not to stand up in front of that sofa!" Ursula hissed. Zander moved some controls around and soon enough, the rocket was in the sky. Gabe looked out the window. "This... is... AWESOME!" He cheered. Suddenly, the rocket caught speed and all four of them were launched to the back of the small capacity space and firmly pressed against the wall. When it slowed down again, they fell to the floor. Ursula slowly got up first. "Yeah... awesome." She said with the wind knocked out of her. Gabriel chuckled. "Sure some improvement like maybe some seatbelts are needed." He said pulling himself up. Zander climbed over to his seat and got into it. "If it weren't for some old dinosaur bones, we wouldn't even be leaving." Zander told them. Ed pulled himself up next. "For a man of science, Dr. Z sure believes in a lot of superstitions, but for some reason those bones seem to work." He said. Ursula finally clambered upwards. "It all sounds like junk to me, but supposedly those old bones can detect vibrations from the other dinosaurs' emotions." She said thoroughly unimpressed. Ed and Zander exchanged glances. "Like if someone were mad at them?" Ed asked. Gabriel looked to them. They worried to much. "Or if they were mistreated by someone?" Zander asked. It could just be all of their imaginations, but the Alpha Gang could hear a faint roar of wrath in the back of their heads. Ursula backed up from fear and her elbow broke a lever on the control panel. Suddenly the jet rocket began flying crazy. "What's wrong with this thing?" She asked. Zander held onto his seat for dear life. "You broke something!" He said. Ursula was thrown to the back wall again. "That black stick thing? Who needs it?" She asked. Gabriel wrapped himself around his chair. "What did that thing do again?" He asked. Zander stole a small glance at the controls and read "speed" next to where the lever used to be. "Something very important!" He told the youngest member. Ed was pressed to the back of his seat and was close to being thrown to the back with Ursula. "I guess we can now only crash!" He called.

Reese was driving the D-Team to the airport. It was a tight fit, but the kids made it work. Zoe was in the passenger's seat. Max, Rex and Ren were in the back seat in that order. They all had the dinosaurs on their laps. Zoe looked to Reese and smiled. "It seems like going flying sure puts you in a good mood, Reese." Zoe told her sister. Reese looked to Zoe, smiled, then turned back to the road. "Yeah, I guess it does. I really look forward to going up once a month." She said. Rex looked at Reese through to rearview mirror. "I guess flying an airplane must feel really cool." He said. Ren petted Ebony. She's been on plenty of airplane rides because of her parents' work, but this is the first time Ebony will be out on an airplane ride. "Yeah! Maybe once we're up in the air, maybe she'll let us work the controls for a little while!" Max cheered. Ren looked to Max. "Don't get too excited that you put your horns in a twist." She snickered. Reese looked into the rearview mirror and smiled at the kids, but didn't say anything. When she looked back to the road the airport was in view. "And here we are!" Reese said.  
Once inside a building, a man was heard talking to one of the workers. He seemed to be somewhat in charge. "Oh, hello, Mr. Stanley!" Reese told him. Zoe looked at this guy as he turned around. He was charming and handsome. He must be the reason Reese enjoys coming here. "Hello, Reese. You flying today?" Stanley asked. Even his teeth sparkled. Reese nodded. "Yes, can you believe it's already been a month?" She asked. Mr. Stanley beamed. "Well, the weather is perfect, so you should have smooth sailing up there." He said. He looked down and Zoe was staring straight up at him with a stern look on her face. "This must be your younger sister you've mentioned." He said. He looked up from Zoe and at Reese. "Yes, that's Zoe. These are her friends, Ren, Max and Rex." She said motioning at each one of the kids.

"Hi, Mr. Stanley." Max, Rex and Ren said at the same time. After their owners, their dinosaurs took their own turns to say hello. "Wh-What kind of animals are those?" Mr. Stanley asked. Ren looked down to Ebony. "They're just dogs, sir." She said. She looked up with a smile. "Cute aren't they?" Max added on. He really hoped this lie worked. "Do you want to pet one?" Rex asked. He held up Ace. Mr. Stanley took a good couple of steps backwards. "What? No way! Keep them away from me! I don't really do so well with animals." He said. Zoe's face fell flat. "So why don't you like animals?" She asked. Ren looked to her best friend. This attitude was beyond normal. She could tell something was up. "Sorry you guys, I got to run. See you, Reese, have a nice flight today. Bye!" With that, Mr. Stanley was off. Zoe turned to face her sister. "What's the connection between you and that guy, Reese?" She asked. Ren silently giggled. She got it. Zoe thinks there's a special connection between them. "I don't know what you're talking about, Zoe. I'm a pilot and he's an air traffic controller. So the connection is purely professional." Reese said. Zoe narrowed her eyes at Reese. "Riiiiight…." She said. Reese began to lead the kids down a hallway. "Alright this way, kids." She said. Zoe didn't move. "You know, Reese, I think I just want to take a look around the airport. I think I'll skip the flight." She said. Ren knew exactly what Zoe was up to. Reese looked to Zoe. "Are you sure?" She asked. Zoe nodded. "You guys go ahead and enjoy your flight with Reese. I have a little job I have to do." She smirked at Reese. Max tilted his head. "What kind of job?" He asked. Zoe waved him off. "Don't worry about it, I'll see you later." She said and began to walk off. Rex watched her walk off. "Is she ok?" He asked. Ren smiled. "She's fine, come on, let's go have fun on the flight." She said and encouraged the boys to follow Reese.

Zoe walked to an escalator and got on it. She looked down to Paris in her arms. "I think the real reason Reese comes here to fly is so that she can see that man. That's why she was so cheerful. I've got to separate them somehow. What kind of man is that anyway? Imagine! Not liking animals! Right, Paris?" She smiled at the Parasurolophus. Paris chirped back. Zoe got to the top of the escalator. She stepped off. "Hey there he is!" She said rushing over to the man. She set Paris on the ground. The small dinosaur followed closely behind. Mr. Stanley was eating at the food court at a small table. Zoe took the seat across from him. "Hello again. Do you mind if we join you?" She smiled. Mr. Stanley looked up from his food. He looked uneasily to Paris. "Well I ummm…" He started. Zoe smiled at Paris. "Don't worry, she won't bite you. Unless she doesn't like you." Zoe added the last part on as a joke. The man scooted back from Paris. "Oh.. Good." He said.

Rex, Ren and Max all got into the plane with their dinosaurs. Reese was pulling the plane towards the runway. "Tango 275, you are clear for take off on Runway L3. Over." A voice said through a communicator. Reese pressed a button to reply. "Roger. Thanks tower." She said. Soon the plane began to speed up. "This is going to be epic!" Ren cheered. Ebony seemed to think that as well. Chomp, however, didn't look to thrilled to be on the plane. Soon the plane rocketed as it began to gain some air. The three kids and their dinosaurs were pressed against their seats. Chomp began to squirm and wriggle. "Careful, Chomp!" Max warned. Rex looked to the distressed dinosaur. "Chomp, it's going to be ok!" He told the Triceratops. Suddenly, Chomp turned over and chomped on Max's hand. Max winced in pain. "Reese, Chomp's freaking out, we can't go." He said. As much as he hated to abandon the flight, he knew what was the best option. "I'll try to turn around." She told Max. She pressed her headset closer to her face. "This is Tango 275. We have a sick passenger in need of emergency landing." She spoke into the headset.

The plane sailed in smoothly for a landing and as soon as is stopped and the small staircase extended to the ground, Max got up to leave with Chomp in his hands. "I guess it's just us then, little bro." Ren smiled to Rex. Max turned to them and gave them a small smile, though disappointment was clearly across his face. "You two have fun. I guess I'll go try to catch up with Zoe if I can find her." He said. The siblings nodded. "Sorry, Max." Rex said. Max walked down the steps. He set Chomp on the ground. "Sorry, Chomp. I didn't know you didn't like flying. Maybe we'll try again sometime." He said. Chomp looked to the ground nervously. Max sighed. The door closed back off and the plane took off again.

"So, do either of you two like flying?" Reese asked the kids in the backseat. Both of them were glued to their windows with their dinosaurs. They were above the clouds now. "Yeah it's really cool." Rex said. Ren nodded. "I've flown with my parents before. Their work takes them all over the place that they've had to move several times. Sometimes by airplane." Ren said. Rex smiled at his sister. "That's pretty awesome that you got to see all sort of places with a family." He said. Ren kind of smiled. "I guess. It did mean I had to leave everything I had behind and start new all over again. I'm glad this airplane ride is just for fun." She smiled. Rex nodded and looked down at his Carnotaurus. "Ace and Ebony seem to be enjoying it too, right Ace?" He asked the blue and yellow dinosaur in his lap. Ace barked back in response. Rex looked back out of his window. "Hey, what's that?" He asked. Ren leaned over and looked out his window. "It looks like there's a weird shadow there." She commented.

The shadow belongs to the Alpha Gang's rocket. They weren't too far away from the airport. "This rocket sure has a long nose on it. I wonder what all that extra space is for." Zander wondered. Ursula was picking at her nails. "Maybe it's storage, go see if there are any sandwiches." She said. Ed shook his head. "Too late, we're right over the target now." He said. Gabriel smiled. His first wild dinosaur capture. He was excited. "Good. Take us down." Ursula said. Ed moved the controls and soon, the rocket was heading downwards. He pressed it so hard that it broke. "Oh no the other control stick!" He panicked. The rest of the Alpha Gang screamed in horror. Suddenly, the rocket pulled out of the clouds right in front of the aircraft Tango 275.  
Rex, Ren and Reese looked out the windows at the enormous rocket. Reese snapped out of her trance staring at the giant rocket to try to avoid the sudden machine. She clipped the rocket as she made her maneuver. Tango 275 was sent spiraling out of control. Reese growled as she tried to maintain control of her plane. Ebony screeched and began panicking. She swung her spiked tail in a desperate attempt to escape. She swung it and its spikes dug into Ren's arm. Ren winced in pain, but she refused to let go of her Stegosaurus. Rex was thrown into a weird disarray in the form of a panic attack. He began to see almost a tunnel of bright colors. It was more of a flash back when he seen himself as a baby in one of those dinosaur card egg-like capsules. Suddenly, both siblings burst out screaming. Rex from panic and Ren from pain. Reese was trying to concentrate trying to pull the plane back up. "Don't panic, I can pull us out of this!" Reese said. The plane continued to spiral down under about thirty feet from the ground, the plane regained control and was back in the sky. Reese sighed with relief. "We're ok. We're back to flying level again. The rudder's been damaged, but I think I'll be able to make up for it." Reese said. She turned around to look at her passengers. She gasped when she seen Ace trying to comfort Rex who was curled up in a ball and blood trickling down Ren's arm. "Rex, Ren are you two ok?" Reese asked. Ace was licking Rex's face, but he didn't even move. Ebony slowly pulled her tail out from Ren's arm and look horrified that she had hurt the human that's been caring for her. "I'll be fine." Ren said as she pulled off her hoodie exposing her pink short sleeved shirt underneath. She set her cards and stone that were inside her hoodie pocket into the pockets of her sweatpants. She held the hoodie over her wound. "But, I'm worried about Rex." Ren told Reese.

"What? I can't believe Reese would behave like that!" Mr. Stanley told Zoe as they continued to sit at the table. Zoe nodded. "Oh yeah. She rarely brushes her teeth either. I always have to remind her, and she hates to bathe too. She also butts in line!" Zoe fibbed. She had to make sure Mr. Stanley's interest in Reese dissipated. "Nothing makes me angrier than that." Mr. Stanley said. Zoe smiled. "Good thing I told you then, huh?" She beamed. Her plan was working! Suddenly, Mr. Stanley's phone rang. He stumbled as he went to pick it up. "Hello?" He started. There was a pause. "Right, I'm on my way!" He said sternly. He closed his flip phone and looked to Zoe. "I have to go. They say Reese's plane collided with a UFO." Mr. Stanley said as he got up. Zoe gasped in horror. "No way!" She exclaimed.

Mr. Stanley and Zoe rushed to the air control station. Stanley threw on a headset and looked to his coworkers. "What's the status?" He asked. The coworker to his right looked back to him. "Her rudder's been damaged, but she has it under control." He said. Mr. Stanley nodded and turned back to face his station. "Stanley here. How's it going, Reese?" He asked into his headset."

"So far, so good. It's hard keeping her level. Also, I have two passengers who are in urgent need of attention." She said. Zoe leaned closer to hear after hearing that through Stanley's headset. "Oh no... I wonder who..." She said. Stanley narrowed his eyes. "You've been cleared to begin to make an emergency approach. Don't worry, I'll guide you." Stanley said. Beeping from another station caught the air controllers' attentions. "The UFO, it's just entered our airspace." The radar operator said. Stanley looked to the radar. "There it is!" He said pointed to the crazy moving dot. "And it's completely out of control!" He exclaimed.

Max was coming up the escalator with Chomp at his side. "Zoe came this way, but I don't see her anywhere now." Max said looking around. He looked out the window to see the giant Alpha Gang rocket flying out of control. "What is that thing!" He exclaimed. The rocket flung around until it eventually made its crash landing right in the middle of the runway nose first. It dragged from a while along the cement until it stopped inches from the airport. Debris from the pavement scattered everywhere. The rocket dug up the next dinosaur card egg capsule. A wind attributed card flung out of the capsule and the air brought it to life. A raptor looking dinosaur stomped into the hangar.

"I don't scare if that extra space has sandwiches or not, I'm just glad it protected us during our crash landing." ED said. Gabriel sighed. "Wow it's a miracle, one point in time that Ed doesn't care about food." He said sarcastically. Ursula growled. "For once I would like to not have a crash landing." She said. Ursula kicked Zander out of the rocket for no apparent reason. Gabriel caught the tallest member of their quartet from falling. Ursula looked up and into the glass that looked straight into the air control room. She spotted one of the most dreamiest men she had ever met. This man also just so happened to be Mr. Stanley. She had to blink a couple of times. "Wow, that's one hunk of a man! Oh it's true what they say! When you meet your true love you just know! I'm on my way~" Ursula blew a kiss to Mr. Stanley. She used her ejector seat to place her safely on the ground before rushing towards the inside of the building. "And there she goes..." Gabriel sighed. He just watched the green haired lady run after this guy she had just seen. "Where are you going? We have a dinosaur to chase!" Zander called down to Ursula. Ursula looked back up to Zander. "I'll leave that to you! Right now I'm chasing destiny!" She called back up to Zander. Max was now outside to get a better look at this unidentified flying object. As soon as she spotted the Alpha Gang, he stopped. "Ok, what are you creeps doing here?" He asked. Ursula was rushing straight towards the brunette. "Get out of my way! I'm on a mission!" She hissed. Max turned out of Ursula's way just before she would've bowled him over. He just watched her run for a few moments. "Bathroom. Definitely." Max assumed. Calls and screams caught Max's attention. They were yelling things like "Run!" and "Get away!" He looked to where he heard the shouts coming from. He seen a hoard of workers run out of the hangar. They were followed by a green raptor-looking like dinosaur which roared as the men fled. "Gah! A Megaraptor!" He exclaimed upon seeing the giant dinosaur.

Zoe leaned closer to the window. "A Megaraptor! That's a very dangerous dinosaur!" She said. One of the control workers were taken back. "They are?!" They asked. Stanley pressed his set against his face. "Listen, Reese. The runway is not clear to land. I'm waving you off, you'll have to circle around again. We'll get it cleared as soon as we can. Standby." He said. Reese began to turn her plane around. "Roger that." She said. Ren leaned closer to Reese. "Roger what? What did they say?" She asked. Reese sighed in defeat. "The UFO tore up the runway. It's unsafe to land. We have to wait until it's cleared." She told Ren. Ren sparked up. "Wait?! Rex is out and I'm... I'm loosing blood... as we speak" Ren began to feel woozy. Her sweatshirt was dappled with blood from having it pressing against her wound. Reese looked back at Ren. "Just relax, Ren. You need strength if you're going to stay with me. Getting upset won't help that." Reese told her. Ren slumped back into her seat. She looked worriedly to her brother who wasn't moved from the same position since they regained control of the plane. Reese looked to her fuel gage and realized their next problem. She didn't dare say it out loud in case Ren began to panic. They were almost out of gas.

Down on the ground, the Megaraptor roared ferociously. The guys of the Alpha Gang leaned over the side of the opening in their rocket down at it. "A dinosaur, just like what Dr. Z predicted!" Zander said. Ed and Gabe both blinked. None of the guys could believe the crazy doctor's hypothesis was right. "I guess we better catch it then." Ed said. The boys all hopped down from their small like capsule. "Alright, capture on!" Gabriel cheered as they slid down the side of the rocket. They landed firmly on the ground. Gabriel pulled out his Alpha Scanner and Odis's card. "Alpha Slash! Let's go, Olorotitan! Mow these weeds!" He said. Odis appeared and stood fiercely against the Megaraptor. "Forget it! You guys are not going to get that Megaraptor, so get lost!" Max hissed at the Alpha Gang. Suddenly, the Megaraptor ran straight between the two opposing sides with Odis chasing not too far behind. Odis tackled the Megaraptor into the side of the airport. The force of the two dueling dinos cause the wall to crumbled inwards and break. The two dinosaurs landed inside of the airport. Screams of citizens erupted and filled the atmosphere. Odis rammed his head into the Megaraptor which sent it soaring into the ground not too far away. Odis ran up to the Megaraptor and stomped on it while it was down. Max ran into the airport with Chomp by his side. "Chomp, we've got to save Megaraptor from Olortitian! Let's go!" He said as he turned Chomp into his dinosaur card. "Dino slash! Go, Triceratops! ROAR!" Max said as he slashed the Triceratops card into the slot on his dino-holder. Chomp's roar must have caught the attention of Odis, because the Olorotitan left the Megaraptor alone and turned around to face the new dinosaur that had entered the fight. Chomp roared again before scraping a foot on the ground and charging down Odis.

"Reese is in trouble up there! You've got to get that UFO thing off the runway so she can land! She also said that she had two passengers in urgent need of attention. Those are my friends up there!" Zoe told Mr. Stanley. Stanley saw Reese's airplane circle in the sky waiting for clearance to land on the runway. "Yeah, but even if we moved the UFO, there's still going to be a big hole in that runway. Then if that weren't bad enough, Reese is piloting an aircraft with a damaged rudder. It's going to be a very tough landing." Mr. Stanley told Zoe. Zoe just looked back to Mr. Stanley. "B-But you can help her, right?" She asked. Mr. Stanley closed his eyes and shook his head. "No." He said in a defeated voice. Zoe's eyes widened with sheer terror. "So what do we do?" She asked. A thrilled laughter broke out behind them. They both turned around and Ursula was there. "There you are, you beautiful man! I finally found you and you're even more handsome than I thought now that I see you up close! My eyes weren't deceiving me at all!" Ursula slid directly up and behind Mr. Stanley. "You're my knight in polyester armor and I'm Ursula." She said. Mr. Stanley looked to her uneasily. Zoe clenched her fists down my her side. "What is wrong with you, you weird old lady?" She asked the green haired woman. Ursula looked down to girl and scowled at her. "You stay out of this! Anyways I am not an old lady, so stop calling me that!" She hissed at Zoe. Zoe leaned in towards Ursula. "Whatever! Just get out of here!" She yelled and pointed to the giant rocket outside of the window. "Because of you and your fathead friends that crashed your weird ship in the middle on the runway, and blocked my sister's plane from landing that has two of my friends who are injured in the plane, which was also your fault because you pulled out in front of them, you're not just old. You're old AND dumb!" Zoe hissed. Her anger was through the roof. Ursula fought back with the same amount of anger energy when steam practically came out of her ears. She began to waggle her fists back at Zoe. "You annoying little runt! I will not stand here and let you ruin my date with destiny!" Ursula fumed. Mr. Stanley turned to looked at the two arguing females. He sighed. "You're a little distracting ma'am. Please leave." He told Ursula. Ursula's face was drained of all the red color of anger that she had built up verbally fighting Zoe. She slowly turned to face Mr. Stanley. "Are-Are you talking to me?" She asked. Mr. Stanley simply returned back to facing his station so he can focus on the task at hand. "B-b-b-b-but we were supposed to be meant for each other!" Ursula stomped her feet and began to throw at tantrum. She pulled out her Alpha Scanner and the Tyrannosaurus card. "But in that case, I will make both of you pay with an Alpha Slash!" She said and swiped Terry's card in the slot on her scanner. One thing Ursula did not care to think about, was the fact that they were inside of a building. When Terry was summoned, his head burst through the roof of the airport. Ursula jumped away from some falling rubble. "Alright, so is there anyone else here who would like to make some smart comments about me?" Ursula asked the crowd of people once she regained her composure. Many of the people, including the other employees ran for their lives down the escalator screaming. "Woah!" Mr. Stanley exclaimed. Zoe looked up to him. "You need to get out of here!" She told him. However, Mr. Stanley shook his head. "No. I have to stay here for Reese! She needs these instruments so she can land." Mr. Stanley said filled with determination. He looked down to Zoe. "Zoe, you need to go someplace safe." He told her. Zoe looked down at Paris. Someplace safe was right. Someplace safe so she can activate Paris to battle against Terry. "Paris, over here!" She called. She crouched down behind a desk. "Let's go." Zoe said as she turned Paris into her card.

A green light of Paris's transformation caught Mr. Stanley's eye. "Gah!" He exclaimed once seeing the full sized Parasaurolophus. Paris charged Terry with her crest down like a battering ram. Terry pushed back against Paris. For a while, it was a battle of strength to see who would overthrow the other. The two dinosaurs caused more debris to fall from the ceiling. Ursula peered out from behind a pillar. "Umm, Terry? Maybe you two can move this battle outside? Now?" She asked her Tyrannosaurus. Terry let out a short grunt before shoving Paris through the window of the second story of the building. Paris made sure that Terry got taken to the ground with her. Terry landed on top of Paris. The Parasaurolophus struggled to get back up. Zoe ran over to where the window used to be and peered over the edge. "Oh no, Paris!" She exclaimed. Determined through the sound of her owner's voice, Paris slipped underneath Terry and got up.

Not too far away, the Megaraptor got thrown to the ground. Odis raced after it while it was still on the ground. Suddenly, Chomp came around the side of Odis and hit him with his horns. Odis slid away a couple of feet before turning and placing his battling attention on the Triceratops. The Megaraptor slow got up. It panted for a few short breaths. There was no doubt that the Megaraptor was exhausted from the battle. It wavered on its feet before it fell straight back over onto the ground. A light blue light shone from the Megaraptor as it turned back into its card. "I got it!" Max said as he rushed over to the card. Suddenly, Odis's foot stomped right on top of the card. The Olorotitan growled lowly at Max ready to attack the boy to defend the card. Max took a step back from Odis. "Capture complete." Gabriel said. He still had the Triceratops to deal with. "Odis, don't you dare move your foot!" Zander told the Olorotitian. Ed waved his fists in the air. "Defend the Megaraptor card and beat that Triceratops all at the same time!" He cheered. Gabriel pulled out a move card and slashed it. "Thorn Whip, Odis!" He called. Max pulled at a move card of his own. "In that case, I'll use Electric Charge!" Max said and slashed his own move card. Chomp became surrounded by electrical energy and charged at Odis at the same time thorny vines sprang up. Chomp made contact with Odis just before some of Odis's vines hit Chomp. Both dinosaurs were knocked to the ground. The Megaraptor card fluttered into the air and softly floated back down. "Chomp, get up!" Max called.

Meanwhile, Paris and Terry were having a wrestling match against one another. "Paris..." Zoe cried from above. She was too far away from the battle to really see who was winning. She turned to face the man operating the air control station. "Mr. Stanley, how's my sister?" She asked. Mr. Stanley pressed a couple of buttons. "This is bad. Our radar's destroyed. She's on her own now." He told Zoe. Stanley pressed his headset against his ear to hear Reese's fuzzy transmission. "Tower, do you read me? This is Tango 275. Come in. Over." He heard Reese say. Thank goodness the radio was still working. Stanley pressed the button on his end to reply. "Yes, Reese, I read you. What's your situation?" He asked her.

"We can't stay up here much longer. Request permission for emergency landing. Over." came Reese's reply. Mr. Stanley looked solemnly to the speaker. "Permission denied. I'm sorry, but the runway's still blocked." He said. Zoe had to leave Paris on her own to hear what was going on with her sister and her friends. "Tower, I'm almost out of fuel. I think I have a leak." Reese said as she looked to her fuel gage. It was almost on empty. "Did you say our fuel is leaking?" Rex suddenly asked from the back. Ren and Reese were both shocked to hear Rex's voice. "Rex, how are you?" Reese asked. Before he could reply, Ren leaned onto her brother. "Don't you dare ever do that again! You almost gave me... gave me a... panic attaaaack…" Ren was still woozy from the blood loss and being so high up. Getting to angry was definitely making things worse. Rex smiled comfortingly at his sister and just let her lean against him before turning to Reese. "I'm  
not good. It's like a bad dream, only it's real. I also feel sick." He said. He then took a closer look at his sister. He noticed she had her sweatshirt off and seen it now tied firmly over her arm basically drenched in spots in her blood. "What happened to Ren?" Rex looked to Reese worriedly. Reese sighed. "When you went unconscious, Ebony freaked out and her tail got Ren's arm. It looks like Ebony got the punctures deep too." Reese said. Ebony let out a small whine of guilt. Reese sighed softly as she turned back towards the sky. "Just take it easy and hang in there. Both of you. We'll be on the ground soon." She said. Rex looked and seen the multi-colored sky. "Are Max and Zoe battling dinosaurs down there?" Rex asked. Reese looked back at him. "I think so, but we can't concern ourselves with that. Prepare for an emergency landing." Reese said. Rex's eyes widened. Ren stirred slightly. "Someone battling dinosaurs? Come on Ebony. Let's rock and roooolllll…" Ren said and pulled out her stone from her sweatpants' pocket. Rex snatched it quickly. "I'm going to hold onto this for a while." He said. He put an arm around his sister. "Don't worry, Ren. Everything will be fine soon." He said.

Zoe was back to leaning over the edge of the hole in the building. Terry had Paris in his jaws by her neck. "I don't care what you have to do, get that runway cleared! Understand?" Mr. Stanley yelled to somebody else on the other side of his headset. Zoe looked over to him. He wasn't paying attention, so she swiped a move card. "Big Foot Assault!" She called. Seismosaurus appeared out of seemingly nowhere and roared. Terry looked up from Paris in time to roar at the Seismosaurus before being stepped on. A shining red light emitted from the Tyrannosaurus as Terry turned back into a card. Seismosaurus noticed the other battle going on between Odis and Chomp. Odis wasn't going down without a fight. It lunged at Seismosaurus before being whacked back down by its tail. A green light emitted from Odis and the Olorotitan turned back into a card. Seismosaurus eyes the giant rocket and rammed into it. The giant piece of metal went soaring into the distance and off of the runway. Zoe called the Seismosaurs back and caught the card as it flew back to her. "Awesome!" She cheered.

Zander bent over and picked up Terry's card. Gabriel picked up Odis's. Ursula blinked at the now sudden empty battlefield. "Ok someone please tell me one of you has the Megaraptor card, yes?" The trio of boys looked between each other. Gabriel looked to Ed. "What were you doing this entire time?" He asked. Ed shrank back. "I um... I..." He faltered.

"You guys aren't looking for anything are you?" Max said holding up the Megaraptor card. Ursula fumed up of the boys. "How could you guys lose to him again?" She asked. Zander put a hand over his heart like he'd been hurt. "Us guys? Where were you when we needed you?" He said and pointed a long, slender finger at Ursula. Ursula tried to search her mind for a valid excuse. "Oh I know." Ed said before imitating Ursula. "Oh my! I have to go chase my dream man!" He said in a high pitch voice. "You three catch the dinosaur!" Ed growled. Ursula was sweating and still trying to came up with a decent excuse. Suddenly, she found one that seemed logical. "So what, even cold hearted villains need to have true love, you know!" She burst. Zander pointed to Gabriel. "You left us with a rookie!" He exclaimed. Gabriel turned to Zander. "What if I'm only a rookie! I didn't see Spiny or Tank on that battlefield when Odis could've used the help!" He lashed. Now Zander was the one searching for excuses. "Sorry to interrupt, but it's time for you to scream and run away now." Max said. The Alpha Gang turned towards the D-Team to see Chomp and Paris practically standing over them. Both dinosaurs roared at the D-Team. "We'll be back!" They all said at once as they retreated to the rocket. As they hopped in and began to take off, Gabe looked back down at Chomp and Paris, then back up at Zander and Ed. "Wait a minute. Those two dinosaurs just got done battling, they must be exhausted. What about Spiny and Tank? Why are we running?" Gabe was asking all of these questions far too late. The airport was no longer in view. Max looked to see another aircraft coming in hot to the runway, Tango 275. Zoe had seen it to and gasped. "Reese... Good luck." Zoe said. This landing was everything not only to Reese, but to Zoe. After all, her sister, her best friend, and her crush are all on that flight. Wait did she just think of Rex as... She shook it from her head and went back to hopeful thinking.

Reese narrowed her eyes as she narrowed in on the torn up runway. She needed to get both kids on the ground as soon as possible. She looked to the fuel gage on her plane. It was getting very close to empty. "Careful! The runways has a bunch of huge holes in it!" Rex said and he held onto his sister. Reese stole a glance back at him before turning back to the runway. "I know, Rex, but we don't have enough fuel to go around again. We have to land it. We've got one shot." Reese said. The wheels came out from underneath the plane.  
Suddenly, Zoe got an idea. "I just remembered something! Here it goes! Please work..." Zoe pulled out a move card and slashed it. "Metal Wing!" She said. Three Pteranodons came swooping in from out of the sky. Two of them clutched onto the wings of the plane and the last one grabbed the tail on the plane. Together, the Pteranodons helped to safely ease the plane onto the runway. "Alright!" Max called. Zoe summoned the Pteranodons back into their move card. "It worked!" Zoe cheered. Reese wiped the sweat from her forehead before opened in the door/staircase of the plane. Together with Rex, they carried Ren out of the plane. The dinosaurs bounded off behind them. Max was the first one that rushed over to the plane. "Ren! What happened?" Max asked before replacing Rex to help support Ren's weight. Rex still wasn't the best himself. "When we collided with that UFO, Reese said that Ebony went crazy and accidentally cut Ren pretty deep with her tail." Rex said. Ebony looked down to the ground. "We need to get Ren to a hospital. She's lost a lot of blood already." Reese said. Max nodded and they began helping Ren towards Reese's car. "Reese!" Zoe called as she rushed towards them. Her pace quickened after spying Ren. "Are you alright?" Stanley said. Zoe caught there just in time to help open the passenger side door for Ren. "What happened?" She asked frantically. Reese once again explained the story to her sister.

Roughly an couple of hours later in the hospital room and one made up story by Rex to how she got her injury later, the D-Team were all there waiting for Ren to wake up from surgery. She had to get stitches in her arm to help patch up the wounds. Ren began to stir. Max, Rex, Zoe, Reese and Dr. Taylor were all there as well as Ren's adoptive parents held their breath as moved. Everybody except Ren's parents knew the true story. Ren opened her eyes slowly. "What happened?" She groaned. Rex immediately hugged Ren. "I'm so happy that you're ok!" He said. He leaned in closer to her ear. "I told the doctors and your parents that the plane didn't land so smoothly and some of the rocks from the runway pierced through the window and cut up your arm." He whispered to where only she could hear. Leave it to Rex to come up with a brilliant and logical story on the spot. She smiled up at him. "How are you feeling, Ren?" Dr. Taylor asked.

"Still a little lightheaded, but I think I'll be ok." Ren said with a small smile. Ren's parents look between each other then at Ren. "Ren, we both know you like having fun with your friends, but as your legal guardians, you're mother and I decided to keep you back at the apartment until your stitches are out. Your friends and brother can come visit, but no crazy adventures for now, ok?" Ren's father told her. Ren frowned. "Ok..." She sighed. The team will surely be outnumbered without her.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "Come in!" called Ren's mom. The door opened and a familiar boy walked through. He placed a couple of chocolate chip granola bars and several Kit Kats tied up in ribbon with a "get well" balloon attached on the table next to Ren's bed. "Gabriel... What a.. uh.. nice surprise!" Ren fake smiled. Max, Rex and Zoe glared daggers at Gabriel. Gabriel shook hands with Ren's adoptive parents. "You must be Ren's parents. I'm Gabriel Dallison. I'm in Ren's class. Nice to meet you." He said. Ren's parents kind of smiled at the boy's politeness. The D-Team wasn't buying it. "I don't know what he's playing at, but he's definitely up to something." Max grumbled lowly. Zoe nodded. "We're on opposite sides, so why'd he come and give her get well stuff?" She asked. Rex shrugged. "Maybe he's sorry since he's partially responsible why she's here." He suggested.

"Hey Gabriel, nice to see you. Can we talk outside for a moment?" Max asked. Gabriel knew they were going to question him about his motives. He didn't say anything, but he followed Max, Rex and Zoe outside the room. "Ok, brats, I know this seems fishy, but I honestly just feel bad that she got injured this badly. She's in my class and so I thought it her be kind to give her a get well gift. But just while we're here and I can smear it in your faces, you all better watch your backs. Your numbers are down and we'll have another trick up our sleeve. Good luck. You'll need it." Gabriel said. Without saying goodbye to Ren, her parents or to the D-Team, Gabe was off.

Max, Rex and Zoe looked between each other. "A trick?" Zoe asked.

"Wonder what it is..." Max wondered.


	18. A Miner Disaster

Ren was heading back to Max's house after her surgery to get her stitches removed. She was happy her adoptive parents had faith in Aki and Spike to keep an eye on her after her recovery. Ren was even more relieved that she could finally see her friends again. They kept calling over video chat on her mom's laptop and kept her updated about dinosaur missions. There was one they encountered while on a school fieldtrip. Another mission took them to Scotland where the locals of Loch Ness were convinced that a dinosaur-look-a-like of the Loch Ness Monster was the real Loch Ness Monster. Ren loved mythology and stories about mysterious creatures. That would've been her kind of mission. Alas, she was happy she would be able to go on the next one. Ren ended up replacing her old hoodie with a new, almost identical one. On the car ride to the Taylor's, Ren's mom looked to Ren through the rearview mirror. "I think it's a good time to tell you, Ren, that the final papers are being analyzed to put you under Dr. Owen's care and to live with Spike and Aki when he's away." She said. This caught Ren off guard. She looked to her mom. "So what does this mean? After these papers go through and be approved are you guys... leaving?" Ren asked. Her father sighed. "Honey, we have clients who need us. We can't postpone them forever. You have our phone numbers. We will continue to stay in touch, alright?" He asked her. Ren smiled softly and soon looked to Ebony who was curled up on her lap. "Don't make a huge deal out of it with your friends. It'll be better if it's a surprise when it actually happens. We don't want to celebrate too early. You can tell Rex if you'd like." Ren's dad said as he continued to focus on the road. Ren nodded. "Right."

As soon as the car pulled up to the Taylor's, Max, Rex, and Zoe burst through the front door to great her. "Ren!" They all cheered. Ren got out of the car with Ebony hopping out behind her. The others engulfed her in a group hug. "It's nice to see you all, too." Ren smiled. Ren waved good bye to her parents as they drove off. "Hey Rex?" Ren asked. She looked to her brother. "Yeah?" He replied.

"I would like to speak privately with you if I could." Ren said.

The Alpha Gang were riding a blimp towards a mine to find some Alpha Metal for Dr. Z. Neither Ursula, Zander, Ed, or Gabriel knew what Alpha Metal looked like. Zander had a special metal detector to detect this precious substance. "So what exactly are we looking for again?" Gabriel asked. Ed looked to the youngest member of their quartet. "Alpha Metal. Dr. Z said it's what builds and powers most of his inventions and to repair them. He's almost out and needs more of it." Ed told Gabe. Ursula pointed down at the ground upon seeing a mineshaft. "There! That must be the mine Dr. Z told us about." She said. Zander looked to the special metal detector that was in his hand. "The Alpha Metal Counter is barely detecting something. If it's detecting something from way up here, there has to be loads of it down there!" Zander told the rest of the Alpha Gang. Ed put a finger to his chin. "I wonder what Dr. Z needs to repair with the Alpha Metal." He wondered. Ursula but her hands behind her head and leaned back in her seat. "What doesn't he need to repair? Everything he makes brakes down eventually, except this thing we're flying in." She said. Right on cue, the blimp lurched as the machinery inside began to brake down. "You just had to open you're big mouth!" Gabriel told Ursula as he clutched on his seat and prepared for a crash landing. Zander leaned into on of the screens. "The engine's overheating and the back up engine won't start because their isn't any fuel in the tank." He said. Ed and Gabriel's faces fell stone flat as the began turned towards Ursula. "Wasn't that your job, Ursula?" Ed asked flatly. Ursula shook her head. "Never mind whose job it was, we've got to throw stuff off. It's the only way we'll stay in the air." She hissed. The boys all hopped up and began rolling the Alpha Droids out of an opening in the blimp. "Don't we, you know, kind of need these to haul back the Alpha Metal?" Gabriel asked. Ursula and Ed were dropping the droids as Zander, Gabriel, and mini form Spiny and Tank were bringing the robots to them. "They've got legs, they can walk up the mountain." Ursula replied. Even after dropping all of the Alpha Droids, it still wasn't light enough. "We're still going down!" Ed exclaimed. The Alpha Gang looked between each other. One of them would have to be thrown over board. "I say Ed goes. He's the heaviest." Ursula said. Ed shook his head. "If you drop me, I have Tank's card. We need her to help us mine!" Ed retorted. Ursula frowned. "Fair point." She said. The original trio looked between each other, at Gabriel, then at each other and smiled. Gabe didn't like the feeling he was getting. He took a step back. "You are not throwing me off!" He snapped. Suddenly Ursula grabbed one of his arms. Zander grabbed the other arm and Ed pushed him. "Sorry, kid. You can walk with the Alpha Droids." She said before the trio threw Gabriel off of the blimp. Luckily, it was close enough to the canopy of the trees that the first branch he hit broke his fall with only hurting his leg. The blimp began to rise.

Gabriel watched them leave. He began to worm his way down the tree carefully. It hurt to put pressure on his leg. Once he was on the ground, he called out Odis in his tiny form. "Come on buddy, we're going hiking today." He told his Olorotitan.

Once in their shared bedroom at the Taylor's house, Rex shut the door behind his sister. "So, what's up?" He asked. Ren sighed. Did she lead onto it, or did she just tell him? "You know how my parents are getting me signed over to your dad?" She eventually asked Rex. Rex nodded in return. "Yeah? What about it?" He asked. He was beginning to worry that she decided to cancel it. He hoped not. Rex loved the idea of having a sibling around all the time. It's somebody who's shared a similar family experience of being adopted. "There's only one more signature we need until it's final." She sort of smiled at Rex. Rex was so prepared for the worst that it took him a moment to process what Ren had just told him. Suddenly, he beamed. "Really? Who?" He asked. Ren smiled. "Your dad's. The paperwork should be in Texas by now. That's where he is at the moment isn't he?" Ren asked. Rex nodded firmly. "Yep. He's doing some research in Texas before he heads into Mexico." Rex replied. He swiped from nervous sweat from his forehead. "I thought you were going to say that you're parents or you decided to pull out of the deal." He smiled with relief. Ren just stared back at him. "Why would we do that? It was my parent's idea in the first place, and I get to be with my biological brother as a result of it. Why would we cancel?" Ren asked. Rex put his hands in his pockets and looked down to the ground. He shrugged and smiled a little. "I don't know. I guess it was just a fear I had." He said. Ren hugged him. "I love you, bro. Never forget that, ok?" She said. Rex hugged her back and nodded. Ren pulled out of the hug first. "Also wait to break the surprise to Max and Zoe until it's actually official that I'm moving in with you guys." She added. Rex nodded. "Right."

"Rex! Ren! We're about to go to that excavation site!" Dr. Taylor called from downstairs. Ren looked to Rex. "Excavation site?" She asked. Rex nodded. "We had this day planned out when your parents practically put you on house arrest." Rex joked. Ren laughed. "Alright. Sounds like fun." She replied.

Once at the excavation site, the kids began looking for fossils. Max was using a brush to removed dirt from a fossil he found. "Hey look I found a fossil you guys!" He said. The other three kids hovered over him and smiled at his find. "Good job! Did you know that in this very spot in 1968, the first fossilized spine of the first Futabasaurus was discovered? Since Futabasaurus was a type of dinosaur never seen before, there could be other new types here as well!" Dr. Taylor told the kids. Max, Rex, Ren, and Zoe all looked to him with amazement. Max stood up. "And dinosaurs get their names from whoever discovers them, right?" Max asked his father. Dr. Taylor nodded. "Sometimes." He replied. Max crossed his arms and smiled. "Well then, you better get used to hearing the name, Maxasaurus." Max said. Zoe stood up. "Puh-lease!" She said. She began to climb the almost 90-degree rock surface that was behind her. "Be careful Zoe, that's a pretty steep wall you, know." Max said. Zoe looked down at Max. "I'll be fine." She replied. Zoe continued to scale the wall. Ren folded her arms. "Come on, Zoe. I'm not even skilled enough to climb that." The blonde haired girl said. Suddenly, Zoe slipped and slid back down the process she made. "Ow!" She remarked. Reese came running over to her sister. "Zoe, are you alright?" She asked her sister. Dr. Taylor was soon by her side. "That looked like it hurt." He said. Dr. Taylor crouched down beside Reese and Zoe. "I told you not to climb it." Max said. Zoe tried to stand up, but flinched back down to the ground in pain. "I think that you've sprained your ankle." Reese said. Max, Rex, and Ren looked between each other worriedly. Suddenly, they heard beeping. Max and Rex automatically pulled out their dino-holders. Sure enough, there was a dinosaur that was activated somewhere nearby. "Another dinosaur!" Rex exclaimed. Dr. Taylor looked to Reese. "Reese, activate the mobile lab in the truck." He told her. Reese nodded. "Right." She said. Reese got up and headed for the truck to set of the lab. After pressing some buttons, she turned back to Dr. Taylor. "The signal's coming from a mine around here." Reese said. Dr. Taylor began to walk towards the truck. "Alright everyone, let's go." He said. The D-Team except for Zoe began to run for the truck. "What about me?" Zoe asked. Rex looked to her from over his shoulder. "You better stay off that ankle." He said. Zoe scoffed. "What do you mean. This is nothing!" Zoe said. She tried to stand, but the pain in her leg made her wince and sit back down again. "You stay here. We'll be back as soon as we can." Dr. Taylor told Zoe. Zoe looked up at him. "Wait what?" She asked.

"I'll check in with you periodically." Reese ensured. Zoe sighed in defeat. "Oh, alright..." She said. The rest of the D-Team shut their doors to the van and drove off towards the mine. When they got there, people were running out of the mine. Max was the first one out of the car. "Oh it's here alright. Let's go, Chomp." Max said. He began to rush towards the mine. Rex and Ren weren't too far behind with Ace and Ebony right beside them. A burst of dust stopped them. A roar was heard. Through the dust was a Saichainia. "It's a Saichainia!" Max exclaimed. Ren's face fell. This meant no good. A boulder got rolled over behind the Saichainia by a Spinosaurus. "And a Spinosaurus!" Rex exclaimed. Ren sighed. Wherever those dinosaurs were, trouble wasn't too far behind. The Saichainia smacked its tail into the stone wall again. "What are they doing?" Dr. Taylor asked once he had joined the kids. Max squinted his eyes. "It looks like they're taking rock out of the mine, but I wonder why." He said. Rex looked to Max. "Maybe they're building a secret base." He suggested. Ren shook her head. "You guys are idiots sometimes. That's Tank and Spiny! That means the old lady and her goons aren't too far behind." She said. The Alpha Gang were now in view. Ed and Zander were struggling to hold a fighting Ursula. "How many times do I have to tell you little girl, that I'm not old!" Ursula hissed. Zander and Ed sighed. "So why are you three here anyway? A little coal mining experience?" Dr. Taylor asked. Ren caught onto something, three. "Did you guys just decided to leave Gabriel behind today or something?" Ren said the trio. Ursula calmed down and folded her arms. "That's none of your business. Gabriel decided to... do a little hiking today. Anyways, Spiny, get them!" Ursula said. The Spinosaurus stopped rolling boulders as began walked towards the D-Team. "Ready you guys?" Max asked.

Rex and Ren both leaped in front of Max. "We've got this. Save Chomp's energy. We may need him later." Ren said. She pulled out the Earth Stone from her hoodie pocket. She turned Ebony into a card. "Dino swipe! Let's rock and roll, Stegosaurus!" Ren said. She swiped her dinosaur card across the surface of the stone. Ebony appeared ready to fight with her tail curved around side of her defensively. "Dino slash! Carnotaurus, blow them away!" Rex called as he slashed his dinosaur card. Ace appeared in attack mode next to Ebony on the battle field. Almost immediately, Spiny's tail whacked Ace across the battlefield into a wall of rock. Ebony ran towards Spiny and turned sideways to ready her tail before swinging it at Spiny. Spiny got hit and fell over onto his side. Ace recovered from his wall collision and ran over and hopped on top of Spiny. "This is looking bad." Ursula said. Zander looked to her. "Hey, why don't you use that move card you found?" He asked. Ren's pupils shrank. Move card? What move card? "Be ready, Ebony!" She said.

"You too, Ace!" Rex called. Ursula smiled to Zander. "Finally a smart idea from you." Ursula said as she pulled out a move card. "Now I'll show you what happens when runts interfere with the Alpha Gang! Go, Futaba Supercannon!" Ursula called as she slashed a move card. A circle of water appeared in the battlefield. Ace stepped back, worried he'll get wet. "What's happening?" Rex asked. A Futabasaurus appeared out of the circle of water. "Woah! That's a Futabasaurus!" Dr. Taylor exclaimed. Rex and Ren turned back to face Spike, then back at the battle. Futabasaurus powered up a powerful water cannon like attack and aimed it at Ace. When it made contact, Ace was immediately turned back into his card. "Ace!" Rex called. Ed did a fist pump. "We did it!" He cheered. Spiny leaped over to Ebony and gave her a taste of her own medicine by smacking her with his tail. Ebony toppled over. "Now finish that Stegosaurus with another Supercannon, Futaba!" Ursula cheered and swiped the move card again. Just as Futabasaurus was about to end the battle, Tank appeared through the wall of stone. She swung her clubbed tail and it made contact with Futabasaurus. "What did you do that for, Tank? He's on our side!" Ursula called after the Saichainia as it walked back into the mines. Dr. Taylor pulled up next to Ren in the truck with Max in the passenger's seat and Rex in one of the back seats. Spiny began to rush towards Ebony. "Come on, Ren. It'll be wise if we hang back for now." Dr. Taylor told her. Ren looked from him, to Ebony and to her stone. "Alright." She said before turning the knob of the bottom of the stone to turn Ebony back into a card. Ren hooped into the backseat with her brother. Dr. Taylor turned the van/truck whatever they called it around and drove off.

"I would still like to know what they were up to." Dr. Taylor said.

"I think they were looking for gemstones." Ren said.

"Well I think they were moving those big rocks to build up strength." Max said.

"They were building a secret base." Rex said.

"Whatever they were doing, they can't get away with it! Let's go back." Dr. Taylor said despite just leaving the mine.

"You don't think I need to see a doctor, do you, Mrs. Taylor?" Zoe asked Aki. Aki picked her up where the rest of the D-Team left Zoe. "No, but try not to walk on it for a while. You kids seem to get into the strangest predicaments lately. You're lucky it wasn't more serious, like Ren's recent injury." Aki said. Reese, who had somehow teleported from being with Dr. Taylor to back with Zoe and admin is too triggered to change that fact, was helping Zoe to the couch and a small guest cabin outside of the excavation site. "Zoe's always been a little clumsy." Reese said. Zoe plopped down onto the sofa. "No I have not!" She barked at her older sister. She felt her dino-holder go off. She looked at it. Another dinosaur had appeared. "I'm going to call Max and see if they've found anything yet. Come with me, Paris." Zoe said as she headed outside to call Max. She was still limping on her foot. "For some reason the call won't go through." Zoe told Paris. Grunts from a nearby fisherman were heard as the man was struggling to big up whatever he hooked. "Want to go see what he caught?" She asked. Zoe and Paris both came up behind the man. A Loch Ness Monster looking dinosaur popped up out of the water. The man ran away in fear. Suddenly, the dinosaur dipped back down into the water as soon as it appeared. "Hey where did the Futabasaurus go?" Asked a familiar voice arriving not too far away at the shore of the lake. Zoe looked over. Low and behold, Gabriel was standing there. "I seen it first!" Zoe instantly snapped. Gabriel growled. "It belongs to Dr. Z!" He replied. Zoe shook her head. "You've got it all wrong!" She said. Gabriel took a step forward. "Well I oughta- Oww.. That one hurt..." He said. Odis pressed himself against Gabriel's leg so he didn't fall. Zoe's eyes widened. "You're hurt too!" She said and limped over to him. Gabriel glared at Zoe. "I don't need your pity." He scowled.

"How did you get hurt?" Zoe asked. Gabriel looked down and kind of chuckled. "Those three idiots decided to toss me from the blimp when it was going down to make it go up again. What about you?" He asked Zoe. Zoe looked down at her leg. "That's awful! I tried to climb a basically vertical stone wall." She said. Their dinosaurs barking caught their attention. Gabriel and Zoe looked over to see the Futabasaurus on the ground on land. They walked over to it. They both spotted the problem at the same time. "It's hurt!" Zoe said. Gabe crossed his arms. "Thanks, Sherlock, but I have eyes of my own." He said. Futabasaurus licked its injury. "Here I've got just the thing!" Zoe said as she pulled out her dino-holder. She went to take out Nature's Blessing. That's when she remembered. She didn't have Nature's Blessing anymore. She narrowed her eyes at Gabriel. "What?" He asked her. Zoe folded her arms. "That move card you took from me, Nature's Blessing. That would be pretty helpful about right now." Zoe said. Gabriel stumbled for his Alpha Scanner and his cards. "Right..." He said. "Alpha Slash! Come on, Olorotitan." Gabriel said. Odis grew to full attack mode. Gabriel took out the move card and slashed it. "Nature's Blessing!" He called. Leaves surrounded Odis before they went to the Futabasaurus and healed it as soon as they touched it. Futaba got up and went back into the water and began to sail out away from shore. Gabe returned Odis to his chibi form and smiled. Futabasaurus turned around and looked at the two kids who were both now waving. "Goodbye!" Zoe called to it. The two kids watched Futaba swim happily back and forth in the lake. "I looks like he's all better now." Zoe said. Gabriel nodded. "You know, you're not too bad. Even if you do steal cards from an old man." Gabriel told Zoe. Zoe turned to Gabe. "You've still got the story wrong. We're helping the dinosaurs!" She said. Gabriel folded his arms. "I'll believe that if you can prove it. Oh wait... you can't." Gabriel said smugly.

Max, Rex, Ren, and Dr. Taylor were walking in the mine looking for the Alpha Gang. Suddenly, they seen Spiny rolling a big rock. "Quick hide!" Max told them. The four of them pressed as tightly as they could together against the wall. Ren peeked her head out. "What's up with them and these rocks?" She asked. Spiny overheard Ren and turned his head and roared at them. The four of them froze. "It seen us!" Max exclaimed. Dr. Taylor stepped out in front of the kids. "You kids get out of here. I'll handle this!" He said. Dr. Taylor pulled out his infamous lasso. He went to whip it and accidentally hit a lantern that was hanging above them. The lantern fell to the ground and shattered, obliterating their only light. "Now you're not going to see the Spinosaurus either, Dr. Taylor." Rex said. Dr. Taylor stood up straight and confident. "Don't worry about that." He told the kids. Reluctantly, the kids turned around and began to run. "Are you sure you want to tangle with me?" Dr. Taylor asked. Spiny began to charge at Dr. Taylor. Spike looked to the ground next to him and seen an electrical wire from the lantern that was sparking. He lassoed that and aimed it at the Spinosaurus. Spiny was shocked to say the least.

Meanwhile, Zoe found a small row boat and took Gabe out on it to spend time with Futabasaurus. Zoe reached an arm out and stroked the top of its head. "You're really cute, Futaba." Zoe told it. Suddenly, Futaba tipped the boat over. Both Zoe and Gabe were sent into the water. They broke the surface. "What did you do that for?" Gabriel asked. Suddenly, up from underneath the two, Futabasaurus lifted them onto its back. The two kids looked at each other. Zoe smiled back at Gabriel. "This is fun!" She said. Gabriel scratched the back of his head. "Alright, it's cool, I guess." He said. Zoe's mouth dropped open. "Cool? This is amazing!" She cheered.

In the cave, Zander help the metal detector up to a boulder. "The radar is off the charts! This rock must be made of solid Alpha Metal!" He exclaimed. Ursula smiled examining the boulder. "Good, then let's take the whole thing back!" She said. Ed looked up to Ursula. "But how are we supposed to get something this big back to Zeta Point, much less Dr. Z's lab?" He asked. Ursula turned to the Alpha Droids. "Hey take this big rock and uh... roll it." She commanded. The Alpha Droids saluted her. "Rock and roll!" They all said at once. All three Alpha Gang members turned around and glared at them. Rock and roll was one of those brats' catchphrases. Ursula turned back to Ed and Zander. "Well, I guess we don't need Spiny and Tank to dig anymore holes. You guys can go ahead and return them to their cards." She said. Zander and Ed nodded and returned Spiny and Tank to their cards.

Futabasaurus leaped over the small row boat the got pushed back upright by the waves. Suddenly, a blue light emitted from it and it turned into a card. Zoe and Gabriel landed in the small boat with a hard thud. "Futaba, where'd you go?" Zoe asked. Gabriel picked up the move card. "Hey what's this?" He asked. He flipped it over. "It's a move card! Futaba Supercannon." Gabriel read. He flipped it back over. "This belongs to Zander." He said. Zoe crossed her arms. "Well he isn't using it, I'll take it." She said. Gabriel held it away from her. "In your dreams!" He hissed. Zoe sighed. "Whatever, just we better both be heading towards the mine."

Meanwhile, Ursula, Zander and Ed were leading the Alpha Droids back through the mine to take their big boulder back to Zeta Point. "I hope those Alpha Droids aren't getting tired and decide to go on strike." Zander said. Ursula put her hands behind her head. "They're robots. They don't know the first thing about going on strike." Ursula said. Ed was walking confidently in front of the other two. "At least we don't have to worry about them getting tired before they go on strike because we'll be going downhill soon." He said. Ursula caught up to him. "Downhill? With a huge rock behind us?" She exclaimed. Suddenly, all three of them turned around and the rock began to roll faster and faster towards them. They screamed in fear as they ran as fast as they could down a mineshaft.

Max, Rex and Ren heard screaming coming from one of the tunnels. Suddenly, the Alpha Gang ran in between them with their big rock following. It wasn't long until the rock caught up and bowled them over. "Now that's a strike." They grumbled. The D-Team that were there walked up to them. "So are you building a secret base, looking for gemstones, or exercising? Which is it?" Max asked.

"Can't you see we're bowling?" Ed asked. Ursula jumped up. "Well that isn't any of your business! Now you'll pay  
for sticking your snobby little noses in ours." Ursula said as she pulled out her Alpha Scanner. "Alpha Slash! Let's go Spinosaurus!" Ursula slashed Spiny's card. Spiny appeared in front of the Alpha Gang in full size. "Send those brats back to wherever they came from." Ursula said.

Max took a step forward. "You want a fight? That sounds good to me!" He said. Rex looked to his sister. "Dr. Taylor said to wait for him and Zoe." He said. Ren waved him off. "If he wants to fight, he wants to fight. Besides Chomp's all rested, he should have no problem." She ensured. Max brought Chomp into his card. "Dino slash! Go, Triceratops! ROAR!" Max called. Chomp appeared onto the battlefield in attack mode. Chomp immediately went in for the charge. Spiny turned, and as if Chomp was a baseball and he was the bat, smacked him with his tail and sent Chomp flying. "There you go, Spiny. Show that Triceratops what's what!" Ed called. Ursula folded her arms. "That move card we found is what's what. Bring it out." Ursula said looking to Ed. Ed stayed motionless. "Ed, the water move card I gave you!" Ursula hissed. Ed shrugged and shook his head. "You didn't give it to me, you gave it to Zander." Ed told the lady of the Alpha Gang. Ursula snapped her head to Zander. Zander waved his hands in front of him. "Oh no you don't! I don't have it!" Zander said. Ursula grabbed Zander by the shirt collar. "You tell me where that card is and you tell me now!" She hissed. Zander shook his head frantically and just repeated the words, "I don't know." At that point, a car pulled up. Zoe and Gabriel got out. "Hey what are you doing with them?" Ursula called to Gabe.

"Well I don't know. Maybe somebody threw me out of a blimp, I sprained my ankle on the fall down, and the twerps were kind enough to actually give me a ride back here." Gabriel scoffed as he limped over to the Alpha Gang. He held up the Futaba Supercannon card in his hand with two fingers. "I think you guys are missing something?" He asked. Ursula went to snatch it from him. Gabriel pulled it away. "If you want it back, no more throwing me out of vehicles." He said. Ursula nodded with her fingers crossed behind her back. There was no way she was keeping to that promise. Gabriel handed Ursula the card. "Dino Slash! Parasaurolophus, bloom!" Zoe yelled. Ed pulled out his Alpha Scanner. "Two v one? That's unfair. Alpha Slash! Even the score, Saichainia!" Ed called as he slashed Tank's card. Suddenly, Tank walked up to the mine, whacked another hole in it and walked through. "Tank, where are you going? We're done mining, now it's time to fight!" She called. Spiny backed up. Chomp and Paris were beginning to corner him. "We're outnumbers without Tank. This is looking bad." Zander told Ed. Ursula held up Futabasaurus's card. "Hold on, boys. Our lucky day is still here! Go Futaba Supercannon!" Ursula cheered as she slashed the water move card. Futabasaurus appeared and supercannoned Chomp. Chomp took the hit and landed harshly. He had to be almost out of energy. Suddenly, Tank burst right back onto the battle field causing rubble to fly everywhere. Several chucks hit every dinosaur on the field. A big rock hit Chomp on his back. Already being weakened severely, this was enough to turn Chomp back into a card. "Chomp!" Max ran out onto the battlefield to pick up Chomp's card. Futaba roared at Tank before using its supercannon on her. Tank was one-shotted immediately. "No way!" Max exclaimed. Spiny turned and roared at Futaba as a warning. Futaba powered up yet another cannon and shot it at Spiny. Spiny was taken out, and not shortly after, both Spiny's card and the Futabasaurus move card fell to the ground. Zander picked up Spiny's. Ed picked up Tank's. "Let's get going. It's a long walk back home." Ursula grumbled. Gabriel looked between them. "Walk what happened to the blimp?" He asked. He got no response. "So it still crashed even after throwing me from it?! Thanks guys. I can't wait to tell Dr. Z." He said. Immediately, the trio began to run after him. "You're not telling Dr. Z!" They all yelled. Gabriel pulled out his Alpha Scanner. "Alpha Slash! Come on Odis, let's get out of here!" He said slashing his Olorotitan card. Odis let Gabriel climb onto his back before taking off.

"Well there they go..." Ren said with a chuckle. Zoe bent over and picked up the Futabasaurus card they left behind. She held it close. "Welcome to the D-Team." She smiled.


	19. Carnival of Chaos!

"Ah was this really Max? He was such a cute baby!" Zoe said as Aki showed her, Ren and Rex pictures of Max when he was younger. They were sitting on the sofa with Aki in the middle, Ren to her left, Zoe to her right and Rex leaned on the back of the couch next to Zoe. Zoe looked at Max who was on the floor playing with Chomp not too far away. "It's hard to believe you're the same kid that in the picture." Zoe said. Max stood up. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean! Why do you have to show people those pictures, Mom?" Max asked embarrassed. Ren chuckled. "I don't blame her you're adorable!" Ren said. Max walked towards the door. "Come on you guys, let's go do something fun!" He said. Rex followed. "Ok." He said. Ren and Zoe stayed on the couch for an extra moment. Zoe flipped a page in the scrapbook. "This is you and Dr. Taylor, right?" She asked pointing at the picture. Ren examined the photo. "It's kind of cool to see how people have changed over time." She said. Aki smiled and nodded. "That amusement park was something very special for both of us." She said. Ren and Zoe looked at each other and smiled. "That's where he asked you, isn't it?" Ren asked Aki. Aki smiled and nodded again. "That's right. It was in that park that Dr. Taylor asked me to marry him. But don't tell anyone else about that. It's a secret between us girls, ok?" She asked the kids. They both nodded their heads. "That's such a great story. Who ever imagined that Dr. Taylor could be such a romantic." Zoe said. Aki smiled. "I guess you're right. He's been so busy, I'm afraid he's forgotten it's our anniversary day." Aki told the two girls. The two girls looked up to her in shock. How could somebody forget the day that they were married?

"How's it going Reese? Are the upgrades to the dino-holders ready?" Dr. Taylor asked her. They were in the D-lab. Reese was working on a special upgrade for the dino-holders. "Yes. I should be finished with them today. The kids are going to love it. I felt bad that Ren wouldn't be able to use this new feature, so I had her leave her stone with me while I added and extension to it that does that exact same thing." Reese said as she turned around to face Dr. Taylor. Not long later, she went back to working on the dino-holders. "Perfect. Thank you, Reese. You always think of everything!" He complimented. Max, Ren, Rex, and Zoe were all sitting on a bench while they were watching their dinosaurs play. "Hey Max, I know your dad is busy and all, but how can he forget that today is his wedding anniversary?" Rex asked his best friend.

"Yeah, I agree!" Zoe hissed. Max leaned back in his spot on the bench. "You guys know my dad. All he ever thinks about is dinosaurs." Max sighed. Ren and Zoe looked to each other and smiled. "Well, Zoe and I are going to take him to their favorite amusement park later today. When Dr. Taylor sees it again, it'll all come back to him." Ren said. Max and Rex looked at the two girls. "What are you talking about?" Max asked.

"Yeah, what park?" Rex asked. Ren and Zoe looked to each other again and giggled. "That's a secret between us girlfriends." Zoe said. Rex and Max looked between each other even more confused. "Alright, this is the place. It was closed for a long time and just reopened. Now it's called DinosaurLand and it's all about dinosaurs!" Zoe said handing the boys the pamphlet. Max quickly snatched it from her. "What? DinosaurLand?" Max asked as he hopped up and jumped in front of the girls. "I want to go! I want to go! I want to go!" He said.

"I want to go! I want to go! I want to go!" Dr. Taylor told the kids when they showed him the pamphlet. Reese looked over at him. "Great, but is it ok if we bring Mom?" Max asked his dad. Dr. Taylor was examining everything about the pamphlet. "Sure, I just can't believe that there's a dinosaur themed amusement park right here in my own city! How could I have missed that one?" He exclaimed. Zoe looked to Rex and Ren. "I hate to break it to him, but that's not the only thing he's missed." He whispered. Rex shrugged. "Maybe when we get to the amusement park he'll remember." He said. Dr. Taylor waved to Reese. "You're on your own with those dino-holder and the extension, Reese. I've got a roller coaster to ride." Dr. Taylor said as he began to lead the kids out. Reese got up from her seat. "Wait Dr. Taylor, hold on!" Reese said. Max turned around and waved. "Bye! Don't work too hard!" He said. Dr. Taylor and the kids walked out the door. Reese turned back towards the dino-holders and sat back down in her chair. "So how come nobody thought I wanted to go to DinosaurLand?" She hmphed.

When Spike, Aki, and the kids all arrived in DinosaurLand, everyone was impressed. Max and Dr. Taylor took the lead, obviously the most excited to try every ride. "Woah this is so amazing, you guys!" Max exclaimed. Rex nodded as he walked behind his best friend next to his sister and Zoe. "All the rides are based on dinosaurs." He said. Aki followed behind the rest of the group. "It's really amazing how real they all look too!" She told them. Dr. Taylor froze and pointed at a rolled coaster. "Would you look at that one? That roller coaster is designed to look like it's being held up by a Supersaurus!" He exclaimed. Max pointed at another ride. "That flying ride has Pteranodons on it!" He jumped. Ren looked up at them. It was a miracle how real all of the dinosaurs looked. If she was being completely real with herself, they looked so real, they were almost too real. The Pteranodons were tethered down to that ride. those ropes were moving with the Pteranodons, which means they were actually flying. There's no way a regular animatronic could do that. Something fishy was going on. Rex pointed at the next ride. "Look! It's a submerging Futabasaurus!" He exclaimed. Zoe pointed at another. "That one looks like it's being moved by Carcharodontosaurus!" Zoe giggled. Ren tilted her head. If they were real, didn't all four of those dinosaur cards belong to the D-Team? Why would they be here? Dr. Taylor began to rush off towards the roller coaster. "Last one to the roller coaster is a rotted dinosaur egg!" He exclaimed as he ran off. Max quickly followed him. "Right behind you, Dad! Wait up!" He called. Zoe put her hands on her hips. "Max is just like his dad. They've both forgotten everything. It's not like we came here just to have fun." Zoe said. Dr. Taylor and Max turned around and waved at the others waiting for them. "Hey! Come on you guys!" Max called.

"Yeah, come on! We want to try to get the front car!" Dr. Taylor said. The two boys both rushed back towards the roller coaster. Zoe sighed. "I guess it's going to take more than just being here for Dr. Taylor to remember it's your anniversary." Zoe told Aki. Aki looked down to Zoe and smiled. "Go have fun, Zoe, and don't worry about that." She said with a reassuring smile. Zoe looked back up to her. "Oh, um, well. I'm still not done trying to make him remember! Wit for me you guys!" Zoe called as she ran after Max and Dr. Taylor. Aki look down at the two she had left, the siblings. "Rex, Ren, why don't you two try to catch up with the others?" She asked. Rex smiled nervously. "Oh no, that's alright." Rex said. Aki put a hand on his back. "I'll be fine here on my own." She told him. Ren put an arm around Rex's shoulders. "Actually, my brother isn't a huge fan of rides that throw him around everywhere." She said remembering what happened on the plane. "I also have something else I'd like to go see." Ren said. Rex looked to his sister. Ren looked at him like it was something very important. "Do you want to come with me, Rex?" She asked. Rex was unsure what it was, so at first he didn't answer. Eventually, Ren began pulling Rex away. "See you later, Mrs. Taylor!" Ren called over her shoulder and waved with her free arm.

The Alpha Gang's artificial island, Zeta Point was in the water near the carnival. The Alpha Gang were all there including Gabriel. "So let me get this straight. All the cards I stole from those kids a couple of nights ago, you decided to put them to work in a carnival because you guys are starving because you don't have any money?" Gabriel asked. Dr. Z smiled. "Precisely! You're smart for a boy your age. Unlike a trio of dimwits I know." Dr. Z told Gabriel. The trio were all watching a screen displaying the carnival scene. "There are already two thousand paying customers in the park! Wow." Zander said. Ursula turned to Ed. "So tell me, how much moola have we made so far?" She asked. Ed typed a command into a computer. He was confused for a short minute before remembering what he needed to. "Oh yeah! Helga took all the money we've made so far and went to spend it all on groceries." Ed said. Ursula clasped her hands. "I can almost taste that first delicious bite already. Maybe a nice juicy steak, or an omelet, or maybe fabulously fresh sushi! I can't decide." She said fantasizing over food.

"We have a problem." Seth said breaking her daydream. Seth was typing into another computer. "Dr, since the dinosaurs haven't eaten for several days. their glucose levels are getting dangerously low and making the control devices less affective." Seth said. Dr. Z blinked. "Which means..." He said. Dr. Z was now by Seth's side. "If we don't feed the dinosaurs soon, their control devices will start to fail. They'll all go berserk in the amusement park!" Seth growled. He continued to type to try to keep the devices in control for as long as possible. "Hmm somehow we've got to hold on until Helga gets back with the dino kibble." Dr. Z said before pointing at his quartet troop. "You four, go over there and find a way to keep them happy until then!" He commanded. Ursula, Zander, Ed, and Gabriel all saluted. "Aye, Aye, Dr. Z!" They all said before rushing off.

Max and Spike managed to get the first car on the roller coaster. Zoe was in the row directly behind them. As the roller coaster was taking them around, Spike looked over and caught sight of the a ferris wheel. That's when it hit him. That's where he prosed to Aki. "Max what's today's date?" He asked suddenly. Max turned to his dad. "What? What'd you say?" Max replied. Dr. Taylor's face narrowed. "The date! Can you tell me today's date?" He reiterated. Max smirked. "Why do you think it's something important?" He asked. The roller coaster was catching more speed. "Today is my wedding anniversary!" He yelled.

Rex and Ren were now strolling along the street by themselves. "So what did you want to see, Ren?" Rex asked his sister. Ren looked to Rex. "Look at any of the attractions, what do you see?" She asked. Rex looked around at the rides and attractions arounds them. "I see really convincing dinosaur animatronics." He replied. Ren pointed at him. "Exactly, but have you ever seen an animatronic that can completely submerge like that Futabasaurus. What about animatronics that are free roaming around in pens and can do whatever they want and they actually feel like real breathing scales? What about animatronics that actually fly and are not just attached to a stick to make it look like their flying like those Pteranodons?" Ren asked. Rex looked around. At everything his sister was saying, was suddenly making sense. "So you're saying that.." Rex asked. Ren cut him off. "Yes. These dinosaurs are real." She said.

Suddenly, dinosaurs began breaking their control devices and running around the park scaring all of the civilians. "I can't believe the Alpha Gang are just letting all these dinosaurs run wild in an amusement park!" Zoe exclaimed. Dr. Taylor looked around frantically. "I need to find Aki." He said. Max growled. "Come on, Zoe. We've got to stop all of these dinosaurs before someone gets hurt." Max reached for his dino-holder, only to realize he didn't have it. "Oh no. Reese still has our dino-holders." He said. Zoe frowned. "She also has Ren's stone, we don't even have Ebony this time." Zoe said. Aki walked up to the group. "Hello everyone." Aki said. Dr. Taylor froze before rushing up to her. "My precious Aki, you're safe." He hugged her.

Rex and Ren stood back to back as people and dinosaurs ran around them. "I don't have my dino-holder." Rex told his sister over the screams of people. Ren sighed. "I don't have my stone either. We can't summon Ace or Ebony." She said. They could barely move anywhere without being trampled.

Rod and Laura were stuck in their studying room. At the same time, both of their stomachs growled. "I'm too hungry to study." Rod said. Laura nodded. "Me too." She said. Both of them looked out of their window at the amusement park. "Why couldn't we go to the amusement park?" Rod asked. He walked up to the window and looked out at it. "Yeah, I love amusement parks." Laura added. Rod looked down at his sister. "Hey, Helga's gone. Who's stopping us?" Rod asked. Suddenly, Laura perked up. "Yeah! Let's go!" She smiled. They walked out to ask their grandpa if they could go. "Just as I feared. The control devices are malfunctioning. That's making the dinosaurs confused and agitated. They should be tired enough that if we simply removed the devices, they should return to their cards." Seth was telling Dr. Z. Rod spotted a couple of the Alpha Scanners just lying there, so he picked them up. "Hey Grandpa, we're going out to play for a little while." Rod said. He handed an Alpha Scanner to Laura. "Good for you!" Dr. Z called over his shoulder. Rod and Laura took off.

"I can't believe we don't have our dino-holders. Max grumbled. Aki smiled. "This park is more exciting than what I remember it!" She exclaimed. Suddenly, A Styracosaurus walked towards them with its head down, ready to charge. Aki shrank in fear and hid her face. "Never fear, Spike Taylor is here!" Dr. Taylor said pulling out his lasso. He whipped his lasso and it hit the control device from the large reptile. It turned back into a card and back on the ground. Max picked it up curiously. "What happened? Where did it go? Oh what an amazing trick! That dinosaur looked so real, I thought we were all about to be eaten!" Aki smiled. Spike picked up the control device. "Oh you're so easy to fool." He said with a chuckle. Max walked up to him. "What did you do?" He whispered. Dr. Taylor held up the device. "Knock these off and they'll return to their cards." He said. Spike led Aki to a calming looking ride. "Now let's see what this ride's like, dear." He said.

Smaller Paris and Chomp who must've been out the entire time even though not shown the entire time were all running around and knocking the weird control devices off of the larger dinosaurs. "Way to go guys! Don't stop until you have them all off!" Max exclaimed. After more knocking off later, Max pointed to a cluster of dinosaurs on the other side of the park. "Hey there's some over there!" Max pointed. Zoe looked down to their dinos worriedly. "I don't know Max. Paris and Chomp look pretty tired. I think they should rest a while." She said. Max frowned. "But we're so close." He said. Suddenly, a voice from above caught their attention. "Heads up you two!" It said. It was Reese. She threw their dino-holders down to them. Zoe caught hers effortlessly. Max stumbled for his before claiming a grasp on it. He pressed a button. The cards all flayed up at the top displaying every single one. This was the new upgrade. "It's so much easier to pick the right card!" Zoe exclaimed. Max waved to Reese as she flew off in her small plane.

Rex and Ren were still surrounded by people and dinosaurs at the other side of the park "Heads up!" Reese called as she flew over them. Rex's dino-holder and Ren's stone were dropped from the airplane. The siblings caught them and also discovered their new feature. Rex's displayed out the top like Max's and Zoe's. Ren looked at her new addition to the stone. it was essentially a piece of plastic that could pull out and expand to display her cards like the other's do, but when she doesn't need a card, the whole thing collapses back together for better and comfier hold of the stone. The duo were still standing back to back. They looked at each other with a smile before pulling out their dinosaur cards.

Max and Zoe had the same idea as they also turned Chomp and Paris back into cards. By some sort of unity that's holding them all together they slashed/swiped their cards all at the same time. The full sized D-Team dinosaurs all dealt with the tired and hungry other dinosaurs easily. It wasn't too much of a battle. As soon as the last one fell, Ren smiled. "That should be the last of them!" She told her brother. Rod and Laura walked into them. "I hope we didn't miss out on all the fun." He said.

"What do you say, want to know who really knows how to control their dinosaurs?" Laura asked. Her and Rod slashed the cards they stole at the same time. "Alpha Slash! Flame up Tyrannosaurus!" Rod called. Terry appeared in front of them. "Alpha Slash! Gush out, Spinosaurus!" Laura called. Spiny appeared next to Terry. Ren looked worriedly to Rex. "Fire attributes like Terry are strong against wind attributes like Ace and water attributes like Spiny are strong against earth attributes like Ebony. We may be in trouble, bro." Ren said. Rex narrowed his eyes. "Then we fight the odds. I'll handle Spiny if you want to deal with Terry." He told his sister. Rex clicked the button on his dino holder that made all of his cards appear. He held up his dino-holder and a blue light shone from it and lifted up a card and placed it in his hand. "Ninja Attack!" He called. Ace doubled then tripled his speed as he seemed to multiply. Ace surrounded Spiny before running at the larger dinosaur and hitting him with multiple attacks. "Tail Smash!" Laura called as she slashed her move card. Spiny hit Ace with a powerful tail smack. Ace went flying into a nearby circus tent. "Ace!" Rex called. Ace was tangled up in the tent, but he wasn't out. "Don't worry bro, we've got this." Ren said as she extended the card holder on the side of her stone. She held it up as a purple light beamed from it and a card was lifted up from the selection. Ren grabbed it and swiped it. "Spike Arrow!" She called. Energy in the form of a purple light shone from Ebony's back and moved its way down her spine and into her tail. The energy filled up the places where her spikes are. The energy shot off towards Terry. "Terry counter it with Volcano Burst!" Rod called as he slashed his moved card. Terry shot a fireball towards the incoming spikes. The spikes burned up and Ebony was hit. "Alright Terry, finish them off with..." Rod started as he froze. He seen Helga riding a bike and trailing behind her was a huge cart of groceries. "If she spots us, we're sunk!" Rod told Laura. Laura nodded. "Not only that, she'll make us eat liver again! Let's go." She said. They ran past the Alpha Gang on their escape and tossed them their Alpha Scanners. "Cover for us!" Rod said. Ursula and Zander caught their Alpha Scanners. "Good luck!" Laura called. Soon the two kids were out of sight. "Ace!" Rex called as another move card was in his hand.

"Ebony!" Ren called to her Stegosaurus as she held a move card in her hand.

"Cyclone!" Rex said. He slashed the card. "Spike Arrow!" Ren yelled. She swiped her card. The two dinosaurs prepared their attacks. The wind from Ace's cyclone attack caught Ebony's arrows and now the move was a super move. The spikes were moving at turbo speed and now the pillar of air was very dangerous. The two kids looked to each other and were shocked. Then they smiled. They created something powerful without knowing it. The move hit both Terry and Spiny at the same time. Both dinosaurs were picked up off the ground by the cyclone and repeatedly hit by the arrows. Suddenly, the air disappeared and both dinosaurs were dropped onto the ground. Upon impact, both Alpha Gang dinosaurs were turned back into cards. "What was that?!" Ed exclaimed. Ursula and Zander rushed out to grab the cards. "It was like some sort of super move!" Gabriel exclaimed. Suddenly, they all ran for Zeta Point. "They're getting away!" Ren said and started to chase after them. Rex put a hand on her shoulder, stopping her. "It's ok. At least we foiled their plan." He said. Ren looked back to her brother and smiled. "That's what we do." Ren said. The siblings turned their dinosaurs back into their chibis just as the rest of the D-Team were getting there. "There they are!" Zoe said running towards them. Max wasn't too far behind. "What happened?" He asked. Rex and Ren looked at each other and smiled. "Something awesome." They said at the same time. Aki smiled and giggled a little. "Aki, I would like to know. Would you like to ride the ferris wheel with me?" Dr. Taylor asked. The four kids looked at each other and smiled.

The Alpha Gang skidded to a halt at the edge of the banister where Zeta Point was parked. "Hey why is Zeta Point leaving without us?" Ed exclaimed. Ursula turned to him and shook her fist. "Maybe you should go after it!" She hissed. Ed looked back up at her. "But how? I can't even swim!" He said. Zander pointed to a rocket looking thing. "Hey look, here's a rocket!" He said. Gabriel walked up behind him and examined it. "I really don't think that's a-" Gabriel started. He was cut off by Ursula. "Oh goodie! We can use it to get back home!" She said. Gabriel began to inch away. "Speaking about home, I better be going back to mine..." He said. The rest of the Alpha Gang climbed aboard on the outside of the rocket. They set it off and were soon on their way. Ursula leaned into some writing. "What does this say? Danger. Highly explosive. Fireworks." She read. "FIREWORKS?!" She exclaimed. Gabriel had Odis in his Chibi form and he leaned against the railing watching the fireworks. "You know, Odis, if those three died, I'm going to actually miss them."

The D-Team kids were sitting on a bench watching the fireworks go off. Spike and Aki were on the ferris wheel. "I'm sorry, Aki. I forgotten our wedding anniversary, and I'm afraid I don't have a present to give you." Dr. Taylor admitted. Aki giggled. "Do you remember that song that you played the day you proposed to me? To hear it again would be the best present ever." She replied. Dr. Taylor pulled out a harmonica. He began playing a tune. This was true love. Two lovers on a ferris wheel listening to the song that permanently started their time together.


	20. Daddy Dearest

Dr. Z was dreaming when he heard the cries of a dinosaur he cared for when it was an egg until it was an adult. "My Therizinosaurus is calling for me! Don't worry my child! Daddy's coming!" Dr. Z said in his sleep until he rolled out of bed. As soon as he woke up, Dr. Z went to his dinosaur bones to try to detect the location of his Therizinosaurus. Then as soon as Dr. Z got a strong reading as to where his missing child was, he woke up Ursula, Zander and Ed by unconventional means such as tickling them with robotic arms or stomping them with a giant metallic dinosaur foot. "Can't we just use alarm clocks?" Ed asked drowsily getting out of bed. When the trio were in the same room as Dr. Z, the excited old man was telling them all about his dinosaur. "So you see, I raised Therizinosaurus from when it was an egg all the way into adulthood. What a cute baby." He said. Ursula tilted her head. "Haven't we heard this story before? Except last time it was that Pachycephalo-whatever-it-was." She pointed out. Zander yawned. "Then when we found it, it hated your guts." Zander said. Dr. Z growled and clenched a fist. "That was entirely different! I do see now that I may have spoiled Pachycephalosaurus a bit too much. However with Therizinosaurus, I enforced the strictest discipline. I put that dinosaur through its paces. It trained at night and day to be the best it could be. You should've seen how much that dinosaur appreciated me." Dr. Z cried tears of joy remembering the seemingly happy times that he spent with his Therizinosaurus. Dr. Z pointed to the trio. "Since it's too early in the morning to contact Gabriel, I'm sending just you three to go find my boy. Now fall out!" He said. Suddenly, the floor opened just underneath the trio and they full into yet another flying vehicle. They landed harshly on there seats. "We need seat cushions." Ursula complained. Dr. Z leaned over the ledge of the hole in the floor. "When you get close to the target, look for the colors of the rainbow." He called down.

"Right, the colors of the rainbow." The Alpha Gang trio replied. The giant fan propeller at the front of the vessel whirled to life. The vehicle began to pick up speed as it shot through a tunnel that led outside of Zeta Point. Soon the machine was in the air and off towards the next dinosaur.

The D-Team were climbing some stairs on a sidewalk and a hot day. "Alright guys, let's get this city fossil hunt started! Now this kind of homework I love." Max cheered. Ren had her hoodie tied around her waist today and had her stone in her sweatpants pocket because it was so hot outside. Ren was also carrying a backpack on her with a miniature cooler inside of it holding bottles of water for them and a couple of dishes for the dinosaurs. She even had her hair pulled up into a ponytail. "Agreed, even though it's not my homework, an adventure beats sitting around all day." Ren said. The dinosaurs in their chibi forms crawled up the stairs behind the D-Team. They were exhausted from the heat. When they reached the top of the flight of stairs, all four of the dinosaurs collapsed onto the pavement. The kids turned around. "Come on, don't tell me you're tired already. We haven't even started yet." Max told them. Ren took off her backpack and pulled out the two plastic water dishes and the cooler. She took out one of the bottles of water and poured it into the dishes before screwing the lid back on the bottle. Then, Ebony and Paris huddled around one dish while Chomp and Ace gathered around the other. The dinosaurs all began to lap up the cool water. "Maybe it's a bit too hot out here for them." Zoe suggested. She held her hand above her eyes to block out the sun. Zoe then pointed to a large building. "I bet that shopping mall is air conditioned. After the dinosaurs are done taking a water break, we can start searching there." Zoe told the group. The other three kids nodded in response. "Great idea, Zoe." Rex complimented.

The D-Team soon found themselves walking around the shopping mall. "It feels really good in here after being outside." Ren said. Max joined her up front. "Look at all the cool stuff! Let's go!" He said and began to race off. Ren wasn't too far behind him. "Reduce your voltage, Electro-boy! We should stay together!" She called after him. Chomp and Ebony were right behind them. Unknowingly, they were leaving Rex and Zoe behind. "And there they go..." Rex sighed. Zoe nudged him. "Hey, this way we can find more fossils quicker. Besides how much trouble could those two get into?" She asked.

When Ren caught up to Max, they were a good distance away from Zoe and Rex. "Good. I've finally caught up to you. Now let's go back to the..." Ren started before turning around and realizing that neither Rex nor Zoe were there. "...others." Ren finished. Max turned around to also realize the other half of their team weren't with them. "Where did Rex and Zoe go?" He asked. Ren facepalmed. "It's not where they went, it's where you went. You were so eager that you just dashed off." Ren told him. She followed it up with a sigh. "At least we can cover more ground looking for fossils in separate groups." She told Max. Max nodded. As the two searched for fossils in the walls, Max kept finding himself looking over at Ren. He couldn't believe she was the only one who followed him. The more he thought about it, the more he went back to the thought that it was somehow more calming this way. Ren looked over to see Max looking at her. "Hey, are you ok?" Ren asked him. Max snapped out of his thoughts. "Hmm? Oh yeah. I'm um.. fine." Max stumbled for words as his cheeks were dusted with a light red blush. Ren blinked at him for another moment before going back to looking for fossils. "Hey I think I found one!" She said pointing to the wall. Max walked over to be right next to her. He looked to where Ren's finger was. "Oh yeah! That's an ammonite! They're pretty common, but it's still a fossil!" Max said. Unknowingly to the two kids, Chomp and Ebony ran off. The two dinosaurs walked up to an escalator. Chomp tested it first. The mechanical stairs swept Chomp's foot from underneath him and he began to go up. Ebony bounded onto the escalator just afterwards. Max and Ren turned around to notice their two missing dinosaurs. They looked around before spotting them on the escalator. "Chomp!" Max called as he began to race after them. Ren was right behind him. "Ebony!" She said. When the two kids caught up to their dinosaurs and picked them up, they were exhausted. A sounds of an explosion caught their attention. They looked out the nearest window to see dust flying around a building. The kids looked at each other and nodded before rushing outside.

The Alpha Gang were walking down a street. "I think Dr. Z sent us to the wrong place." stated Ursula. Zander held up the Alpha Scanner showing the location closer to his face. "It says we're here, but no sign of the dinosaur." He said. Ed looked around. "There are no rainbow colors either, whatever that means." He said. Ursula sighed. "Why couldn't his mistakes send us to a beautiful spa and resort? It's extremely hot out here." Ursula went on complaining. Then, she looked up to the tall shopping mall building. "Hey, there's an observatory on the top of that building, I'm sure! We could try to spot the dinosaur from up there!" She said. Ursula clasped her hands in excitement. "Air conditioning!" Zander cheered. Ed perked up spying the tall building. "And snacks!" He said. The trio were off quickly towards the shopping center.

Rex and Zoe decided to take a break. They purchased some ice cream at one of the outside store vendors and sat on a bench facing a window with a pretty fantastic view. There were many stone buildings that were scattered around the city and the light reflecting off of all the windows and cars just made the view even more spectacular. Suddenly, the sun hit just right on their building that it reflected off in a spectrum of colors and hit a spot on another building. "Wow look at that!" Zoe exclaimed as she finished her ice cream. She looked to Rex with a smile as he finished his. Suddenly, a bright light shone from that building and a huge hole was made into the side of it. A dinosaur filled up the space of the light. The two kids hopped up and ran to the window. "No, look at that! It's a Therizinosaurus! You can tell by those massive claws." Rex exclaimed. Zoe leaned in closer to the window. "It's glowing! That's not normal." She pointed out. Rex narrowed his eyes. "Wait, wasn't there another dinosaur that glowed like that before?" He asked. Zoe looked to the blonde and nodded. "Yeah! The Pachycephalosaurus!" She said. They then looked back outside the window. "Wait, is that Max and Ren?" Zoe asked.

Max and Ren skidded to a halt in front of the giant claw wielding dinosaur. "It's a Therizinosaurus!" Max said. Ren took a step back. "Look at those claws. Definitely don't want to be hit by those." She gulped. A shadow loomed over them. The kids looked up to see a blimp and hot air balloon cross like carrier over them. "Right you are! This Therizinosaurus is one of my creations!" said a familiar voice. The two kids looked at each other. "Tell me it's not..." Ren said. It in fact was Dr. Z and he brought Seth with him. Suddenly, a giant purple caged looking thing dropped from the bottom of the blimp. Ren darted out of the way immediately, but after seeing Max hardly budged, she shoved him out of the way, getting trapped herself. The cage retracted, bringing Ren up towards the blimp. "Well we caught one, but her Stegosaurus is still down there. She's useless by herself. Drop her, Seth." Dr. Z told the taller blue haired boy. Seth nodded before pulling a lever. The bottom of the cage opened releasing Ren. "Oh no!" Max said and quickly pulled out his dino-holder and turned Chomp back into a card. "Dino Slash Go Triceratops, ROAR! Chomp save Ren!" Max said and slashed his Triceratops card. Chomp appeared in full size just in time for Ren to land on his back. Ren hugged Chomp. "Thank you, Chomp." She smiled. Ren slid down his back and down his tail safely on the ground. She hugged Max. "You saved me. Thank you." She told him. Max was about to hug her back when he essentially pushed her to the ground "Look out!" He called. Max landed on the ground next to Ren. Sliced up pieces of a light pole went right over them. They would've hit the two kids if they wouldn't have ducked. "That Therizinosaurus is going nuts!" Max said as he got up and helped Ren up. Dr. Z was now on the ground in front of the cage. "Come here, son! Come to Daddy!" He said beckoning the Therizinosaurus to come into the cage. "You miss all the good times you had growing up don't you?" Dr. Z asked. The Therizinosaurus remember the times as a child. They were not good times. He roared at Dr. Z. The Therizinosaurs swung its gigantic claws. Dr. Z darted out of the way, but the cage was obliterated. "What are you doing?" Dr. Z asked the Therizinosaurus. Seth lowered the blimp. "Doctor, I think you've lost control of the situation!" Seth called out from the blimp. Dr. Z turned around to face him. "I have not!" He called. The Therizinosaurus turned around and began to stomp away. "Hey, where are you going?" Dr. Z yelled at the Therizinosaurus. Max and Ren rushed past the old scientist after it. "It's getting away!" Max called.

The Alpha Gang came out of an elevator and straight ahead outside the window was the blimp holding Dr. Z and Seth. "For a minute there, I almost thought that was Seth and Dr. Z" Ed nervously chuckled. Ursula scowled at the rounder member of the trio. "Ed, that IS Dr. Z!" She hissed. Dr. Z was yelling at them, but no words could be heard. He suddenly fell out of the blimp only to be caught by the end of his lab coat by Seth. "I'm afraid these windows are soundproof." Zander said. The whole trio took a step back. "I don't need to hear him to know what to do... RUN!" Ursula said. The trio ran back for the elevator and went down.

It wasn't long until the two kids lost sight of the dinosaur. "Where did it go?" Max asked. The two kids looked around until there was a blinding light coming from the top of a large building. The two kids looked up. "There it is!" Ren exclaimed. Max shielded his eyes from the light. "I can barely see! It's like staring into the sun!" He said. The blimp came around in front of the Therizinosaurus. "My dear boy, why are you running from me?" Dr. Z asked leaning against the sides of the blimp. He then stood up and shook his fists. "How can you resist your own father? Say you still love me! Give me a sign!" Dr. Z told the Therizinosaurus with open arms and a smile. Suddenly, the dinosaur turned and smacked the blimp away with its tail. Dr. Z was knocked out of the blimp. Seth grabbed the back of his lab coat quickly and pulled him back into the blimp. "Dr. Z, it's no use." Seth hissed. Dr. Z sat up on the floor of the blimp. "After all the things I did for you. I will not stand here and let you treat me this way!" Dr. Z yelled at the Therizinosaurus. Seth pulled at the back of Dr. Z's lab coat before he fell over the edge again. "Just let it go." Seth told him. Dr. Z turned to Seth. "Instead of running away, why don't you do something?" Dr. Z hissed. Seth just blinked for a few moments. "I suppose I could analyze the dinosaur." Seth replied before turning to some machinery in the blimp. Seth's pupils shrank when he went to find some weaknesses of the dinosaur. It was more powerful than he thought it was. "Hey! Why don't you just leave that dinosaur alone?" Max yelled to Dr. Z from the ground. Dr. Z peered over the edge and down at the two kids. "You're scaring that Therizinosaurus! I don't think it wants anything to do with you!" Ren called up.

"But how can it be afraid of me?" Dr. Z asked. He turned around to face the Therizinosaurus that had its claws covering up its face, protecting it. "What have I done?" He asked. He remembered the excruciating training and rules he put the dinosaur threw as a child. "B-But I... I just wanted to make you a polite dinosaur... I'm sorry. I just wanted you to grow up to be strong... I thought I was showing you tough love!" Dr. Z said with tears welled up in his eyes. The Alpha Gang walked out of the building and looked up to see the Therizinosaurus backing away from the blimp as it drew nearer. "No way! There really is a dinosaur here! Dr. Z's prediction was actually right!" Ursula said. Ed shook his head. "It doesn't look like a happy reunion." He said. Ursula looked between her teammates. "Let's go." She said. The trio pulled out their Alpha Scanners. "Alpha Slash!" They all chanted together. The three Alpha Gang dinosaurs were on top of the building with Therizinosaurus. They roared at it. "What are you doing? Back off you numbskulls! Therizinosaurus and I are just about to have a break through!" Dr. Z yelled at his henchmen. The three Alpha Gang dinosaurs rushed at Therizinosaurus. The dinosaur slashed its claws at Tank and threw her off the building. Tank turned back into her card on the way back down. Then, the Therizinosaurus began spinning in circles like a tornado with its claws ready to strike. It ran straight into Spiny and Terry. Those two were also knocked off the building and turned into cards on their way down. "It just used Gyro Claw!" Ed said. Max took a step back and kept his eyes glued to the battle. "Man that thing's powerful." He said. Ren nodded in agreement. "I just want everybody to leave my Therizinosaurus alone!" Dr. Z yelled. Suddenly, police sirens were heard down below and a news reporter was on the roof of the building with her crew. The bright lights made the Therizinosaurus charge and then jump until it was climbing up the side of the shopping mall. Chomp raced off after it. "Chomp!" Max called. The small Triceratops ran until it could jump and bite the tail of the Therizinosaurus and hold onto it. "No! This is bad neither of them will survive if they fall." Max told Ren. Ren looked to him. "Then let's help them out." Ren said. The two kids rushed toward the shopping mall and towards the elevators.

"I'm sorry I was so hard on you, my boy. I didn't know! I'll be a better daddy to you from now on, I promise" Dr. Z told the Therizinosaurus as the blimp got closer. Therizinosaurus turned towards it and knocked it away again. "We can't get any closer to him, Doctor." Seth told the short man. Dr. Z growled in anger. "I said that I'm sorry, what more can I do? He leaves me no choice other than to teach him a lesson." He hissed. Seth looked to him. "What are you talking about? Doctor, you've already done enough harm." Seth said. Dr. Z looked up to Seth with tears in the corners of his eyes. "I was only going to have him fall so he'll turn back into a card." Dr. Z said. Seth continued to stare straight towards the Therizinosaurus. "Perhaps, but it's also possible he wouldn't survive the fall." Seth scowled. Dr. Z turned to Seth and shook his fist. "It was just an idea! Oh I don't know what to do. My boy hates me." Dr. Z pouted. He folded up his arms on the side of the basked and put his head down into them. "Let's go get him back." Seth said looking from the doctor to Therizinosaurus.

Max and Ren rushed out the elevator Rex and Zoe were about to go into. "Turn back!" Ren said and pushed her best friend and her brother back towards the large room. Max rushed to the window and pressed his face into the glass. "I'm coming, Chomp! Hold on!" He said. Zoe looked from Rex to Ren. "Chomp? What happened out there?" She asked. Ren looked back at her. "Long story." She said and pulled out her stone. She turned Ebony into a card. "Dino swipe! Stegosaurus, let's rock and roll!" She called. Zoe and Rex looked at each other before pulling out their dino-holders and turning their dinosaurs into cards. "Dino slash! Carnotaurus, blow them away!" Rex shouted. Ace appeared next to Ebony. "Go! Dino slash! Parasaurolophus, bloom!" Zoe chanted. Paris was now in the room at full size. Ace, Paris and Ebony broke the window where Therizinosaurus was. Before the dinosaur could fall, the three D-Team dinosaurs grabbed it with their mouths and dragged it up into the room with them, launching Chomp onto the floor. "Here we go, Chomp!" Max said turning the Triceratops into a card. "Dino slash! Go, Triceratops! ROAR!" Max cheered. Paris, Ace, Chomp and Ebony were lined up ready to take on the opposing dinosaur. The Therizinosaurus roared and suddenly, its claws extended out further. It attacked Paris first and sent her flying into the wall. Paris immediately turned back into a card. It then attacked Ace, sending him flying into a wall of windows. Ace hit the windows with a thud and cracked many of them before turning back into a card. Zoe and Rex picked up their respectful cards and looked at each other with shock. "This dinosaur is super strong!" Zoe exclaimed. Chomp rushed the Therizinosaurus and his horns collided with its claws. Ultimately, the Therizinosaurus outpowered Chomp and sent the Triceratops into the wall. It then turned to Ebony who tried to counter with her tail spikes. The Therizinosaurus also outpowered Ebony and sent her into the wall next to Chomp. Max's dino-holder flashed red, showing that Chomp was on low health. Max and Ren exchanged a worried glance at each other. The extended claws of the Therizinosaurus disappeared. Dr. Z was watching from his blimp outside. "That was Claw Blade. I see you have learned well, my son, my super tough secret dinosaur. But now it's time to listen to your daddy! I'll give you one more chance to come back home with me, ok? If you behave yourself, I'll even play tag with you like we used to do when you were young. Remember? That was your favorite thing to do after a long, hard day's work of training. I used to turn my back on you and you would chase me like this." Dr. Z turned around and pretended to run. Therizinosaurus looked at the doctor and roared with happiness as the dinosaur approached the broken window. Dr. Z turned back around. "You remember! See, we did have good times together! Come give your papa a big hug, my child!" Dr. Z said. Suddenly, the scientist jumped from the basket in the blimp towards the Therizinosaurus. The dinosaur caught him and carefully gave him a hug. "Doctor! Your weight's throwing him off balance!" Seth called from the blimp. Suddenly, Therizinosaurs fell off of the building. Chomp and Ebony rushed up and caught Therizinosaurus in their mouths by the tail. "Pull them back up, guys!" Max called out to the two dinosaurs. Chomp and Ebony began to slip. "Chomp! Ebony!" Both Max and Ren said when they realized that both dinosaurs were being pulled down with the old man and the other dinosaur. "Chomp and Ebony are loosing energy." Max told Ren. Ren's pupils shrank. "That means they'll be pulled down too." She said. Right on cue, Chomp and Ebony fall off of the edge. Max and Ren rushed to the edge of the window and called out for their dinosaurs. Ren took a couple steps back before running to jump down after Ebony. Rex caught her arm. "Are you crazy? If Ebony can't survive that fall, you would stand no chance!" Rex said pulling her away from the ledge. Chomp and Ebony both turned back into cards on the way down. "Let's go down." Max told the rest of the D-Team. They all rushed to the elevator.

Seth deployed himself into a small little flying capsule to try to save Dr. Z. The Therizinosaurus pulled Dr. Z close to him as he leaned back to land belly up. Therizinosaurus was protecting Dr. Z. The dinosaur was nearing the ground right where the Alpha Gang trio stood. Therizinosaurus landed with a thud and turned back into a card. The card landed in some bushes nearby. "You saved my life, my child." Dr. Z said as he hung on a tree branch by his lab coat. Suddenly, Seth swooped in a picked him up and flew off. "Wait! Where's my Therizinosaurus?" Dr. Z called as they flew off.

On the way down the elevator, Max and Ren feared the worse. They both knew their dinosaurs survived the fall by turning into cards, but what if the cards couldn't be found. They both stared blankly out the glass wall on the elevator as it went down. "Guys look!" Zoe suddenly erupted. Both Max and Ren rushed over to her. "Did you find them?" They asked at the same time. Zoe shook her head. "No, but I did find a really big fossil!" She said and pointed to a giant rock that had a very familiar looking dinosaur skeleton embedded in it. The other three members of the D-Team gaped at the gigantic fossil that was right under their noses the entire time. The D-Team got off the elevator and it didn't take too long before Max and Ren found Chomp and Ebony's cards. Max looked over and pulled a third card out of the bushes. "I also found the Therizinosaurus card!" Max cheered.

Back at the Taylor household, the kids showed Dr. Taylor the picture Zoe took of the fossil they found. "This is excellent! You kids really did a bang up job on your project. I'm very impressed." Spike said. Max smiled and looked between everyone else before returning his focus back to his father. "Thanks, Dad. Hey, do you know what kind of fossil that is?" Max asked. Dr. Taylor studied it. "Hmmm. Looks like it could be in the same family as Tyrannosaurus... but if I had to guess..."

"A Therizinosaurus?" The kids all asked at the same time. Dr. Taylor looked up at them. "Well that would make sense. That's also the dinosaur that appeared in the city today." He said. Max held up the card. "Yeah and it was pretty powerful too." He said. Zoe nodded. "Even with all four of our dinosaurs, we couldn't do too much against those claws." She said. Dr. Taylor looked to her. "Artificially strengthening a dinosaur the way they do is very dangerous and irresponsible." He said. Rex chuckled. "Yeah, after all your own dinosaur could turn against you." He said. Ren giggled. "Serves that old geezer right." She said.

"You can say that again." Zoe laughed. The D-Team found themselves in laughter after another successful mission.


	21. Rhino or Dino?

The D-Team found themselves on a soccer team against a rival school. Zoe was nervously in the goalie's box. "How did I ever let them talk me into playing goalie?" Zoe asked. Rex looked over his shoulder. "Don't worry, Zoe. They'll never get past me on defense!" Rex said as he slid in front of the kid with the ball with his foot out. The kid tripped over his foot. Rex pushed himself up quickly and now he had control of the ball. "Way to go Rex! Now Southeast just needs to score a goal!" Zoe said and clasped her hands. Rex passed the ball to Max. Max weaved between a couple of kids before passing it to Ren. Ren kicked it between her feet a couple of times before she needed to pass it. "Max!" Ren said as she passed it back. She aimed it somewhat high. Max jumped and hit it with his head. The opposing team's goalie tried to dive for the ball. He missed and Southeast made a goal. The D-Team's school had won the match and overall, the game! "Nice shot, Max!" Rex told his best friend. Rex chuckled walking up to the goal. Ren was soon by his side. "That's what I call throwing yourself into the game." Rex joked. Max was tangled up in the soccer goal net. "Come on, just help me out here, will ya?" Max replied. Unknowingly, the dino-holders were beeping, showing the presence of a new dinosaur.

Gabriel was once again spending time on Zeta Point. He wanted to grow even stronger, but again, he found himself at another day on the island that definitely was not training. The Alpha Gang were all lounging around. Ursula was reading magazines. Zander was continuously combing his hair. Ed was eating some rice. Gabriel had Odis out in his chibi form and they were both doing push ups. "This is ridiculous! We should be doing something!" Gabriel hissed at the rest of the team. As if right on cue, Dr. Z called for them in the next room. Immediately, everyone dropped everything and went to go see what the doctor needed. Gabriel turned Odis back into a card. When the quartet entered the room, they immediately seen the giant missile that Dr. Z had made in the middle of the room. The four of them just stared up at it. "How do you all like the new missile I made for you? This puppy will get you to where you're going in no time!" Dr. Z asked. Zander quivered in his shoes. "But... if we crash land, it's over." He said. Dr. Z waved him off. "Would I do that to you? Ok, I might, but there is a sure fire parachute to prevent that from happening." Dr. Z ensured. The quartet looked at each other unsurely. Ursula then quickly brought the boys in for a group huddle. "I'll stay here and manage the flight. I'll be behind you on this mission all the way." She said. The boys all looked between each other. "Alpha Droids, help these four onboard the missile." Dr. Z said. Suddenly, Alpha Droids surround them and began to drag them up the stairs to the entrance to the missile. "I'm not booked on this flight!" Ursula said. She kicked in protest. "I didn't pack properly." Zander said. He squirmed to get away. "Well, maybe they serve lunch." Ed said. He wasn't resisting at all. "I don't think so unless you're on the menu!" Gabriel snapped. The Alpha Droids tossed the quartet into the missile. Rod and Laura walked up next to their grandpa. "Ignition!" Dr. Z cheered as he pressed a button. Suddenly, the missile took off towards their next location. "What happened to the count down?" Ursula screeched. Rod and Laura waved them goodbye. "Happy landings!" They cheered. The sibling duo began to walk away. "When did you program their parachute to open, Laura?" Rod asked. Laura turned to her big brother. "I thought Grandpa was supposed to program it." She replied.

The Alpha Gang crash landed in Africa. Their parachute opened after they landed. The quartet crawled stiffly from out from underneath the parachute. "So much for the surefire parachute." Ursula grumbled. Gabriel collapsed next to Ed. "I mean, it did open." He sighed. Ed sighed. "I'm just happy we all survived." He said. Zander looked up. "I wouldn't speak too soon." He said. The rest of the Alpha Gang looked up and seen a pride of lions standing in front of them. They immediately hopped up and began running. "What are we waiting for? Somebody call out their dinosaur!" Gabriel screeched. Unknowingly, they were being watched by some poachers nearby. "Hey it looks like there are some new poachers in town." One of them said. Another scoffed. "Not for much longer." He replied. Zander pulled out his Alpha Scanner and Spiny's card. "Alpha Slash!" Spiny appeared and scared off all the lions with one mighty roar. "Whew something went right for a change." Zander sighed with relief. Zander turned Spiny back into a card. The poachers could not believe their eyes. "What in the name of thievery was that thing? Where are these animals coming from?" asked the seemingly leader of this new poacher trio. "Now that I think about it, that creature could help us catch the other creature. Go invite those four to our camp." He demanded. "If I play my cards right, I could have two rare animals to sell."

The two other guys went up to the Alpha Gang and not long later, the Alpha Gang found themselves in a campsite. "Welcome my new friends to my campsite. My name's Ungaro of the International Covert Animal Hunting Organization." The leader said. Gabriel crossed his arms. "You mean you're poachers?" He asked unimpressed. Ungaro scratched the back of his neck. "We prefer the term 'collectors' if you don't mind." Ungaro said. Ed leaned into Ursula. "Ursula, these guys are crooks!" He whimpered. Ursula folded her arms. Ungaro put his hands on his hips. "Oh and I supposed you're just here sightseeing? You're after that big rhinoceros, the same as us." He told them. The Alpha Gang were suddenly intrigued. Something told them that this wasn't just a rhinoceros. "By that you mean?" Zander asked hoping to hear the word 'dinosaur.' "Don't play dumb. There's a rhinoceros around these parts the size of a small zeppelin." Ungaro said. He held out his arms to sign that it was huge. "The money we get for bringing in an animal as rare as that one, we'd all be millionaires! With the help of that unusual beast I seen you with earlier, we should be able to catch it easily." Ungaro laughed. Ursula raised an eyebrow. "Unusual beast?" She asked. Ungaro smiled cockily. "The one that scared off those lions?" He asked even though it was more of the statement. The Alpha Gang all turned into another group huddle. "So what do you think? See what we could find." Ursula whispered. Zander nodded. "They could help us find the dinosaur." He whispered. Gabriel shook his head. "What if he's after Spiny?" He whispered. Ed nodded. "I'm with Gabe on this." He piped up. Ursula narrowed her eyes. "We'll be long gone before they can try." She said. Ursula was first to break the huddle. The team all turned back to Ungaro. Ursula held her hand out to Ungaro. "Mr. Ungaro, looks like you made yourself a deal."

After the soccer game, Max heard the beeping from inside of his bookbag. He pulled out his dino-holder as was shocked to see a dinosaur had appeared. They rushed to the D-Lab. Ren immediately was glued to the giant map. "It's in Kenya! That's a country in Africa!" Ren told her teammates before climbing onto the teleporter. Dr. Taylor put a hand to his chin. "That rings a bell... I know someone in Kenya." He said. The D-Team teleported to Africa. They all looked around. "Wow! Look at all of this open space! Chomp, you'll love it here!" Max told his Triceratops who was in chibi form along with the rest of the D-Team dinosaurs. Chomp barked happily in response. "It's called a savannah. It's home to lots of plants and animals, so its a great place to start looking." Rex told the team. Suddenly, the D-Team were surrounded by rangers. "Hold it right there!" A voice called to them. The D-Team looked between themselves. A woman was walking towards them. "Don't try to run. We're rangers from the Wildlife Protection Team. Identify yourselves and tell us what you're doing here." She said in a stern tone. Max scratched his nose. "Well, it's kind of hard to explain." He told her. The lady took another step closer. "What are these animals?" She hissed. Zoe bent down and held Paris close. "These are our dogs. Why do you ask?" She told the ranger. Ren picked up Ebony. "See they can be held and they love being pet." Ren said. Chomp barked in order to try to convince the ranger more. "Dogs? I've seen dogs and these are unlike any dog I've ever seen. I suggest you better start telling me the truth and you better start now!" The ranger hissed. The entire D-Team flinched a step back. "We would, but it's a little unbelievable." Rex said. The ranger's eyes narrowed. "You're with Ungaro. You're poachers, aren't you?" She asked. The D-Team's mouths all flung open. "Poachers?!" They all asked at once. Rex took a brave step forward. "How could you call us that? We could never do such a thing!" He lashed. Suddenly, Max's dino-holder began beeping as he began to receive a call. "Hey, how are things going? Have you found anything yet?" Dr. Taylor asked through the other side of the screen. Suddenly, the ranger snatched the dino-holder away from Max. She looked at it closer to see Dr. Taylor. "Hey!" She said cheerfully. Dr. Taylor took a step back before going up to his screen. "Is that really you, Mary?" He asked. Mary, the parker ranger team leader, smiled. "Yes it is! I haven't seen you since the world lasso competition, Dr. Taylor." She replied. Dr. Taylor was broken into tears. "You stole that victory from me." He whined. Mary laughed. "Too bad you lassoed yourself in the final event. Hey, does that mean this is your son here?" She asked. Dr. Taylor nodded. "Yes that's my boy Max and his friends. I see you have all met." He said. Max leaned into view of the camera. "Yea, but she thinks we're poachers. And I don't think she likes our dogs very much." Max said with a small grumble. Dr. Taylor leaned into his screen. "Is this true, Mary?" He asked. Mary looked away with embarrassment. "Well, wouldn't you agree they're a little... strange looking?" Mary asked. She stole a glance over at the dinosaurs. Dr. Taylor sighed. "Listen, Mary. Let's talk privately for a moment.

"Lucky for us, the ranger knows your dad." Rex told Max. Mary was on call with Dr. Taylor while the rest of the ranger team were keeping a close eye on the kids. "Yeah, who knows what would've happened otherwise." Ren said. Mary was focus in on the dino-holder. "Listen, Mary. I can't reveal too much, but I assure you, the kids are there on an important mission." Dr. Taylor told her. Mary looked over to the kids and their dinosaurs. "Sounds very mysterious." She said.

After the call was over with, Mary handed Max his dino-holder. "Here's your strange device back, Max." She said. Max took it and smiled up at her. "Thanks!" He told her. Mary turned to her team. "And men. These animals are indeed dogs." Mary told her men. The D-Team looked at each other and smiled. "Thanks a lot, Mary." The four of them said in unison. Mary continued to look around at her team. They were all confused and walking between themselves. "Men, it turns out these kids are here to help us find Ungaro and his men." She said. The other rangers nodded and smiled upon hearing this piece of information. Mary turned back to the kids and put a hand up to her mouth. "Dinosaurs aren't my department, but I'll help you guys out any way I can." Mary whispered to them.

Meanwhile the Alpha Gang were helping Ungaro catch safari animals with the help of Spiny. Spiny chased a lion into a pit fall trap, made monkeys jump out of trees only to be caught in nets, and lifted up full alligators. They had cages full of animals just waiting to be sold. "That creature of yours really did the job! It caught all of these animals with such ease!" Ungaro praised the Alpha Gang. Gabriel looked to the animals. This wasn't right. "But we still haven't found this enormous rhinoceros you were telling us about." Ursula said. Ungaro smirked. "Oh it's still around. We'll find it again eventually. So, what do you call this animal of yours? If you ask me, it looks like a dinosaur." He told Ursula. Ursula looked at him. "Its ummm a hybrid really. Half Great Dane and half... crocodile!" Ursula said followed by nervous laughter.

Mary took the kids in her open-roof jeep across the savannah. She parked the cruiser in an open and flat part of the savannah. "Wow I've never been in such a big and peaceful place like this. I'm used to traveling from city to city." Ren told the others from her place in the passenger's seat. Zoe and Max nodded with agreement. It was a nice and peaceful terrain. "But then poachers come along and disturb that peace. Right, Mary?" Rex asked the adult. Mary nodded. "Right. They come to capture and sell the animals who live here. That drives them to the point of extinction. That's why most animals here are suspicious of humans and can be dangerous if you get too close to them." Mary said. Max stood up from his place in the back. "Well I think poachers are real creeps." He hissed. Zoe nodded firmly. "Me too!" She said. Suddenly, the entire vehicle shook and knocked Max off of his feet, dropping his dino-holder. "What was that?" Rex asked. They all turned around to see a rhinoceros ramming itself into the back of the jeep. When it backed up again, it stepped on Max's dino-holder. "Gah! My dino-holder!" Max exclaimed. Mary reached for the key in the ignition. "Let's go." Max got up and looked to Mary. "Hold on." He said. Max climbed out of the jeep towards his crushed dino-holder. Suddenly, a shadow loomed over the jeep. Mary and the three other kids looked up to see a Spinosaurus standing in front of the jeep. "It's Spiny!" Ren exclaimed. Rex's eyes narrowed. "The Alpha Gang." He hissed. Max picked up his dino-holder. "My dino-holder is totally busted! Sorry guys, but I can't get Chomp to his big size. I'll have to sit out on this fight." Max admitted. Chomp whined while sitting on the floor of the vehicle. "Then Ace, it's up to us. Ready?" Rex asked his dinosaur. Ace barked. Rex turned his Carnotaurus into a card. "Dino Slash! Carnotaurus, blow them away!" Rex cheered as Ace grew to his attack mode size. Mary blinked a few times. "That's actually amazing!" She exclaimed. Ace ran towards the Spinosaurus. Spiny swung his tail at Ace, but Ace easily jumped over it.

The Alpha Gang were approaching the battle with Ungaro. "Come on, Spiny, that puny dinosaur isn't any match for you!" Ursula called. Mary looked over to the approaching vehicle. "Ungaro!" Mary hissed and narrowed her eyes. Ungaro flinched. "Ah! The ranger!" He exclaimed. Ren pointed to the Alpha Gang. "The old lady's with him!" She said. Ursula shook her fists as Zander, Ed and Gabriel held her back. "Can't I just do one job without you mini meddlers messing it up?!" Ursula scowled. Chomp hopped onto the dashboard and barked at the Alpha Gang. "That tiny one looks like a miniature of the giant rhinoceros we found. Maybe they're related." Ungaro said. Chomp growled at the poacher and the Alpha Gang.

Meanwhile, Ace roared as he charged at Spiny again. He leaped up with mouth open, hoping to latch his teeth into Spiny's side. Spiny turned and whacked Ace away with his tail. Ace landed harshly on the ground. Chomp raced after the Carnotaurus, wanting to protect his best friend. "Chomp, no!" Max called after the Triceratops. Gabe raised an eyebrow. "Wouldn't it make more sense for him to make his Triceratops full size?" He asked. Ed nodded. "I'm surprised he didn't do that before sending it into battle." Ed said. Ursula put her hands on her hips and laughed. "That's not showing us any respect at all. So, smash that kid and his little runt too!" Ursula said and pointed at Max. Max picked the small Triceratops up. "I know you want to fight them, Chomp, but you can't." Max said glaring up at the Alpha Gang. Spiny roared before he began to charge at Max. Chomp hopped down from Max's arms and barked. "Max!" Both Zoe and Ren called out to him. Suddenly, another dinosaur rushed into the battle and rammed its crest into Spiny's side, sending the Spinosaurus flying. "A Torosaurus!" Zoe exclaimed. The D-Team kids all were now out of the jeep and standing together. Max looked at the other kids. "Do you think it heard Chomp and came to save him?" Max asked. The battle caught the kids' attentions. Ace leaped on top of Spiny repeatedly. "Yeah Ace! That's the way to do it! Woohoo!" The kids cheered. Unknowingly, the Torosaurus began walking away and Chomp followed it. Ursula growled in anger. "Get back on your feet Spiny!" She lashed before turning to Zander. "Don't just stand there, use a move card!" She commanded. Zander nodded and pulled out a water move card. "Right. Shockwave!" He called. Spiny roared before he surrounded himself with multiple ropes of water. He lashed them out towards Ace. Ace dodged swiftly. "There's no way!" Gabriel exclaimed. Ursula was fuming. "No one's fast enough to dodge that attack!" She yelled. Rex smirked. "Ace is!" He cheered. Ed tapped Ursula's shoulder. "We have a problem." He piped up. Ursula turned towards Ed. "What is it now?" She hissed out the question. Ed pointed to where the Torosaurus used to be. "The Torosaurus got away." He said. Ursula followed his finger and seen that he was right. "Where did it go? Zander, locate that thing!" She demanded. Zander nodded and turned Spiny back into a card. The Alpha Gang climbed back into Ungaro's jeep. "Follow the Torosaurus and step on it now." Ursula commanded Ungaro. Ungaro's eyes were wide open. "So these are all dinosaurs after all!" Ungaro said as he began to floor it. "Fantastic! We're talking real money now!" He cheered.

Rex turned Ace back into a card before resummoning him into his chibi form. "I can't believe it's an actual dinosaur! No wonder why Dr. Taylor made me promise to keep this a secret." Mary told the kids. Mary knelt down back the now small Carnotaurus. Max looked around. "Where did Chomp go?" He asked. The other kids began to look around to look for the small Triceratops, but none of them seen him. "Chomp! Come here!" Max called out into the open with his hands cuffed around his mouth. Ren and Zoe looked between each other. "Do you think he could've went off with Torosaurus?" Zoe asked. Ren put a hand to her chin. "It's a possibility." came Ren's reply. Max tried to open the cavity in his dino-holder where the stone lies. "If I could just get this open, I could call him back to his card." Max said. He tried as hard as he could to pry it open, but to no avail. "Forget that, the Alpha Gang is after Torosaurus. If Chomp's with it, they'll get to both of them before we could get that thing open." Ren said. Max looked from her to the ranger. Mary nodded. "I'll take you to where you need to go." She told them.

Chomp and Torosaurus were drinking from a pond when suddenly, a roar broke out over the tree tops from behind them. Chomp and Torosaurus turned around to be faced with an Olorotitan. Torosaurus nudged Chomp aside as if to tell him to stay back. "We got you now." Gabriel said. He held his Alpha Scanner in his hand. "Look there's the brat's Triceratops too!" Ed said pointed at Chomp. Zander smiled. "It's like a two for one special." He smirked. Ungaro smiled happily. "Yes this will be the big one! I'll make the poacher hall of fame for sure!" He cheered. Ungaro laughed evilly. Gabriel didn't like the feeling of helping out a poacher, but it meant retrieving the dinosaur. There wasn't any way to do it without teaming up with the poacher. "Let's go, Odis. Turn that Torosaurus into a card quick." He said. Odis charged the Torosaurus. His crest collided with the Torosaurus's forehead right between the horns. Torosaurus threw him off. "Chomp!" Max called as the D-Team was approaching the view. The ranger's jeep skidded to a halt and threw Max off over the side. "Paris, it's our turn." Zoe said as she pressed some buttons on her dino-holder to turn Paris back into a card. "Go! Dino slash! Parasaurolophus, bloom!" Zoe called as she slashed her card. Paris appeared on the battle field in full size and was ready to aid Torosaurus. "Bring Spiny out to deal with this one." Ursula told Zander. Zander pulled out his Alpha Scanner. "One Spinosaurus coming right up!" Zander said as he slashed Spiny's card. The Spinosaurus was now on the battlefield. "Aw man, I really wish I could bring out Chomp." Max said. Mary stared in amazement at the dinosaurs. "I can't believe what I'm seeing!" She exclaimed. Spiny made the first moved and rushed towards Paris and knocked her over. Paris recovered quickly before she began to charge at Spiny. Torosaurus charged with its head down at Odis. The two pairs of dueling dinosaurs collided and all four dinosaurs got pushed back. Paris whacked Spiny with her tail multiple times until her tail sent him flying into the air. Spiny landed in a pool of water nearby. Odis charged at Paris to seek revenge for his comrade. Torosaurus came over and stroke Odis's side with his horns. Odis turned and smacked Torosaurus with his tail and sent him flying. Torosaurus landed heavily in front of Chomp, and the vibration from the ground made Chomp flying up into the air like he was on a trampoline. Ungaro was there ready to catch Chomp. "Oh yeah, you're mine now little fella!" He smirked. The D-Team all looked over and their pupils shrank with horror. Mary pulled out a lasso and roped Chomp. "Not today, Ungaro!" She said as she pulled Chomp away from the poacher. Chomp went flying towards Max, who caught the Triceratops effortlessly. Chomp jumped down from Max's arms down to his broken dino-holder. The Triceratops used its horn to pop open the compartment the stone's held in. Ren rushed over to them and picked up the stone. She handed it to Max. "These things are extremely complicated. I hope you know what you're doing, Max." Ren said. Max looked at the stone before he handed it to Ren. "Then maybe you should summon Chomp." He said. Ren looked at him. "I could just summon Ebony, you know." Ren asked. She waited an extra moment before snatching the lightning stone. "But who am I kidding? Thanks Max." Ren said. Max handed her his move cards. She looked down to Chomp. "You ready?" She asked. He barked with approval. Ren turned Chomp into a card. "Dino swipe! Go Triceratops! ROAR!" She called out as she ran the card over the surface of the stone. Chomp appeared in attack mode. Ren smiled and did a little dance. "That was fun. I've never realized how much I wanted to say that." She smiled.

Odis was continually smacking Torosaurus with his tail. All of a sudden, Chomp ran over and sent the Olortitan flying. Mary pulled out her lasso again and roped Ungaro while his attention was focused on the battling dinosaurs. "It's all over, Ungaro!" Mary said confidently. Spiny was back on land and tried to bite down on Paris's neck. Paris dodged swiftly. Zoe held up her dino-holder and a green light emitted from it. She picked a move card and slashed it. "Metal Wing!" She called. Three Pteranodons flew from the sky and hit Spiny with their wings. The last one knocked Spiny to the ground. He glowed blue before shrinking into his card. Zander rushed out to pick up the card. "Odis, there's no way Torosaurus could stand another attack! Give it all you got!" Gabriel told his Olorotitan. Odis charged at Chomp and Torosaurus again. The two lightning attributed dinosaurs were standing side by side. Ren flipped through Chomp's move cards before selecting one. "Alright, Chomp! Lightning Strike!" She called as she moved the card over the surface of the stone. Suddenly, not only Chomp began to use the attack, but so did Torosaurus. "Wait, both of you are using it? That's not fair!" Ursula snapped. The D-Team kids except for Ren looked between each other and smiled. They already knew who won before the battle was over. The two electro-dinos' attack fused into a mega fusion Lightning Strike. The attack hit Odis and he almost immediately turned back into a card. Max ran up to Ren as she turned Chomp back into his chibi form. "Ren, you and Chomp were awesome!" He told her as his Triceratops jumped into his arms. Ren gave Max his stone and his move cards back. Torosaurus walked over and nuzzled Chomp. Suddenly, the big dinosaur wavered on its feet before it collapsed and turned back into a card. Ren picked it up.

"That's totally cheating! You can't have two dinosaurs use the same attack at once!" Ursula hissed at the D-Team. Max put an arm around Ren. "That's teamwork!" He called back. Ren smiled. The Alpha Gang began to blame each other for whose fault it was for losing. Suddenly, Paris used her special calling system to call a bunch of African animals to stampede in the way of the Alpha Gang. The Alpha Gang ran right over the edge of a cliff. They landed in a river and clutched onto a log for floatation. "Hey do you guys hear that?" Gabriel asked. He looked between the other members. "The only other time I've heard water like that was..." Ursula trailed off as the log went over another edge. "A WATERFALL!" The quartet exclaimed.

The D-Team were now at Ungaro's camp helping to free the animals he has captured. "I'm glad we can held these animals return to their families." Zoe said. Mary nodded. "Hopefully now they can finally have some peace around here. You know, we have pretty similar jobs at protecting animals." Mary told the kids. They all nodded with agreement. "Yeah, and Dr. Z's like a poacher." Max said. Mary tilted her head at him. "Dr. Z?" She asked. The kids just laughed as they knew the joke. "Anyways, these animals need you, Mary. Promise us that you'll keep on helping them." Rex told her. Mary looked at him and smiled. "I sure will. I'm not going anywhere. You keep helping the dinosaurs." She said. The D-Team nodded. "We will!"


	22. Dinosaur Amour!

(A/N: Thank you all for the support! In this episode, there's a Hispanic and I'm letting you all know now that some of his words are Spanish and I don't have the special characters with tildas and apostrophes above them on my computer, so some of them aren't technically the correct spelling. Some of these words are like "si.' The "i" is supposed to have an apostrophe thing instead of the dot on it. If you're reading this part of it, that just means I haven't gone through it on my phone to enter them in, because that's a pain just to find those words again. If this part is removed later, you will know I fixed it. Anyways the second point of this Author's Note: if you leave a comment or review on my story, there's a good chance I'll reply to it. For those of you on FanFiction, don't forget to check your PMs because you may have one from me regarding your review! Thank you all and don't forget your support and feedback is why I love writing stories. You're all awesome. Now onto the episode!)

"What do you mean you lost Zander? It's not like he's a set of car keys." Dr. Z yelled at the three remaining members of the Alpha Gang quartet. Ursula, Gabriel and Ed sat on the floor in front of Dr. Z and looked down at the ground. Slowly, Ursula looked up at Dr. Z. "I don't know how it happened, but the last time I saw him was when we were clinging to a log when we went over a waterfall." She said. Ed and Gabriel nodded slowly. "But when we came up from under the surface and came to the shore, he was just gone." Ed said. Gabriel heaved a heavy sigh. "We waited and waited, but Zander never came up out of the water." He told the doctor. Dr. Z wore a stern expression on his face. "So you just decided to leave him behind?" He asked them. The three flinched. It hurt when he put it that way. "I can't believe you three could be so careless! Now what am I going to do? This is a disaster!" Dr. Z said. He began to pace in front of them. "I know what you mean. Even though Zander was basically worthless, I somehow miss him now that he's gone." Ursula told Dr. Z. Ed sighed. "It's a tragedy really. Just to think we've lost one of our own." Ed said. The doctor looked to them out of the corner of his eyes. "Enough! Let's move away from Zander. The real tragedy is that you failed to get another dinosaur card! If you don't come back with the next one, I'll have to teach you a very shocking lesson!" Dr. Z hissed as he pulled out a stun cane.

In the middle of a hot, barren desert, a lone slender man with dark hair and glasses trekked in or to find somebody who can help him get back home. His clothes were ragged and torn. "Where am I? What am I doing stranded in the middle of a desert?" The man asked himself. He looked around the barren land. "The last thing I remember is that waterfall in Africa. I must've floated downstream for a long time and must've eventually washed out to sea. I remember voices and the sound of an airplane. Then, I was falling. The next thing I know, I'm lost and alone. Maybe this is all just a dream! Dr. Z will be screaming at me any minute now." Usually Zander feared the sounds of Dr. Z's screaming, but now, he was hoping for it. Zander stumbled upon an egg-looking capsule just lying in the sand. He stepped on it as he fell to the earth. He was close to fainting from heat stroke. Two grass attributed dinosaur cards flew up from the egg. One landed next to Zander. He picked it up. "A dinosaur card?" He asked. He placed it in the egg capsule and put the egg in his bag. "Yes! I got it!" Zander whispered to himself. Suddenly, Zander fainted. The wind picked up and carried the other card into a cactus were it activated. The dinosaur was a Saurolophus with an orange crest. It leaned over Zander. It sniffed him a few more times trying to determine if he was even alive.

"What there's a dinosaur and we can't even go?" Max asked. The four chibi dinosaurs were playing off in the corner by themselves. "The transporter's broken?" Rex asked. Dr. Taylor growled. "Yes." He replied and beat on the side of a machine. Max walked up to him. "Dad, what are you hitting it around for? That's not going to fix it!" Max said. Dr. Taylor continued to smack it a couple more times. "In the good old days, all it needed was a good pounding in order to fix things." Dr. Taylor told his son. Max shook his head. "That doesn't work anymore, Dad. Everything's all computers now. Why don't we have Reese take a look at it?" Max told his father. Ren and Zoe walked in. "Reese isn't here today." Zoe told them. Max and Rex looked to the two girls. "Why not?" Rex asked. Ren and Zoe finally joined the group. "She went to Mexico in a fossil hunt with Dr. Owen." Zoe replied. Rex tilted his head. "He's already there?" He asked shocked. Dr. Taylor nodded. "Yes, your father called me this morning from the excavation site to tell me he had come across a vary valuable fossilized dinosaur egg. We thought it would be a good idea to send Reese to go over and bring it back." Dr. Taylor told the kids. Rex sighed. "Aww, I wish I could go to." He said. Ren nodded. "Me too, it's more bonding time with Dr. Owen we're both missing out on, but we can't do anything without the transporter. I can't even figure out where the dinosaur just appeared." Ren told her brother. Max looked from Ren to the paleontologist. "Come on, Dad, can't you fix it?" He asked. Dr. Taylor sighed. "I'm an expert when it comes to dinosaur know-how, but when it comes to computers, I'm afraid I'm the dinosaur here." Dr. Taylor told them. Suddenly, Zoe got an idea. "What if we called Reese?" She asked Dr. Taylor. He shook his head in response. "That's a great idea, but I'm afraid we wouldn't even be able to make contact with Reese. She'll be out in the middle of the desert somewhere." He said. Max clenched a fist. "We have to do something! There's a dinosaur out there!" Max hissed.

Reese was traveling in a jeep with Dr. Owen and a Hispanic assistant named Patrick. She fidgeted with her phone trying to get a signal on it, but the desert was a vast and barren habitat with definitely no wi-fi. Dr. Owen snatched her phone from her. "You won't be needing this anymore, kiddo! Out here it's just you, me, Patrick and the cacti!" He told Reese as he tossed the phone out of the jeep and behind them. Reese turned around and watched it land on the dirt in a small cloud of dust. "What?" Reese exclaimed. Dr. Owen snatched Reese's glasses off of her face. "Same for these things!" He stated proudly as he also tossed Reese's glasses over the back of the jeep. Reese watched them go away from her. "My glasses!" She exclaimed. Dr. Owen smiled at her. "See, isn't that better? You miss out a lot on life looking through those." He told her. Reese crossed her arms. "Really? Then how come I don't see you throwing your glasses over the side of the jeep?" She hissed. Dr. Owen took off his sombrero and reached inside of it. He pulled out both Reese's phone and her glasses. "Ta-da! I got you, didn't I?" He asked. Reese was still too angry to respond, so she just reached for her items instead. Dr. Owen pulled them away from her. "Don't worry, I'll keep these things safe for you until you're ready to leave with the fossil. If you need to make a call, you can do it from the village near the excavation site, ok?" He asked her. Reese frowned. "But without my glasses, everything's kind of fuzzy now." Reese said. Dr. Owen chuckled from her statement. "Well, I guess we're lucky then that you're not driving this jeep." He said. Suddenly, the jeep swerved to a stop. Dr. Owen stood up and looked over the seat of the driver. "Patrick, why did you stop?" He asked. Patrick glanced back at Dr. Owen before looking back to the thing on the road. "Sorry, I had too. There's someone in the road." He said and pointed to a long, slender, black haired man with glasses. Immediately, Dr. Owen, Reese, and Patrick got out of the car. Patrick picked up the man. The man turned out to be Zander. "He's alive, but he doesn't look like he's doing too well." Patrick told Reese and Dr. Owen. Reese pulled a cloth out from her bag and poured some water on it. She dabbed the moist cloth on the man's face. "Hey, can you hear me?" She asked the man. Zander began to regain consciousness as he looked up at Reese. Just to see him move, made Reese smile, he may actually have a chance. __"It's an angel. I must be in heaven."__ Zander thought. Suddenly, he fainted on them again. "Oh no, we've got to get him out of the sun." Reese told the two men. Dr. Owen nodded in agreement. "Patrick can you help me get him loaded into the jeep?" He asked. The Hispanic nodded. "Si." He replied. As Dr. Owen and Patrick picked up Zander, Dr. Owen got a better look at his face. "Say, he does look familiar, but I can't place where I may have seen him before. Oh well." Dr. Owen said and he and Patrick set Zander down in the back of the jeep.

When they arrived at their camp, Dr. Owen gave the dinosaur egg to Reese. "Here it is, Reese. I estimate this dinosaur egg is at least 65.5 million years old. Be careful when taking it back to your lab." He told her. Reese carefully took the prehistoric egg from the paleontologist. "I will. I'm sure Dr. Taylor will be thrilled." Reese told Dr. Owen with a smile. Patrick walked into the room. "Excuse me, senorita. A place called the D-Lab sent a message and said to reply as soon as you can." He told Reese. Reese carefully put the dinosaur egg into her bag and began to walk to a place where she could make a video call to the D-Lab.

Zander woke with a start from a dark, cell like room, except it wasn't a cell. The room held one lonely bed and one small window. It had a fan to keep the room cool. "Let me go!" He exclaimed in a panic. He took a couple of calming breaths before looking around the room. "Where have I ended up this time?" He asked himself as he looked around the room. As he looked around the room, he realized he didn't have his bag with him. His bag contained the dinosaur card that he put in there. "Where's my bag with the card? Who took my precious bag? It's gone!" He panicked and began to search every inch of the mostly empty room. He paused for a moment. "Could I be hallucinating?" He asked himself. He thought back to when he picked up the card and put it into his bag. "No, I definitely had a card!" He said. Zander opened the window to the small room and seen Reese walking. "Angel... The angel who saved my life. She's beautiful and she's really real!" Zander muttered softly to himself. He seen her bag with a very familiar lump in it. It was somewhat egg shaped, just like the capsule he put the dinosaur card in. "She must have the dinosaur card capsule in that bag!" Zander told himself. He frowned at the thought. "But how could someone so nice also be a thief? How could the angel who saved my life do such a thing?" Zander asked. Suddenly, something caught his attention in the sky. "Hey that looks like something Dr. Z would invent." Zander said as he stared as the odd shaped flying object passed by in the sky.

Ed was piloting the odd shaped jet. Gabriel sat in Zander's usual spot, leaving Ursula alone in the back. "This is where the dinosaur should be." Ed told Ursula and Gabriel. Zander rushed out of his room to try to show his teammates he was there. "Alright, then land this thing. You do know how to land it, right?" Ursula asked Ed. Gabriel looked from between Ursula and Ed. "Great. The one mission we're on that the flying vehicle doesn't crash land, we're going to crash land anyways because Ed doesn't know how to land it." He stated. Zander ran just behind the jet on the ground. "Ursula! Ed! Gabriel! It's me, Zander! Come back! Don't leave me again!" He called up. All he could do his hope that they heard him. "You know, I miss Zander so much that I can practically feel his presence." Ed told the other two members. They both sighed in reply. "Would you blockheads put that thing on the ground?!" Zander called up at the flying vehicle. Ursula piped up first. "Well look at the bright side. Zander was always hogging the rations, now there's more for the three of us!" She said trying to brighten the mood. Ed shrugged. "I guess. Well, prepare for landing." Ed told the other two as he brought the control for the vessel downwards to land it. The flying machine was coming down directly on top of Zander. Zander screeched in pain as the rest of the Alpha Gang climbed out of the jet. "This is bad, now I'm hearing his voice!" Ed exclaimed. Ursula hopped on the ground. "Let's find a place to get lunch before we look for that dinosaur." She told Ed. Zander groaned from underneath the odd shaped jet. "Was that your stomach, Ed?" Gabriel asked the shorter member of the Alpha Gang. Ed looked to his stomach. "I don't think so." He replied. Zander was halfway out from under the jet with his legs still trapped underneath. He reached an arm out to his teammates. "Down here." He mumbled. The three other members froze for a short moment before they all turned around simultaneously and seen their missing teammate underneath the flying machine. "Zander!" They all exclaimed. They all kneeled down by him. "We were just talking about you!" Ursula said. She actually had a smile on her face to see him. "How're you doing, buddy?" Ed asked. He was overjoyed to have Zander back. "I can't believe you're actually alive! Ursula and Ed actually missed you, and of course so did I! How did you do it? How'd you survive?" Gabriel asked. Zander just continued to groan. "Your jet is crushing me." He replied. Ursula, Gabriel and Ed looked at each other and nodded before they began to help dig Zander out from underneath the oddly shaped vehicle. As soon as there was enough room for Zander to wiggle out, the other three members of the Alpha Gang helped to pull him out from underneath the machine. When Zander was able to sit up, he began to explain everything, including the part about the dinosaur card but how it went missing. "So wait, you're saying that you had a dinosaur card capsule with a dinosaur card in it?" Ursula asked Zander. He put his head down. "Yes, but I don't have it anymore." He admitted. Gabriel looked at him. "You mean lost it? Then why didn't you go find it?" He asked. Zander sighed heavily. "There's just one problem..."

Reese was on call when Ren and Zoe as they were trying to fix the teleporter. "Alright so the red connector?" Ren asked. Reese nodded. "Yes unplug it and put it next to the tester to see if it's short circuited." She told the girls. Ren unplugged it and Zoe took it from her to test it. Zander was climbing through a window behind Reese. "OK we have it off. Zoe is putting it to the tester now." Ren told Reese.

"What's he doing down there?" Ursula asked laying on her stomach. The Alpha Gang were sitting on a hill with a steep slope that overlooked the campsite. Zander somehow worked his way up to the third floor window. "He said he left the capsule in that building and he needs to go get it." Ed told her with his feet over the ledge. Gabriel was laying down on his back and looking up at the sky. "I don't see why he needs to climb throw the window. If he left it there, why can't he just go through the front doors to get it?" He asked. Gabriel sat up to see Zander's progress. "I don't know. I'm sensing there's a problem here." Ursula told the two boys. Saurolophus walked up behind the trio. They got the feeling that they were being watched. They looked at each other first, before deciding to look behind them. The Saurolophus gave them a friendly nudge that sent them over the ledge of the slope. "I was right!" Ursula said. The Alpha Gang ran as fast as they could without falling over down the rest of the slope. They found an old car junkyard. "Quick in there!" Ursula said and pointed to a small van. The three Alpha Gang members quickly made their way inside. Ed shut the door after them. It was a tight fit, but they made it work. The Saurolophus decided it was going to camp outside of the van.

"Look there's definitely a short circuit in the R3 block." Zoe told her sister through the laptop. Reese smiled. "Thank you, Zoe. Doctor, there wouldn't be a chance you may have spilled your coffee around the teleporter, is there?" She asked with a knowing smile. She already knew what the answer was. "I might have, yes..." Dr. Taylor replied. Reese emitted a sigh while trying to retain a laugh. "Not again." Reese smiled. Max leaned over his father's shoulder with judgement. "So you caused this huge problem, Dad?" Max asked eyeing his father. Dr. Taylor began to sweat nervously. "Uh... Perhaps." He said. He scratched the back of his head. "Now what? Is there any way to fix it, Reese?" Zoe asked her sister. Reese frowned and looked down. She slowly looked back up at her webcam. "You'll have to replace the motherboard. I think we may have a spare in the system control room." Reese told the D-Team. Rex nodded. "Right, I'll go get it." He said. Rex began to walk off towards the control room to get the spare motherboard. Zoe watched Rex walk off before looking back to her older sister. "How come you're not wearing your glasses? You look really different without them." Zoe pointed out. Ren looked to the screen and realized that Zoe was right. Reese wasn't wearing her glasses and it did made her look strange. "Huh, what do you know..." Ren said quietly. Dr. Taylor chuckled a bit to himself. "Seeing Reese without her glasses is like seeing a Dalmatian without its spots!" He said. The kids looked to each other and tilted their heads. "It looks like Reese, but it's not quite Reese. If you have a Dalmatian and you took away its spots, it's still a dog, but it's not a Dalmatian anymore. Are you following?" Dr. Taylor asked. Reese was very lost. All of a sudden, the door to the room she was in burst open. Zander was standing in the doorframe holding a guiro, a Latin-American instrument. Then the most unexpected thing happened, Zander began to sing. "Oh my angel, I love my dinosaur, but when I look into your eyes, I think I love you more. Be my Jurassic Valentine." Zander sang as he twirled his way around the room. The D-Team looked to the screen waiting for the owner of the voice to come into view. "Who's that weirdo?" Ren asked blatantly. Zander twirled and danced more while he continued to sing. "Falling deep into your eyes, I love the way you archaeologize. Angel stay with me forevermore. And love me like you love your dinosaur." By the end of his song, Zander was knelt down by Reese. He smiled up at her. "Uhh… thanks, but I'm a little busy right now. I'm really happy to see that you're feeling better!" Reese smiled at him. Zander's cheeks were flecked with a light red blush. "I didn't know any other way to express the love I feel for you deep down inside." He told her. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a rose and handed the flower to Reese. "Oh. How nice." Reese said. She wasn't too sure how to feel about how this man just burst into the room she was in and expressed his love for her. Alas, she took the rose from him to be kind. After she took it, she smiled. It was a kind gesture. Just maybe there could be something more behind her smile. "Thank you." Reese told Zander. She held the rose to her nose and smelled the sweet fragrance. "You're welcome." Zander smiled up at his angel.

"Who's with you?" Zoe asked through the screen. Zander froze as he looked up at the computer screen to see Zoe taking up most of the screen with Max and Ren behind her next to Dr. Taylor. Zander jumped up and shoved in front of Reese. "Not you kids again!" He exclaimed. Zoe leaned into the computer more. "Hey!" She exclaimed. Max and Ren squeeze into the size and now completely blocked out Dr. Taylor. "What's that goon doing there?" Max asked. He shoved his way to the front. Ren shoved him out of the way. "Don't trust him, Reese! He's bad news!" Ren told her. Zander took a step back and grabbed the curtains. He wrapped himself in them, trying to hide himself from the kids. "Quick, turn that thing off!" Zander told Reese. Reese turned around to look at him. "What's the matter?" She asked him. Zander pulled out his guiro again and sang more. "Oh my poor heart skids. Tell me you're not really with those kids. Oh no, no, no, no, it can't be so. Why can't we just let our true love grow?" Zander finished singing. He reached for Reese's bag. "Now for my grand finale, this is mine!" He said as he snagged the bag and pulled out the fossilized dinosaur egg. "What's this?" He asked. Reese just looked at him. "A fossilized dinosaur egg, what did you think was in there?" Reese asked him. Zander began freaking out. Not only did he wrongly accuse his true love of stealing from him, he also now actually lost the dinosaur card capsule with the card. "Then where's the bag I had with me?" Zander asked Reese. Reese thought for a moment. "Oh, you must mean the stuff we found in the desert. It was kind of close to where we found you. We thought it was trash and I think it got thrown away." Reese told him. She looked off to the side. This whole situation was getting more awkward by the minute. Zander put his hands to his face. "Oh no! I can't explain why, but I have to go find that bag!" Zander exclaimed before rushing off. Reese got up before he was at the door. "I'll help you look." She told Zander. Zoe shoved her way to the front again. "No, Reese! Stay away from that guy!" Zoe said. Ren couldn't move to the front again so she just called from the back, "What did I tell you? He's bad news! BAD NEWS!"

"I got the motherboard!" Rex called from the doorframe holding it up. The rest of the D-Team scowled as Reese didn't take the warnings and walked off with Zander. "Don't get too excited." Rex told them. Max turned around to face Rex. "The Alpha Gang is in Mexico with Reese and your Dad!" He exclaimed. Rex flinched back. "No way!" He said.

Zander was running through the desert on his way to the junkyard. He skidded to a halt once he seen the Saurolophus standing his the middle of it. Reese came up right behind him and came to a halt next to him. "It's a Saurolophus." Reese stated. Zander nodded before the giant dinosaur began to move again. "Where's it going?" Zander asked. The duo watched the dinosaur for a short while. "It seems to be looking for something." Reese said. Zander looked at the dinosaur some more and studied it. __"That's just like the dinosaur card I found."__ Zander thought.

"You better open this thing up right now or get your foot out of my face!" Ursula snapped. The three Alpha Gang members were even more wedged into the van than they were earlier. It was like an extreme game of Twister. "Who's foot?" Both boys asked at the same time. Ursula growled. "Ed's! Or maybe it's Gabe's... Both of you!" Ursula hissed. Both of the boys struggled to move. Neither of them budged. "We can't even move!" Ed said. The ground quaked and the trio inside the van froze. "The dinosaur's back." Gabriel said. Sure enough, the Saurolophus was sniffing the ground below the van. It nudged the van over. The van rolled several times. Underneath the van was Zander's bag with the missing dinosaur card. "My bag!" Zander exclaimed. The Saurolophus picked up the bag and the dinosaur egg capsule fell out of it. Zander caught the capsule. "Come on let's go." Reese told Zander and took his hand. She began to lead him away from the junkyard. The Saurolophus was quickly on their non-existent tails. "It's following us, we'll never escape in time." He told his love. Reese looked back at the Saurolophus before back in front of them. Her eyes darted around for the nearest escape route. "This way." She told Zander and began to lead him away.

"Fine, I'll just use Terry to get us out of here." Ursula said as she pulled out her Alpha Scanner and Terry's card. Ed and Gabriel's pupils shrank. "That's not a good idea." They chorused together. Ursula didn't listen to them. She summoned Terry anyways. Terry obliterated the small van from the inside, out. Terry roared as he looked around the surroundings. He instantly spotted the Saurolophus and went to battle it. Terry headbutted the Saurolophus and drew its attention away from Zander and Reese. The duo poked their heads from out behind a rock upon realizing that the Saurolophus was no longer following them. Zander opened the capsule and was relieved to know that the dinosaur card was still in there. He picked it up and both of them were shocked to see the dinosaur that was on it. "A Saurolophus card?" Reese asked. Zander looked up at the Saurolophus that was battling Terry. "But it's already out." He said thinking aloud.

Dr. Taylor finished replacing the motherboard and turned the entire system back on. The map flashed on and the transporter flared to life. The kids looked at them and smiled. Ren ran up to the map. "The dinosaur's in Mexico! That's why the old lady and her goons are there!" Ren said. She pointed at the blinking red dot on the map. Ursula looked around. "Somebody, somewhere just called me an old lady!" She hissed. Zoe made a fist. "We've got to go help Reese!" She said. Rex nodded. "And my dad!" He told them. Dr. Taylor typed some more on the computer. "Alright kids, are you ready to go?" Dr. Taylor asked. The kids climbed onto the teleporter with their dinosaurs in their arms. "Ready!" They all said at once.

After materializing into Mexico, they immediately found the Saurolophus battling Terry. The D-Team were standing on a hill that overlooked the battle. "There's the dinosaur!" Max pointed down at the fight. Ren clenched a fist. "Yeah, but there's Terry." She scowled. Zoe was frantically looking around. "But where's Reese?" She asked. Rex also looked around. When he turned around behind him, he spotted Dr. Owen and Patrick running up behind them. "Oh, Dad!" Rex smiled. Dr. Owen stopped next to the kids with Patrick. "Rex, what are you doing her- Dr. Owen trailed off as he seen the dinosaurs fighting below them. "Oh my!" He exclaimed. Patrick couldn't believe his eyes. "Real dinosaurs!" He exclaimed. Ren had her stone out and ready to go. "Ebony, let's go help that Saurolophus out!" She said and turned Ebony into a card. She swiped her card across the surface of the stone. "Dino swipe! Let's rock and roll, Stegosaurus!" She called out. Ebony thundered down the hill towards the battle. She turned at just the right moment to strike Terry with her tail. The force and momentum from her speed going down the hill was enough to knock Terry to the ground. Ursula growled. "What? Can't we do anything without those brats getting in the way?" She asked. "I won't let them ruin this. Volcano Burst!" Ursula called out as she slashed her move card. Ren glanced over at Ursula she pulled out the extension on her stone. A purple beam of light shone from it and it lifted up a move card. Ren grabbed it and swiped it. "Ebony, dodge it with Mole Attack!" Ren called. Ebony burrowed into the ground just as Terry fired his attack. The fireball just missed Ebony as she disappeared into the ground and hit the sand where she just was. Ebony popped up out of the ground behind Terry. Meanwhile, the Saurolophus decided since it wasn't being attacked anymore to continue its mission. It walked over to where Zander and Reese were hiding. "Oh no, it found us!" Zander exclaimed. The two scrambled to their feet and began to run again. "Why does this dinosaur keep chasing us?" Zander asked Reese. Reese looked over to Zander and spotted the dinosaur card he held in his hand. "Do you think it could be because of that dinosaur card you have?" She asked him. Zander looked at the card he was holding, then back at the Saurolophus that was chasing them. As he looked back, he tripped over a rock and lost his grasp on the card. The card flew back towards a nearby cactus. It activated and turned into an almost identical Saurolophus. The only difference between the two was that one of them had on orange crest and the other one had a green crest. The pair of Saurolophus called out to each other. As the two grew nearer to one another, they wrapped their necks around the other and snuggled them. "No way, there are two of them!" Zoe exclaimed. Ursula, Gabriel and Ed were also watching the reunion of the two Saurolophus. "Well, those two obviously know each other." Ursula stated bluntly. The two Saurolophus continued to nuzzle each other. "Or it could be love at first sight." Ed told her. There was almost a unanimous vow of silence as everybody watched their reunion. "That's so sweet." Zander said as he watched the two. Reese nodded. "It is." She agreed. Zander looked over at his angel before turning his head away and looking at the ground. The same faint blush once again dusted his face. There was no doubt the love he felt for Reese was real and strong, just like the two Saurolophus.

Ursula turned back to the battle and seen that even her big, strong T-Rex was captivated by the beauty of this lovely reunion. "Terry, break up those lovebirds!" She called out. Terry roared before he charged at them. Ren once again pulled out the extension of her stone and chosen another move card. "Ebony, Spike Arrow!" She called in a desperate attempt to stop the Tyrannosaurus. A purple surge of energy shined through on Ebony's back and moved its way down through her tail. The energy moved into her spikes on her tail until only the spikes were glowing with purple energy. Ebony curled her tail to aim the spikes at Terry. The energy shot off of her spikes as jagged purple arrows of energy. The spikes all made impact on the red Tyrannosaurus as he turned back into a card. "My poor Terry!" Ursula exclaimed. She ran onto the battlefield to retrieve her Tyrannosaurus card. Dr. Owen laid eyes upon Ursula. "My lovely Ursula!" He said before he began to run after her. "Come back, my dear! You came all the way to Mexico find me? Wait!" He called. Ursula turned around to see the love-crazy paleontologist chasing after her. Ursula froze for a moment before she picked it up into high gear and began to double her speed down the rest of the hill. "Ursula, why are you running from me when you should be whispering sweet words of love into my ear like those two Saurolophus back there?" Dr. Owen called after her. Ursula glanced back at him over her shoulder. He was still gaining on her. "I already told you that it wouldn't work out. Besides, you're way too old for me." Ursula told him. Despite this, Dr. Owen still didn't give up his pursuit. "Age doesn't mean anything as long as there's love! We were meant for each other" Dr. Owen told Ursula. The D-Team and the rest of the Alpha Gang watched in disbelief as Ursula ran away from the paleontologist. Ursula looked back at her teammates as she ran. "Ed, don't just stand there! Call out Spiny and Tank and get those two Saurolophus before this nut catches me!" She hissed. Ed instantly pulled out his Alpha Scanner and the cards. Ed slashed his two cards one right after the other. "Alpha slash. Gush out, Spinosaurus. Shake them up, Saichainia!" He called.

(A/N: Hold up, Ed ACTUALLY did that in the show? Is my theory about the Alpha Scanner not ever really needing the stones correct?)

Spiny and Tank were both on the battlefield facing the two Saurolophus. "Spiny, Tank, beat those two up and return them to their cards!" Ed called. Spiny and Tank rushed at the two Saurolophus. The two grass attributed dinosaurs turned to run away. Ebony was quickly behind them and was able to cut Tank off. Tank's spikes on her sides began to dig into Ebony's sides and Spiny came up beside them and whacked Ebony with his tail. Ebony fell over. Tank whacked the Stegosaurus with her clubbed tail and jumped on her. Ebony emitted a purple light before returning to a card. Ace, Paris and Chomp were racing down the hill in their chibi forms to get vengeance for Ebony. Their respectful owners called them back into their cards before summoning them in attack mode. "Dino slash! Go Parasaurolophus, bloom!" Zoe called. Paris charged down the hill in attack mode to seek vengeance for her best friend. "Dino slash! Carnotaurus, blow them away!" Rex called out. Before Ace ran down the hill, Ren leaped onto the dinosaurs back. "Ren, what are you doing?" Rex called up to her. Ren looked over her shoulder at her brother as Ace began to run down the hill. "Getting Ebony's card!" She called back. Rex shook his head. Ace joined Paris. Ren hopped off of Ace's back and rushed out and swooped up Ebony's card. "Dino slash! Go Triceratops, ROAR!" Max hollered. Chomp thundered down the hill after his teammates. In this time, Spiny and Tank beaten the two Saurolophus and turned them back into cards. The two Alpha Gang dinosaurs turned around and seen that they were out numbered. Gabriel seen this too and it was about time he got in on this fight. He pulled out his Alpha Scanner and his dinosaur card. "Alpha slash! Olorotitan, let's mow these weeds!" He called. Odis came charging at Chomp and knocked him over. The Triceratops got up lowered his head at Odis. Spiny and Paris as well as Ace and Tank were having their own showdowns.

Rex held up his dino-holder. The move cards splayed out of the top at a light blue light shone brightly from it. The mysterious light lifted up a move card from the selection and Rex slashed it. "Go! Ninja Attack!" Rex called. Ace began to run quickly and he seemed to multiply. He then began to attack Tank from multiple angles. Ren almost got ran over once. The force from the wind surrounding Ace knocked her to the ground. Ren got up again and began to climb her way back up the hill. It was a steep and gruesome climb. Ace finished his attack and turned Tank back into a card. Zoe held up her dino-holder and a green light shone from hers. She picked a card and slashed it. "Metal wing!" She called. The Pteranodons flew down from the sky and sliced Spiny with their wings. The final blow knocked down the Spinosaurus. Spiny emitted a royal blue light before shrinking back down into his card. Max also held up his dino-holder and selected a move card. "Go! Lightning Strike!" Max hollered. Chomp charged up and ball of electricity between his horns. Then he shot it at Odis. Odis got hit and turned back into a card after shining a green light. "Spiny! Tank!" Ed cried as he slid down the hill for his two dinosaur cards. Gabriel was right behind him to retrieve Odis's. Reese got up from her hiding spot with Zander as soon as she recognized a familiar object on the ground. Ren finished climbing the top of the hill and was exhausted. Suddenly, the other D-Team kids were sliding down the hill next to her. "Come on, Ren! We've got to go get those Saurolophus cards!" Rex called back at her as he slid down the slope. Ren looked at them with disbelief. She just finished scaling the slope, now they want her to go back down? Ren sighed with defeat as she just collapsed on the side on the hill and slowly slid her way back down.

The D-Team kids were now all on the ground. Max raced out and swooped up a Saurolophus card. "Hey I got one!" He said. He then looked around for the other. "Where's the other card. Weren't there two?" He asked. Ren came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. "No Max, you imagined the second." She joked. Rex and Zoe looked at Ren with a disapproving look. "What? It was just a joke!" Ren said. Reese bent down to pick up the object that turned out to be a dinosaur card. "Hold it." Zander said grabbing her wrist. "I'll get that if you don't mind." Zander picked up the Saurolophus card himself. Reese just blinked at him. After everything, he swooped in and grabbed the dinosaur card right in front of her. They stood up straight and faced each other. There was a moment of silence between the two as neither really knew what to say, but Zander knew what he had to do. "Here. Even though I know that two lovers should never be separated, I have to except the fact that you could never be mine, but these dinosaurs were meant to be together. Take it, so that at least somebody could be happy." Zander was almost in tears as he thrust the card into Reese's hands and ran away. He didn't want her to know he was about to cry. The D-Team ran up to Reese with their dinosaurs all in their chibi forms. "Here we come, Reese!" Zoe called.

"We're right here!" Ren said. As soon as they got there, Zoe pulled on Reese's sleeve. Reese was just staring off in the direction Zander left holding the dinosaur card. "Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" Zoe asked her older sister. Reese broke out of her trance and looked down at Zoe. "I'm fine." She said sweetly with a soft smile.

"Ursula, wait! Don't leave me!" Dr. Owen called. Ursula somehow picked up a horse from somewhere and was riding it. It still wasn't somehow fast enough to leave the paleontologist in the dust. Ursula skidded to a halt next to Ed and Gabriel. Zander had just joined them sulking. "Hop on!" Ursula told the boys. Gabriel eyed the horse. "Are you sure we're all going to fit?" He asked. Ursula looked back to see Dr. Owen approaching. "Just get on!" She snapped. None of them argued any further and just hopped on the horse. Somehow, they all fit and the horse began to take off again. Dr. Owen fell to the ground. "Dad!" Rex exclaimed. He rushed out to help his dad up. Ren was right behind him. Zoe looked up at Reese. "You're lucky that creep from the Alpha Gang didn't try to hurt you." She told her sister. Reese looked up at the Alpha Gang riding off into the distance. "That was the Alpha Gang?" She asked. Ren scoffed as she helped her brother lift up Dr. Owen. "I know, shocking." Ren said. Reese continued to watch the Alpha Gang get into their aircraft and fly away. "Wow for a crook, he was a good dancer." She said. Dr. Owen sighed as Rex and Ren sat him on the ground. "I'm sorry my children. I tried to get you a new mom, but I failed again." He frowned. Rex and Ren exchanged glances. "It's ok..." Rex said. He was not disappointed in this failure. Ren caught onto something that Dr. Owen said. "Wait... did you say 'your' children?" Ren asked the paleontologist. Dr. Owen perked up. "That's right! The paperwork has all been finalized! Welcome to the Owen family, Ren." Dr. Owen smiled. Rex and Ren exchanged looks again, except this time was a look more happier. The siblings hugged each other. The other D-Team members just blinked at them. "You got adopted?!" Max and Zoe asked simultaneously. Ren pulled out of her and her brother's hug. "Yup. Ren Owen..." Ren said her new name aloud. "I think I'll like getting used to the sound of that."

Zander sat on the edge of the artificial beach of Zeta Point. "Oh my angel, it's more than I can take. Without you by my side, my heart will break. Oh it's you that I adore. Say you'll love me like you love your dinosaur."


End file.
